DESTINOS CRUZADOS
by Inukarenesmee
Summary: Aizen ha huido para reconstruir su ejercito y la sociedad de almas se prepara para el ataque final. Qué relación tiene Ichigo con la familia real?qué pasará cuando descubra que todo en su vida ha sido planeado? "Rukia...tú y yo también somos una mentira?"
1. LA COLMENA

HOLA A TODOS Y TODAS!!! HE VUELTO!! Y MÁS PRONTO DE LO QUE PENSABA....REALMENTE....JEJEJE . BUENO!! LES TRAIGO ESTA VEZ UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA, MAS SERIA QUE "RECUPERAR ELTEIMPO PERDIDO" AUNQUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE IGUAL.

DEBO ADVERTIR QUE CONTIENE SPOILERS IMPORTANTES, PARA QUE AQUELLOS QUE NO LEEN EL MANGA, QUEDEN ADVERTIDOS. HE DE DECIR, QUE YO TAMPOCO LEO EL MANGA, SÓLO HE LEIDO LOS ULTIMOS CHAPTER PORQUE ME HAN PERVERTIDO POR AHI...JEJEJE ....ES POR ELLO POR LO QUE PUEDE QUE CIERTAS COSAS QUE ESCRIBA NO CONCUERDEN CON LO QUE HAYA PASADO EN EL MANGA, OK? ES, DIGAMOS, MI VISIÓN DE LO QUE VA A PASAR EN BLEACH A PARTIR DE AHORA ^^

HABRÁ SORPRESAS, BATALLAS, DESCUBRIMIENTOS, PERSONAJES NUEVOS Y AMOR, MUCHO AMOR, POR PARTE DE MI ICHIGO Y MI RUKIA, ESO POR SUPUESTO!! ICHIRUKI AL PODER!!

EN FIN, ESTE FIC SERÁ UN DESAFIO PARA MI, ESPERO VUESTRO APOYO Y VUESTROS REVIEWS. SED PACIENTES, VALE?

POR CIERTO, EN MI FIC, LA CÁMARA DE LOS 46 YA ESTÁ DE NUEVO RECONSTITUIDA, OK?

ESPERO QUE NO SE ME HAYA OLVIDADO ACLARAR NADA MAS.......

OS DEJO, UN SALUDO Y UN ABRAZO A TODOS Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA!!

**CAP. 1: LA COLMENA.  
**

El eco de la voz de su padre, llamandole, gritandole de una forma desesperada, lo trajo de vuelta de su semi-inconsciencia. Su vista estaba muy nublada, como si una espesa nube de polvo le impidiera ver. Sentía su respiración irregular y su pulso, que a duras penas cumplía con la función de conducir su sangre por todo su cuerpo. El dolor que sentía era insoportable; el cansancio, la desesperación y la impotencia lo consumían por dentro y una inaguantable soledad le destrozaba el alma...

Su padre puso una mano debajo de su cuello y le alzó la cabeza. Con su otra mano intentaba que el chico le enfocara, haciendo chasquidos con los dedos. Ichigo tosió sangre y a duras penas dirigió sus ojos, ahora de color tierra apagado, a los de su padre.

Ichigo había conseguido vencer a Ichimaru Gin casi a costa de su propia vida. La batalla le había hecho consumir toda su energía espiritual y ahora su cuerpo estaba destrozado por dentro después de haber soportado por un largo tiempo su Resurrección. Aún no entendía cómo había obtenido ese poder y la idea de perder casi por completo la consciencia bajo esa máscara con cuernos le aterrorizaba...

Su padre consiguió levantarlo en brazos pero el chico no respondía. Por primera vez en su vida, escuchaba los gritos desesperados de su loco padre... su padre...un shinigami...cómo no se había dado cuenta?. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que no le contara nada cuando el hombre tuvo intenció de aclararle algunas cosas..Si lograba salir de ésta, hablaría largo y tendido con él y le preguntaría algo que le devanaba los sesos desde el mismo momento en el que esas palabras penetraron por su oído: **"Porque tú eres un shinigami y un...."**. Un qué? Qué había querido decir Aizen con aquello? Qué era él?.

De pronto, un grupo de shinigamis, con el uniforme negro, una especie de turbante envolviéndoles el rostro y un haori dorado aparecieron y les rodearon.

**-"Por fín estáis aqui..."** dijo Isshin.

-**"Aizen...ha huído, verdad?"** le dijo uno de los hombres, acercándose a su padre.

**-"No conseguí evitarlo, cuando sentí el reiatsu de Ichigo desvancecerse, tomó ventaja y utilizando un kidou muy antígüo, se transportó él mismo a otra dimensión"**, le respondió Isshin, con la voz apagada y un enorme sentimiento de culpa.

**-"Proteger ante todo a Kurosaki Ichigo es tu prioridad, no debes disculparte pues tu misión no ha** **fracasado."** le respondió el hombre. "**En cuanto a Aizen, sus Espadas han muerto y sus subordinados más directos, también. Sabe que en "Las noches" le esperarían el capitán Zaraki y el capitán Kuchiki, así que sólo le queda un lugar donde esconderse...Aún posee el** **hogyouku y el comandante ha muerto; es hora de que la Guardia Real se ocupe de todo ésto. Os llevaremos a todos los supervivientes al sereitei" **dicho ésto el hombre, de unos ojos naranjas penetrantes y con el rostro aún tapado por el turbante, se acercó a Ichigo. Puso una de sus manos sobre su rostro y dijo **"Kurosaki-dono está muy mal, su cuerpo ha absorvido demasiada energía negativa, aún no estaba preparado para su hollowficación completa...debemos llevarlo de inmediato al palacio, sólo esas partículas espirituales, las más puras de toda la creación, podrán sanarlo ahora mismo."**

Ichigo, después de oír todo aquello, se sentía aún más confundido y agotado que nunca...Aizen había escapado. Todos sus esfuerzos, todas las batallas y las muertes, habían sido en vano. Su alma se rompió en mil pedazos y sus ojos finalmente, se cerraron, llevándolo a la inconsciencia y pronunciando un nombre antes de desmayarse: **"Rukia...."**

El ruido de numerosas pisadas, corriendo de un lado para otro, retumbando sobre el suelo del tatami, la despertaron. Tan sólo abrir sus violáceos ojos y una sensación de angústia le sobrevino. Se incorporó a duras penas. A simple vista, no tenía heridas, pero se encontraba muy agotada y sintió marearse. Una vez se había incorporado, se llevó una mano a la frente y con los ojos cerrados, trató de recordar qué es lo que había pasado.

En hueco mundo, lo último que recordaba fué como Isane la sanaba mientras su hermano, Renji, Kempachi, Chad, Inoue e Ishida los acompañaban; algunos se curaban a otros mientras que esperaban que el capitán Mayuri y Nemu se reunieran con ellos. Se sintió aliviada al recordar que todos estaban a salvo pero le faltaba algo más... Retrocedió un poco más en su memoria y recordó como Yammy casi había acabado con ella y cómo Ichigo la había salvado en ese momento. Su corazón se encogió al recordar la mirada, teñida de culpabilidad y frialdad al mismo tiempo del peli naranja y una sensación de desasosiego la invadió al visualizar en su mente aquella máscara de hollow, con esas dos líneas recorriendola a cada lado...No pudo preguntarle a Ichigo, puesto que éste salió corriendo con Unohana hacia la "Garganta" sin ni siquera despedirse de ella, sin ni si quiera una mirada que le dijera que todo estaría bién....

**-"Ichigo...dónde estás?" **dijo en voz baja y con tono preocupado.

De pronto, alguien llamó a la puerta y luego, tras recibir permiso, entró en la habitación. Rukia respiró aliviada al ver a Renji. El shinigami de pelo rojo y tatuajes se encontraba bien. Tenía una venda en la frente, pero poco más. Se acercó a la joven y sin pensarselo, le dió un abrazo muy fuerte. Rukia no recordaba que la hubiera abrazado así desde la niñez, cuando ambos enterraron a sus amigos de la infancia y trataba de consolarla mientras ella lloraba.

**-"Renji, cuánto me alegro de que estés bien"** le dijo la chica, con palabras sinceras y devolviéndole el abrazo.

**-"Lo mismo digo, Rukia"** le dijo él gentilmente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la chica y le alborotaba el pelo, como hacía siempre.

**-"Tenemos órdenes de reunirnos con el resto de los escuadrones. Ahora que Yamamoto ha muerto, un nuevo comandante debe ser elegido y comenzar a reorganizar al gotei 13. Debemos estar preparados para cuando Aizen ataque de nuevo"** le contó el chico, mientras que la ayudaba a levantarse y a ponerse el yukata negro de shinigami.

**-"Aizen está vivo?"** preguntó Rukia sorprendida. **"Casi todos los capitanes estaban allí para** **enfrentarle....cómo es posible??"** y de pronto el temor le sobrevino. Trató de concentrarse en buscar su energía espiritual, aquella cuyo flujo era muy parecido al de ella, aquella que conocía tan bién y que ahora no podía encontrar....**"Renji....donde está Ichigo?"**

Al pelirojo no se le pasó por alto el nerviosismo y la intranquilidad de su amiga. Qué demonios, él también se econtraba igual de preocupado por Ichigo que ella.

**-"Si, yo tampoco puedo sentir su reiatsu... dónde estará ese idiota?"** expresó, tratando un poco de enmascarar su preocupación con un toque de indiferencia.

**-"Vayamos al salón de la primera división, allí nos contarán todo"** le dijo Renji.

A medida que fueron caminando, Rukia pudo notar el enorme caos en el que se había sumergido el Gotei 13. Sonrió para sí misma irónica. Los 13 escuadrones de protección parecían abejas perdidas sin la reina de la colmena y alguien como ella, que nunca se había planteado si quiera el poder de los escuadrones de protección del sereitei, se encontraba ahora dudando de ellos, sintiendose débil y patética y hasta avergonzada...Un sólo hombre había vuelto aquello patas arriba; sin duda, la sociedad de almas necesitaba un cambio importante o no sabría como solucionar aquello...

La cámara estaba a punto de dar su veredicto, por órdenes directas de la corte real. Todos los capitanes estaban presentes en el salón, colocados uno frente a otros, como siempre, sino que sin líder aún encabezándolos. Todo el sereitei se preguntaba quién sería el sucesor de Yamamoto y se rumoreaban, como si fuesen elecciones políticas, los nombres de los favoritos al cargo:

Se descartó a Kenpachi, puesto que si le quitaban la enorme fuerza bruta que poseía y se destacaba su carácter, pasota, desobediente y agresivo, se llegaba a la conclusión que no sabría dirigir el gotei 13 de ninguna de las maneras.... A sí mismo, se pensó que Hitsugaya sería un buen líder, inteligente y precavido, pero era aún demasiado joven para el cargo y fué desestimado. Ukitake y sus enfermedades lo haría parecer un líder débil, Shunsui no queria el cargo para nada, apesar de ser uno de los capitanes más antiguos en el gotei 13. Mayuri, el científico loco, no era tampoco el más indicado y le preferían entretenido en el departamento de desarrollo tecnológico...

Rukia y Renji llegaron cuando el salón estaba ya abarrotado. Rangiku les llamó y les hizo una señal para que se les uniera. Tal fué la sorpresa de Rukia al ver que sus amigos estaban allí. Orihime, Chad e Ishida la miraron sonrientes, todos con kimonos de shinigami y de nuevo echó de menos a Ichigo. Buscó entre la multitud su pelo naranja, pero no encontró nada..

**-"Kuchiki-san!! qué alegría que ya te encuentres bien!" **le dijo Orihime, abrazándola fuertemente.

Rukia sonrió felíz. Hacía mucho que no veía a Orihime. Ichigo cumplió su palabra, la salvó y recuperó su honor ante la sociedad de almas, quienes la consideraban una traidora. Ahora no podía evitar prenguntarse si habría pasado algo entre ellos dos...Sabía que su amiga estaba enamorada de Ichigo, pero hasta ahora él nunca había mostrado ese tipo de sentimientos hacia ella. "_Por fortuna" _se dijo, sintiendose a continuación avergonzada por lo que acavaba de pensar...

**-"Inoue, okaeri"** le dijo tiernamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo a la muchacha.

Chad le hizo una señal con la voz, su saludo de siempre, e Ishida le sonrió, recolocándose las gafas. Con ellos estaban Urahara y Yoruichi.

**-"Urahara, qué estas haciendo aqui?"** se sorprendió Rukia y es que el ex-capitán de la 12ª división nunca había vuelto a pisar el sereitei menos aquella vez, cuando el hollow encarnado en los hermanos hicieron que todos se olvidaran de ella menos Ichigo y éste necesitara de Urahara para que le creyeran y dejaran de considerarlo un enemigo...

Urahara se dispuso a responderle, pero el portavoz de la cámara comenzó a notificar la decisión final. Así pues, sin más preambulos, la cámara dictaminó que Byakuya Kuchiki se convertiría en el nuevo comandante del gotei 13. Al oír ésto, todos los capitanes y los shinigamis allí presentes, oficiales en su mayoría, se arrodillaron ante un inexpresivo Byakuya, que se limitó únicamente a hacer una reverencia al jurado y a colocarse a la cabeza de todos los capitanes. Sasakibe, con tristeza aún en el rostro por haber perdido a su capitán, Yamamoto, se acercó y le puso el haori con el simbolo del primer escuadrón a Byakuya y este lo aceptó, haciendole una reverencia en señal de respeto. Ahora ése sería su nuevo teniente a pesar de que le triplicaba la edad.

Rukia no salía del asombro....su hermano era ahora el comandante de las 13 divisiones?. Notó cómo de nuevo todos a su alrededor se arrodillaron ante ella. Ahora no sólo era la princesa de los Kuchiki, sino también la hermana del comandante. Una sensación de incomodidad se adueñó de ella. Odiaba ser reverenciada de esa manera. Ella era una shinigami como otra cualquiera, que tan sólo tuvo suerte de ser la hermana de la esposa de un noble. El tiempo le habían dado la razón en sus creencias. Ninguna reverencia le importaba ni ningún trato deferente. Ella había aprendido que la verdadera muestra de respeto se hacía presente entre los amigos de verdad y que nada como una cálida sonrisa de éstos para hacerla sentir la más especial y la más noble de las personas.

**-"Já! No esperaba menos de Byakuya-boo...no crees Kisuke?"** dijo burlona Yoruichi, llevandose las manos a la cintura. Pobre asociación de mujeres shinigamis...ahora las traerá de cabeza...

**-"He venido porque tenemos que hablar, Kuchiki-san. Es algo muy importante que nos concierne a** **todos y que os harán ver la realidad de una forma muy distinta"** dijo Urahara respondiendo a la pregunta que antes le hizo Rukia. Miró a la exuberante diosa de la velocidad y ambos pusieron un gesto sombrío. **"También le concierne a Kurosaki-san"** dijo el tendedero, escondiendo sus ojos en su gorro de rallas verdes.

**-"Sabes dónde está Ichigo?"** le cuestionó la chica, con la mirada de nuevo iluminada, **"está vivo?"**

**-"Él está bién, está recuperandose en un lugar al que no podemos ir nosotros, pero pronto le verás"** le dijo el hombre, quién, al igual que todos, había notado la creciente preocupación en los ojos de Rukia.

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí, un chico de pelo naranja y con el cuerpo muy magullado, descansaba sobre una cama, mientras que tres shinigamis con un haori dorado y blanco, le rodeaban bajo un aura curativa de Kidou. A su lado, Isshin Kurosaki le miraba con el gesto preocupado.

De pronto uno de los guardias dejó pasar al shinigami de ojos naranjas que antes habló con él. Éste ya no llevaba turbante y mostraba su rostro. Tenía el pelo morado. Lo llevaba corto por arriba y luego, largo por abajo, enredado en una larga trenza que le llegaba a media espalda. Llevaba un Kenseikan distribuyéndole algunos mechones de pelo, lo cual lo distinguía como un noble. Vestía con un haori dorado que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto. Era de piel morena y ojos felinos. De complexión fuerte y más bajo que Isshin.

-**"Kurosaki,**_** ella**_** desea hablar contigo de inmediato"** le dijo el hombre, sin mirarlo a la cara y enfocando sus ojos en Ichigo, quien seguía incosnciente.

_"Después de tantos años, aún sigues con esa actitud comigo"_, pensó Isshin.

**-"Ella? Lo dices en serio.?"** le preguntó, con un timbre nervioso en la voz. Sabía que si se quedaba en la corte, acabaría viendola de nuevo, pero no esperaba que tan pronto..

**-"Ve al salón principal sin demora. Te está esperando".**

Isshin asintió. Antes de atravesar la puerta, dedicó una última mirada a Ichigo. Pronto se enteraría de toda la verdad....cómo actuaría entonces con él? Lo había amado y criado como a su propio hijo, aunque en realidad no llevara su sangre...

Cuando llegó al salón principal, el corazón le dió un vuelco y sintió las lágrimas humedecer sus ojos. Allí estaba ella, perfecta, tal y como la recordaba, mirandole con una sonrisa cálida y abriendo sus brazos dispuesta a recibirle.

**-"Masakiii, mi amor" **dijo emocionado Isshin mientras que estrechaba en sus brazos a su hermosa esposa, a la que no veía desde que Ichigo tenía nueve años.

La sonriente y emocionada mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel le dió un dulce beso en los labios que luego se prolongó el tiempo suficente para que les permitiesen sentirse el uno al otro y demostrarse cuánto se habían echado de menos.

**-"Masaki, lo siento mucho, yo...Ichigo..."** el hombre de gran estatura y pelo negro como la noche la miraba con dolor y culpa en los ojos.

-**"Shhh, tranquilízate Isshin, has cumplido bien con tu misión, has mantenido con vida a mi hijo, no** **tienes que disculparte por nada..."** le dijo la hermosa mujer, mirándole a los ojos.

De pronto un hombre les interrumpió:

-**"Majestad, su hijo ha despertado"**. Masaki y su marido se miraron. Ámbos sabían que el momento había llegado y no sería fácil para ninguno de los tres.

------------------------------------------CONTINUARÁ..... BUAHAHA!! ^^ ------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. UNA MENTIRA PIADOSA

**CAP. 2: UNA MENTIRA PIADOSA.**

Rukia y Renji habían acordado reunirse con Urahara y Yoruichi en casa de Kuukaku Shiba, a las afueras del rukongai, en dos horas. Los dos shinigamis habían acudido por orden de Byakuya a la oficina del capitán del sexto escuadrón. Ambos estaban nerviosos pues sabían que se avecinaban cambios importantes. Se sentaron y esperaron, en silencio, a que el noble apareciera.

Rukia tenía el ceño fruncido y la cabeza gacha, mirando sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo. De nuevo, y sin poder evitarlo, Ichigo se adueñó de sus pensamientos. Siempre habían estado muy unidos y aunque habían pasado por situaciones difíciles, ella nunca se había asustado tanto ni sentido tan todas las batallas por las que habían pasado, ella siempre confiaba en que su gran y apreciado _nakama_ saldría airoso, que no tenía que preocuparse por él y se habían acostumbrado a ser así, distantes en actitud y cercanos en corazón. A ninguno le gustaba demostrar en demasía que cuidaba del otro y parecía que su relación iba bién así...cada uno por su lado...pero desde hace algún tiempo, las cosas habían cambiado. Una creciente necesidad de cercanía había nacido dentro de ella desde hacía algunas semanas. Era como si su cuerpo necesitara estar cerca, físicamente, del de Ichigo. Fué durante su última estancia en el mundo real, cuando comenzó la guerra contra los arrancars y Grimmjow le atravesó el estómago con su puño, cuando notó que todo comenzó:

FLASHBACK:

Rukia llegaba, acompañada de Ichigo, al cuarto de las gemelas. Ella había dicho que se encontraba bién, pero el peli naranja insistió en escoltarla hasta el mismo dormitorio. Por suerte, habían llegado muy entrada la noche y no tuvieron que darle explicaciones sobre el estado de Rukia a la familia de Ichigo. Yuzu y Karin dormían plácidamente y el cuarto estaba a oscuras. Ichigo la ayudó a acostarse y la arropó. Aún tenía esa expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro.

**-"Ichigo, deja ya de mirarme así. Te he dicho que no necesito que me protejas. La única culpable de mi estado soy yo"** le dijo en voz bajita, pero aún así con tono airado.

**-"No digas estupideces. Yo estaba a tu lado, y ni si quiera fuí capaz de ver cómo se abalanzaba sobre ti.."** le replicó él, con el mismo tono bajo, aunque con sumisión en la voz. Ichigo se encontraba en cuclillas, con los codos apollados en sus rodillas y con el rostro a la altura del de Rukia, quien estaba acostada boca arriba, mirándole. El chico suspiró, la miró a los ojos fugazmente, quitó la cara y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia ella. La miró de nuevo a los ojos y ésta vez no apartó la mirada. Fué entonces cuando Ichigo y Rukia se perdieron por primera vez el uno en el otro. El violeta y el miel se encontraron como nunca antes y el silencio que se produjo entre ellos no les resultó para nada incómodo a ninguno de los dos.

**-"Rukia... yo...."** comenzó el chico, **"La próxima vez, te protegeré"**. La determinación sustituyó la tristeza en sus ojos y la miel se tornó líquida, dandole un tono ámbar a aquellas orbes que no dejaban de taladrarla. Rukia no supo descifrar lo que desprendían aquellos ojos; no era lo mismo que cuando se lo dijo a Orihime y un sentimiento raro nació en su estómago y se dirigió a su corazón, haciendo que el pulso se le acelerara un poco. Nunca se había dejado mirar así por nadie y nunca se había permitido estar con el rostro tan cerca del de Ichigo. Cuando el rubor subió a sus mejillas, ella apartó la cara.

**-"Tawake..."** dijo en un tono gentil, conmovida por su impetuoso y protector amigo.

El chico suspiró y pareciendo que se guardaba algunas palabras para sí, la miró, le sonrió un poco y se despidió de ella. Rukia no necesitaba que él le dijera nada más. Ella sabía entenderle tan sólo con la mirada. Siempre había sido así entre ellos...

Durante la noche, no pudo dormir. Había tratado de quitarle importancia a la situación, pero era verdad que si Inoue no hubiera estado allí, ella habría muerto. Se tocó el pecho, donde aún podía notar cómo se aceleraban sus latidos si recordaba el rostro de Ichigo tan cerca del suyo....

Sin dudarlo se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto del chico sin hacer ruido. Sabía que no podría dormir si no era en aquella habitación, donde el suave pulsar de la energía de Ichigo la envolvía y la relajaba. Necesitaba sentir esa calma que le proporcionaba su presencia cerca de ella. Se sentía a salvo.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y vió a Ichigo, con el torso desnudo y en pantalones anchos, sentado en la cama, a oscuras, mirando por la ventana. Se sorprendió de verlo aún despierto.

Había luna llena y la luz plateada atravesaba los cristales, inundando la habitación y haciendo un hermoso espectáculo al contraste con la piel del chico, revelando escorzos y contrapostos en cada sombra que cada músculo formaba. Nunca había querido pensarlo, pero ahora ya no podía negarse a sí misma que Ichigo era muy atractivo. Tenía un rostro precioso y un cuerpo escultural.

Él la observó entrar en la habitación, sin decirle una palabra.

**-"Etto....Ichigo...no puedo dormir" **le dijo ella, un poco ruborizada por la mirada profunda del peli naranja. Entonces él, entendiendo perfectamente lo que la shinigami quería, se levantó, pasó por su lado y abrió la puerta del armario. Le sonrió y le hizo el gesto de que entrara. Rukia le devolvió la sonrisa y cuando se dispuso a entrar, él la detuvo, la agarró de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Era la primera vez que Ichigo la abrazaba. Se sentía cálido y confortable. Rukia correspondió el abrazo y enterró su rostro en el pecho de Ichigo, aspirando su dulce aroma.

**-"Buenas noches, enana."** le dijo él, acariciandole el cabello y apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica.

**-"Gracias, Ichigo"** y dicho ésto se separaron y ella se metió en el armario. Se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido una clara muestra de cariño que ninguno de ellos se esforzó en ocultar.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK:

Unos hombres con el haori dorado se marchaban en ese mismo instante de la oficina del comandante, dejando a un Byakuya notablemente sorprendido. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora, como capitán de la división 1, tenía derecho a saber todo acerca de la Familia Real, de su ubicación y de sus miembros; pero la información que acababa de recibir era más de lo que esperaba....

**-"Renji..."** dijo al entrar en su antígua oficina y encontrarse con Rukia y el tatuado esperándoles.

**-"Sotaicho"** respondió el pelirojo, arrodillándose ante su presencia.

**-"Tus reverencias no son necesarias. El sexto escuadrón necesita un capitán ahora que yo he sido promovido. Tu ceremonia de ascenso será mañana por la noche pero desde ahora te comunico que quedas promovido a capitán de tu escuadrón**" dijo el noble, sin mostrar ninguna alegría en el rostro, gesto tan típico en él.

Renji no se esperaba que le fuera a comunicar eso así como así ; Él?, capitán?. Se sabía que los capitanes debían pasar unas pruebas para que fueran ascendidos como tales y después la cámara de los 46 deliberaría de entre los candidados, cuál sería el idóneo. Su meta había sido cumplida, había logrado alzanzar a Byakuya Kuchiki al fín, pero la forma...no le pareció la más adecuada.

-**"Renji!!"** exclamó Rukia, feliz por su compañero, **"Eres capitan!!".**

**-"Sotaicho....no me malinterprete, éste cargo era mi sueño y lo aceptaré y lo defenderé con honor y con mi vida, pero...por qué así de una forma tan repentina?**

La pregunta sorprendió al hombre de ojos azules grisáceos. Aunque en el fondo le tuviera aprecio, siempre había considerado que Renji no era un hombre muy inteligente. Era leal y tenía un fuerte sentido del honor y amor a su escuadrón, pero no sería del que cuestiona una orden como esa sino que la aceptaría sin más, igual que cuando aceptó ir en busca y captura de Rukia aquella vez a sabiendas de lo que ella significaba para él..

Byakuya entonces les rodeó y se dirigió a tomar asiento en su escritorio. Hizo el gesto de ofrecerles asiento a ellos dos también y ambos obedecieron de inmediato.

**-"El gotei 13 necesita recomponerse rápidamente y reorganizarse. Aizen atacará de nuevo cuando menos nos lo esperemos. Sus aliados más importantes han muerto, pero él sigue poseyendo el Hogyoku y por lo tanto, puede obtener más poder, más arrancars e intentar hacerse con la Llave del Rey de nuevo. Es por ello que he te he considerado el shinigami idóneo para capitán, sin tener que consultarlo con la cámara de los 46. Desde que fueron masacrados por Aizen, aún no han conseguido restablecerse del todo y es por ello que todavía tengo libertad para decidir por mí mismo sobre muchos aspectos."**

El hombre hizo una pausa y miró a Rukia. Su hermanastra debía saber ciertas cosas y por primera vez en su vida, no quería enfrentarse a algo.

**-"Nii-sama, donde está Aizen?"** preguntó Rukia muy seria, tal y como siempre es ella, una shinigami dedicada a su labor.

**-"Consiguió escapar de Karakura y creemos que está escondido en el Valle de los Alaridos, en el Dangai, a esperas de poder volver a Hueco Mundo a reunir un nuevo ejercito de espadas. Los escuadrones que han permanecido en Hueco Mundo, esperandole, han recibido la orden de volver al Sereitei así que suponemos que volverá a Las Noches.**

**-"Y por que no vamos ya y le cogemos por sorpresa en vez de esperar a que forme otro ejército?"** preguntó impetuoso Renji.

**-"Porque hemos descubierto que lo que realmente pretendía con la Hogyoku no era crear una llave del rey, era _despertar_ a la llave del rey. Destruir la ciudad de Karakura sólo fué un señuelo para atraer a Kurosaki Ichigo..."** y dicho ésto miró a Rukia, la cual abrió los ojos en señal de incomprensión.

**-"Pero...qué tiene que ver él en esto? Creía que la intenciones de Aizen fueron quitar a Ichigo de en medio con el secuestro de Inoue..."** dijo confundida la chica.

**-"Rukia, sus intenciones fueron hacer más fuerte a Kurosaki, despertar su poder latente para luego utilizarlo en su beneficio. Sabía que ninguno de sus Espadas derrotarían a Ichigo en Hueco Mundo, sino que serían sus _activadores,_ les servirían de entrenamiento_"_**

Activadores del poder latente de Ichigo? Rukia no entendía nada, pero si que recordó la última vez que vió a su compañero con la máscara de Hollow. Ésta era distinta y emanaba un reiatsu más negativo y concentrado...

**-"Proteger y custodiar a Kurosaki Ichigo es ahora una órden de máxima prioridad. Debe ser recluido en las oficinas del escuadrón 1. Abarai Taicho, encuentrelo y traigalo".**

**-"Qué? Nii-sama, a caso quieres arrestar a Ichigo? Qué ocurre aquí?"** cuestionó la peli negra a su hermano, indignada por lo que creía que estaba entendiendo.

**-"No quiero arrestar a nadie. La orden es proteger a la Llave del Rey"** respondió seriamente el noble.

**-"Quieres decir que....Ichigo es...la Llave del Rey?"** cuestionó Rukia, asombrada, con los ojos muy abiertos. No daba crédito a lo que oía, Ichigo...su shinigami sustituto....la Llave del Rey?

**-"Exacto".**

**-"Sotaicho, no entiendo nada. Desde cuando saben eso? Si es así, cómo han permitido que Ichigo haya estado tantas veces en peligro!!? es una locura, no tiene sentido!"** Exclamó claramente alarmado Renji, con mirada incrédula y rostro crespado. **"Ademas, él es humano! A caso sus poderes no nacieron gracias a los de Rukia? Cómo va a ser un humano la Llave del rey?"**

**-"Encuentre a Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji. Es una orden."** concluyó Byakuya, dando por terminada la conversación y retirandose. Dejó el haori de capitán del sexto escuadrón en la mesa, junto al alterado y confundido pelirojo y se dirigió a Rukia.

**-"Rukia, tenemos que hablar" **y dicho ésto, esperó a que la obediente chica se levantara y le siguiera.

Ámbos se dirigieron a los aposentos de Byakuya. No era el lugar apropiado para que Rukia estuviera allí, pero Byakuya tenía prohibido contarle a ningún subordinado con rango menor de capitán lo que iba a decirle y en ese lugar no podrían ser vigilados por los soldados de la Guardia Real, que sin haberse dado cuenta la chica, la seguía y custodiaban desde el mismo momento en el que regresó al sereitei.

Cuando entraron, ambos se sentaron junto a una pequeña mesita y tomaron una taza de té. En cuanto desaparecieron de la vista de todos, Byakuya se relajó visiblemente. El cargo de Comandante era algo que no esperaba y en lo más profundo de su ser, dudaba si realmente sería capaz de desempeñar correctamente ese papel. Ahora debería ser más frío y más imparcial. Poner a las leyes y al sereitei por encima de todo y de todos; pero si eso incluía a Rukia, las cosas cambiaban...al fin y al cabo, él ya había aprendido esa lección hacía ya mucho tiempo gracias a cierto ryoka de pelo naranja.

**-"Rukia, dime, qué es lo último que sabes de Kurosaki?" **le preguntó. A ella le extrañó cómo lo nombraba últimamente. Normalmente se refería a Ichigo como "ese mocoso impertinente".

**-"La última vez que le ví, abandonaba Hueco Mundo para ir a ayudar en la pelea por Karakura."** respondió Rukia, algo cabizbaja.

**-"Y no te contó nada antes de irse? No le notaste nada extraño?"** le insistió su hermano, que si antes la miraba de soslayo, ahora la enfrentaba directamente.

**-"No, ni si quiera se despidió de mi y ahora no sé qué ha sido de él ni en qué estado se encuentra.."** respondió ella, desviando un poco la mirada. No saber de Ichigo realmente la estaba matando por dentro.

**-"Durante su batalla con la cuarta espada, su proceso de Hollowficación se vió completado. Logró vencer, pero se volvió un ser agresivo, incapaz de reconocerse a sí mismo, sin consciencia y sin piedad. Hizo daño a vuestro amigo el Quincy y seguramente le hubiera hecho algo también a Inoue Orihime si no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo. Ahora es capaz de hacer todo lo que hace un Espada cuando lleva la máscara. Se ha convertido en un Vasto Lorde...."**

**-"Ichigo..."** dijo la shinigami en voz bajita, sorprendida. Así que era eso lo que la mirada de Ichigo escondía cuando lo vió y por eso notaba en él ese reiatsu tan denso, distinto al de antes...

**-"Kurosaki es ahora mismo muy peligroso, Rukia. Quiero que abandones el escuadrón y que permanezcas en la mansión Kuchiki hasta que la guerra termine. Si te dejo ir, sé que lo encontrarás y que lucharás a su lado. Te convertirás en un blanco fácil no sólo para el enemigo, sino también para su incontrolado hollow interno. No quiero que te haga daño." **confesó abiertamente Byakuya.

**-"Nii-sama...no puedo hacer eso! Tenemos que ayudar a Ichigo a controlar a su hollowficación, él es mi amigo, no puedo abandonarle ahora"** dijo, recordando de nuevo la mirada del peli naranja.

**-"...Rukia....no te permitirán acercarte a él"** le contestó su hermano en un tono de voz algo más bajo. Dió un sorbo de té, intentando disimuladamente sentir si había entre sus jardines, alguien que estuviera escuchando la conversación. Había llegado el momento de contarle a Rukia lo que no debería saber.

**-"Quienes no me dejaran acercarme a Ichigo? Por qué?"** preguntó la chica, angustiada. El noble notaba la ansiedad de la chica perfectamente. Ésto le hizo cuestionarse si haría bién en decirle a su hermana toda la verdad. Qué tal si omitía cierta información? era su deber portegerla y llevaba algún tiempo dandose cuenta de que no la tendría que proteger sólo de los peligros, sino también de sus sentimientos por Ichigo... Decidido, cambió de opinión:

**-"Desde ahora quedas relegada de tu puesto y confinada en la mansión. Dame tu katana, Rukia"** le impuso severamente su hermano, ignorando sus preguntas.

la chica se levantó de inmediato, en actitud defensiva. Sintió tanta impotencia y tanta ira que ni si quiera se dió cuenta cuando le levantó la voz a su hermano:

**-"Pero Nii-sama!! qué significa ésto? No puedo hacerlo! Estamos en guerra! Mis amigos me necesitan!!"**

**-"Y yo necesito que estés a salvo"** le dijo, levantando una mano en señal de orden. Fué entonces cuando la chica se vió apresada por varios shinigamis, que la sujetaron y le quitaron a Sode no Shirayuki.

**-"No! Soltadme!! Nii-sama! Si es por Ichigo, sé que él nunca me haría daño!! No me hagas ésto, nooo!!"** gritó y forcejeó la chica, mientras los hombres se la llevaban.

Byakuya suspiró. El hecho de que Kurosaki fuera ahora un ser peligroso e inestable no era el único motivo por el que evitaría que se reencontraran.. Si la dejaba libre iría en su busca y se toparía con una realidad que seguro no querría aceptar. Había creado esa mentira piadosa porque no fué capaz de decirle que alguien de su nivel ya no podría ver a Ichigo, pues él no sólo era la Llave del Rey, sino también, el hijo del Rey...

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

hOLASSS!! PUES AHÍ OS HE DEJADO EL SEGUNDO CAPI. YA ME DIRÉIS QUÉ OPINAIS. GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN MANDADO REVIEWS, QUE ME HAN ANIMADO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC, YA QUE YO MISMA DUDO DE SI GUSTARÁ O NO....

eN FIN, ESPERO QUE SI, GRACIAS POR LEERME Y HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. ^^


	3. LA LUZ EN LA NEGRURA

**CAP. 3: LA LUZ EN LA NEGRURA.**

En alguna parte de su mente, sabía que aún seguía inconsciente. Le atormentaban una sucesión de imagenes de lo acontecido, una vez tras otra, como si de un disco rallado se tratase, junto con la frase de Aizen taladrando su cerebro de forma constante:_ "Yo he_ _planeado todas y cada una de las batallas por las que has pasado. Te llevo observando desde que naciste.."._

Su mente le ofrecía imagenes sobre su batalla con Byakuya, con Kenpachi, con Renji, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Jammy.... para luego recordar el primer dia que conoció a Rukia y se convirtió en shinigami, la primera vez que la vió metida en su armario o cuando se estrecharon aquella vez las manos en la azotea de la escuela, cuando se convirtió, oficialmente, en su shinigami sustito...

_"A caso crees que fué cosa del destino que_ _Kuchiki Rukia y tu os conociérais?"_ repetía ahora Aizen en su cabeza. Con el eco de esa frase retumbando en su memoria, visualizó a Rukia. La shinigami estaba gritando, pero no la oía. Alquien la agarraba del cuello...pero quien? Parecía que era....él mismo? Los ojos de su amiga lo miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, y, a sabientas de que le estaba haciendo daño, se vislumbraban en aquel brillo apagado cierta ternura...Pero al monstruo que la sostenía con un brazo no le enterneció lo más mínimo y sin ninguna piedad, la atravesó sin más, con sus garras, por el vientre, dejandola caer al suelo mientras ella aún extendía sus manos hacia él......

**-"RUUKIIAAAA!!"** gritó Ichigo, incorporandose de golpe en la cama donde se encontraba. Tenía la respiración acelerada y estaba empapado de sudor. Aquello había sido un sueño...no, más bién una pesadilla, y bastante real...

Suspirando, se llevó el pelo hacia atrás mientras miraba a todas partes. En donde diablos estaba? No conocía aquella habitación...

Por un momento pensó que estaba en la mansión Kuchiki por los adornos de la pared y la buena calidad de la madera. Se concentró en recordar cómo había llegado ahí, pero buscó el reiatsu de Rukia. Él no era muy bueno en eso, pero el de ella siempre podía encontrarlo. Lo notó muy lejos....

Pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando primero dos shinigamis bien fornidos con el haori dorado y una especie de turbante en la cabeza. Tras ellos, una imagen que no esperaba:

**-"GOOD AFTERNOON, ICHIGOOO!!!"** le gritó Isshin, saltando hacia la cama dispuesto a propinarle una patada en la cara al recién recuperado peli naranja.

Éste lo esquivó y aprovechó el golpe que el padre se dió con la cabecera de la cama para echarse encima de él, bloqueándolo y haciéndole una llave de Aikido que lo dejó completamente inmovilizado, con el brazo derecho sujeto en su espalda y la nuca presionada por el antebrazo de Ichigo.

**-"Temmee!! es que no sabes cuando comportarte como un padre normal? joder!! que me acabo de recuperar, viejo!!"**

**-"Ahhjjaajaahh!!.... bien hecho Ichigo......ahahjajajjggjgjj......ahora sí que no tengo nada más que enseñarte"** le respondió como siempre, su alocado padre.

**-"Bueno bueno, ya vale, es que siempre estais así vosotros dos?"** preguntó una voz femenina que sonó desde el fondo de la habitación.

Ichigo, al oírla, liberó a su padre. Aquella voz....la conocía muy bien, la recordaba...cómo podría olvidar la voz de su....MADRE?!!

Masaki se econtraba alli, frente a él, sonriendo con aquel dulce gesto que él siempre había atesorado en su memoria. Su cabello, igual de largo, estaba ahora recogido y adornado con un kenseikan, que llevaba a un lado de la cabeza. De él colgaban perlas doradas que hacían resaltar el brillo de sus ojos y su rostro aún era tan juvenil como el que tenía el último dia que la vió. Vestía una especie de Kimono imperial, con una larga cola.

La mujer, de una sonrisa deslumbrante, se acercó a Ichigo, quien se había quedado clavado en el suelo, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo.

**-"Ichigo, lo que ven tus ojos es real, soy yo, tu madre"** le dijo con aquella voz tan dulce y de timbre amable.

Sólo hasta que no sintió los brazos de la mujer rodearle y abrazarle con cariño, no se aseguró de que aquello no era otro producto de su cabeza.

**-"Ma...madre!"** le dijo, emocionado y estrechandola fuerte entre sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, su madre agarró su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente, analizando cada gesto y cada detalle que se había perdido de él en todos esos años, que si bien para un shinigami no eran nada, para una madre eran muchos.

**-"Mi pequeño, mi hijo, cuánto has cambiado! Eres ya todo un hombre! fuerte, valiente, decidido y mirate! qué guapo te has puesto! Ohh, y te pareces tanto a Kaien"** le decía muy orgullosa Masaki, quien ya empezaba a comportarse con él como todas las madres, sobándole los cachetes y dándole palmaditas.

A Kaien? El mismo Kaien del que Rukia le habia hablado?. Su madre cogió y empezó ahora a besuquearlo por toda la cara. El rubor en las mejillas se hizo presente en el rostro de Ichigo. Y qué le iba a hacer? Él era tímido y no podía avitarlo, además, no estaba de acuerdo con las adulaciones de su madre; Fuerte? Valiente? Si eso fuera verdad, no habrían pasado muchas cosas y, para empezar, su madre no habría muerto... Cierto, su madre murió aquel dia; qué hacía ahi? Su alma había sido devorada por un hollow....

Isshin, al ver el rostro de Ichigo, adoptó como muy pocas veces en su vida, una actitud más seria y carraspeó para que madre e hijo lo mirasen.

**-"Me parece que le debemos unas cuantas explicaciones a Ichigo, no crees, Masaki?".**

El peli naranja miró a sus dos padres y guardó silencio. Luego, instado por su madre, tomó asiento en la cama mientras ella se sentaba a su lado y le cogía de la mano.

**-"Ichigo, mi nombre es Masaki Shiba y no soy una humana, como tú pensabas. Nací en una casa noble, los Shiba, creo q tú ya los conoces....**"

Ichigo tragó saliva audiblemente. Intuía que se llevaría muchas sorpresas en aquella conversación y si el descubrir que su madre no era humana era la primera, cuáles serían las siguientes?.

**-"Los Shiba éramos uno de los clanes más antíguos y por lo tanto, uno de los más cercanos a la corte del rey. Cuando alzancé la suficiente edad para casarme, mi abuelo me prometió con el Rey de la Sociedad de Almas. Era de esperarse que con mi posición, siendo la mayor y la futura cabeza de familia, acabase convirtiendome en la reina. **

**Sin embargo, a mi padre no le sentó nada bién. Decía que el rey que había tocado en ésta Era, la nuestra, era un ser malvado y sin escrúpulos, que no amaba a los humanos ni respetaba las leyes del cosmos y se opuso al él, trayendo consigo graves consecuencias...**

**Una vez derrotados, a mi familia la desterraron del sereitei y le quitaron los títulos de nobleza, haciendo que calleran en desgracia por desobediencia. Mi hermana Kuukaku, mi hermano Kaien y el pequeño Ganju se exiliaron a las afueras del Rukongai. Ellos se quedaron con sus abuelos maternos, que no eran los mismos que los mios, ya que ellos eran hijos de la segunda esposa de mi padre y es por ello que yo no me parezco a ellos. Mi padre y mi abuelo fueron ajusticiados.." **siguió contandole su madre, con un tono triste y nostálgico en la voz.

Ichigo escuchaba todo muy antentamente. A ver.... recopilando, su madre era noble, pariente del idiota y el bruto de Ganju, la loca pechugona de Kuukaku y encima, Kaien, el que fué el mentor de Rukia, era su tio??? por eso el parecido físico, supuso...

**-"El rey, Taito Tikaro, me tomó por esposa a pesar de haber desterrado y aniquilado a mi familia. Supongo que fué otro acto más para dejar clara su poder sobre todos. Al poco tiempo, me dejó embarazada. El bebé que tuve era idéntico a él: sus mismos ojos color miel y su mismo pelo naranja; aunque tu rostro no es como el suyo, tu tienes el de mi padre y el de mi hermano Kaien"** continuó su madre.

**-"Qué? Espera.... espera..."** dijo Ichigo, muy serio y ya visiblemente nerviosos y ofuscado, **"ese bebé era yo?** **Mi padre era el Rey de la sociedad de almas??" **y dicho ésto se volvió a Isshin, quien, con la mirada algo triste, decidió seguir contando la historia.

**-"Yo era el capitán de la división 0, o sea, de la guardia real. Poco a poco fuí tratando más con tu madre, ya que era su escolta personal. Sabía que no era feliz, me contaba cosas y se desahogaba conmigo. Aquello no era una relación entre reina y subordinado, sino entre amigos de verdad. Yo te ví nacer, Ichigo, y te tomaba en brazos cada día."** el hombre, con la mirada perdida en aquellos recuerdos, guardó un pequeño silencio, para luego continuar.

**-"Aizen no es el único que ha intentado conseguir la llave del rey para invadir el palacio y apoderarse del trono. No sabemos si tenían relación entre sí o no, pero llevando tú apenas tres años en este mundo, hubo una revelión. Alquien de dentro de la corte había conseguido información sobre donde estaba la llave del rey. Una vez que mató a su portador, se adentró con sus hombres en el palacio y asesinó a tu padre. Por suerte, lograron vencerles y los detuvieron antes de que llegaran a matar a tu madre y a ti. **

**Dentro de todos los males, la corona no se vió en peligro, puesto que él ya había dejado un heredero para el trono.....  
**

**Una vez que fueron ajusticiados, el comandante Yamamoto y la cámara de los 46 consideraron que por precaución y para proteger al futuro rey, fueras enviado junto a Masaki al mundo real y a mi se me asignó la tarea de protegeros a los dos con mi vida y de por vida." **Ahora Isshin dedicó una mirada de complicidad a su mujer, quien le respondió de la misma forma, sonriendole de nuevo y aceptando que el turno de palabra le era cedido nuevamente.**  
**

**-"Cuando quedé libre de mis ataduras, me casé con tu padre, tomando el apellido Kurosaki. Puede sonarte como quiera, incluso egoísta, pero la muerte de Taito fué una bendición para mí. Hacía mucho que me había enamorado de Isshin y sólo en esos días fué cuando fuí capaz de ser feliz de verdad...**

**Formamos nuestra pequeña familia en la tierra y los años pasaron como días para ambos. Después de un tiempo, nuestras almas se sincronizaron totalmente con nuestros gigais, convirtiendolos en orgánicos y fué así como dí a luz a tus hermanas, Karin y Yuzu." **continuó Masaki.

-**"Cuando Grand-fisher me atacó, conseguir salir a tiempo del gigai con** **una gikongan y regresé al sereitei en cuanto mi alma salió de aquel cuerpo. Pude oír la llamada del Destino apenas volví a ser una shinigami y fuñe entonces cuando, la gran energía que lo mueve todo, me comunicó que habia llegado el momento de que volviera a ocupar mi lugar como reina. No entendí aquella decisión puesto que tú aún eras un niño, pero la acaté sin más y es por eso que me ves ahora aqui.." **concluyó Masaki, mirando preocupada el rostro serio de Ichigo.

El chico se levantó y comenzó a andar solo por la habitación, nervioso, de un lado para otro. Se rascaba el pelo mirando al suelo, con el ceño muy fruncido. Luego se paró y enfrentó a sus padres:

**-"Osea, Isshin no es mi padre, tu eres la Reina, yo soy el Principe de la sociedad de almas y he vivido en la tierra para evitar que me maten los que atacaron a mi padre biológico, no? **Su rostro ahora se crispó y subió de tono audiblemente:** " Y cómo me explicas el hecho de que no tenía poderes hasta que conocí a Rukia, eh? Y si tú, papá,** dijo señalando a Isshin, **eras el encargado de protegerme, por qué me has dejado pelear todo este tiempo sólo? Por qué no moviste un dedo para salvar aquel día a mamá ? Y cuando Rukia y yo luchamos contra gran-fisher en el cementerio? Y cuando fuí a la sociedad de almas? ****Por qué no viniste a Hueco mundo conmigo??"** cuestionaba iracundo el chico. Frase tras frase su voz temblaba más y su tono se volvía más inestable.

**-"Era por orden mia, Ichigo"** le respondió su madre. **"Escúchame, cual crees que es el** **poder que tienen los miembros de la familia real?" ** le cuestionó la mujer** "Tu padre no era dios, como todos en la tierra y en el sereitei piensan. El Rey es el portavoz de la voluntad de la energía suprema. Llamala Destino, Dios o como quieras. En muchisimas culturas es llamado de distintas formas, divinizado, mitificado... pero siemrpe es la misma energía omnisapiente que domina la creación.**

** Nadie excepto el rey y su familia pueden recibir el mensaje divino, ser capaces de interpretar esa especie de oráculo que tenemos dentro y que todo lo vé..Para ello, un alma debe dominar tres claros aspectos de su existencia: primero, llegar a ser un shinigami; luego alcanzar el bankai. Dominar a su hollow interior sería el paso siguiente y finalmente, que dicho Hollow alzance también su máximo poder como Vasto lorde. Sólo así, alcanzando esa fase espiritual, se puede escuchar los designios divinos"**

Ichigo la miraba cada vez mas sorprendido; todo aquello le sonaba a clase de religión o a una especie de lección budista existencial... Pero su madre le estaba describiendo una ruta de aprendizaje que él conocía muy bién....

**-"Yo soy una vasto lorde, al igual que tú y tu padre verdadero, y es por ello que podía leer el destino y saber que nunca estarías realmente en peligro hasta que tu hollow alcanzara su _resurrección_. Por eso Isshin no movió un dedo hasta que no le dige nada. Incluso mi muerte estaba escrita. Sería algo fundamental en el desarrollo de tu personalidad. Era necesario que tu corazón se llenara de tristeza y de responsabilidad para con los otros para que luego tus lazos con Rukia Kuchiki fueran más fuertes....** Su madre guardó silencio, ya que sabía que iba a cambiarle totalmente de tema y que éste era un poco mas difícil de entender:** "Dime Ichigo.... ella paró la lluvia de tu corazón, verdad?"** le preguntó Masaki..

**-"Qué? Y ahora por qué me hablas de ella, qué tiene que ver Rukia en todo ésto?"** cuestionó, extrañado de que su madre supiera de algo que era tan íntimo y que sólo sabía él..

**-"Aizen te ha dicho que tu encuentro con Rukia no fué casual, que fué planeado, verdad?. Él te dijo que todo una fué una estrategia suya, que te utilizó para que ella perdiera sus poderes y le fuera más fácil localizar el hogyuku, que se benefició de que vencieras a casi medio gotei 13 por ella mientras él asesinaba a la Cámara de los 46.....pero el destino también tenía preparado vuestro encuentro. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la portadora del Hogyoku..."**

**-"Y qué tiene que ver que ella llevara el Hogyoku dentro, conmigo?"** preguntó con aire discrepante Ichigo.

**-"La versión de Aizen es que gracias a ella, despertaron en ti los poderes suficientes para que un día pudieras liberar la llave del rey que guardas en tu interior. La energía del Hogyoku de Rukia te trasformó en shinigami y dando por sentado que el resto vendría de ti, se lo arrebató para crear su ejercito de Arrancars, creyendo que ella ya habia cumplido su cometido para contigo. Pero ésa es su versión....**

**La verdadera, es que tú ya naciste shinigami. **** El destino quiso que la llave del rey se alojara en tí y que el hogyoku se alojara dentro de Rukia. **

**Está escrito que el portador de la llave solo podrá ver despertar su auténtico poder si la energía pura del hogyoku lo libera. A su vez, la llave debe proteger a quien lleve al hogyoku, pues su destino no podría cumplirse si éste dejara de existir....  
**

**Es un hecho que Rukia fué tu catalizador para despertar tus poderes de shinigami y será la que te ayude a liberar a la Llave de tu interior ;pero además, Ichigo, tu deber ha sido siempre proteger a Rukia Kuchiki, y por eso se encontró contigo en el mundo real". **Ahora su madre se acercó a Ichigo y le acarició el rostro, mirándole a los ojos con tranquilidad y ternura:** "Por eso la conociste, Ichigo, por eso ella te entrenó y por eso no dudaste ni un segundo en arriesgar tu vida por ella para salvarla habiendo estado con ella tan solo dos meses...Cumplíais con vuestro destino"** le dijo su madre, dando por sentado que aquellas frases que envolvían sentimientos, eran verdades absolutas, planificadas e irrefutables...**  
**

Tanta información le estaba colapsando el cerebro. En 20 minutos, su mundo entero se había desmoronado cual castillo de naipes. Todo lo que creia que sabía, todo lo que creía que había logrado por sí mismo, todo su sufrimiento de pequeño, su padre, su madre.... todo era mentira!! hasta lo más sagrado para él, que era su unión con Rukia, había sido artificial, planeada....

Ahora llevó su mano a su propio rostro, en donde aún le acariciaba la mano de su madre, y posando la suya sobre la de ella, musitó:

**-"Madre... qué soy yo entonces? Un shinigami, un hollow, un humano, un guardaespaldas o sólo esa puta maldita llave? ..." **dijo el chico, dolido y confundido, pero aún así tratando de mostrarse sereno.

**-"La llave del Rey es el último hechizo de Kidou, el que nadie conoce, que abre las puertas de ésta dimensión y que sólo puede ser invocado por un alma en su maximo poder.."** le explicó su madre sin haber entendido que la pregunta de su hijo era más bien metafísica.

**-"Ya basta!! no es a eso a lo que me refiero!! creí que era un humano normal que podía tan sólo ver fantasmas. Una día mi suerte y mi mundo cambiaron gracias a que el azar puso en mi camino a cierta shinigami, con el corazón más grande que ella, que me concedió la oportunidad de poder proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos. Ella se arriesgó por mi y yo hice lo mismo por ella, Rukia se convirtió en**.....se quedó callado de golpe...**.en**....**"** Ichigo no terminó la frase. _"Rukia se arriesgó por mi el primer dia que me vió... a caso eso fué por el hogyoku?_ _Hizo lo que hizo porque tenía que hacerlo?"_ Se cuestionó él mismo, aterrorizado. Dudar de Rukia era para él algo inimaginable. Confiaba en ella más que en sí mismo y sin embargo ahora todo parecía perder valor; los sentimientos perdían ahora su calidez y pureza y parecían quedarse en acciones autómatas, planeadas, frías....

**-"Rukia sabia todo ésto de que estabamos destinados? Se acercó a mi por eso?"** preguntó Ichigo, con el corazon en vilo, temiendo por la respuesta.

**-"No, ella sólo cree que llevó el Hogyoku temporalemente y que vuestro encuentro ha sido casual, tal y como tú creías. Ambos sabíais lo mismo, así debía ser, hijo...."** le contestó su madre, con tristeza en el rostro. Sabía lo que su hijo sentía ahora mismo y no podía ayudarle. Ichigo tenía que aceptarlo todo y ocupar su lugar para defender la sociedad de almas. Ése era su destino.

Entonces, sin decir nada, el chico salió de la habitación sin mirar a su padres. Masaki se iba a levantar para seguirle, pero Isshin la detuvo, haciendole un gesto negativo con la cara. Uno de los guardias siguió a Ichigo, pues el Príncipe siempre debería ser escoltado, y éste se volvió con un rostro tan amenazante, que el mensaje de "dejame sólo" fué captado en seguida.

Encontró una terraza y salió a tomar el aire. Llevaba sólo el yukata blanco e iba descalzo así que el frescor le envolvió enseguida. Respiró hondo y miró hacia abajo. Supuestamente ellos estaban en otra dimensión, encima del sereitei , y así era. Podía ver claramente los edificios, las calles del rukongai, los cuarteles del gotei 13, la mansión kuchiki, la torre del arrepentimiento que tantos recuerdos le traían.....

Cuando Rukia volvió a ocupar su mente, se derrumbó sobre la barandilla. La echaba de menos y la necesitaba muchísimo... pero ahora dudaba de sus propios sentimientos; y si todo eso era porque su obligación era portegerla? Y si lo hacia porque él era la llave del rey?

**-"Ichigo..." **le llamó Isshin por detrás. **"Siento mucho todo ésto, debes estar ahora mismo hecho un lío, eh? Enterarte en el mismo día de que tu madre vive, que eres el Príncipe de la sociedad de almas, que Rukia-chan es tu protegida....y .....bueno...... que yo no soy tu verdadero padre....." **al pronunciar ésto último, al hombre se le quebró la voz. Él amaba a Ichigo tanto como a Yuzu y a Karin, y , como era normal, temía que el chico cambiase ahora su actitud con él. A Ichigo no se le pasó por alto el temor en la voz de su padre. Entonces se volvió hacia él y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

**-"Para mi tú eres mi verdadero padre, viejo, y eso no lo cambiará nada..." **le dijo, algo incómodo y ruborizado por mostrarle sus sentimientos a su alocado y pervertido padre que tantos problemas le había causado a lo largo de su corta vida...o no era corta?

**-"Papá, cuantos años tengo en realidad?" **le dijo, con cara de no querer saberlo.

**-"No muchos, no creas hijo, cuando llegaste a la tierra hacía 3 años que habías nacido, aunque tu aspecto era de un bebé de pocos meses. Asi que tienes 18 en realidad...."**

**-"ufff, es un alivio.... ya creí que podría tener la misma edad que la enana..." **bromeó, para luego ensombrecérsele el rostro por haberla nombrado. Isshin se quedó mirándolo en silencio. En realidad, estaba muy orgulloso de la forma de actuar de Ichigo. No esperaba tanto temple en él...realmente su _virgen _hijo había madurado mucho en esos años...

**-"Ahora mismo no sé quien soy, papá. Ni qué hago aqui. Todo ha sido una falsa, todo mentiras, mi vida ha sido planeada desde el inicio.... dime..... qué pasa con mis sentimientos por Rukia? También son planeados?" **No supo bien porqué, pero necesitaba confesar su amor por Rukia de alguna manera, como si, al decirlo en voz alta, no temiera que éstos fueran infundados...

**-"Eso no se puede planear, hijo. Si te has enamorado de Rukia, ha sido por tí mismo.."** le respondió su padre con gesto serio, para, a continuación, golpearle en el costado y agarrarle del cuello, haciendole otra llave y frotandole el pelo.

**-"Sabía que amabas a Rukia-chan!! lo sabía!! Masakiii!!"** grito en dirección a palacio, "**Tu hijo nos dará nietos dentro de poco, jajaja! Ouhhhhggg!!" **un puñetazo en la naríz lo dejó noqueado y tirado en el suelo.

**-"Maldito viejo!! no se puede hablar nada serio contigo!!" **le gritó Ichigo, con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza.

Poniendose se nuevo serio en plan "padre shinigami capitán molón", levantandose rápidamente y tomando una pose interesante, Isshin le dijo:

**-"Ichigo, en realidad aún no debes estar aqui. Se te ha permitido entrar porque tu hollow ya es un vasto lorde y tu madre abrió las puertas para ti, pero tu no lo puedes controlar aún y por lo tanto, no puedes acceder a la corona. Debes marcharte y prepararte. Urahara te espera en casa de los Shiba. Él te contará más cosas" **Ahora se colocó en frente de Ichigo y puso sus dos manos sobre los hombros del muchacho**: "Entrénate, lucha, vence, salva a todos y quédate con la chica, ése es el trato, de acuerdo? "** le dijo, levantandole el dedo pulgar y guiñándole un ojo.

El chico sonrió, animado y asintió, dandole un abrazo a su padre.

Miró de nuevo al orizonte y pensó en Rukia. Creyó justo contarle a su compañera todo lo que le habían dicho. Así, de camino, se enteraría por fín de los sentimientos de ella y juntos descubrirían que lo que había entre ellos no era planeado, sino auténtico...

Así, de nuevo, depositó toda su confianza en su enana, pues ella siempre habia sido su rayo de luz...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuará---------------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola de nuevo!!! bueno bueno, que tal? un capi con demasiada información, quizá? debo recordaros que es mi visión de las cosas y que algunos hechos que hayan pasado en el manga, en mi fic serán distintos.. Por ejemplo, la llave del rey no es algo material que se puede tocar sino una especie de hechizo oculto guardado en el interior de Ichigo, que permite abrir esa dimensión al formularlo ^^ También he dicho que el Rey no es Dios, como nos han dado a entender a mi parecer, y he decidido "positivizar" la hollowficación conviertiendola en moneda de cambio para poder entrar al palacio y que por ello Masaki no sea una mujer cualquiera sino una Vasto Lorde, jejeje de alquien tenía que sacar Ichi su fuerza también, no? ^^

Creio que ha sido buena idea relacionar a Masaki con los shiba porque así tengo oportunidad de recuperar a esos personajes tan nostalgicos de la saga de la sociedad de almas así como justificar de algun modo el parecido de Ichigo con Kaien.

El nombre de "Taito Tikaro" es en realidad el nombre de mi DJ favorito de house progresivo, jejejej si os gusta la música electrónica, os aconsejo que escuchéis algo de él, jejejej ^^

Sois libres de hacerme todas las preguntas que querais y aceptaré ideas y críticas constructivas ok? por favor, dejadme reviews para saber qué opinais!! para mi es muy importante si ésta historia está teniendo aceptación.

Pues nada, concluyo. Aún quedan algunas sorpresas, algunas que otras risas, batallas y traiciones, declaraciones amorosas y el reencuentro Ichiruki, buahahaha!!!! que eso sólo será el comienzo de la relación que pienso mostraros de ellos en éste fic, jojojo (Risa pervertidilla.....)

Hasta la proxima pues, gracias por leermeee y SED FELICES!!

ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI!! Ellos están destinados, que yo lo sé!! ^^


	4. EL REENCUENTRO PARTE 1

**CAP. 4 : EL REENCUENTRO. PARTE 1.**

Un hombre que aparentaba tener unos treinta años, con el pelo castaño y de rostro atractivo observaba con su mano izquierda acariciándose la barbilla una anorme pantalla dividida a su vez en monitores más pequeños. En ellos se visualizaba distintas zonas de la sociedad de almas. Aquellas cámaras vigilaban desde el salón del comandante hasta la más remota callejuela del barrio inuzuri. A su lado, una silueta bastante conocida en el sereitei iba apuntando detalles sobre sus pesquisas:

**-"Ya veo, así que Byakuya es ahora el comandante...Y qué hay de los Kurosaki? Alguna pista?"** preguntó Aizen, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

**-"Su reiatsu sigue desaparecido. Al parecer, ya saben que es la "Llave del rey" y lo mantienen oculto"**, le informó el humanoide con su voz desagradable y su tono altanero.

**-"Eso es extraño...no hay razón para ocultar a Isshin Kurosaki..." **caviló el traidor, **"no te preocupes, utilizaremos a la pequeña Kuchiki para hacerlo salir. Prepara una _garganta _de inmediato y que la fracción de Vandros vayan a hacerle una visita. Así, de camino, les informaremos de que ya nos encontramos en las noches de nuevo"** dictaminó educada y calmadamente el ex-capitán.

Pronto un desagradable y chirriante pitido los alertó y en la pantalla se mostró a un trío de arrancars que corrían como locos hacia una garganta.

Un espada con el cabello rojo por la cintura se adelantó hasta tomar posición cerca de su amo:

**-"Aizen-sama! Yo me encargaré de esos tres desertores!"** le propuso de forma imperante.

**-"No es necesario Li-hai, ellos son la clave para _traérmela_ hasta aqui. Déjalos marchar..."** le respondió tranquilamente Aizen mientras se sentaba en su trono y activaba el sistema de seguridad que custodiaba el Hogyoku. A su alrededor, un grupo de nuevos Espadas tomaron posiciones.

**-"Ésta vez, el despertar del Hogyoku será absoluto y con él dominaremos el cielo"** expresó seguro de sí mismo admirando la pequeña esfera de energía.

Ichigo se miraba en un espejo con una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente y un creciente bochorno resaltándose en sus mejillas. La imagen que veía reflejada; el atuendo que su madre le obligó a llevar, no le gustaba en absoluto y eso que, en realidad, estaba bastante atractivo: Sus ropas de shinigami fueron sustuidas y ahora eran de color blanco en vez de negras. Las mangas se ceñían al hombro, dejando sus tonificados brazos al descubierto. Llevaba un haori dorado a modo de chaleco, cuya largura llegaba hasta las rodillas y se ceñía a su cintura por un cinturón negro, que dejaba dos tiras sueltas a un lado. Zangetsu iba amarrada a su espalda con la misma tira de cuero rojo que siempre. Llevaba unos antebrazos negros que se extendían hasta sus manos, cubriendolas y dejando sólo los dedos al desbubierto. En su espalda, en el haori, llevaba el símbolo de la Guardia Real, pues aunque él fuese el príncipe, también era el protector de su familia....

A Ichigo no le importaba tanto todo aquello sino lo que llevaba puesto en la cabeza y que trataba de quitarse por todos los medios: Un Kenseikan. Si, llevaba la joya distintiva de los nobles a un lado de la cabeza, llevandole los mechones naranjas hacia atrás y dejando su frente despejada por un lado.

**-"Me niego!! no pienso llevar ésto puesto!! me parezco al pijo de Byakuya, no lo soporto!!" **se quejaba el muchacho mientras Masaki se lo recolocaba bién.

**- "Ohh, vamos Ichigo, es normal que lo lleves siendo quien eres... ya no hay que disimular! Además, mira qué guapo estás!"** le respondía su madre con amor en su mirada y pupilas titilantes de orgullo maternal.

**-"No se supone que nadie en la sociedad de almas debe saber quién es el príncipe excepto el comandante?? si llevo ésto, todos se darán cuenta, madre!" **seguía insistiendo el pelinaranja.

**-"Eso es cierto, Masaki..."** intervino Isshin, quien recibió al instante una mirada glacial de su esposa por no apoyarla en ese momento.

Su madre suspiró y lo miró desanimada: **"Está bien, teneis razón, al fin y al cabo, sólo Byakuya Kuchiki sabe que eres el Príncipe.... bueno además de Urahara Kisuke y Shiouin Yoruichi..."**

**-"Qué? Espera, espera.....Byakuya? No me digas que Byakuya es ahora el nuevo comandante?"** preguntó Ichigo, ignorando lo de los otros dos capullos que le habían estado mintiendo.

**-"Así es y ha recibido órdenes de protegerte cuando regreses al sereitei, así como también decirle a los capitanes que eres sólo la llave del rey. Por tu seguridad, ninguno sabe de tu realeza."** respondió Masaki.

Ichigo sonrió de modo perverso al enterarse de ésto último. El hecho de que Byakuya fuera ahora comandante hubiera sido para para él muy exasperante si no fuera porque él era quien era. Ahora la cosa cambiaba, ya que el estirado noble le debería obediencia... _"Empieza a gustarme eso de ser el principe...jejeje....." _se dijo para sí, guardandose en uno de los bolsillos la kenseikan; ya la utilizaría cuando le hiciera falta....

Una vez que ya estuvo listo, se despidió de su madre. Le prometió protegerlos a todos y volver a verla cuando todo terminase. Se abrazaron muy fuerte y luego dejó sólos a su padre y a ella para que se despidiesen como era debido.

Mientras esperaba fuera, se le acercó el hombre del turbante y los ojos naranjas. Desde el mismo momento en el que Ichigo había entrado a palacio, ese hombre no le había dejado sólo ni un momento; incluso cuando se fué sólo a tomar el aire, había notado su presencia.

**-"Quien eres?"** pregunto el chico.

El hombre, en respuesta, de despojó de la incómoda prenda para descubrir su rostro. Tenía una cicatriz que le recorría la cara desde la mejilla izquierda hasta casi el mentón, atravesando sus labios. Sin embargo su mirada, a pesar de ser naranja e intensa como el color del atardecer, era fría. Su voz era grave y de tono seguro. Aparentaba tener la edad de Isshin y su pelo era morado. Tenía la piel morena y los ojos felinos...le recordaba a...

**-"Mi nombre Ren Shiouin, capitán actual de la división 0. Mi deber es ser tu escolta en todo momento. Encantado de conocerte..." **le explicó el individuo.

Lo de encantado no fué más que una mera formalidad y tanto Ichigo como el hombre lo sabían. El pelinaranja podía ser joven pero no tonto y había notado que había cierta rivalidad entre él y su padre. No tenía ni idea de por qué, pero esa rivalidad también le incumbía a él.....

**-"Eres familia de Yoruichi?"** le preguntó intrigado Ichigo.

**-"Soy su hermano mayor pero no tenemos relación ninguna. Llevamos cerca de 100 años sin vernos" **dijo el hombre, no sin cierto tono de melancolía en la voz.

**-"Bueno, hoy la volverás a ver"** le animó Ichigo. El hombre se sorprendió, ese mocoso parecía ser más atento de lo que pensaba..

**-"Hai, Kurosaki-dono"** le respondió, inclinándose ante él.

**-"ahhh? Kurosaki-dono? Pfff!, por favor, no quiero reverencias. ..Tratame como si fuera alguien de tu escuadrón, un simple compañero más"** le dijo Ichigo, sonriendole. A ésto, su padre y su madre salían agarrados de la mano de la habitación en la que estaban hacía unos momentos. Ren pidió permiso a Ichigo para salir y se marchó.

**-"Bueno hijo, hora de irnos"** le dijo su padre. Luego besó a Masaki dulcemente en los labios y empujó a Ichigo a la salida. El pelinaranja se despidió con la mano de su bella madre.

Al llegar a la salida, apareció ante ellos una enorme puerta, parecida a la senkai. En un principio parecía débil e inestable, pero a medida que Ichigo se fué acercando, ésta se volvió más fuerte y segura.

Ante el rostro asombrado de su hijo, Isshin le explicó que esa puerta la había abierto su madre, pero ella no poseía la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla, porque no era de sangre real, una Taito. Cuando Ichigo llegó a la puerta, ésta absorvió su energía para conservarse, pero Ichigo ni lo había notado. Tener un desmesurado poder espiritual era propio también de los Taito...

Una vez entraron fueron trasportados directamente al sereitei y aparecieron en medio de una zona desértica. A Ichigo le sonaba esa zona, estaba más allá del Rukongai, por donde Kuukaku solía construir su casa...

**-"La _Senkai Real_ te deja donde tú elijas. Ya sabías que tenías que venir aquí, por eso te ha traido.."** le explicó Isshin.

Estaba atardeciendo y soplaba una agradable brisa. Ambos hombres se quedaron estáticos, el uno al lado del otro, contemplando el desolado paisaje en contraste con la infinidad de colores que el astro estaba dibujando en el cielo. Ren se quedó a sus espaldas, escrutandolo todo, en busca de algún peligro. Era un hombre que se tomaba su deber muy en serio.

**-"Dime, papá, por qué has venido conmigo? Creí que te quedarías en palacio con mamá o que volverías al mundo real con mis hermanas" **preguntó el peli naranja.

**-"Mi gikongan está al cuidado de tus hermanas en el mundo real. Él las protegerá bien. Con suerte sólo Karin notará que no soy yo...pero ya tendremos tiempo de explicarles las cosas..."** respondió su padre.

**-"Yuzu y Karin...serán shinigamis también?" **quiso saber Ichigo.

**-"Eso me temo, son de sangre pura, de padre y madre shinigamis"....**Miró la mueca de desaprobación que puso su hijo,**" Sé lo que piensas, Ichigo. No quieres ésta vida para ellas, verdad? Yo tampoco...."**

**-"Ah..." respondió pensativo el muchacho **( el "ah" a estilo Rukia, jejeje)

**-"Al igual que el hogyuoku tiene el poder de trasformar hollows en arrancars, también tiene la capacidad de convertir a un shinigami en un "plus" sin ninguna clase de poder espiritual. Si todo sale bién, le pediré a mi futura nuera que transforme a tu hermanas en humanas normales y corrientes"**, le comentó su padre, con su determinación reflejada en su mirada y una sonrisa torcida a esperas de la reacción que, seguro, tendría su hijo.

Al oír la palaba "nuera", Ichigo se sonrojó.

**-"Oe, no digas cosas como esas, viejo! Espero que delante de ella no sueltes ninguna estupidez de las tuyas..!!"** le riñó, abochornado.

**-"jajaja! Aún eres un crío, hijo.**. " se burló su padre. El pelinaranja, con la venita en la sién, decidió continuar con la conversación:

**-"Dime, es ese el motivo por el que vas a pelear conmigo? Para que Rukia transforme a mis hermanas? y a todo ésto..... cómo demonios va a hacer la enana eso? qué pasa? que el hogyoku es una bolita de dragón que cumple tus deseos o qué?**" le preguntó Ichigo, con cara de tarado y rascandose el pelo. Su padre adoptó una pose más seria, así que le prestó atención.

**-"Sabes hijo, nunca lo supiste, pero cuando luchabas con los arrancars la primera vez que fueron al mundo real, Grand-Fisher vino a hacerte una visita...."**

**-"Qué?**" preguntó Ichigo, interesado.

**-"Había conseguido quitárse la máscara, pero era un arrancar de bajo nivel, apenas un adjuca. No le permití acercarse a ti. Recuerdas que antes me dijiste que nunca había luchado por tu madre? Pues ese día luché con él para vengarla..."**

**-"Papá..."** susurró Ichigo.

**-"Yo sabía que ella cumplía ordenes aquel día que salió de casa para no volver, pero eso no quita que me robaran a mi esposa y que mis hijos tuvieran que sufrir la muerte y ausencia de su madre. La he hechado de menos casi cada día. Le prometí que siempre haría el loco para haceros reír , pero la pena se llevaba por dentro..." **confesó pensativo Isshin.

Ichigo guardó silencio, mirando al suelo. Era cierto que lo había pasado mal, pero ahora veía que no sólo él y sus hermanas lo habían sufrido y que quizá su padre no exageraba tanto al haber colgado ese enorme cuadro de Masaki en el salón.....bueno, sí que exageraba.....¬¬

**-"Ahora alzaré mi espada en honor a mi familia"** le dijo, protector y valeroso.

Ichigo puso una de sus manos en el hombro de su padre, le dió unas palmadas y le dijo:

**-"Vamos, Kurosaki Taicho, tenemos una guerra que preparar y muchas almas a las que salvar" **con una sonrisa genuina, que pocas veces había visto Isshin. El hombre se conmovió. Su hijo era más fuerte de lo que pensaba pues había asumido que su vida había sido un engaño muy rápido....o quizás fingía?......

Y los tres hombre se dirigieron a buscar la casa de Kuukaku, que aunque no se pudiera encontrar por el reiatsu, ya que ella lo escondía, sería fácil de reconocer por su "delicado gusto arquitectónico"....

Mientras tanto, confinada en una de las dependencias del sexto escuadrón, una chica bajita e impetuosa había agotado ya sus cuerdas vocales de tanto gritar y suplicar por su liberación.

Tremendamente agotada y enfadada con su hermanastro, se dejó caer sobre un sillón. Con el rostro apagado y la mirada llorosa, se llevó las manos al cinturon, allí donde Sode No Shirayuki siempre estaba con ella..

Rukia no entendía nada. Primero, Aizen vuelve a escapar, luego Ichigo desaparece, su hermano es elegido rápidamente comandante, Renji asciende a capitán, la relegan de su puesto y la encierran y encima, lo peor de todo....Ichigo era la Llave del Rey? Ésto último todavía le pareía más inaudito...

De pronto, una enorme energía espiritual, cálida como el mismo sol, llegó a ella, haciendola sonreír casi de inmediato apenas la percibió:

**-"Ichigo!"** exclama la chica. Por fín, respiró aliviada. Por el suave pulso de la energía, parecía que su nakama se encontraba bién. Estaba lejos, pero a salvo...

Se levantó y miró de nuevo a todos lados. Se acercó corriendo a una ventana cuya salida tan sólo estaba custodiada por dos shinigamis novatos.

**-"he... o mi hermano cree que soy tonta o me subestima demasiado..."** pensó la chica, remangándose. No podía perder más tiempo, debía de reunirse con Ichigo y los demás y no quedarse ahí como una estúpida. Por un momento, se sintió culpable por desobedecer las órdenes de su sagrado nii-sama, pero algo dentro de ella la llamaba al deber y ese impulso era más fuerte que su respeto por su hermano.

Con cuidado abrió las ojas de la ventana:

**-"Pshhh, oi! Guardias!"** les llamó y en el momento en el que el par de tontos se volvieron:

**-"Hado 33: Sokatsui!!!" **invocó la chica, golpeándolos de lleno con una gran bola azul de energía que los dejó inconscientes en el acto.

Rukia, con cara victoriosa y ampliamente pagada de su alto nivel en kido, pegó un saltito quedando libre por el agujero que su hechizo había provocado y echó a correr de inmediato dirigiéndose a allí desde donde le llegaba el reiatsu de Ichigo.

Fué entonces cuando la masiva opresión de 5 reiatsus la obligaron a arrodillarse en el suelo. Aquella energía.....no podía ser!!. Horrorizada, vió justo cómo encima de ella se habría una garganta. Una garganta? Cómo podía ser aquello posible? Pensó la chica, adoptando en seguida posición de ataque y confiando en que su hermano y los demás llegarían de un momento a otro.

Ichigo y sus dos acompañantes casi podían ya detectar la energía de Kuukaku cuando de pronto, un reiatsu bastante conocido les llegó. En seguida los tres se pararon en seco, mirandose los unos a los otros, puesto que ya eran bastante expertos en conocer la energía malévola y mal oliente de los Arrancars.

**-"Qué está pasando aqui? Viene del sereitei!"** exclamó Isshin.

Ichigo entonces se concentró al notar cierto reiatsu que conocía mejor que el suyo propio. El pulsar de su energía no era débil, pero sí alzanzaba los niveles de batalla.

**-"No puede ser! Es Rukia! La muy enana está peleando sóla?"** dijo Ichigo mientras agarraba a zangetsu por el mango, dispuesto a realizar el shunpo de inmediato.

**-"Kurosaki-dono! Voy con usted!"** le gritó Ren mientras realizaba el shunpo detrás de su superior.

Isshin se les quedó mirando, rascandose la cabeza y con cara de vago : _"Bueno, no necesitarán mi ayuda, mejor voy a encontrar a Ikkaku y reunirme con los demás.."_ pensó para sí, y dicho ésto se marchó, con la completa tranquilidad de que su hijo volvería sano y con Rukia de la mano.

Los cinco arrancars que habían aparecido hacía 4 minutos no parecían ser Espadas sino adjucas mas bién; pero a pesar de ser incompletos y presentar algunos formas de hollow más que de humanoides, tenían un poder bastante considerable y más si Rukia estaba luchando sóla y sin su zanpakuto.

Cuatro de ellos se habían colocado a su alrededor y tan sólo uno estaba luchando con ella.

_-"Esto no puede ser, por qué tardan tanto los demás? Dónde están Renji y Nii-sama??"_ se preguntó Rukia agobiada.

**-"Ellos no nos han detectado, shinigami. Mis hermanos saben levantar una barrera muy potente y mientras ellos estén en pié, nadie podrá saber que estás aqui...jugando con nosotros...."** le contestó el arrancar, quien le había leido la mente.

Rukia esquivaba con piruetas y saltos los espadazos de aquel ser, gordo y calvo, cuya agilidad era sorprendente a pesar de poseer una barriga considerable. Ante la escurridiza e irritante capacidad de Rukia para evitarle y huir de él, el arrancar, de poca paciencia y muchas ganas de sangre, decidió dar paso a otro tipo de ataque:

**-"Ya basta de huir, ratita!!! se acabó, esquiva ésto!!"** le gritó el arrancar, elevandose unos metros del suelo y abriendo su desagradable boca tan sólo para poder cargar su _cero._

**-"Mierda!"** pensó Rukia.

Justo cuando el rayo casi alcanza a Rukia, una gran explosión provocó un gran estruendo. Una nube de polvo le tapaba la visión mientras que la barrera que la ocultaba de sus compañeros caía a pedacitos sobre su cabeza. Cuando la niebla se disipó, la joven no pudo más que abrir sus ojos ante la sorpresa:

**-"Yo!"** le dijo Ichigo, quién se había colocado delante de ella, zangetsu en mano.

**-"Ichigo!!"** le llamó ella emocionada y no pudo más que sonreír cuando el chico se volvió hacia ella con una inusual sonrisilla en su cara y es que la alegría por haberse reencontrado era mútua.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuará---------------------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

hOLAAA DE NUEVO!! PERDÓN POR HABER TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR, LA VERDAD ES QUE HE ESTADO MALITA EN CAMA ÉSTOS DIAS....:((

bUENO , Q TAL? QUÉ OS HA PARECIDO? JEJEJJEE ah!! antes que nada, deciros que sé que muchas palabras como kido o zanpakuto llevan una raya encima de la -o, pero esq no la encuentro en mi teclado, jajajja!!!! Y SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS PARA NOMBRES MOLONES PARA LOS ESPADAS NUEVOS, OK?

Pues ala, espero que hayais disfrutado de este capi, ya como veis os dejos varias incógnitas como por ejemplo: qué se traen entre manos Isshin y Ren?; quién es el que le está pasando información a Aizen?; quiénes son esos arrancars que han salido por patas de hueco mundo?

Las respuestas proximamente, jojojojo y tranquilas mis amadas ichirukistas!!! que el amor vendrá a su tiempo y el reencuentro traerá cola, ya lo vereis, jejejeje

HASTA LA PROXIMA, ESPERO QUE ME SIGAIS LEYENDO, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTROS VALIOSÍSIMOS REVIEWS!!! por favor! seguid mandándomelos que son mi combustible para los siguientes chapters!!!

SED FELICES ^^


	5. EL REENCUENTRO PARTE II

**CAP.5: EL REENCUENTRO PARTE 2.**

La presión de una enorme energía espiritual alertó a Byakuya y a Renji, quien estaba en la oficina del comandante, intentando interceder por Rukia y convenciendo a Byakuya para que la liberara de su confinamiento. Sin duda, reconocieron a Ichigo entre aquellas energías, las cuales poseían un reiatsu muy familiar.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Renji salió corriendo del lugar. A Byakuya le habría encantado seguirle, pero la presencia del comandante no era requerida en éste tipo de pequeños problemas, aunque su hermana estuviera implicada en todo aquello...

**-"Renji, llamó al capitán, tráemelos"** le ordenó.

**-"Ha!"** contestó el pelirojo.

El arrancar al que Ichigo le había devuelto su propio cero se encontraba ahora empotrado contra una pared. Mientras que trataba de liberarse, vió como sus cuatro compañeros caían al suelo al mismo tiempo. Al frente, un chico con el pelo naranja y sonrisa socarrona lo observaba pacientemente a que se recompusiera. Aquella altanería provocó aún más al individuo, quien gritó a Ichigo:

**-"Temme! Cómo has podido percibirnos y romper nuestra barrera?"**

**-"Idiota, ninguna barrera levantada por un arrancar puede afectar a otro arrancar..."** le contestó Ichigo, ahora con el semblante más serio. Sin duda, lo que acababa de decir no le agradaba aunque fuese su cruda realidad. Hacía mucho que ya no era un simple shinigami...

Rukia no pudo pasar por alto las palabras de Ichigo. Byakuya le había dicho que Ichigo ahora era más hollow que shinigami...pero su amigo había nombrado la palabra "arrancar". Tenía muchas cosas que hablar con su nakama, de eso estaba segura, así que se puso de pié y se colocó junto a Ichigo en posición de ataque.

**-"Rukia, estás bien?"** le preguntó el chico, sin despegar la mirada del arrancar.

**-"Bakamono! Dónde has estado todo éste tiempo? y qué es este uniforme que llevas?"** le cuestionó la chica.

**-"Ya hablaremos luego, enana. Ahora quédate atrás" **le indicó, estirando su brazo y empujandola un poco.

**-"Qué? No pienso quedarme atrás y dejar que me protejas como si fuera una tonta inútil" **se quejó Rukia, apartando la mano de Ichigo y manteniendo su posición.

**-"A ver".**....respondió Ichigo con una venita en la sien....**"qué vas a hacer tú si ni si quiera tienes tu zanpakutou, eh?"**

Rukia se puso de puntitas y golpeó el pecho de Ichigo con el dedo índice, enfrentando los dos sus rostros.

**-"Yo soy demasiado shinigami como para dejar que ese detalle me frene, estúpido niñato!"**

De pronto, una sombra se cirnió sobre sus cabezas, privandoles de la luz del sol a ambos. Ichigo pudo ver perfectamente en las pupilas de Rukia el reflejo de una enorme espada que iba directament hacia él, dispuesta a partirle en dos y en un rápido movimiento, se giró bloqueando a su enemigo con zangetsu en posición horizontal y sujetandola con ámbas manos. El golpe hizo que una onda de choque desplazara a Rukia varios metros y que los pies de Ichigo se hundieran un poco en el suelo.

**-"Mi nombre es Woloo y ésta preciosidad de aquí, dijo el arrancar dirigiendo su mirada a su espada, se llama: "Bolandaa!"** y dicho ésto liberó su verdadera forma, envolviendolo todo en un aura naranja.

El arrancar creyó que había logrado cortar a Ichigo porque dejó de sentir presión sobre su espada, pero pronto el sonido de unas cadenas retintinearon contra su oído:

**-"Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y ésta es Tenza Zangetsu"** oyó Woloo detrás de sí mientras caía al suelo lentamente después de haber sido atravesado por una katana de oja negra.

Rukia quedó muy sorprendida ante ésto. Sus ojos expertos se habían acostumbrado con el paso del tiempo a poder ver los movimientos de Ichigo cuando usaba su bankai, pero ésta vez no había sido capaz de visualizar en qué momento el chico se libró de su acorralamiento, se colocó detrás del arrancar, cuya forma liberada era de un tamaño considerable y le atravesó el pecho con su zanpakuto. Eso sin contar que ni si quiera había invocado el bankai para liberarlo.

En un último intento, Woloo arrojó su arma, consistente en dos bolas enormes de acero, rodeadas en su totalidad por una cuchilla, a modo de guillotina y encadenadas entre sí contra Rukia, que se encotraba alejada de ellos varios metros.

Sin ni si quiera darle tiempo a reaccionar, alguien se interpuso entre ella y el arma, destruyendo de un sólo espadazo las bolas por completo. Un hombre con un haori blanco igual que el de Ichigo y un turbante ocultándole el rostro se encontraba delante de ella, protegiéndola.

Ichigo entonces se dispuso a rematar al arrancar, al que tenía apresado bajo sus pies, cuando éste, tosiendo sangre pero riendose socarronamente, le dijo:

**-"No me importa. Mi misión está cumplida, he provocado que salieras de tu agujero"** y dicho ésto, la vista del arrancar se apagó para siempre tras recibir un último espadazo.

Con el ceño fruncido y una sospecha rondando su cabeza, Ichigo deshizo su bankai y se dirigió junto a Ren y a Rukia. De pronto, el sexto escuadrón entero apareció rodeándolos:

**-"Rukiaaa!"** le llamó Renji, quién corría hacia ellos vestido con el haori de capitán

**-"Renji! Estoy bien, tranquilo"** le contestó la muchacha, incorporandose gracias a la mano de Ren.

Cuando el shinigami de pelo rojo llegó hasta ellos y vió al enturbado hombre que sugetaba la mano de Rukia, un golpe de celos se hizo presa de él y ni si quiera se percató de que llevaba el haori dorado típico de la Guardia Real. Se acercó amenazador y le apartó la mano de un golpe:

**-"Quién coño eres tú, eh?"** preguntó el nuevo capitán de forma ruda.

Pero antes de reaccionar, Ren agarró la mano de Renji y se la retorció hasta colorcarla detrás de su espalda, en una llave:

**-"Cómo se atreve a hablarme así alguien como tú?"** le respondió el enturbado, con la voz serena pero con desprecio en su tono.

**-"Ya basta, Ren, suéltalo" **ordenó Ichigo, acercándose a ellos. El hombre obedeció de inmediato, manteniendo la mirada con Renji, y se colocó detrás de Ichigo.

**-"Ichigo! quién demonios es ese tarado que va contigo?"** le escupió Renji, claramente enojado. No llevaba ni 3 horas como capitán y ya había sido humillado delante de todo el escuadrón.

**-"Es una historia muy larga..."** respondió resoplando el peli naranja, **"por cierto, yo también me alegro de verte, Abarai Taicho"** le volvió a decir, sonriendo de una forma sincera al ver que su amigo por fín había conseguido alcanzar a Byakuya.

Renji le devolvió la sonrisa y le dió una palmada en el hombro:

**-"Buenoo! tú tampoco te quedas atrás ehh? Mira que resultar ser la Llav....OUGHH!"** no pudo concluir su frase porque una chica menuda y con cara de fastidio le golpeó en el estómago:

**-"Tawakeee! no lo digas en voz alta, imbécil!"** le niñó Rukia ante la mirada sorprendida de Ichigo y Ren.

**-"Así que tu también lo sabes, eh?"** le preguntó Ichigo.

**-"No sería fácil de adivinar paseandote por ahí con el capitán de la Guardia Real vigilando tus espaldas.."** le respondió Rukia con aire de suficiencia y cruzandose de brazos.

**-"Gu...guuu....guardia real? Capitán? Ahhg! perdóneme señor por haber sido tan mal educado antes, lo sientoo"** le dijo Reji a Ren, dandose cuenta ahora del haori dorado que éste llevaba y haciendole una reverencia, temiendo por su vida, y es que la fama de la guardia real y de su capitán no era para menos.

Ren no dijo nada, asintió en silencio. Realmente no era un hombre de palabras.

**-"Ichigo, tengo órdenes de llevarte ante Byakuya apenas te encontrara. Debes permanecer custodiado en las dependencias del comandante ahora que todos saben de tu importancia." **le dijo Renji. **"Espero que no me lo pongas difícil porque si no tendría que obligarte"** le comunicó ahora el pelirojo, sin ningun tono amenazante pero sí dispuesto a acatar las órdenes del Comandante.

**-"Ah...yo también tengo que hablar con él, pensaba ir de todas formas"** le respondió Ichigo.

**-"Kurosaki-dono no necesita la protección del comandante teniendo a la Guardia Real a su lado**" respondió Ren, ante lo que se tomó como otra falta de respeto por parte de Renjil, quien era para él un simple capitán de tres al cuarto.

**-"Está bien, Ren. Sólo irémos un rato, no pienso quedarme custodiado ni nada por el estilo"** le calmó Ichigo.

Dicho ésto, dos shinigamis y Renji, escoltaron a Ichigo, Ren y Rukia hasta la oficina del comandante. Por el camino Rukia no paraba de mirar a Ichigo, y no sólo porque secretamente creyera que se veía guapísimo con ese uniforme que llevaba, sino porque aún no se creía que su amigo era lo que era y mucho menos que el capitán de la división 0 le hubiera llamado "Kurosaki-dono; capitán que la había protegido a ella, por cierto......a qué venía ese trato deferente hacia él? Entendía que la Guardia Real lo escoltara hasta que Byakuya lo custodiara, pero el propio capitán?y encima su forma de actuar con Ichigo, como si él fuera su superior...eso era muy extraño.

**-"Estás bién?"** le preguntó Ichigo, sacandola de sus pensamientos y sobresaltandola. **"Llevas todo el camino mirandome, enana".**

**-"E...es sólo que......que tú....yo....."** titubeó la chica, algo sonrojada, sin saber si era porque su amigo la había pillado mirandolo o porque aquella mirada miel profunda se había vuelto impactante para ella desde hacía tiempo.

Ichigo se percató del rubor en las mejillas de Rukia y notó cómo se le aceleró un poco el corazón. Pero logró mantener la compostura, pues lejos de sentirse avergonzado, se sintió esperanzado y comprendido, al ver que lo que últimamente notaba que sentía por Rukia era correspondido de alguna forma. **"No te preocupes, tendremos tiempo de hablar luego, _a solas_.."** le respondió.

**-"ah.."** le dijo ella.

El que recalcara la expresion " a solas" no calmó a la chica. Estaba claro que tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, pero esa frase implicaba alguna cercanía, algún tema que sólo concernía a ellos dos. Ajitó la cabeza de un lado para otro para no pensar en ello. _"Estúpida Rukia, qué haces? Es Ichigo, sólo Ichigo, tu nakama, recuerdas?el mocoso de siempre, nada mas." _se autoconvencía mentalmente.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina del Comandante, Byakuya ordenó a su guardia que les dejaran sólos, incluyendo a Renji, quien fastidiado obedeció, volviendo la vista atrás y observando el panorama. Realmente Byakuya se estaba comportando de una forma extraña...y por qué no le había ordenado a Rukia retirarse también?.

A Ichigo no le hizo falta ordenarle a Ren que se marchara. El hombre era inteligente y eficiente y sabía perfectamente de lo que iban a hablar, así que prefirió quedarse en el tejado, vigilando la llegada de posibles enemigos.

-**"Kurosaki.."** le saludó el noble.

**-"Byakuya"** le respondió con naturalidad el chico. Al comandante le repateó que aquel mocoso le mostrase tan poco respeto, y más cuando ahora era el nuevo comandante de la sociedad de almas. Se moría de ganas de castigarle por su irrespetuosidad, pero no podía. Aquel muchacho no sólo era la clave de la guerra sino también el heredero de la familia real. Por desgracia para él, ya no podría amenazarle nunca mas con Senbonzakura...

**-"Supongo que ya conoces la situación. El hecho de que una fracción haya abierto una garganta en el sereitei solo confirma que los poderes de Aizen han aumentado..."** Ahora miró al chico seriamente a los ojos, **"imagino que también sabes ya quién eres, no?"**

**-"Si te refieres a que soy la Llave del Rey, sí..."** le respondió Ichigo, con el tono serio. El peli naranja sabía que Byakuya estaba ocultando el _otro dato _por Rukia.

**-"Entonces es de vital importancia que te quedes aqui hasta que la guerra termine"** le ordenó el noble, **"esos arrancars venían a por tí y no podemos permitir que..."**

**-"Esos arrancars no venían a por mi, venian a por Rukia"** le interrumpió Ichigo, volviendose hacia ella, quien había permanecido en silencio detrás de ellos. La chica abrió sus ojos violetas de par en par.

**-"A por mi? De qué hablas, Ichigo?"** le preguntó sorprendida.

**-"Ese tal Woloo sólo me atacó a mi cuando me interpuse en su camino. Cuando lo tenía acorralado, no intentó usar sus fuerzas para defenderse de mi sino que te lanzó un ataque a ti, sin preocuparse de que eso sería fatal para él.... Eso sin añadir, que la garganta se abrió justo donde tú estabas y no donde estaba yo, que hubiera sido lo lógico si era a mi a quién buscaban.."** finalizó Ichigo, ante la mirada suspiciosa de Byakuya y la dubitativa de Rukia.

**-"Eso son sandeces.."** respondió el noble.

**-"El que hubieras dejado a tu hermana encerrada y sin zanpakutou si que es una sandez" **le reprochó Ichigo. **"Se puede saber por qué hiciste algo así?"**

**-"Rukia estaba recluida por orden mia. Era una medida para protegerla y así seguirá siendo"** le respondió el noble, dando un par de pasos hacia él, reafirmando su posición.

**-"Protegerla? De quien?"** le cuestionó Ichigo.

**-"De ti..."** soltó Byakuya.

Ichigo abrió los ojos en señal de asombro y luego apartó la cara, con el ceño fruncido y gesto contrariado. Luego enfrentó de nuevo a Byakuya.

**-"Te aseguro que mi problema no afectará a Rukia"** dijo Ichigo con la voz un poco rota. Le había dolido que Byakuya le hubiese dicho eso. Sabía que aún tenía que aprender a controlar su resurrección y por desgracia para él, no podía asegurar 100% que si entraba en ese estado, no la acabara dañando de alguna forma...

**-"Eres un peligro ahora mismo, Kurosaki Ichigo, y no puedo permitir que.."**

**-"Alguien de dentro está enviandole información a Aizen. Es evidente que sabían que ella estaba confinada aqui cuando abrieron la garganta, así que no me digas qué es lo más seguro para ella.."** le reprochó Ichigo.

**-"La atacaron porque sabían que tú venias a por ella!"** se alteró el noble.

Tanto Ichigo como Rukia se sorprendieron de esa reacción. Rukia se adelantó y se dirigió a su hermano:

**-"Nii-sama no seas injusto con Ichigo! A qué viene todo ésto?"** le espetó la chica.

**-"Sólo trato de protegerte"** le explicó su hermano.

**-"Byakuya, dime, conoces las dos funciones de la Llave del rey verdad?"** le preguntó Ichigo.

**-"No sigas por ahí, eso no tiene ahora sentido"** le espetó Byakuya.

**-"Además de proteger las puertas de la Senkai real, mi misión es proteger al portador del Hogyoku"**, le recordó Ichigo.

**-"Ella ya no lleva dentro el Hogyoku, es una shinigami normal ahora"** le respondió Byakuya.

**-"El hogyoku volverá a ella apenas derrotemos a Aizen. Ella es la única que puede sellar su poder"** le explicó a Byakuya. **"Mira, aún no me lo han contado todo, pero siento que debo protegerla ahora más que nunca "** le dijo a Byakuya. Guadó silencio unos instantes y volviendo un momento su rostro hacia Rukia, continuó: **"La protegería de todas maneras aunque ésto no fuera así..."**

Rukia escuchaba atónita. Creía que el hogyouku habia sido escondido en su alma hacía tiempo y que cuando Aizen lo encontró, todo había quedado ahi; pero Ichigo insinuaba que ella seguía siendo importante en ese asunto...por qué?

La mirada segura y titilante de Ichigo hacia ella la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos. Aquella sensación surgió de nuevo dentro de ella, ese imán que la atraía hacia él, esa intuición que le decia que no debía alejarse de él, como si Ichigo fuera su otra mitad....

**-"Nii-sama,** le dijo, **sé que Ichigo nunca me haría daño".**

El chico le sonrió complacido por su apoyo y se volvió a Byakuya.

**-"Devuélvele a Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia se viene conmigo"** le dijo seriamente.

**-"Me niego!"** contestó el noble.

**-"Es una órden"** le dijo Ichigo.

El noble no pudo hacer otra cosa que guardarse sus palabras y apretar la mandíbula. No esperaba que el chico hiciera uso de una manera tan clara de su posición por encima de él. No podía desobedecer al príncipe aunque fuese un niñato que pretendía robarle a su hermana, ponerla en peligro y luego romperle el corazón cuando ella descubriera que no podría quedarse jamás con él.

Indignado y furioso, sacó de un armario la zanpakutou de Rukia y se la lanzó a Ichigo.

Rukia seguía mirando la escena aún más atónita que antes. Ichigo le habia dado una órden a su hermano? Y encima éste le estaba obedeciendo sin decir una plabra?

Ichigo le entregó la espada a Rukia y le pidió que se adelantara a la salida. La chica obedeció sin saber por qué, demasiado preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir como para patearle el culo a Ichigo por darle órdenes a ella.

**-"Te juro que la protegeré con mi vida"** le dijo el peli naranja a Byakuya.

**-"Si algo le pasa, te aseguro que te mataré, aunque eso implique mi final"** le amenazó el noble.

**-"Te entiendo y lo acepto. Vamos a buscar a Urahara y a los demás. Ésta noche volveremos y te traeré a tu hermana. Sólo necesitamos respuestas; luego, nos centraremos en ésta guerra juntos, sotaicho."** le calmó el muchacho, con gesto pacificador y mirada sincera, demostrándole a Byakuya que no pretendía para nada ponerse por encima de él ni humillarlo.

El noble solo suavizó su gesto y asintió. Si lo pensaba bien, el mocoso impertinente nunca le había fallado, ni a él ni a Rukia, y la guardia real los seguía camuflados a todas partes. No le pasaría nada a su hermana, al menos esa noche...

Cuando Ichigo salió de la oficina, se encontró con Rukia, que lo estaba esperando, nerviosa e inquieta y con muchas preguntas que hacerle.

**-"qué ha pasado ahí dentro, Ichigo? Por qué mi hermano te ha obedecido?"**

Ichigo suspiró. Aunque estuviera deseando hablar con ella, ahora no era el momento de decirle a Rukia toda la verdad. Debían apresurarse a reunirse con su padre y los demás. Además, aún no había podido demostrarle a la muchacha lo felíz que estaba de volver a verla.

**-"Te prometo que te lo contaré todo luego"** le dijo a la chica, con el tono suave y gentil, muy distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Se acercó un poco más a ella y le dedicó una mirada tierna.

El tono de su voz la tranquilizó e hizo que relajara sus brazos, que seguían cruzados en su pecho. Sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver la forma en la que él la miraba; notaba su calidez en aquellos ojos entre miel y ámbar y vió como el chico estiró sus brazos hasta que sus manos encontraron las suyas.

**-"Me alegro mucho de volver a verte. Siento no haberme despedido de ti cuando dejé Hueco mundo"** le dijo, con la voz suave, apretando el agarre de sus manos.

Rukia no daba crédito a aquella actitud. Por supuesto que le había dolido que él no se hubiese despedido, ya que la había dejado preocupada. Pero ellos siempre habían actuado así el uno con el otro. Nunca se daban explicaciones, nunca se mostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente...por qué ahora Ichigo actuaba así con ella? _"está bien, se dijo a sí misma, lo normal es actuar así cuando alguien te importa tanto y no cómo haciamos antes..." _y se sintió un poco más libre para mostrarle al chico cuánto lo había echado de menos.

**-"Dime, Ichigo, sería muy raro si ahora te abrazo?"** le preguntó, con rubor e inocencia en el rostro.

Ichigo soltó una pequeña carcajada y sintió ganas de burlarse de ella, pero se contuvo, evidentemente.

**-"Lo raro sería que no lo hicieras, enana"** le contestó, con la alegría inundando su rostro.

Rukia entonces envolvió la cintura de Ichigo entre sus brazos y hundió la cara en su pecho ( bueno por debajo debido a su estatura) y aspiró su aroma, haciendo que se dibujase una sonrisa en su rostro. Se sentía de nuevo envuelta en aquella calidez que emanaba del cuerpo del joven y se tranquilizó, resguardada en aquellos fuertes brazos que la habían rodeado. En esos instantes, aquel lugar le parecía el más bello, cálido, cómodo y seguro del mundo.

**-"Me tenías muy preocupada, idiota.."** le dijo en tono bajo y con los ojos cerrados.

Ichigo la apretó más contra él: **"tú también a mi..."** le respondió en voz bajita y cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo.

Ámbos se quedaron así durante un buen rato. Se dieron en ese abrazo todos los que tantas veces habían reprimido desde que se habían conocido...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuará--------------------------.

**CHICOS QUE TAL TODO? HOY NO ME SIENTO MUY INSPIRADA PARA RELLENAR EL ESPACIO "NOTAS DE LA AUTORA", ASI QUE NADA, ASÍ OS LO DEJO, GRACIAS A AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN MI FIC, TANTO SI ME DEJAN REVIEWS COMO SI NO (AUNQUE PREFIERO LO SEGUNDO, CLARO, JEJEJEJ^^)**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI, YA ME CONTARÉIS.**

**CUIDAOS MUCHO Y SED FELICES!**


	6. RUKIA

**CAP. 6: RUKIA**

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Kuukaku apenas hablaron de nada. Como en los viejos tiempos, Rukia iba montada en la espalda de Ichigo ya que les urgía llegar pronto y el shunpo de la chica no era lo suficientemente rápido como el de sus compañeros.

Ren les seguía muy de cerca, haciendo su función de guardaespaldas y sin mediar palabra.

La casa de la que ahora sabía que era su tía, solía ser difícil de encontrar, pero Isshin había liberado energía espiritual para que fueran localizados fácilmente. Ichigo sonrió de forma sutil y es que aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su padre fuera un poderoso shinigami.

Rukia se acercó a su oído, sacandolo de sus cavilaciones:

**-"Oi, Ichigo, estamos cerca. Puedo notar el reiatsu de todos pero...hay una energía espiritual que no conozco y es fuerte..."** le informó la chica, algo inquieta.

Ichigo volvió a sonreir tan sólo de imaginar la cara que Rukia pondría cuando supiera que su padre era un shinigami.

**-"Tranquila, no hay de qué preocuparse.."** le respondió él.

Por fín, oculta en un prado rodeado de zonas rocosas y árboles secos, divisaron la fachada de la loca cabeza de familia del clan Shiba. Justo cuando creyeron que ya no podría ser más escandalosa, la ex-noble les volvió a sorprender: de nuevo los enormes brazos de piedra que surgían del suelo se encontraban flanqueando la puerta principal, sino que los puños, en vez de estar cerrados, hacían el símbolo de la victoria, alzando los dedos al cielo. Entre ellos, había sujeto un gran cartel cuyo mensaje era tan claro como escueto: "Todos contra Aizen".

Ren no dijo nada, sólo carraspeó. Ichigo se rascó la cabeza resoplando y mirando de soslayo a Rukia, quien toda emocionada por el espectáculo, se apresuró a verlo de cerca:

**-"Ohhh! qué gusto arquitectónico más maravillosooo!" **expresó la chica, anonadada.

**-"Joder.....la verdad es que entre ésto y tus conejos deformes....no sé yo qué es peor" **respondió Ichigo. Como era de esperar, Rukia reaccionó dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que lo tiró de espaldas al suelo.

No tuvieron que anunciar que habían llegado, pues pronto sus amigos salieron al exterior para recibirles. Tal y como solía hacer siempre, Inoue fué la primera en salir por la puerta apenas sintió el reiatsu de Ichigo. Tras ella, la seguían Chad e Ishida, seguidos por Kuukkaku y Ganju y en último lugar salieron Yoruichi, Urahara, Isshin y los dos criados gemelos de los shiba, aquellos cuyos nombres eran taan difíciles de pronunciar: Kogaheniko y Shirogaheniko.

**-"Kuroosaaki-kuuunn!"** gritó alegremente Inoue, que corría hacia Ichigo como alma que llevaba el diablo.

En ese momento, Ichigo dejó de sobarse la mandíbula, se incorporó y le dedicó una alegre sonrisa a la chica. Era la primera vez que Rukia no era la beneficiaria de ese tipo de sonrisa tan poco común en el pelinaranja y un sentimiento de inquietud nació en el pecho de la muchacha.

Todo lo contratrio a lo que solía ser la actitud de Inoue, la chica de grandes atributos se lanzó sobre Ichigo sin ningún reparo y para sorpresa de todos, el pelinaranja la recibió entre sus brazos de buen grado. La chica rompió en llanto, emocionada por volver a ver sano y salvo al hombre que amaba

**-"Kurosaki-kun! Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo!"** le dijo la muchacha, separandose un poco del abrazo para mirar a Ichigo a la cara.

**-"Ah, yo también me alegro de que estés bien, Inoue"** le contestó él, con una tierna expresión en el rostro y sin demostrar ninguna incomodez por seguir agarrado fuertemente por los brazos de la chica.

**-"Fué todo gracias a ti, arriestaste tu vida para salvarme.." **le respondió ella, con los ojos vivaces llenos de amor, admiración y alegría y con un rubor en las mejillas que la hacían verse aún más bonita.

**-"No fué nada, Inoue. Por cierto, llámame Ichigo si quieres, vale?"** le dijo el pelinaranja, colocándo una mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciándole el cabello y con un tono de voz tierna, tan dulce como si le hablase a una niña pequeña.

Rukia no sabía muy bién cómo describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Aunque odiara admitirlo, Ichigo siempre usaba ese tono meloso en la voz cada vez que le hablaba a Inoue. Siempre tenía paciencia con ella, la cuidaba y la defendía. En cambio, con ella siempre usaba ese tono socarrón para molestarla, le hablaba prácticamente como si ella fuera un tío y el muchacho no se cortaba un pelo si tenía que insultarla..... Sus peleas eran divertidas y le gustaban, pero ver que él tenía un lado amable con las mujeres y que nunca lo usaba con ella no le sentó muy bién...

En ese momento, aprovechando que Inoue casi saltaba de la emoción por permitirle llamarle por su nombre de pila, Ichigo se deshizo del abrazo de forma sutil. Su rostro seguía sonriendole con amabilidad y sus ojos aún la miraban con tinte de ternura, pero Rukia no apreció en él ningún tipo de sonrojo ni nerviosismo y obviamente, el chico no tenía intenciones de seguir prolongando aquél abrazo. Entonces la pelinegra respiró más aliviada. Tal parecía que no había pasado nada entre Orihime e Ichigo en hueco mundo..

Rukia comprendió que quizá la guerra había vuelto a todos más expresivos con sus sentimientos: primero el abrazo de Renji, luego la desesperación de Byakuya por protegerla, la cercanía de Ichigo cuando volvió a verle y ahora la forma de actuar de Orihime....Quizá sea por el miedo a morir y dejar cosas sin decir o hacer o tener sentimientos guardados y temer que nunca nadie los conozca...

En ese caso Inoue se había atrevido a actuar con Ichigo de la misma forma en la que ella había obrado hacía un rato: ambas le habían mostrado sus sentimientos.

Se quedó observando a la chica, siempre tan dulce y alegre. Había crecido prácticamente sóla, era débil y a veces un poco "mema"; pero era una buena amiga y siempre trataba de ser valiente y positiva. En ese mismo momento, Inoue era una chica que le estaba demostrando su gratitud de la manera más inocente que sabía al chico del que estaba enamorada. _"Demasiado inocente. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, y el hombre que amo me salva la vida, no serían sólo abrazos lo que le daría..."_ se dijo Rukia. Entonces se percató de la estupidez que acababa de pensar, pues ella se vió en la misma situación que Orihime hacía mucho tiempo, y no fué capaz ni de darle las gracias.

Es por ello que no podía odiar a Orihime, ni en ese instante ni nunca. Se sentía celosa? pues sí, y mucho, pero su amiga se merecía tanto el amor de Ichigo como ella...

Contrariada por sus propios pensamientos, agitó la cabeza de una lado para otro negandose sus propios sentimientos: es que ya se estaba rindiendo sin ni si quiera haber empezado a luchar?

Entonces, recordó el cálido abrazo que había compartido con Ichigo hacía tan sólo un rato. No había sido rápido, sino lento y tranquilizador; no había sido forzado ni de improvisto, pues hasta el mismo Ichigo la alentó para que lo abrazara y no había sido para nada incómodo, pues ámbos se habían quedado así, entrelazados, durante un buen rato, en silencio, en un _maravilloso_ silencio...

Rukia sonrió para sí, pues aquél abrazo que su querido nakama había compartido con ella había sido muy distinto al que ahora Ichigo acababa de compartir con Inoue y ésa, cláramente, había sido su primera victoria.

Ishida y Chad también saludaron a Ichigo de forma efusiva, algo raro viniendo del estirado Quincy y del serio grandullón, lo que corroboraba la teoría de Rukia sobre los sentimientos y la guerra. Mientrad que los tres jóvenes se contaban lo acontecido en los ultimos días, Ganju se montaba disimuladamente a lomos de su "Bonnie-chan" para coger a Ichigo por sorpresa y recibirle con una buena coz del animal.

**-"AHHHHGGGGG, GANJU CABROOOOOOÓN!"**

**-"Buahahahaa! sigues siendo el mismo shinigami patético de siempre!"** Le contestaba el bruto de ojos anodinos mientras el pobre Ichigo rodaba colina abajo.

Segundos después, ámbos se enzarzaban en una pelea a puñetazos limpio a modo de "cariñoso saludo".

**-"Mamón! Cómo te atreves a recibirme asi? Cara de monooo!"**

**-"Callate pelo pincho! Yo no tengo culpa de que seas tan débil! Y a quién llamas Mono? Aquí el único feo que hay eres túu!" **respondia Ganju.

**-"Feo yo? Qué mas dá? No soy un mono monta jabalíes, joder!"** replicaba el pelinaranja. Rukia observaba la escena con una gotita de sudor resbalandole por la frente...._"como_ _pueden ser tan idiotas?" _se preguntaba a sí misma cuando una voz grave y profunda la sorprendió:

**-"Ja,ja,ja!, qué bonita es la amistad, verdad Rukia-chan?".**

Rukia miró al hombre que estaba a su lado y entonces sus ojos violetas se abrieron como platos al ver a Isshin Kurosaki vestido de shinigami y no de cualquier shinigami! llevaba el haori de capitán sujeto bajo una hombrera de metal en el hombro iquierdo y pudo comprobar que el potente reiatsu que antes había sentido era de él.

La chica pegó un salto y apuntó al gran hombre con un dedo, pero qué hacia él alli? En su mundo?

**-"Se...senor Kurosaki! pe...pero cómo?...desde cuándo? por qué?"** Rukia quería preguntarle tantas cosas a la vez que era incapaz de formular ninguna pregunta.

**-"Ja, ja, ja! Veo que el idiota de mi hijo aún no te ha contado nada, verdad? Bueeno, no te preocupes, luego te enterarás de todo; ahora tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar...jejeje"** le dijo el hombre, rodeando con el brazo a la pequeña chica y actuando una actitud confidente que alertó al pelinaranja de inmediato. El pobre era golpeado en ese momento por Kuukaku como castigo por haber roto de nuevo su pipa de fumar mientras se peleaba con Ganju.

**-"Más importante que todo es.....qué tal ha ido eh?**" le preguntó Isshin a Rukia dandole codacitos, **"dime, para cuándo la boda? Me gustaría que fuese en el mundo real y que mi primer nietecito se llamara Morita, como mi abuelo y....." **de pronto, una enooorme patada envió a Isshin a uno de los brazos de la fachada de la casa, dejándolo enganchado en uno de los dedos y enredado con el cartel.

-**"Qué coño le estás diciendo, viejooo?"** le gritó Ichigo, **"lo primero que te pido que no hagas y es lo primero que haces, joder!"** escupió el pelinaranja, con el rostro claramente rojo y abochornado.

Rukia lo miró asombrada, era cosa suya o Ichigo estaba ruborizado? Una alegría inmensa recorrió su pequeñito cuerpo ante la idea de que el pelinaranja se pusiera rojo con respecto a ella, pero no quiso hacerse ilusiones así que, para corroborarlo, decidió picar a Ichigo a ver por dónde le salía:

**-"Haaa? Oi, y tú por qué estas tan rojo, eh?"** le preguntó a Ichigo, acercándose a él y mirándole la cara, **"no estaríais hablando de mi, verdad?" **le preguntó juguetona.

**-"Buah, y qué mas dá enana? Ya sabes que mi padre siempre anda con las mismas tonterías y se inventa cosas sobre nosotros"** le contestó Ichigo, **"además, quién está rojo aqui, eh? Y mas por esa tontería.."** preguntó torpemente el chico, quitandole la cara a Rukia e intentando disimular, cosa que se le daba fatal...

**-"Puuuesss.....TÚ!"** le respondió ella, burlona, acercándose a él y tocándole la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

**-"Psheee!"** fué lo único que le pelinaranja exclamó, con los brazos cruzados y mirando para otro lado y es que....para qué negar lo evidente?

La shinigami se sintió complacida y felíz, no eran cosas suyas! Ichigo estaba ruborizado por ella! le estaba encantando la forma en la que su compañero había empezado a demostrarle sus sentimientos, _"es taann lindoo! un momento, yo he pensado eso? Desde cuándo soy tan cursi?" _se dijo a sí misma. Claramente, los efectos de la guerra también la habían trastocado a ella en eso de dar a relucir sus propias emociones...

**-"Ja,ja, ja! Es cierto, Kurosaki-san, estás todo rojoo!"** intervino Urahara en la conversación, agitando su abanico.

**-"Ahhhgg! ayyyyyy..." **se quejó el tendedero llevandose una mano a la cara para parar la emorragia nasal que le había salido gracias al puñetazo que Ichigo le había propinado.

**-"Tu te callas, capullo! A ti te quería yo ver! Tenemos que ajustar cuentas tú y yo, maldito embustero!"** le gruño Ichigo, aprovechando para descargar en el golpe toda la vergüenza que la enana le había hecho pasar.

**-"Yo, Ichigo!"** le saludó Yoruichi, haciendole cómicamente una reverencia.

**-"Temme..." **gruñó el muchacho. El observar a su mentora le hizo recordar algo: **"Por cierto Yoruichi, hay alquien que, aunque no lo diga, está deseando verte... verdad Ren?"** pero cuando el peliranaranja se volvió, el capitán de la división 0 no estaba. **"Pero...a dónde ha ido?" **preguntó, mirando a todos lados.

Yoruichi puso un gesto serio y se giró, dirigiendose a la casa de Kuukaku:

**-"No pasa nada Ichigo, mi hermano siempre ha sido escurridizo conmigo..." **dijo la exhuberante morena de pelo lila y ojos amarillos, **"mejor entremos a la casa...".**

**-"Espeeeraaaadmeeeee!"** gritó un hombre de pelo rojo, corriendo como loco hacia ellos.

Todos se volvieron y vieron a Renji, vestido también con el haori blanco. **"No pensareis empezar sin mi, no?"** cuestionó el chico, con la respiración agitada.

**-"Renji! Ya pensé que no venias" **le dijo Rukia, contenta de verle.

**-"No he podido escaparme antes"** respondió el joven, acercándose a ella y tocandole la cabeza con su gran mano.

**-"Bueeno, pues vayamos dentro ya que estamos todos, no os parece?"** dijo Ichigo, pasando por en medio de ellos dos y apartando disimuladamente la mano de Renji de la cabeza de Rukia.

**-"Y a ti que te pasa, cara de zanahoria?"** protestó Renji a la vez que andaba junto a Ichigo

**-"A mi nada, Abarai-taichoo"** contestaba Ichigo de forma socarrona.

**-"Ohhh, está celosa la "llavecitaaa?"**

**-"Cállate imbécil!"**

Y así, todos entraron por fín a la casa.

Una de las cosas buenas de Kuukaku, es que, a pesar de poseer un fuerte caracter y ser una persona fácilmente irritable, era una buena anfitriona. Todo el grupo disfrutó de una copiosa cena mientras charlaban de todo lo acontecido en la guerra y ponían al dia a los Shiba sobre los Espada.

Ichigo estaba más tenso de lo que demostraba y apenas probó bocado. Inoue, quien se había sentado a su lado, había intentado que comiera, pero no lo consiguió. Cuando Urahara y Yoruichi terminaron de comer, se fueron con el pelinaranja a una habitación para mantener una pequeña charla privada y es que sabían que Ichigo tenía que preguntarles varias cosas.

**-"Sé que te sientes defraudado y engañado. Yoruichi y yo siempre hemos sabido quien eras, pero era nuestro deber mantenerlo en secreto. No contábamos con que tomarías contacto con los shinigami tan pronto y mucho menos que vinieras al sereitei en busca de Rukia.."** comenzó Urahara.

**-"Es por eso que aceptaste entrenarme, verdad?"** preguntó Ichigo.

**-"Aunque me haya desvinculado del sereitei, siempre le he debido lealtad a la familia real y era mi forma de proteger al principe..."** explicó Urahara.

**-"Y lo de la llave? Desde cuándo supisteis que yo era la Llave del Rey?."**

**-"No lo supimos con exactitud hasta que vimos el fuerte lazo que se creó entre Rukia y tu; aunque eso sólo fué el inicio. Lo que realmente nos dió la pista, fué la rapidez con la que aumentaste tus poderes, llegando incluso a convertirte en Vizard."**

**-"Conociendo tus origenes reales, tu enorme predisposición a proteger a la portadora del Hogyoku y viendo tu evolución y el interés que Aizen tenía en ti, no nos quedó otra que pensar que tú eras realmente la Llave**" prosiguió Yoruichi.

**-"Si nos hubierais contado ésto mucho antes, nos habríamos ahorrado muchos problemas..."** replicó Ichigo, bufando.

**-"Entonces no se habría cumplido la voluntad del Destino. Aizen descubrió que Rukia llevaba el hogyoku por culpa de nuestro silencio, si, pero gracias a ello tú eres ahora lo que eres, y eso era completamente necesario para prepararte como principe."** continuó Yoruichi. **"Por eso te protegí también yo cuando llegaste al sereitei. Isshin y Urahara cuidaban de ti en el mundo real y yo, en el mundo de las almas."** afirmó la hermosa mujer, pagada de lo bien que hizo su trabajo al ayudarle a obtener el Bankai.

Ichigo bufó y torció el gesto en una mueca amarga**:"Puto destino de mierda....solo haceis que me ponga peor. Todos os habéis creido con derecho a jugar con nuestras vidas...." **se lamentó amargamente el pelinaranja, **"y por qué elegiste a Rukia para esconder el Hogyoku? Por qué ella? Mejor dicho, para empezar, por qué creaste esa puta bolita, eh?"** cuestionó Ichigo, alterandose cada vez que recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido por culpa de aquella esfera.

**-"Creo que es mejor que responda a ésto delante de Rukia, ya que a ella también le concierne" **respondió Urahara, levantandose y dirigiéndose al comedor.

Antes de que los tres salieran por la puerta, Ichigo los detuvo:

**-"Al menos debo daros las gracias. Aún sabiendo que soy el principe, me tratais como siempre...no soporto las reverencias ni que me traten con deferencia..."** les agradeció el muchacho. Yoruichi le sonrió, pues ella era exactamente igual que él en ese aspecto y Urahara asintió, con una sonrisa sincera.

Cuando los tres aparecieron en el comedor, con gesto serio, todos supieron que habia llegado el momento de enterarse por fín de todo y guardaron silencio. Ichigo observó a sus amigos y se encontró con los ojos de Rukia, quien lo observaba preocupada y le hacía millones de preguntas con la mirada. Entonces el pelinaranja se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Era su forma de ayudarla a que se calmara y ella le entendió a la perfección.

**-"Bueno, la verdad es que ésto es muy largo de contar así que trataremos de abreviar. Por favor, os rogamos que nos creais en todo lo que os vamos a contar y que no hagais preguntas innecesarias. A éstas alturas, lo que importa no es el "porqué" sino el "cómo...." **comenzó Urahara.

**-"Como la mayoría de vosotros sabéis, Rukia llevaba dentro el Hogyoku y Aizen se lo llevó para crear con ella la "llave del rey". Todos creíamos que era un objeto cuya finalidad era abrir las puertas de la dimensión real, alli donde se encuentra el Rey de la sociedad de almas y cuya soberanía afecta a toda la creación; pero hace poco que descubrimos que la llave no se trata de un objeto, sino de una persona. Un hechizo desconocido de Kidou escondido en lo más profundo del alma de un shinigami y que para salir de él, se necesita que ese shinigami se convierta en Vasto Lorde."** Con su introducción, Urahara habia conseguido captar la atención de todos.

**-"Sin más rodeos, os diré que Ichigo es la "Llave del Rey".** Al pronunciar ésto, Inoue, Ishida, Chad y los Shiba exclamaron con asombro. Todos miraron estupefactos a Ichigo, quien resopló, incómodo.

**-"Aizen ha ido planeando cada batalla de Ichigo, obligandolo mediante sucias tretas, a ir evolucionando más y más hasta que por fín se convirtiera en lo que él necesitaba. Suerte que lo descubrimos antes de que la Hollowficación se completara..."** prosiguió Urahara.

**-"Kurosaki....qué Hollowficación?** Preguntó Kuukaku.

**-"Es lo que te pasó con Ulquiorra, verdad?"** preguntó Ishida.

**-"Durante mi estancia en Hueco Mundo, noté cómo mi hollow interior ganaba más poder a un nivel incluso más rápido que mi propia parte shinigami. Es por ello que conseguí mantener mi máscara más tiempo luchando contra Grimmjow y los demás. No sé si se debió al tiempo de exposición a la energía negativa de Ulquiorra, o a mi propia naturaleza, pero luchando contra él mi Hollowficación llegó al último nivel, convirtiendome en Arrancar y liberando mi "Resurrección",** explicó ahora un concentrado Ichigo.

**-"Así que por eso el Comandante ha dado la orden de proteger a Ichigo, puesto que Aizen puede liberar de él la Llave, ya que Ichigo ha llegado a ser Vasto Lorde."** aclaró Renji.

**-"Si yo fuera Aizen, no sería a Ichigo a quién deberíamos de proteger...." **soltó Urahara.

Un murmullo generalizado se hizo presente y el tendedero pudo notar a través de su sombrero las miradas de sus compañeros, quienes esperaban ansiosos oír su teoría.

**-"Uno de los requisitos fundamentales para que la Llave pueda ser liberada es que Ichigo domine a la perfección su hollowficación. El hogyoku tiene el poder de despertar la parte hollow de Ichigo, pero Rukia-chan tiene la capacidad de tranquilizarle..."**

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron al instante. Y al contrario del resto del grupo, ellos no se sorprendieron tanto al oír a Urahara. No sabían cómo, pero ambos habían notado que lo que el loco tendedero contaba era cierto. Rukia sentía muy adentro la necesidad de estar cerca de él y el chico desprendía un cálida paz, un suave pulsar de su energía, cada vez que ella andaba cerca; Ichigo por su parte, había experimentado también esa necesidad de tenerla vigilada y protegida y había sentido esa tranquilidad que Rukia hacía florecer en él.

-**"Explícate, por favor, Urahara-san"** habló Ichigo, con la voz queda.

**-"La historia de la Llave del Rey y del Hogyoku es muy antígua. Éstos dos elementos siempre han existido Era tras Era. Se os hizo creer que yo había creado el Hoguyoku por primera vez, pero no es cierto...Tanto la Llave como la esfera se crean sólas, renacen cada vez en sitios distintos ya sean en almas o en objetos y no corresponde a mi su creación sino al propio Dios. Sus motivos? Son desconocidos, pero lo que sí sabemos es del estrecho vínculo que ambos objetos tienen...**

**"Por azar un día el Hogyoku se presentó ante mi en el laboratorio y aún no me explico cómo, pero supe apenas te vi por primera vez que tenía que esconderlo en tí, Rukia, que serías su portadora. Supongo que ese era mi destino"** sonrió irónicamente el hombre.

La muchacha frunció el ceño tal y como hacía su querido nakama y se llevó una mano al pecho. No sabía por qué, pero intuía que lo que iba a oír ahora no le iba a gustar lo más mínimo.

**"Tu encuentro con Kurosaki-san y el acto que te obligó a entregarle tus poderes no fueron decisiones tuyas sino del propio Hogyoku. Éste, al notar la Llave dentro de Ichigo, provocó en ti una reacción en cadena que te llevó a arriesgarte por él el primer día que le conociste. Te sentiste obligada desde el primer momento a protegerle, verdad Rukia-chan?"**

La chica tenía la mirada perdida mientras escuchaba todo. Es cierto que desde la primera vez que vió a Ichigo, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo; pero pensaba que eso había sido porque él era exacto a Kaien-dono y fueron sus sentimientos por su fukutaicho lo que la hicieron actuar de ese modo....

Al no mencionar palabra, Urahara continuó:

**-"El deber de la Llave del Rey es proteger el hogyoku a fin de evitar que se abran las puertas del cielo; pero a su vez esas puertas no se abriran si el hogyoku no libera el poder de la llave. Si uno de los dos falla en su cometido, sería el final del mundo tal y como lo conocemos..."**

**-"ufff, vale, vale".**...Ichigo habló haciendo la señal con las manos a Urahara que indicaban "tiempo muerto": **"Yo debo proteger a Rukia y ella a mi, eso es lo que nos dices, no? Pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle: el hogyoku ya no está dentro de ella, así que por qué dices que es a ella a quien hay que proteger de Aizen?**" cuestionó Ichigo intrigado.

**-"El poder del hogyouku de hacer que no evoluciones a Vasto Lorde sigue en Rukia. Mientras ella esté a tu lado, tu hollowficación no será completa y por lo tanto no podrás liberar la Llave" **respondió Urahara.

**-"Entonces Kuchiki-san es como un sello de los poderes de Kurosaki...hmmmm...eso explica por qué se convirtió en Arrancar cuando rescatamos a Inoue-san.." **explicó Ishida, como si alguien le hubiese preguntado.

**-"Y también explica por qué no se transformó en Arrancar cuando luchó contra Yammy"** intervino Yoruichi.

**-"También explica que antes te atacaran a ti en vez de a mi..."** le dijo Ichigo, mirandola con preocupación.

Rukia se estaba volviendo loca y no era debido a la información que estaba recibiendo sobre su deber para con Ichigo, ya que lo protegería siempre de todas formas, sino porque había empezado a dudar de si sus sentimientos por él era puros o infundados. Por unas horas, se habia declarado a sí misma que estaba enamorada del pelinaranja, pero ahora no estaba segura de si eso era "amor" o "deber".

Ichigo la observó frustrado. Con solo mirarla podía leer en sus ojos y en sus facciones lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su amiga. Cuánto deseaba hablar con ella, calmarla y que ambos compartieran lo que pensaban. No tendría miedo si ella no lo tenía._"No dudes de nosotros, Rukia, no dudes...."_ pensó el joven para sí.

**-"Qué soluciones tenemos?" **preguntó Renji.

**-"Tenemos que conseguir que el Hogyoku vuelva al cuerpo de Rukia. Ella es la única que puede hacer que se duerma nuevamente."** respondió Urahara.

**-"Entonces yo mismo se lo arrancaré a Aizen de las manos y lo traeré" **dictaminó Ichigo.

**-"Es muy arriesgado que tu pelees Kurosaki-san. Si tu vas a la guerra, Rukia tendrá que ir contigo y es demasiado peligroso exponeros a los dos. Ámbos deberiais permanecer aqui, protegidos por el Comandante y el primer escuadrón mientras los demás nos encargamos de todo."** replicó en tendedero.

**-"Y una mierda! Yo iré a la guerra y ella se quedará aqui"** levantó el tono Ichigo.

**-"Pero no podrás controlar tu hollowficación, idota"** le dijo Kuukaku, quien por fín hablaba después de haber guardado silencio durante toda la conversación.

**-"Pues entrenaré. Lo haré día tras día a fin de controlarme. Rukia es mi responsabilidad y no voy a ponerla en peligro"** repuso el joven, sin un ápice de duda en el semblante. Su voz sonó firme y autoritaria. Le importaba un comino si sus sentimientos eran por ser la Llave, por el destino y sus planes divinos o por que estaba enamorado de Rukia. Como dijo Urahara, no importaba tanto el _qué_ sino el _cómo_; y el encontrar cómo protegerla era ahora su máxima prioridad...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuará-----------------------------------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

HOLA A TODOS! CUANTO TIEMPO! AQUI OS DEJO OTRO CAPI LARGUITO PARA COMPENSAR LA TARZANZA EN ACTUALIZAR ^^

ANTE TODO DAR LAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE A LOS QUE LEEIS MI FIC Y A LOS QUE DEJAIS UN REVIEW. COMO SIEMPRE, MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI QUE ME DIGAIS LO QUE OS VA PARECIENDO.

DEBO RECORDAROS QUE YO NO LEO EL MANGA, OK? LO DIGO POR SI YA HE ESCRITO COSAS QUE SEAN DISTINTAS A LA HISTORIA.

EN CUANTO A ESTE CAPI, BUENO, ESPERO QUE YA OS HAYA ACLARADO CIERTAS COSAS. AUN QUEDAN INTERROGANTES, PERO LA TRAMA YA VA AVANZANDO, NO?

SÉ QUE QUIZÁ OS HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE ME HUBIESE CURRADO MÁS LA CAUSA DE LA CREACIÓN DEL HOGYUOKU, PERO ESO SE LO DEJO A TITE, JAJAJA! QUE LO MIO ES EL ICHIRUKI, YA QUE ÉL NOS TIENE DESDICHADAS CON ESE TEMA.......¬¬

DEBO ADVERTIROS TAMBIÉN QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE VA A CENTRAR EN EL AMOR, VALE? LO DIGO POR AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ESTÉN ESPERANDO VER ACCION EN EL FIC. LO SIENTO PERO TENDRÉIS QUE ESPERAR UN POCO. ESTO SERÁ UN INCISO EN LA HISTORIA. DEBO AFIANZAR LA RELACIÓN DE ICHIGO Y RUKIA ANTES DE METERME MAS EN LA TRAMA, YA ENTENDEREIS POR QUÉ...JEJEJ AUNQUE DEBO DECIROS, ICHIRUKISTAS, QUE NO SERÁ TAN PRONTO NI TAN FACIL VER A ÉSTOS DOS FELICES PUES DEBERAN PASAR ALGUNOS MALOS RATOS TODAVIA, JOJOJO Q MAAALA QUE SOY ^^

OS RUEGO PACIENCIA CON EL FIC SI ES QUE OS ESTÁ DECEPCIONANDO EN ALGO, POR FAVOR DADME VUESTRA OPINIÓN, OK? SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS Y SI VEIS QUE DEJO ALGO EN EL AIRE SIN EXPLICAR NO DUDEIS EN PREGUNTARMELO, POR FAVOR!

PUES NADA, ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN. SED FELICES Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKIIII!


	7. CONVERSACIÓN EN SUSURROS

**CAP.7 : CONVERSACIÓN EN SUSURROS:**

Justo después de la intensa ráfaga de información que todo el grupo había recibido, se hizo el silencio en aquella habitación. Todo el mundo había abandonado el lugar, sin decir nada, cada uno por su cuenta, a fin de analizar los datos que habían recibido.

El atardecer acariciaba con su cálida luz las ventanas que daban a aquel salón en el que todos se habían reunido y el canturreo de los pájaros, llamandose unos a otros para resguardarse en sus nidos pasaba inadvertidos para todos excepto para una persona: Rukia.

Contempló ensimismada el vuelo de aquellos pequeños seres, cuyo pasado, entidad y futuro les era indiferente. Se preguntó si el Destino se molestaría también en trazar el camino de aquellas aves puesto que ahora tenía la sensación de que todas esas "atenciones divinas" se las llevaban Ichigo y ella.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

**-"Ichigo, no seas estúpido. Escúchame! Quizá Urahara tenga razón y sea más seguro que te quedes con Rukia en las dependencias del comandante..." **trataba de convenver Isshin a su hijo sin mucho éxito.

**-"Sabes que no voy a cambiar de idea, papá. Lo mío con Aizen ya es personal..."** le respondio el muchacho, mientras que se disponía a marcharse al campo de entrenamiento que Urahara había construido bajo el suelo para empezar a poner en práctica lo que, hacía varios momentos, había anunciado.

**-"Yo voy contigo"** dijo Renji, levantándose al unísono con Chad, quien también decidió unirse a ellos.

**-"Tu vete con ellos también, pedazo de vagoo!"** le instó _amablemente_ Kuukaku a Ganju, pateándole el trasero para después ordenarle a los gemelos que se fueran a preparar la cena y acondicionaran los dormitorios. Se estaba haciendo tarde así que todos pasarían allí la noche.

Ishida, intentando siempre conservar su individualidad, también se marchó a entrenar un poco hasta la hora de cenar e Inoue se disponía a sentarse a hablar con Rukia cuando Urahara se les acercó. El tendedero quería hablar a solas con ella, así que Orihime se fué a ayudar a Ganju.

**-"Aún no me explico como tu cuerpo, quien se suponía que iba a ser un mero recipiente para el Hogyouku, haya sido capaz de absorver parte de su poder y conservarlo. Eso me hace pensar que tú también tienes tu papel sobre el hogyoku, Kuchiki-san..."** le dijo el hombre, ocultando su mirada bajo la visera de su sombrero de rayas.

**-"Ya.. bueno, se supone que debo absorver de nuevo el hogyoku y sellarlo o algo así.."** le respondió la muchacha cabizbaja, **"aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo...",** confesó, desanimada.

**-"No sólo eso; si lo vuelves a absorver eso no garantiza que sus poderes se sellen. Si el hogyouku ya está completamente despierto, tu serías su nueva dueña y podrías utilizarlo a tu voluntad..."**

Rukia lo miró sorprendida, es que a caso alguien como ella podría conseguir algo así? Se suponía que Aizen lograba manipular la voluntad del hogyoku porque era un hombre poderoso.

**-"Y como pretendes que haga eso? No tengo la más mínima oportunidad de alzancar el mismo nivel de Aizen. Yo no podré controlar el hogyoku."**

**-"Fuiste elegida el recipiente por algo, Kuchiki-san. Quizá no necesites tanto poder espiritual para hablar con el hogyoku. Quizá tus vías de contacto con la esfera sean otras...." **contestó Urahara, quien se rebanaba los sesos tratando de averiguar lo que él mismo se planteaba.

**-"Eso son meras suposiciones, Urahara. A éstas alturas necesitamos confiar en soluciones drásticas, y no en vanas esperanzas de que yo, por arte de mágia, pueda controlar el Hogyoku y libere a todos del peligro..." **argumentó Rukia.

**-"Piensa en ello, Kuchiki-san. Si descubres la forma, podrías evitar la guerra y que Kurosaki-san se arriesgue a ser devorado definitivamente por su hollow"** le instó Urahara.

La dos ideas representaban para ella todo lo que consideraba lo más importante de su existencia; La primera, la ayudaría a cumplir con su deber como Shinigami y con la segunda, cumpliría su deber como mujer, pues protegería al hombre más importante de su vida.

**-"Podría intentar hablar con Sode No Shirayuki. Ella conoce mi alma mejor que yo, lo mismo, puede contarme algo..." **propuso Rukia, algo alentada ahora.

**-"Yo investigaré por mi parte también"** concluyó Urahara.

**_FIN FLASH BACK._**

Rukia pasó una hora ahí sentada, sóla. Sus intentos de hablar con su zanpakuto fueron inútiles. Lo cierto es que nunca se le había dado bién eso de hablar con Shirayuki y esa era posiblemente, la causa de que ni si quiera aspirara a alcanzar el bankai. Un desanimado y agotador suspiro salió de su pecho. Pronto oyó un par de pisadas que se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba.

El mero hecho de saber que en breve estaría acompañada, le hizo mejorar su humor. Deseaba que fuera Ichigo su visitante, para poder hablar con él y buscar alivio puesto que pensaba que ahora él mejor que nadie sería capaz de entenderla, pero en cambio fué Renji quien entró a buscarla.

**-"Oi, Rukia, todavia estás aqui? Creí que te habrías ido a alguna parte o algo..."** le dijo su amigo, quien venía recien duchado y con una toalla en sus hombros, cubriéndolos de su flamante pelo rojo, el cual, ahora mojado, le caía por los omóplatos.

**-"Estaba pensando, eso es todo"** le dijo a su amigo, quien tomó asiento a su lado.

Quizá de entre todos los presentes, a Abarai Renji era al que menos le había afectado toda aquella información. Había aprendido perfectamente a pensar como un shinigami así que no se comía el coco con tantas cosas como ella. Él lo veía claro: Ichigo protegería a Rukia por ser la llave y él y el resto, los portegería a los dos. El hecho de que fuera coincidencia de que sus mejores amigos tuvieran los papeles principales no cambiaría nada. Renji seguiría teniendo la misma idea del deber y no vería la subjetividad del asunto. Era un hombre práctico.

Pero había algo que sí ocupaba su mente a pesar de los problemas que tenían ahora en el sereitei. Se había prometido a sí mismo que intentaría recuperar a Rukia cuando alcanzara a Byakuya Kuchiki. Él era ahora capitán del sexto escuadrón y, antes de que todo se complicara más, quería confesarle a su amiga de toda la vida sus sentimientos por ella..

La miró algo nervioso y dubitativo. Sabía que su amiga quizá necesitaba palabras alentadoras en vez de una declaración, pero temía no encontar otro momento tan idóneo como ese, estando los dos así, a solas....

**-"ejjemmm.."** carraspeó el tatuado, **"Ru...Rukia yo, bueno yoo, yo quería que....es decir si tu...yooo"** balbuceó el pelirrojo mientras observaba como los enormes ojos de la chica se clavaban en su rostro, mirándole con curiosidad.

**-"Oi! Rukia! Renji! estaís aqui?" **interrumpió una voz que Rukia llevaba ya un rato deseando oír.

**-"Ichigo! Qué tal el entrenamiento?" **respondió enseguida Rukia al pelinaranja, que en ese momento entraba a la habitación también con el pelo mojado, recién duchado y con una toalla en la cabeza, como siempre solía dejarse. El chico andaba satisfecho porque por fín, ahora sin la presencia de su madre, se había quitado su llamativo unirforme de príncipe por el de shinigami de toda la vida.

**-"Bueno, aún me encuentro algo débil después de mi última pelea y no me he atrevido a hablar con mi hollow para pedirle explicaciones de mi transformación...Pero almenos me ha servido para calmarme y soltar adrenalina. Deberías haberte venido, te habría venido bien.."** le contestó Ichigo, acercándose a ella y agachándose para ponerse a su altura.

**-"Tenía que pensar.."** le respondió ella, de nuevo bajando la mirada.

**-"Pues dos cabezas piensan más que una"** le respondió Ichigo, con un tono suave y tranquilizador. Sus ojos miel le regañaban indirectamente por haberse quedado sóla comiéndose el coco y a la vez la animaba a que contara con él si quería hablar.

Una sonrisa de mútua complicidad surgió en el rostro de ámbos.

Renji, algo molesto por la interrupción y percatándose de que el cruce de miradas entre sus dos amigos estaba durando más segundos de la cuenta, se puso de pié y carraspeando nuevamente dijo:

**-"bueno, habrá que ir cenando ya, digo yo...Recuerda que debemos regresar esta noche con Rukia a la mansión de los Kuchiki".**

Ambos jóvenes se levantaron al ver a Renji incorporarse.

**-"Pero Renji, a mi me apetece quedarme aqui. No hay necesidad de volver, aqui....estaré protegida..."** dijo Rukia, volviendo a mirar a Ichigo a los ojos y sonriendo tímidamente.

**-"Lo siento Rukia, pero Renji tiene razón. Le prometí a Byakuya que te llevaría sana y salva ésta noche" **le respondió Ichigo, sintiendose un traicionero por querer llevarla incluso después de haber pillado la indirecta de la muchacha.

La mirada inquisidora y asesina que Rukia les dedicó a ambos les hicieron retroceder de un saltito un par de pasos:

**-"Tú! No me trates como si fuera una niña" **le dijo apuntando a Renji **"y Tú! Tenemos que hablar y lo sabes"** le dijo ahora a Ichigo, apuntandole con el dedo.

**-"Me dá igual lo que digas, enana. Vé a cenar porque te llevaré con Byakuya y es mi última palabra. Me voy a comer"** le respondió Ichigo, con su tono altanero de siempre y dándole la espalda, dirigiendose al comedor.

**-"Maldito capullo!"** le siguió ella,** "no huyas! vuelve aqui! Pero por qué no puedo quedarme y hacer lo que me dé la gana eh? Te has tomado muy en serio tu papel de guardaespaldas, señor _"Llavecita"_?"** se burló, correteando detrás de él para alcanzar las grandes pisadas de un molesto Ichigo.

**-"Pshee! como si me hiciera ilusión tener que estar pendiente de una niñata como tú!"** le contraatacaba él.

Renji les siguió observándoles discutiendo por el pasillo. Se rió entonces para sí y se relajo. Cómo se le habría ocurrido pensar que Rukia e Ichigo sentían algo el uno por el otro? Eso era absurdo....debían haber sido imaginaciones suyas...

La cena transcurrió de los más normal dentro de lo que aquel grupo podía ofrecer. Quienes más guardaban la compostura eran Chad e Ishida, los cuales se dedicaban a comer en silencio mientras observaban a Isshin pelearse con Ichigo por gastarle bromitas de las suyas a Rukia, ella a su vez reñía con Ichigo todavía porque no se quería ir, Renji reñía con Ganju por robarle un trozo de filete, Kuukaku le pegaba a Ganju por ser miserable con los invitados, Urahara y Yoruichi bebían saque junto con Ren, que al final de la tarde le había dado por aparecer y saludar a su hermana. Celebraban juntos su reencuentro aunque el estirado capitán de la división 0 no bebió apenas nada y se pasó la velada con la cara toda roja por recibir los entusiastas abrazos de su deshinibida hermana pequeña. Orihime reía y charlaba con los dos gemelos quienes al parecer tenían los mismos gustos gastronómicos que ella y estaban compartiendo unas recetas. Eso sí, de nuevo se las había apañado para sentarse junto a Ichigo.

Cuando la hora de volver se echó encima, los tres amigos abandonaron la casa de Kuukaku. Rukia, aún enfadada con Ichigo, caminaba al lado de Renji, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin mirarle a la cara. La chica sabía que su querido nakama tenía razón y que estaba comportandose de una manera infantil, pero es que no veía el momento de hablar con él y pareciera que Ichigo, en cambio, retrasaba el momento a fin de evitarlo. Sabía que bajo esa fachada de tranquilidad, algo le atormentaba.

**-"Deberíamos utilizar el shunpo"** propuso Renji.

-**"Me parece bien"** respondió el pelinaranja, volviendose hacia Rukia e inclinándose para que ella se subiera en su espalda.

**-"ja! No necesito que me cargues, imbécil"** se quejó ella. No, no y no! no era así com quería hablarle a Ichigo, pero ella también estaba tensa y no sabía cómo disimularlo.

**-"Si no lo hago, llegaremos mañana"** protestó el muchacho entre dientes, agarrándola por las piernas y cargándola sobre su hombro.

**-"Temmee! sueltame! Bakamonooo!"** se quejaba y pataleaba Rukia mientras que ambos shinigamis iniciaban el shunpo.

Poco antes de llegar a la mansión Kuchiki, Renji se despidió de ellos para regresar a su escuadrón. Al día seguiente sería su ceremonia de ascenso a capitán y estaba emocionado e impaciente. Después de asegurarse que sus dos amigos acudirían, se marchó echándole un ultimo vistazo a Rukia. Sin saber muy bien por qué, no le gustaba la idea de que ella se quedara a solas con el pelinaranja, pero debido al enfado que ambos mostraban, se fué despreocupado.

Para desilusión de Rukia, Ichigo se había marchado apenas había dado la voz de que una Kuchiki se encontraba a las puertas de la mansión. Ni si quiera se despidió de ella ni le dió la más minima explicación. Tan sólo la llevó a casa y nada más.

Ni el aliviado rostro de Byakuya al verla había sido capaz de animarla y quitarle el enfado que ahora mostraba la chica. Su hermano, al verla así, supuso que Ichigo ya le había revelado que era el principe, y, a su estilo, con poco tacto y exceso de sinceridad, le dijo:

**-"Ya te dije que no podrías quedarte con él. Ahora se ha dado la vuelta a la tortilla.."**

**-"Nii-sama, no entiendo...a qué te refieres?"** preguntó la chica mientras se dirigían a los aposentos de ésta.

**-"Enamorarte de alguien como él no es equiparable a alguien de tu clase"** le aclaró su hermano.

**-"Otra vez con eso de que no puedo estar con él porque es humano y yo una Kuchiki? Creí que ya habíamos superado ese tema, nii-sama".** Ahora se paró en seco y miró a su hermano con el rostro ruborizado, **"un momento, y quién dice que yo esté enamorada de ese idiota, eh?"**

_A sí que el mocoso insolente aún no le ha hablado del tema, pero a qué está esperando?_ Pensó el noble para sí. **"Rukia, que no exprese mucho mis emociones no significa que no detecte las de los demás. Te aconsejo que te vayas olvidando de él..."** espetó el hombre de ojos azules profundos, girando sobre sus talones y marchandose. Rukia odiaba que hiciera aquello. Siempre era él quien daba por terminadas sus conversaciones, quien tenía la ultima palabra...Aunque pensandolo bien, ella siempre hacía lo mismo con Ichigo.

De nuevo enfafada y frustrada, abrió las puertas de sus dependencias, protestando en voz alta.

**-"Ese idiota de Ichigo, por qué mierda se ha tenido que largar así?"**. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dió cuenta de que en la terraza, apoyado sobre uno de los laterales de la entrada, se encontraba Ichigo, esperandola.

**-"Hooo, gracias por lo de idiota, enana"** le respondió con el ceño fruncido. **"Yo aqui esperandote de buen rollito y tu insultándome".**

La chica pegó un salto del susto. Ichigo estaba en su habitación! cómo no había notado su reiatsu?

**-"Ichigo! Qué haces aqui? si mi hermano te pilla, te mata!"** le respondió ella, sintiendose de pronto muy acalorada. El corazón comenzó a latirle más fuerte y cada vez le costaba más trabajo recordar por qué estaba endadada con él. _Ha venido, está aqui.._

**_-_"Se puede saber por qué me dejaste en la puerta y te fuiste sin decirme nada?" **le cuestionó, agarrándolo por la ropa y pegándole un tirón para meterlo en la habitación y cerrar la terraza.

**-"No tenía ganas de verle el careto a tu hermano, eso es todo"** se explicó el muchacho, mientras se colocaba bien la ropa y la miraba con cara de fastidio. **"Además, si hubiera tenido intenciones de irme, me habría despedido de ti.."** le dijo, mirandola de una forma más pacífica y acercándose al otro extremo de la habitación, en donde Rukia encendía una lámpara de aceite para iluminar más la estancia.

**-"Sii, claro, igual que te despediste de mi en hueco mundo, no?"** le reprochó Rukia, volviendose hacia él y encontrandose con el pelinaranja frente a ella. Sonreía de forma pícara, como si le hubiese agradado el reproche de la muchacha.

**-"Ya me disculpe por eso. Te prometí que no lo volvería a hacer, no? Además..."** se acercó más a ella para agarrarle de las manos de nuevo, "**también te prometí que te explicaría todo cuando fuese el momento.." **le dijo, bajando la voz.

Rukia suspiró, más relajada. Le era imposible seguir enfadada con él, no cuando acariciaba sus manos de forma tan dulce y suave y no cuando sus ojos miel la miraban centelleantes, ayudados por la anaranjada luz que desprendía la lámpara y que iluminaba el rostro del muchacho, otorgándo a sus facciones una expresión cálida.

**-"Su...supongo que ahora es el momento, no?"** _je, pregunta tonta, reacciona imbécil! que coño te pasa? Que es Ichigo! _Se recriminó la muchacha.

El muchacho le hizo señales para que bajase la voz y se dirigió con ella hacia el borde de la cama. Desde que Rukia había probado la cama de Ichigo en el mundo real, había dado la orden de poner un mullido colchón en su cuarto en vez del duro futón de toda la vida.

Al verlo sentarse e invitarle a ella a hacerlo, sus latidos aumentaron de velocidad por segunda vez y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. El chico la notó nerviosa y, atribuyendo erróneamente que Rukia estaba así porque estaba preocupada, en vez de porque se sentía desconcertada con su presencia, comenzó a hablar con ella, tomando una actitud más seria.

Al principio le costó trabajo empezar. Tenía que ordenar sus ideas, decidir en qué momento le diría a la muchacha que era el Príncipe y, lo que más pánico le daba, hablarle de sus sentimientos por ella.

Pasaron 20 minutos en el que el joven habló en voz baja, de forma ininterrumpida. Su relato comenzó desde su pelea con Ulquiorra y su última transformación en hollow. Le contó sus sentimientos, sus miedos, su ira al verse impotente cuando su hollow lo controlaba. Le habló de su llegada a Karakura, de cómo fué testigo de la devastación y la masacre a la que sus compañeros habían sido sometidos. Le preocupaban sus compañeros Vizards y le preocupaba Toushiro por la pérdida de Momo; pero sin duda lo que más le aterrorizaba era la idea de que Aizen había planeado su existencia tal y como la conocía; sus batallas, sus amigos y su encuentro con ella.

Fué al pronunciar ésto último cuando guardó silencio y miró a Rukia a los ojos. La muchacha lo escuchaba concentrada, sin decir nada. Ámbos se encontraban ahora sentados con las piernas subidas en el colchón, uno frente al otro.

**-"Tu.. qué opinas de todo ésto? De que nuestro encuentro fuera planeado tal y como te ha dicho también Urahara..." **le cuestionó algo nervioso el muchacho.

Sin duda, había dado con la pregunta clave, puesto que Rukia giró los ojos enfocándolos a cualquier lado que no fuera la cara de Ichigo y se llevó las rodillas al pecho.

**-"Yo... no sé qué pensar....lo que me dijo cuando te conocí, lo de que te salvé porque el hogyoku me lo decía, no es del todo incierto..." **musitó la joven, con la voz cabizbaja.

**-"Rukia..."** pronunció Ichigo, mostrando un poco de ansiedad por lo que ella fuera a decirle.

**-"Para serte sincera, arriesgué mi vida para salvarte porque eras igual que Kaien-dono..".** Se explicó la muchacha, apretando más el agarre de sus rodillas.

**-"Rukia, a mi me dá igual lo que sentiste el primer dia que me conociste. Lo que a mi me interesa es lo que sentiste por mi después.." **le contestó Ichigo, con la mirada segura y la voz más uniforme. No iba a ser él quien se pusiera celoso de su tío aunque no pudo evitar pensar que el que Rukia conociera a Kaien fué otra treta del destino para que ella albergase luego esos sentimientos por él...

Desalentado por sus propias deducciones, guardó silencio de nuevo y se llevó una mano al cabello, echándoselo hacia atrás y rebelando un ceño más que frundido.

**-"Ichigo....todo cuadra....no crees que fuiste a salvarme a la sociedad de almas porque era tu deber como la Llave?"** le cuestionó ella, con el tono triste, pues veía que a cada frase, su nakama se sentía más derrumbado.

**-"Entonces todo en mi puta vida ha sido mentira no? La identidad de mis padres y la mia propia, mi amistad contigo, mis esfuerzos por ser mejor, por poder proteger a todos, mis batallas para que mi hollow no me poseyera...."** el joven no pudo seguir porque la mano de su amiga le tapó la boca.

**-"Espera Ichigo, qué es eso de la identidad de tus padres?"** le interrumpió Rukia.

La pregunta irritó al muchacho. No es que la conversación estuviera yendo muy bien que digamos. Estaba a punto de descubrir que sus sentimientos por su amiga eran planeados y no correspondidos. Como mierda iba a decirle que era quien era? Entoces sí que ya no tendría nada que hacer con ella....

**-"Nuestras peleas, nuestras risas, los momentos difíciles y los fáciles, toda la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar en mi casa y en el instituto, el levantarme contigo cada mañana, el que durmieras en mi armario......dime, Rukia, tú y yo también somos una mentira?"** le cuestionó Ichigo, agarrando la mano con la que previamente ella le había tapado la boca. Sus ojos miel se clavaron en los de ella, atravesándola.

La muchacha recordó entonces todos aquellos momentos que el pelinaranja había nombrado, recordó lo ansiosa que estaba cuando no sabía qué le había ocurrido, el calor que nació en su pecho cuando él la abrazó aquella noche en su cuarto por lo de Grimmjow, aquella vez en el que él fué el único que no la olvidó y corrió a salvarla a la sociedad de almas, el júbilo de sentirse de nuevo viva gracias a él...

Si era sincera consigo misma, sabía que ni Kaien ni Renji habían provocado en ella aquella necesidad de cercanía que Ichigo le provocaba tan solo con su presencia. Bien era cierto que les habían dicho que la sensación de proximidad que ambos experimentaban eran por ser la llave y el hogyoku pero...hacía mucho que ella sentía su corazón explotar en mil emociones y colores cuando estaba con él y dudaba que esos sentimientos pudieran ser provocados por una bola de energía pura que habitó en ella durante un tiempo...

**-"Crees que los sentimientos se pueden planear?"** preguntó de nuevo Ichigo, ansioso porque ella le demostrase que no se había equivocado al confiar ciegamente en el lazo que los unía.

**-"No sé si estamos hablando de los mismos sentimientos, Ichigo.."** le respondió al fin, frunciendo sus labios en una mal disimulada sonrisa nerviosa. Sus ojos miraron hacia otro punto de nuevo, esquivando aquella mirada almendrada que le quitaba la respiración.

**-"Yo estoy hablando de que me he enamorado de ti.... no sé tú....."** le contestó el muchacho, en un susurro, con el tono de voz más dulce que había empleado con ella hasta la fecha.

Rukia abrió sus ojos de forma desmesurada, volviéndolos hacia él. Una mezcla entre sorpresa, timidez y alegría se reflejaron en ellos. El rubor se manifestó de inmediato en sus mejillas y su voz tembló, presa de una emoción que jamás había experimentado hasta la fecha:

**-"I..Ichigoo!"** exclamó, elevando el tono y lanzándose a los brazos del sorprendido pelinaranja.

-**"Shhhh! te van a oír, enana"** le regañó el felíz principito, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y con una inconmensurable alegría fluyendo desde su corazón por todas las venas de su cuerpo.

**-"Yo también, Ichigo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti..."** le dijo ella, con la voz bajita pero inmensamente entusiasta al oído. Rukia sintió al instante como si se quitase un enorme peso de encima y notó como los brazos del pelinaranja rodeaban tímidamente su cintura.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, ambos se miraron sonrojados y nerviosos. Entrelazaron sus manos y se quedaron mirandose el uno al otro, sonriendo y sin saber qué decir.

**-"Bu....bueno.....y ahora...qu...qué?"** preguntó Ichigo, tartamudeando de la vergüenza.

**-"Ahora es cuando se supone que me besas"** le respondió ella, juguetona, con el rostro felíz y recuperando el temple de los Kuchiki.

El muchacho la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Su titubeo desapareció cuando se perdió en la mirada violácea de su adorada enana. Rukia apretó el agarre de sus manos y tiró de él, atrayendolo hacia ella. Ichigo tragó sonoramente, se calmó a sí mismo tratando de no pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer e ignoró por su seguridad que la muchacha había colocado sus manos alrededor de su cintura. Notó perfectamente las curvas de Rukia y sintió la necesidad de apretarla contra sí.

Las fémina entrelazó sus manos en su cuello, acariciandole el cabello de la nuca. Sus rostros, cuyas miradas no habían dejado de observarse ni un segundo, se encontraban ahora muy cerca el uno del otro. A Ichigo se le erizó el vello cuando sintió la respiración de la shinigami en su rostro. Fué bajando más su cara, cerrando los ojos y humedeciendose los labios, deseoso de probar el sabor de los de Rukia.

El cálido aliento de su adorado nakama le resultó exquisito e incitador y cerró los ojos lentamente, entregandose a aquel beso que ansiaba recibir. Justo cuando estaban a punto de hacer contacto, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron:

**-"Rukia-sama! está bien? Hemos oído un grito y voces.."** le dijo uno de los guardias de la mansión.

Los chicos se separaron ipso facto, como si les hubieran visto, rompiendose totalmente la magia del momento.

**-"Mierda..." **se quejó Ichigo, obviamente fastidiado. Ya cogería después al idiota que acababa de arruinar su primer beso.

Rukia lo miró divertida, también sonrojada, y contestó de la forma más tranquila posible:

**-"No es nada. Estoy bien. Vuelva a su puesto, soldado".**

Cuando oyeron los pasos alejarse, Rukia comenzó a reirse por lo bajo.

**-"pues a mi no me hace ni puta gracia, enana" **se quejó el joven cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacia la pared con el rostro rojo.

**-"Hooo, ya veo que estabas ansioso porque te besara.."** se burló ella.

**-"psheee**" volvió a pronunciar el chico, aún más rojo todavía.

**-"será mejor que te vayas ya, no vaya a ser que mi hermano note tu presencia..."** le avisó la chica, dirigiéndose hacia la terraza y abriendo el gran ventanal para que él se fuera.

Ichigo obedeció y se incorporó, volviendose a colocar a Zangetsu en su espalda. Cuando llegó junto a ella, le dijo:

**-"Aun hay algo importante que no sabes"**, preocupado en cierta manera de la reacción que Rukia tendría al saber que él era el Príncipe de la sociedad de almas.

**-"Creeme que ya se _lo más importante_**" le respondió ella, dulcemente y sonrojandose de nuevo.

Ichigo le sonrió y, no sin titubear, se inclinó hacia ella y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Era demasiado tímido para volver a intentar besarla, sin embargo, aquel contacto no fué un beso fugaz sino que posó en la suave piel la totalidad de sus labios. Un "muaak" sonó en el silencio de la noche cuando el chico concluyó aquella tierna caricia.

Le volvió a sonreir como despedida y sin decir nada, se volvió dispuesto a saltar.

**-"Oi, Ichigo"** le llamó la chica. Al girarse, notó como dos pequeñas manos le agarraron del rostro, obligandolo a bajar para recibir un cálido y jugoso beso en los labios.

Un entrecortado suspiro salió por su naríz al notar cómo la chica presionó sus labios sobre los suyos. Eran suaves, cálidos, dulces y generosos. Al separarse, Rukia observó divertida como el muchacho seguía anonadado mirando sus labios y permaneciendo con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de ella. Entonces se puso de puntitas de nuevo, comprendiendo que Ichigo necesitaba un poco más.

Cuál fue su sorpresa que cuando rozó la boca del chico, él la agarró por la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra la agarró por la nuca y la besó con premura, atrapando los labios de la shinigami con los suyos. Pronto la chica, complacida, entreabrió su boca para que profundizaran el beso y un gemido de placer nació de su garganta cuando vió que Ichigo había comprendido perfectamente lo que ella había querido. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron despacio, con ternura, acariciandose el uno al otro, saboreando aquel aliento delicioso, disfrutando de su primer beso, que, contra todo pronóstico, fué maravilloso.

Al separarse, Ichigo la miró completamente embelesado. Había sentido por primera vez los labios de una mujer y estaba absolutamente convencido de que eran los de Rukia los unicos que querría saborear el resto de su vida. Ambos se miraron sonrientes y acalorados por el beso.

**-"Buenas noches, mi enana"** le dijo él y sin esperar respuesta saltó de la terraza, desapareciendo inmediatamente de los ojos de Rukia.

**-"Buenas noches, mi idiota"** susurró la muchacha, alzando la vista hacia el cielo donde una expléndida Luna llena lucía más hermosa que cualquier otra noche que ella recordara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Continuará-----------------------------------------

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola de nuevo! q tal estais? pues nada, por fín esta vez me demoré mucho menos en actualizar. Espero que el capi haya complacido a todos los corazones Ichirukistas que siguen esta humilde historia.

Debo pediros disculpas por no contestar vuestros reviews. Realmente es algo que me encanta hacer, pero con el trabajo y demás, ahora tengo menos tiempo que antes para hacerlo.

De verdad MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS por leer mi fic y molestaros en dejar un review, que para mi son super importantes.

Qué decir del capitulo? pues nada, Rukia aún no sabe la verdadera identidad de Ichigo , como reaccionará? y cómo conseguirá dominar el hogyoku? qué pasará cuando Renji se le declare en la ceremonia de Envestidura?

Por otro lado, un nuevo ataque más peligroso sacudirá la soul society. Qué tres arrancars les ayudarán a impedir el abance de los soldados de Aizen?

Todo ésto, en el proximo capitulo, jejeje ^^

Un placer, espero que os haya gustado, por favor, comentadme qué os ha parecido, vale?

UN SALUDO, SED FELICES!

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKIIII!**


	8. UN RANGO NO LO DÁ TODO

**CAP. 8: UN RANGO NO LO DÁ TODO. **

Ya era bien entrada la noche cuando Ichigo llegó a la casa de Kuukaku. Durante el camino de vuelta no realizó el shunpo a grandes velocidades, pues quería disfrutar de la suave brisa nocturna y dejar que el olor de Rukia, impregnado en sus labios, le acariciara con cada movimiento.

Se sentía felíz. Realmente no era un hombre que pidiera demasiado: su vida no era precisamente tranquila ni tampoco normal, acababa de enterarse que no era humano y le habían engañado durante toda su existencia; pero el simple hecho de que la mujer que amaba le corrrespondiera, le era suficiente para aguantar todo aquello. Rukia le daba paz, fuerza y valor y era lo único que necesitaba para sentirse felíz dentro de todo aquel caos. Rukia era lo único que él pedía...

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando divisó la sombra de alquien que le esperaba sentado en una de las manos de piedra de las escandalosas estatuas de Kuukaku.

**-"Buenas noches, Kurosaki-dono"** le saludó Ren, quien se incorporó y le hizo una reverencia.

Ichigo pasó por alto el exagerando comportamiento del hombre y tomó asiento a su lado. Los dos observaban ahora la imponente luna llena que teñía de plateado todo el prado.

**-"Por qué no me has seguido?"** le cuestionó Ichigo, evidentemente más extrañado que otra cosa.

**-"Necesitabais intimidad con la señorita Kuchiki"** respondió quedamente el capitán.

Ichigo se sonrojó de inmediato, cómo sabía que él y Rukia eran?...bueno o estaban a punto de...?

**-"Cómo sabes tú que yo y ella...?ahgg, olvídalo..."** se frustró el pelinaranja ante su propia vergüenza y es que le costaba pronunciar en voz alta y de forma tan vehemente que él y Rukia no eran sólo amigos.

**-"El que no se dé cuenta de eso es que está absolutamente ciego"** contestó el hombre de felinos ojos naranjas.

Ichigo se volvió a sonrojar y miró para otro lado. A los pocos minutos, sintió ganas de seguir conversando con aquel misterioso hombre.

**-"Oi, Ren, realmente no te pareces nada a Yoruichi...qué tal te fué tu reencuentro con ella?**

Al hombre le molestó aquella pregunta. En palacio y, en general, todo el que le conociera sabía que no le gustaba que le preguntasen por sus cosas. Él era un hombre serio y solitario y muy reservado. Aunque Ichigo fuera el prícipe, no tenía derecho a tomarse tantas confianzas con él.

**-"Sabes? Echo de menos a mis hermanas..."** confesó el pelinaranja antes de que el hombre le respondiera. **"Son fuertes e independientes, pero aún así son dos niñas y encima algún dia serán shinigamis..."** hizo una pausa para proseguir, **"Yo no quiero ésta vida para ellas..."**

**-"Tarde o temprano tendréis que separaros de ellas. Sean o no shinigamis, vos sereís el Rey algún día..."** y su rostro se ensombreció un poco más al seguir, **"el deber no perdona...".**

Ichigo lo miró molesto en un principio y luego extrañado. Realmente ese tío no era para nada bueno en consolar o animar, pero quizá su hastío era debido a ese mismo tema que él había sacado sin niguna mala intención...

**-"Es eso lo que te pasó a ti?"** le cuestionó, firme y serio.

Ren se sorprendió. Había juzgado a Ichigo como el típico musculitos lleno de testosterona y sin cerebro, pero el muchacho era atento, más de lo que pensaba y poseía un albor de inteligencia en su mirada.

**-"Se nota que no sois hijo de Isshin..."** comentó, con un tono lineal, carente de emoción.

Ichigo frunció el ceño y lo encaró, con una clara actitud desafiante y molesta.

**-"Eres bastante capullo con tus comentarios, lo sabias? Dime, qué coño tienes tu contra mi padre, eh?"** defendió al loco Kurosaki.

Recordando su posición y su deber, Ren se recriminó a sí mismo por haber enfadado al Príncipe de esa manera. Ni si quiera debería permitirse tener conversaciones con él. Era el estúpido muchacho el que parecía interesarse por entablar relación con cada ser que le rodeaba.

**-"Perdonad mi indiscreción, Kurosaki-dono. Me retiro."** se disculpó, se incorporó con otra reverencia y se marchó dejando a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca y con una venita palpitando en su sien.

Ichigo maldijo por lo bajo. Si alguien iba a cuidar de sus espaldas, tenía que confiar en él y ese tío se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

-o0o-

**-"Te repito que no fuí yo. Tú mismo tomaste mis poderes y mi forma, te fusionaste conmigo. Para mi desgracia, sigues siendo el Rey y yo tu caballo"** le respondía aquel ser, ataviado con ropas blancas, ojos amarillos y lengua azul.

**-"No me jodas! si eso fuera así, yo no perdería mi conciencia"** le reprochaba un iracundo Ichigo, agarrandolo del cuello.

**-"Si tuviera la capacidad de mantenerme en Vasto lorde todo el tiempo, creeme que te despedazaría, Rey, pero aún no puedo hacerlo, para alivio tuyo..." **amenazó el hollow.

El gesto crispado de Ichigo le provocó diversión y agarró la mano que le sostenía del cuello para decirle socarronamente:

**-"Ichigo, es que no te das cuenta? Fueron tus instintos...los instintos de una bestia! por qué no aceptas que eres un hollow y no un shinigami?"** le respondió el imperturvable Hichigo, torciendo su rostro en un gesto desagradable.

Ichigo lo soltó y le dió la espalda. Su ceño fruncido no podía expresar con exactitud la incertidumbre y la impotencia que sentía.

**-"Tú eres el maldito Hollow. Yo sé muy bién quién soy"** le respondió, con el tono de voz seco.

**-"Tarde o temprano lo aceptarás...y descubrirás que no podrás hacer nada para proteger a tu querida shinigami de ti...jajajajaja!"** se burló ahora su antagonista, poniendose en guardia y amenazándolo con su bankai blanco.

**-"Ya he te dominado, no tengo tiempo para partirte el culo, hollow de mierda"** le dijo Ichigo, con rostro iracundo y rechazando de un fiero golpe a la blanca Tenza Zangetsu con la suya de hoja negra.

**-"Tienes razón, pero ya veremos si las tornas se cambian...crees que tu parte pura aguantará más transformaciones en Vasto lorde? Que tu BanKai será más fuerte que mi Resurrección?"**

Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, a caso ahí estaba la clave? En que el poder de su bankai fuera mayor?

El Ichigo blanco se acercó a él y le habló con el rostro muy cerca de su cara:

**-"Dime, Ichigo, lo has notado, verdad? El peso de la máscara cuando me invocas..."**

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

**-"Qu...qué quieres decir? Explícate!"** le exigió a Shirosaki.

**-"Quiero decir que más vale que aproveches el tiempo y te folles a tu querida shinigami antes de que sea demasiado tarde... jajajajaja!"**

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta y contestarle al hollow, su consciencia volvió a ser una y se encontró arrodillado en el suelo y con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en la tierra. Estaba en la zona de entrenamiento subterránea que Urahara había construido y se encontraba rodeado por una densa barrera. Dicha protección no era para él sino para los que le rodeaban, quienes debían ser cautos por si el hollow de Ichigo lo dominaba.

Frustrado y cansado, se incorporó y miró a Inoue, quien deshizo la barrera apenas observó que aquellos ojos que tanto adoraba seguían siendo color miel.

**-"Ichigo-kun! Estás bién?" **le dijo la chica, quien era incapaz de llamarlo tan sólo por su nombre a pesar de que él se lo había pedido.

_-"Al menos ya no dice "Kurosaki-kuun" todo el tiempo, era agobiante..." _pensó para sí Yoruichi, quien los observaba desde lo alto de una de las rocas del recinto.

**-"ah...no te preocupes, Inoue..." **le respondió él, con semblante triste. Pasó por el lado de la chica y colocó una de sus manos en su hombro, dandole algunas palmaditas para calmarla. No sabía desde cuándo había desarollado ese cariño por ella. Para él Orihime era como otra de sus hermanas pequeñas...

**-"Mi hollow no se hace responsable de mi transformación. Dice que no usurpó mi personalidad por voluntad propia y yo...yo le creo..." **explicó Ichigo ante sus compañeros, quienes habían bajado junto a él a entrenar.

**-"Confías en un hollow?"** Le preguntó Ishida, algo incrédulo.

**-"Él nunca me ha mentido. Siempre me dice en mi cara todo lo que piensa hacer o conseguir...por qué iba a ser distinto ésta vez?"** cuestió Ichigo.

**-"Urahara-san... si mi Bankai fuera más poderoso que su Resurrección... podría mantener mi conciencia?"** cuestionó al tendedero, quien abrió los ojos al escuchar aquello.

**-"Es eso lo que tu hollow te ha dicho?"** habló ahora Isshin, con una actitud sorprendentemente seria.

Ichigo miró a su padre y asintió con el gesto. Al menos eso era lo que había deducido él.

**-"Eso funciona en dos cuerpos distintos. Es la historia eterna: Hollow contra Shinigami...pero...la cosa es distinta cuando ambos pugnan por dominar el mismo cuerpo. La perfecta fusión de ambos es lo único que puede hacer que seas un Vasto Lorde con conciencia de shinigami"** informó Urahara, rascándose la barba.

**-"Y esa fusión perfecta sólo te la dará el Hogyoku" **contestó Yoruichi.

**-"Me niego!" **gritó Ichigo,** "es que no entendeís que entonces pondría en peligro a Rukia? Tengo que conseguirlo sin meterla en ésto!".**

**-"Ella ya está metida en ésto desde el principio, Kurosaki-san. Es vuestro destino"** concluyó Urahara.

Ichigo lo miró con ira en su mirada. Sabía que Urahara tenía razón y se sentía atrapado en un laberinto sin salida.

-o0o-

Mientras tanto, en Las Noches, Aizen recibía un informe muy satisfactorio conforme a sus planes. En el video que su esbirro le mostraba, se veía a Ichigo Kurosaki besando a Rukia Kuchiki.

**-"Bien hecho, shinigami-kun. Estás actuando tal y como he planeado..."** dijo el ahora portador del Hogyoku.

Se volvió a los nuevos componentes de los Espada:

**-"El vínculo se ha sellado. Es el momento de que nuestros amigos shinigamis nos hagan una pequeña visita"** concluyó con una fríbola sonrisa. El murmullo aprobatorio de los presentes se hizo notar.

**-"Capitán Kurotsushi, es tu turno...**" le ordenó al traidor, quien frotandose sus mutadas manos, sonrió desagradablemente mientras asentía, haciendole una reverencia.

**-"Y traeme las cabezas de los arrancars que me han traicionado"** volvió a ordenar, dirigiéndose a su altivo trono.

**-"Por supuesto, Aizen-sama"** respondió el científico loco.

-o0o-

La ceremonia de envestidura de Renji tendría lugar al atardecer. Era costumbre que asistieran todos los capitanes, subcapitanes y terceros oficiales así como el escuadrón entero al que el promocionado lideraría.

Más calmado, Ichigo se dirigía junto con todos sus amigos a las dependencias del escuadrón 6. Era evidente que ni Chad, ni Inoue ni Ishida podrían entrar al evento, pero el pelinaranja les convenció de ello diciéndoles que Rukia les ayudaría a pasar. Lo que en realidad no sabían, era que si Byakuya se negaba él utilizaría de nuevo _su posición _para someterlo...Sí, definitivamente, ya se encontraba de mucho mejor humor...

Al entrar en el edificio, numerosas guirnaldas de colores adornaban el patio principal. Una hilera de barbacoas en movimiento asaban carne para festejar. Había puestos de sake y vino y también de dulces. Un grupo de shinigamis corría de un lado a otro, arreglando detalles de última hora y en una esquina, se habían colocado los proyectiles de los fuegos artificiales que lanzarían una vez que Renji se convirtiera oficialmente en "Abarai-taicho".

En el salón principal, Renji y Rukia se encontraban charlando junto con Byakuya. Ichigo los divisó a lo lejos pero fué detenido por Sasakibe, quien le pedía explicaciones de por qué unos Ryokas se econtraban alli. El pelinaranja lo ignoró. Observaba a la preciosa chica de ojos violáceos, quien ayudaba a Renji a colocarse bién el haori en ese mismo momento. Rukia le dedicó una mirada de orgullo y ternura a su pelirrojo amigo e Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, algo celoso.

**-"Yo!"** saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba al trío.

Cuando éstos se volvieron hacia él, Renji sonrió animado, Byakuya entrecerró sus ojos, dirigiendolos hacia los Ryoka que se agrupaban en su puerta y Rukia lo miró, sonrojándose y sonriendole tímidamente. _"Esa es la reacción que quería ver..." _se dijo a sí mismo Ichigo.

**-"Kurosaki" **dijo el noble, tratando torpemente de disimular su indignación y agarrando al pelinaranja del brazo para apartarle de su hermana y de su sustituto, **"conoces las normas y el protocolo del Gotei 13, por qué has traido a tus amigos? Sabes que no pueden entrar".**

**-"Venga ya, Byakuya, ellos tienen tanto derecho a estar aquí como yo, o ya se le olvida al gotei 13 todo lo que han hecho para ayudaros?"** les defendió Ichigo. El comandante, aún más molesto por la fea costumbre que tenía el mocoso de llamarle por su nombre de pila, volvió a objetar:

**-"Por esa regla de tres, entonces todo shinigami merecería estar aqui ahora por ayudar al gotei 13 y eso sería absurdo! Iría en contra de la ley"**

**-"Ahora eres el Comandante, cámbiala"** le respondió el joven, y con una sonrisa socarrona y añadió, **"a no, se me olvidaba que tu eres muy reacio a eso de desobedecer las normas..."**

**-"Como Comandante, dictamino que tus amigos se vayan de inmediato"** ordenó el noble, aún más irritado. Ichigo frunció el ceño y resopló. Tendría que utilizar su _método de_ _persuasión._

**-"Byakuya...no me hagas hacerlo de nuevo" **sonrió el pelinaranja mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el kenseikan dorado que le recordaba su realeza. Byakuya abrió los ojos sorprendido, no podía creerlo! Otra vez el mocoso impertinente pretendía imponerse sobre él! y se lo mostraba disimuladamente, haciendose el tonto, como el que no quería la cosa...

**-"Maldit...ejem...como gustes, Kurosaki-dono..."** pronunció a duras penas el noble, haciendo gran uso del temple de los Kuchiki. Con la mandíbula apretada y expresión iracunda se volvió hacia Sasakibe. "_Maldito mocoso malcriado, por qué tiene que_ _pasarme esto a mi?"_ pensó para sí mismo mientras que con un gesto le ordenaba a su teniente que permitiera el paso al grupo Ryoka. Hecho ésto, se retiró, dirigiendose a cualquier otro lugar donde no pudiera encontrarse con el rostro burlón del principito.

**-"Hola chicos!"** saludó Renji a sus amigos, acercándose a ellos para hablar y dejando a Ichigo y a Rukia solos por unos instantes.

El joven se acercó a ella, notando cómo los nervios lo invadían y la temperatura de sus mejillas aumentaba. Se sentía estúpido, por qué reaccionaba así? Era la enana! Que le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ella y que hubieran compartido un par de cálidos besos no era para ponerse asi...o sí?

**-"Idiota, tiemblas como un flan, se te ve el plumero, Kurosaki..."** se burló Rukia, también ruborizada y agarrando torpemente la mano de Ichigo. Disimuladamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y escondió el agarre entre su ropa. Ichigo sonrió satisfecho.

**-"Pues tú estás igual que yo, enana prepotente"** y apretó el agarre de sus manos y se acercó a su oído, **"y que sepas que ya me dá igual si me ves el plumero..."**

Rukia rió por lo bajo por las cosquillas que el aliento de Ichigo le provocaba en su oreja.

**-"hooo, y qué _plumero _quieres que te vea? te me estás insinuando?"** le dijo, volviendose hacia el -aun muy cerca- rostro de Ichigo. El suave coqueteo de la muchacha lo puso aún mas nervioso y su timidez no pudo evitar salir, rompiendo inevitablemente el ambiente íntimo que se estaba creando entre ellos.

**-"pe...pero serás enana per...pervertida, qué cosas estás pensando!"** medio balbuceó Ichigo, con el rostro todo rojo. Su mano comenzó a sudar y Rukia soltó una carcajada. Sabía que Ichigo reaccionaría así y era por eso que se había atrevido a gastarle ese tipo de broma.

La risa de su adorada shinigami le hizo relajarse y se sintió felíz y encantado de estar así con ella. Ámbos se miraron y se perdieron en los ojos del otro, quedándose callados por unos instantes. Las orbes color miel de Ichigo rompieron el contacto visual para enfocarse ahora en los labios carnosos de la chica, los cuales se curvaron en otra sonrisa al ver como el pelinaranja los miraba embobados. Sabía perfectamente que él deseaba volver a besarla.

**-"Ves como eres un pervertido?"** le dijo con voz bajita y coqueta de nuevo.

**-"me da igual..." **le contestó él, sin negar nada, también con voz bajita e inclinando su rostro hacia ella, con toda la intención de realizar sus deseos.

**-"idiota, aquí no!"** le frenó Rukia, poniendo una mano en su pecho y ruborizándose aún más.

El chico refunfuñó y se alejó, resignado.** "Ya te pillaré, enana"** le amenazó con una sonrisa torcida que a Rukia se le antojó extremadamente sexy.

La voz de Renji y los demás acercándose a ellos los sacaron de su burbuja y los hicieron separarse de golpe, soltando también el agarre de sus manos. El gesto bién disimulado no levantó sospechas o eso creyeron, porque a Renji no se le pasó por alto nada.

La ceremonia fué larga y soporífera y si encima era Byakuya quien pronunciaba el discurso ritual, peor aún. Así que cuando el Comandante proclamó en voz alta y de manera oficial que Renji era el nuevo capitán de la sexta división, Ichigo creyó haber escuchado las campanas de la gloria.

Así pues, comenzó la fiesta para celebrar el ascenso del pelirojo, quien era requerido por todo su escuadrón, por los demás tenientes y por los capitanes, que lo felicitaban una y otra vez. A Renji no parecía para nada que le molestase ser ahora el centro de atención y sus amigos le miraban divertidos.

Mientras Ichigo evitaba que Matsumoto le metiera una botella de sake entera en la boca, Rukia recordó que había quedado en una hora en el jardín de la parte de atrás de la casa con Renji. Éste le habia dicho que tenía que hablar con ella de algo muy importante en privado. Su instinto de mujer le dijo que era algo por lo que se sentiría extremadamente mal e incómoda. Había notado cómo la miraba Renji y la intensidad del abrazo que le dió después de su ascenso no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas...No quería hacerle daño a su amigo de la infancia.

Después de lidiar con Matsumoto, brindar con Ikkaku, huir de Kenpachi, pasar vergüenza con Isshin acosándolos a él y a Rukia, soportar un discurso sobre la seguridad de la llave del rey a Hitsugaya, (que desde que se enteró que era él lo tenía completamente vigilado) y corretear con Yachiru montada en sus hombros, Ichigo por fín tuvo un tiempo de paz. Se sentó agotado junto a Chad e Ishida, quienes comían placidamente mientras observaban por las penurias que tenía que pasar su amigo. Inoue le ofrecío un vaso de té y un plato con un par de bolas de arroz y carne. Ichigo sonrió encantado, por fín alguien que le daba un respiro!

**-"etto...Ichigo-kun...me..me gustaría hablar contigo..a solas..." **le dijo la bella Orihime, con las pupilas titilantes, las manos enlazadas contra su pecho y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

_-"retiro eso del respiro.." _pensó para sí el pelinaranja.

Ichigo accedió a acompañarla y la chica lo llevó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa en donde había un bonito jardín con un estanque repleto de carpas. Ámbos tomaron asiento en el borde del dojo y el muchacho esperó pacientemente a que su amiga le hablara. Parecía muy nerviosa y estaba comenzando a preocuparse por ella. A caso tendría algún problema?

**-"Inoue...estas bien?"** le preguntó, con el tono suave y gentil que siempre tenía para ella. Al oirle, la chica se envalentonó.

**-"Ichigo-kun...yo...yo siempre estoy bien si tú...si tú estas a mi lado..."** le respondió la chica, quien dejó de mirarse las manos para mirarle a la cara. Sus mejillas estaban completamente encendidas.

Ichigo tragó saliva ante lo que escuchó y cuando miró la cara de la chica se puso nervioso ante lo que vió; él no era un experto en esas cosas pero juraría que su amiga pretendía...declararsele? Nooo, Inoue no tenía esa clase de sentimientos por él! O si...?

**-"Yo, bueno...yo...siempre me pareciste un chico con una cara interesante y graciosa. Cuando estabamos en el instituto era divertido observarte y cuando te dejaste conocer un poco más, me abriste los ojos por completo: eres noble, fuerte, valiente, leal, respetuoso, buen hijo, buen hermano, el mejor de los amigos, poderoso, protector y buena persona..."**

El bombardeo de halagos incomodó al joven. Lo mismo su amiga pretendía darle las gracias por ir a rescatarla y si eso era así pensaba que se estaba excediendo.

**-"Etto...Inoue, no tienes que halagarme tanto por haberte ido a restacar, no hace falta, de verdad que ya me diste las gracias..." **le cortó él, lo más suave que pudo.

Percatandose de que Ichigo no estaba entendiendo todavía qué es lo que pretendía decirle, Orihime decidió ser un poco más directa.

**-"Por qué fuiste a rescatarme, Ichigo?"** le pregunto la chica, decidida, quien por fín se había atrevido a llamarle por su nombre por primera vez en un intento de tener más confianza con él.

**-"Pues porque eres mi amiga y necesitabas ayuda, por qué si no?"** le respondió el, con el rostro sereno y es que aún no pillaba por donde iba Orihime.

**-"Todas esas batallas y el arriesgar tu vida...sólo lo hiciste porque soy tu amiga?"** le cuestionó la chica de grandes atributos, quien se acercó un poco más a él.

**-"Sss...si..."** respondió él, de nuevo sorprendido e incómodo por la cercanía de la chica. **"Sabía lo que me encontraría allí pero tenía que demostrarles a todos que tú no eras una traidora. Estabas sola e indefensa, qué clase de amigo sería si te hubiera abandonado?".**

**-"Ichigo... ellos no me secuestraron ni me obligaron. Fuí yo por mi propia voluntad"** le confesó la joven. Ante ésto Ichigo entrecerró los ojos, enfoncando inquisidoramente sus orbes miel sobre los grises de la chica.

**-"Qué? Por qué? Eso fué muy inconsciente por tu parte, Inoue!"** le regañó el joven.

**-"Lo hice por ti, para protegerte. Quería ser fuerte y ayudarte ifiltrada con ellos. Quería descubrir donde guardaba Aizen el hogyoku y buscar una oportunidad para matarle. Quería demostrarte que yo también podía ser fuerte como Kuchiki-san y por una vez, no depender de ti"** ahora la chica alzó una de sus manos y la posó en la mejilla de Ichigo, quien la miraba con gesto expectante, sorprendido por lo que la joven le había dicho.

**-"Te amo, Ichigo, siempre te he amado"** confesó por fin Inoue, con los ojos brillantes y el rostro ruborizado.

Ante aquello Ichigo no supo cómo reaccionar. Su amiga estaba enamorada de él? desde cuándo? Cómo no se habia dado cuenta? De pronto, se sintió culpable y triste por ella. Odiaba que Orihime hubiera arriesgado su vida de esa manera por él. Es cierto que él también arriesgó su vida por ella, pero sus actos fueron movidos por su fuerte sentido de la amistad y de la justicia. Hubiera hecho lo mismo por Chad, por Ishida, hasta por Keigo! Así era su forma de ser un verdadero amigo. Lo mismo la chica estaba confundiendo sentimientos...

**-"Inoue...yo...no sé qué decirte. Gracias por tener esos sentimientos por mi pero creo que me tienes una gran amistad igual que yo a ti y que te estás confundiendo"** le habló Ichigo, agrrando la mano que la chica tenía en su mejilla y apartandola gentilmente.

**-"Al principio mi cariño por ti era como el de un hermano, desde que me salvaste aquella vez en la que mi hermano convertido en hollow me atacó. Pero luego...mi corazón se fué transformando y te fuiste acomodando más y más dentro de él"** le dijo ella, llevandose una mano a uno de sus pechos y apretándolo, haciendo el gesto, quizá demasiado explicito, de que Ichigo se encontraba en su corazón.

Ante la acción Ichigo carraspeó mirando hacia otro lado.

**-"Inoue, te mentiría si te digera que mi cariño por ti se ciñe sólo al de una amiga..."** la chica no le dejó seguir y se abalanzó a su cuello felizmente, dispuesta a besarle en los labios.

**-"ahgg! Espera, espera! No he terminado, Inouee!"** Le dijo el chico mientras forcejeaba para apartarla. La volvió a mirar a los ojos para que viera su seguridad y su determinación en ellos

**-"Mi cariño por ti es como el de una hermana. Te veo como a otra de mis hermanas pequeñas. Eres frágil, tierna y muy niña todavía. Siempre has estado sóla, sin familia, y es por eso que te protejo de esa manera..."** le explicó Ichigo.

**-"Una...hermana?"** le preguntó ella, al borde de las lágrimas, **"entonces tu no me amas? No estas enamorado?"**

Ichigo suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

**-"Sí estoy enamorado, pero no de ti...Sólo puedo quererte como un hermano, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte, lo siento"** le dijo él, observando impotente como la chica rompía a llorar y se abalanzaba contra sus brazos para llorar sobre su pecho. Sin dudarlo, él la abrazó y dejó que llorara no sin sentirse mal y con un nudo en la garganta...

Después de un rato así, Orihime abanodonó su pecho, dejandole la ropa mojada de lágrimas.

**-"Sé que Kuchiki-san te hará muy felíz. Os deseo lo mejor de todo corazón, de verdad..."** dijo Inoue, provocando que Ichigo se sonrojara de inmediato.

**-"Cómo...cómo sabes tú que es ella?" **le preguntó incómodo.

**-"Hay que estar ciego para no ver eso, pero tenía que intentarlo"** le contestó la muchacha. Fueron exactamente las palabras que Ren le había dicho la noche anterior, pero es que tan evidente era?.

Ichigo sólo asintió con la cabeza y luego, acariciandole el pelo a la chica, le habló:

**-"Entonces...aceptas mi ofrecimiento de ser tu nuevo hermano mayor?"** le dijo, con una tierna sonrisa que la chica correspondió de inmediado, con los ojos aún humedos.

**-"Gracias, Ichigo" **y le dió un tierno e inocente abrazo al joven. El pelinaranja sonrió aliviado puesto que habían aclarado el tema como dos adultos.

Mientras, no muy lejos de ellos, en el mismo jardín, Rukia llegaba junto a Renji, quien había bebido un poco para envalentonarse y ahogar sus nervios.

Sus ojos azules violáceos divisaron a lo lejos a Ichigo y a Inoue. Parecían estar teniendo simplemente una conversación aunque eso no fué suficiente para evitar que los celos surgieran en ella. Su amiga se veía dulce y hermosa, con las mejillas encendidas. Ichigo tenía una actitud calmada y la escuchaba hablar mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás para mirar la luna.

El carraspeo de Renji hizo que se volviera hacia él para prestarle atención. El que Orihime e Ichigo estuvieran hablando a sólas le vino como anillo al dedo para confesarse con ella.

**-"Ru...Rukia.." comenzó algo nervioso, "te...tengo que confesarte algo muy importante.."** le dijo sin más preámbulos. A Rukia le hubiera gustado que él hubiera tardado más en ir al grano, puesto que así tendría algo más de tiempo extra para pensar en cómo rechazarle sin dañarle.

**-"Me...me prometí a mí mismo que intentaría recuperarte cuando alcanzara a Byakuya Kuchiki. Para mi fué esta estúpida adopción lo que me alejó de ti y me dije que hasta que no fuera tan bueno como él, no intentaría reclamarte...Pues bien, aqui estoy. Ya soy capitán, Rukia" **le dijo, mirandola a los ojos.

**-"Renji...el que nos separáramos no fué por mi adopción, fué porque tú fuiste incapaz de frenarme aquel día. Intenté saber lo que sentías aquella vez, pedirte consejo porque siempre habías sido la única familia que había conocido, pero tú me animaste y me felicitaste, y yo entendí que preferías que me fuera"** le explicó la muchacha.

**-"No podía pedirte que te quedaras! Aquello era una oportunidad muy importante para ti!" **se excusó el nuevo capitán, acercándose más a ella y agarrándola de las manos. Rukia suspiró y prosiguió, invitando a Renji a sentarse junto a ella.

**-"Renji, tú nunca entendiste que yo no necesitaba nada de eso... yo no quería ser una noble, sólo quería encajar en algún sitio y tú eras la única familia que había tenido.."**

**-"Rukia, ahora encajamos! Eres una noble y yo un capitán!ahora podemos formar nuestra propia familia... si quieres..."** el tatuado aferró más fuerte las manos de Rukia y acortó distancias. Rukia apartó la mirada y soltó su agarre.

**-"Las personas cambian Renji y un rango no lo dá todo. Qué mas dá que tu seas ahora un capitán y yo una Kuchiki? En aquel momento éramos Renji y Rukia al igual que ahora, sólo que mi corazón ha encontrado por fín un lugar donde quedarse, donde encajar..."** le dijo, mirandolo a los ojos y sonriendole tristemente.

-**"Te he perdido por culpa suya, verdad?" **le cuestionó su amigo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Ichigo se encontraba. Rukia observó a su amor y luego volvió a mirar al pelirojo.

**-"No, Renji. Creí que estaba enamorada de ti aquellos años porque eras lo único que tenía, pero luego conocí a una persona que me enseñó lo que era un corazón y a buscar un sitio donde dejarlo..." **continuó Rukia, con la mirada perdida y las pupilas titilantes, rememorando aquel día en el que Kaien le explicó dónde se encontraba realmente el corazón de una persona.

**-"Entonces amas a Kaien y no a Ichigo?"** le preguntó tremendamente dolido Renji. Él siempre había sabido de la tremenda unión que Rukia tenía con el que fué su teniente.

**-"No. Kaien-dono sólo me enseñó a buscar a Ichigo" **le respondió ella, llevando una de sus manos a la cara compungida de Renji. **"Lo siento, y te quiero Renji, pero como mi amigo"**

El capitán guardó unos segundos de silencio. Rukia había cortado de un plumazo todas sus esperanzas de volver a tenerla, si es que alguna vez la tuvo...Le dolía y mucho, pero él quería a Rukia también y almenos, se aseguraría de que ella fuera felíz. Aceptaría la derrota con orgullo.

**-"Ichigo y tu...ejem... quiero decir...él ya lo sabe?"** cuestionó a la joven, cuyos ojos habían derramado un par de lágrimas silenciosas. Sabía que le había roto el corazón a Renji. Rápidamente se recompuso, ayudada por una sincera sonrisa que su amigo le dedicó mientras que le secaba las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

**-"Sí...aún es extraño y no me lo creo, pero sí...y él me corresponde..."** le anunció, sin darle más a su amigo en la llaga aunque sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de ilusión asomara por la comisura de sus labios.

**-"Pues espero que ese capullo naranjito te haga felíz o dañarte será lo último que haga"** le informó, finjiendo enfado y haciendola sonreír. Renji sabía perfectamente que Ichigo jamás dañaría a Rukia. Si ese imbécil era como era con sus amigos, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería con la mujer que amaba. De seguro, Rukia había encontrado un excelente lugar donde dejar su corazón.

**-"Encontrarás a esa persona, Renji, a la dueña de tu corazón"** le animo Rukia.

**-"De momento me centraré en mi trabajo de capitán"** bromeó él, levantandose y ayudando a Rukia a hacer lo mismo.

Se despidieron en un tierno abrazo y se marchó, dejandola sóla. Rukia observó algo triste como su amigo se alejaba. Le deseaba lo mejor, de todo corazón.

**"Gracias, Renji..."**

-Continuará-

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

yujuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! ya estoy aqui de nuevo! sé que me he retrasado un pelín en actualizar, pero bueno, nunca duden de que seguiré haciendolo! Mi anterior fic estaba ya escrito y éste lo voy haciendo sobre la marcha, es por eso que tardo más en actualizar...

En primer lugar, pediros disculpas ya que en mi anterior capi, os dejé algunos avances sobre éste que no han ocurrido. Pretendía que Rukia se enterara de todo aquí, que se produjera el ataque y que los arrancars aliados dieran la cara, pero al escribirlo me he dado cuenta de que eran demasiadas cosas importantes como para abarcarlas en un sólo chapter. También creo que Renji y Orihime se merecen su espacio para declararse y es por ello que me he centrado más en los sentimientos de éstos personajes, a quienes también les tengo cariño y respeto, por mucho que la Hime sea una pesada! ¬¬

Bueno, sé que quizá no ha habido mucho Ichiruki explícito en este capi, aunque sí implícito, jejeje y he conseguido que Orihime deje de llamar "Kurosaki-kunn" a Ichigo para alivio de todas, jajaja!

Anunciaros también a todos aquellos que pensaron que debería haber escrito el reencuentro de Yoruichi con su hermano, que más adelante se explicará todo mejor y se verá por qué Ren actúa como actúa.

Tambien he dejado ver por fín quién es el traidor de la sociedad de almas, jejeje. Que por qué Mayuri? porque me parece un ser mezquino y cruel y encajaba perfectamente. Además, sus motivos son totalmente creíbles, ya los averiguaréis...^^

Por otro lado, sabrá algo Hichigo que no ha contado? habrá realmente alguna manera de que Ichigo pueda ser un Vasto Lorde con conciencia de shinigami?

Pues ahora si! os prometo que en el proximo capi Rukia por fín se enterará de la verdadera identidad de Ichigo y sucederá todo lo que os dije en el anterior, ok? En cuanto al título del capítulo, no quería uno convencional por el que se adivinara de qué iba a tratar el capitulo, así que me decidí por éste, que va dedicado tanto a Byakuya como a Renji, ya que a ninguno de los dos les sirve su rango para salirse con la suya. ^^

**Por el retraso, aquí teneis un pequeño "preview":**

Rukia, sobre él, rompió el beso para devorarle el cuello y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja e Ichico no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Sus manos la rodearon, acariciandole la espalda y fueron bajando hasta agarrar posesivamente el trasero de la joven. Ante la acción Rukia pegó un respingo y entre risas le dijo:

**-"lo que te decía, eres un per-ver-ti-do..." **susurró sobre sus labios, coqueta e insinuante.

**-"no soy yo el que te ha llevado a la zona más oscura del jardín.."** le respondió él, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de la chica y arrancandole un gemidito.

BUAHAHAHAAA! y quién dice que en este fic no habrá algo de _amor carnal_, eh? a ver qué pareja conocéis que no se dejen llevar por el deseo? pues Ichigo y Rukia no serán para menos, jejejejeje CUIDAOS MUCHO Y SED FELICESSSS! HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	9. EL JARDÍN DE LAS DELICIAS

**CAP. 9 : EL JARDÍN DE LAS DELICIAS.**

Ichigo había decidido pasar un rato con Inoue hasta que la chica se calmara y se sintiera mejor. La facilidad que tuvieron para comunicarse convirtió ese momento en un rato ameno y a la joven casi se le quitó el mal sabor de boca de verse rechazada.

Ante todo, Orihime era buena persona y no era egoísta ni orgullosa así que en seguida, supo reponerse y sacar temas de conversación e incluso hacer reír a Ichigo con sus tonterías varias veces. El joven la escuchaba atentamente fuera lo que fuera lo que en ese momento estuviera contandole y ella no pudo cuanto menos sonreir, pues a su adorado amigo parecía que se le iba a dar muy bien su nuevo rango de "hermano mayor".

Pronto Orihime sintió cómo le sacudía el hambre. Antes, con los nervios de que iba a declararse, no pudo probar bocado así que le pidió a Ichigo que volvieran con los demás.

Cuando se dirigían a la única entrada que daba al jardín para volver con sus amigos, Ichigo divisó a Rukia y a Renji sentados en el cesped, hablando. No pudo evitar fijarse en la cercanía física que su amigo mantenía con su enana y de nuevo los celos le invadieron y ésta vez, con razón. Su entrecejo se arrugó notoriamente y dudó si ir a interrumpirles o no, pero pronto recuperó la compostura; Él confiaba en Rukia...

-"**Vamos chicos! Están a punto de encender los fuegos artificiales! Dónde os habías metido? Y qué hacíais tan solitos, eh?"** les recibió Matsumoto, mirándolos sospechosamente y haciendo que Orihime se sonrojara.

**-"Perdone que la interrumpa, señorita, pero el idiota de mi hijo ya tiene a su pequeña Rukia-chan para...AOUCHH!"** de nuevo una buena patada decoraba la cara de Isshin.

**-"Qué pesado eres, viejo! No tienes otro tema de conversación, eh?"** le gruñó Ichigo mientras que pegaba su rostro al de su padre para iniciar otra de sus tan habituales _charlas de padre a hijo._

Mientras duraba la pelea, Ishida se acercó a Inoue para comprobar cómo estaba. El espabilado quincy había sido el primero en descubrir los sentimientos que la muchacha sentía por Ichigo y también el último que creyó que podrían ser correspondidos. Esperaba de todo corazón que alguien tan bruto como Kurosaki no le hubiera roto el corazón a la pobre chica.

**-"Inoue-san...ettoo...estas bien? Cómo...cómo ha ido? Si es que me permites preguntar..."** le dijo el joven de pelo azulado, preocupado.

La joven lo miró con una extraña expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro. Tenía los ojos aún un poco hinchados de haber llorado, pero su actitud era mucho más calmada, como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Entonces Orihime miró en ese momento a Ichigo, quien había salido victorioso en la pelea y ahora bebía algo de té sentado encima de la espalda de su padre, el cual se encontraba "grogi" de nuevo. El joven levantó la vista y la miró y al instante, ambos se sonrieron, de forma sincera y cálida.

**-"Todo ha ido muy bien, Ishida-kun. Las cosas estan como deben estar"** le respondió la joven, sonriendole.

Ishida suspiró aliviado. La respuesta de su amiga no le había hecho falta desde el mismo momento en el que la vió recibir esa cálida sonrisa de Ichigo. _"Kurosaki, has madurado.."_ se dijo para sí mismo el Quincy.

A los pocos instantes, Renji volvió a unirse al grupo. A diferencia del de Inoue, el rostro del pelirrojo mostraba un semblante taciturno y una mirada de no querer saber nada del mundo. Matsumoto, Kira e Ikkaku se acercaron a él con una botella de sake bajo el brazo y se lo llevaron con ellos. Renji no sabía si la actitud de sus compañeros era porque sabían de su estado de ánimo o por si querían seguir celebrando con él, pero al pelirojo le vino como anillo al dedo su pequeño "secuestro".

Justo al pasar por el lado de Ichigo, sus ojos se encontraron. Ichigo lo miró algo inquieto, con un mezcla entre duda y preocupación en su mirada y Renji lo observó con resginación. Una extraña sonrisa en la cara de su amigo tatuado le hizo sentir que debía hablar con él, pero Renji le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. Estaba bien que el pelinaranja se preocupara por él, pero en ese instante no tenía ganas de mirar a la cara al hombre que le había robado a Rukia...

Alentado por los ojos derrotados de Renji y por la -todavía- ausencia de Rukia, Ichigo decidió ir a buscarla al jardín para preguntarle qué habia pasado, pero no le fué necesario pues al girarse, la vió regresar.

Tan sólo llegar junto al grupo, Rukia se dirigió a Ichigo y sin dudarlo, se aferró a su mano. Se sentía triste por Renji y necesitaba la compañía de Ichigo para calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor. Era tanta su necesidad de consuelo que no dudó en agarrar la mano del pelinaranja delante de todos.

Ichigo reaccionó con una mezcla entre nerviosismo y felicidad y diisimulando, bajó su rostro cerca del oído de la muchacha y le preguntó en voz bajita:

**-"oi, estás bien?"**, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

**-"ah..." **le respondió ella, alzando su rostro para mirar aquellos ojos miel que llevaba ya un rato echando de menos, **"sólo necesitaba un poco de tí..."** y dicho ésto, soltó la mano de Ichigo para rodearlo por la cintura y abrazarlo.

La nueva faceta cariñosa de Rukia cogió a Ichigo por sorpresa. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza y sonrió como un tonto. Estaba bién, si a ella ya no le importaba que los demás los vieran juntos, a él mucho menos. Así que, ignorando las murmullos que escuchaba a su alrededor, paso un brazo por el hombro de la chica y con la otra mano, le agarró de la barbilla para alzar su rostro. Sus intenciones eran escudriñar en los ojos de la enana, para ver en ellos si tenía que preocuparse por algo, pero Rukia lo interpretó de otra manera, o tal vez _quiso interpretarlo de otra manera_, porque sin dudarlo, se puso de puntitas y lo besó en los labios.

Después del breve pero dulce contacto, ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Lo que acababa de pasar era muy serio, puesto que ahora sí que habían hecho pública su relación en ese mismo momento. Quizás había sido porque ambos ya no tenían nada que esconder después de haber confesado ante terceras personas que estaban enamorados el uno del otro respectivamente...

**-"Ya no te dá vergüenza que nos vean todos?"** cuestionó Ichigo, sonriente mientras que alzando la vista, veía cómo Matsumoto e Isshin se abrazaban de felicidad, festejando lo que estaban viendo. Urahara y Yoruichi brindaban a su salud, numerosas chicas shinigamis les miraban enrojecidas y embobadas y Chad les daba su bendición levantandoles el pulgar. Ishida decidió llevarse a Inoue a dar un paseo tras la escenita y Kira e Ikkaku decidieron meterle en la boca otra botella de sake a Renji, el cual no vió nada porque estaba de espaldas en ese momento.

Rukia dirigió su mirada hacia donde la del pelinaranja y se ruborizó de pies a cabeza. Luego, observó la divertida cara de Ichigo, quien al parecer, le daba exactamente igual que sus amigos supieran que estaban juntos.

**-"Bueno, tarde o temprano acabarían enterándose, no?"** le contestó, de nuevo abrazando a su flamante pareja y sintiendo cómo él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Durante el rato siguiente, disfrutaron en compañia de los demás. Tal y como ellos eran, estuvieron todo el tiempo el uno al lado del otro, pero sin ningún otro roce físico. Delante de sus amigos, se comportaban como siempre e incluso pelearon por tonterían un par de veces, como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ellos.

Quizá fué éste el motivo que provocó que Rukia se sintiera extraña. Observaba a su nakama mientras éste charlaba, bebía, comía, bromeaba o cualquier otra actittud de una persona normal cuando estaba relajada. Aún no se creía que era el mismo Ichigo de siempre el que ahora ocupaba por entero su corazón y menos aún se creía que él le hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de ella...Pero afortunadamente, allí estaban, y ella se sentía dichosa por ello.

Pronto, Rukia sintió la necesidad de estar a solas con Ichigo. Lo conocía a la perfección como amigo, pero ahora estaba segura de que tendría más facetas de él por descubrir...

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a donde él estaba y volvió a tomarle de la mano. Al notarlo, Ichigo la miró dulcemente y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

**-"Creo que os dejaré sólos..." **dijo Ren, quien en ese momento había aparecido para contarle a Ichigo que había notado algo raro en la atmósfera del sereitei.

**-"Bueno...te lo estás pasando bien?"** cuetionó Ichigo para romper un poco el hielo. A pesar de su "aparente pasotismo", lo cierto es que su enorme timidez comenzaba a hacerle estragos. En verdad, estuvo toda la noche deseando que Rukia se acercara a él y se recriminó mentalmente por no ser un poco más decidido con ella...

**-"Seguro que ahora empiezo a pasarmelo mucho mejor..." **le contestó ella, con una tierna expresión en el rostro. Ichigo se sonrojó de nuevo por el segundo cumplido de la noche que su enana le dedicaba.

**-"Oi,**" la llamó, girando sobre sus talones y rodeando a la chica por la cintura, **"te he visto antes con Renji...tienes algo que contarme?"**. Su expresión se tornó seria y frunció su ceño al recordar la cercanía del pelirrojo con ella.

Rukia soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver la cara de Ichigo. El joven, molesto, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo aún más sus cejas.

**-"A mi no me hace ni puta gracia, enana! No llevamos ni un día juntos y ya me engañas con...hmmfffff!"** y la sensación de los labios de Rukia sellando los suyos le impidió seguir protestando. Los besos fueron intermitentes y jugosos, dejando que ambos soltaran alguna que otra risilla mientras volvían a unir sus labios.

**-"Adoro que te pongas celoso"** le confesó ella, enganchada a su cuello y rodeada por la cintura por las manos del pelinaranja.

**-"Bueno, si ésta va a ser siempre tu forma de recriminarme, entonces no veo nada de malo en que lo sea..."** le respondió él, con el tono suave y juguetón.

Otro beso, más demantande y profundo unió sus bocas, haciendolos emitir gemiditos sordos contra los labios del otro. No fué hasta ese contacto cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta de lo que se habían echado de menos el uno al otro. Era extraño lo que ahora sentían, pues, aunque se habían visto durante días, parecía que no habían estado juntos durante años.

A cada beso, sus labios se volvían más adictivos el uno para el otro y un sentimiento de necesidad física comenzaba a apoderarse de ellos intensamente.

Al romper el beso, jadeantes, Rukia lo miraba de forma distinta. Sus ojos violáceos se habían vuelto más intensos. Sus pupilas, dilatadas, lo observaban con extrema dedicación y sus labios, rojos y húmedos, parecían llamarle con desespero.

**-"Por qué no nos vamos a otro sítio?"** le insinuó la chica, con las mejillas totalmente encendidas. Aunque Ichigo fuera inexperto, no era tonto y sabía lo que Rukia había querido comunicarle con esa frase. La timidez y el nerviosismo se apoderaron nuevamente de él. Se quedó medio en shock cuando procesó lo que un rato de intimidad con su enana podía llegar a ser y no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

Divertida al ver el rostro de Ichigo y a sabiendas de que no recibiría una negativa, Rukia tiró de su brazo para llevarselo de allí.

**-"Masakiiii! nuestro hijo ya va por el buen caminooo!"** lloraba de alegría Isshin mientras veía a la parejita alejarse.

Durante el trayecto, Ichigo reaccionó y andó a la par de Rukia, sonriente y sonrojado, apretando fuertemente su mano. Rukia lo llevó a la zona más apartada y oscura del jardín. Desde donde estaban, nadie los vería debido a la oscuridad y a la abundante vegetación que crecía en esa zona. Se escuchaba el suave ir de un pequeño arroyo y el canto de algunos grillos. La brisa nocturna era agradable, el cielo estaba estrellado y todo olía a flores y a noche fresca.

Sonrientes y ruborizados, ambos soltaron el agarre de sus manos para sentarse en la hierba. Aquella parte del jardín de las dependencias del escuadrón 6 resultaba idóneo para tener intimidad con tu pareja y eso era lo que estaba comenzando a poner nervioso a Ichigo, quien inevitablemente, a parte de ser un todo poderoso shinigami, era un chico con hormonas a flor de piel.

**-"Bo...bonito sitio.."** comentó el pelinaranja. Su timidez comenzaba a hacerle estragos y es que por mucho que fuera la enana la que le acompañaba, le era imposible verla como lo hacía antes. Ahora sólo veía a la chica preciosa de la que estaba enamorado y a la que se moría de ganas de besar una y otra vez.

Un cruce de miradas les hicieron sonreirse y Rukia decidió acercarse un poco más a él para apoyarse en su costado. Pronto la paz les volvió a inundar, transmitiendose tranquilidad el uno al otro.

**-"Ichigo...aún se nos hace raro, verdad? Que tú y yo estemos así..."** habló la joven, con la mirada centelleante y su cabeza reposando en el hombro del pelinaranja.

**-"Si... es raro...pero igualmente me siento muy felíz de estar así contigo"** le respondió Ichigo, agarrando de nuevo una de las manos de Rukia y entrelazando sus dedos.

**-"En el mundo real, cuando estemos allí...qué se supone que seríamos?" **le cuestionó, coqueta, haciendo circulitos con sus dedos en la palma de la mano de Ichigo.

**-"Pues...seríamos no..nov...novios.."** logró responderle él, con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

Rukia lo miró divertida, tanto le costaba decir que ella era su novia?

**-"Es increíble lo valiente y decidido que eres para el resto de las cosas y sin embargo, conmigo, eres así.."** le dijo ella, acercándose a su rostro y comenzando a plantarle sensuales besos por la mejilla y el cuello.

**-"Ohh, quieres que sea más decidido, enana?" **le preguntó desafiante, con un brillo distinto en sus ojos. Rukia sonrió satisfecha, pues había logrado provocarle.

Una nueva hilera de besos apasionados los mantuvo ocupados durante un rato. Perdieron la noción del tiempo. Estaban demasiado extasiados con el calor de cada contacto que cada vez, se volvía más vehemente y demandante.

Sin dudarlo y dejandose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, Rukia se subió sobre él, a horcajadas. Ichigo la rodeó por la cintura y rompió el beso para mirarla. Ya le era imposible disimular el deseo que se estaba apoderando de él. Aún no podía creerse lo que estaba sintiendo. Su mejor amiga se había convertido ahora en una mujer sexy y deseable que le rogaba, mediante su encendida mirada, que la siguiera devorando a besos.

**-"Yo también te ví hablando con Inoue.."** le dijo ella, muy cerca de su rostro y entrelazando sus manos en su cabello naranja. Aunque había tratado de no darle importancia, lo cierto es que le preocupaba un poco lo que Ichigo hubiera hablado con su bella amiga.

**-"Podemos contarnoslo todo, si quieres. Lo de Inoue y lo de Renji...aunque ámbos sabemos de qué se trata y los dos sabemos el resultado..."** le respondió él, con la voz ronca, besando dulcemente su cuello.

Como respuesta, la chica lo agarró por el rostro y comenzó a besarlo con pasión de nuevo. Entre besos, mordidas suaves en los labios y en el cuello, y algún que otro jadeo que se escapaban de sus bocas entre contacto y contacto, Rukia se armó de valor para cuestionarle a Ichigo lo que rondaba por su calenturienta cabecita.

**-"Ichi..."** le llamó entre suspiros ahogados por besos, **"tú...tú también lo notas, verdad?"** ante la mirada dudosa de Ichigo, le aclaró:** "Me refiero a...a los latidos desaforados, al calor en el cuerpo.. al...al..."**

**-"Al deseo?"** cuestionó él, con una sexy sonrisa sobre sus labios y acercándola más a él, rodeando su cintura fuertemente.

En ese momento, los fuegos artificiales empezaron a salir disparados hacia el cielo y a explotar en muchos colores. Rukia observó maravillada el perfecto rostro de Ichigo. Dios, desde cuándo era tan increiblemente guapo? los múltiples colores se reflejaban en su brillante cabello y sus almendrados ojos. Un cohete cuya explosión declinó en rojo y dorado le hicieron resaltar aún más sus perfectos atributos, que tan sólo se vieron eclipsados por la radiante sonrisa que, al verse obervado tan detenidamente, le dedicó a la embelesada Rukia.

**-"Y ahora...cómo quieres que reaccione si me miras de esa manera?"** le susurró, con la voz sensual y acercando su rostro peligrosamente al de ella.

**-"Ohh, eres un pequeño pervertido..."** le contestó ella, juguetona.

Entonces Rukia se aventuró a empujar a Ichigo hacia atrás, tumbandose sobre él a la vez que devoraba sus labios demandante. Satisfecho, el chico abrió la boca dejando que ella profundizara el beso y el suave y húmedo contacto hizo extremecerse al pelinaranja.

Rukia, sobre él, rompió el beso para devorarle le cuello y morderle el lóbulo de la oreja e Ichico no pudo evitar soltar un gemido. Sus manos la rodearon, acariciandole la espalda y fueron bajando hasta agarrar posesivamente el trasero de la joven. Ante la acción Rukia pegó un respingo y entre risas le dijo:

**-"lo que te decía, eres un per-ver-ti-do..."** susurró sobre sus labios, coqueteando.

-**"no soy yo el que te ha llevado a la zona más oscura del jardín.."** le respondió él, mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de la chica y arrancandole un gemidito.

Nunca hubiesen imaginado que sentirían tanta atracción sexual el uno por el otro. Sus cuerpos reccionaban ante cualquier mínimo estímulo y la gran amistad que habían compartido hasta hace poco, no les había dejado dar rienda suelta a aquella pasión que -ahora descubrían- habían reprimido durante mucho tiempo. No podían parar de besarse ni de acariciarse, les era físicamente imposible.

Ahora era Ichigo el que se encontraba sobre ella, besando su cuello sensualmente mientras una de sus manos acariciaba con posesión uno de los muslos de Rukia. La chica abrió las piernas permitiendo que él se acomodara entre ellas y ambos jadearon cuando notaron la unión de sus zonas íntimas. Los dos estaban completamente excitados y después de dedicarle una mirada llena de fuego líquido, Ichigo volvió a devorar los labios de Rukia, invadiendo su boca con maestría.

Excitada y deseosa de sentír aún más el roce de sus cuerpos, Rukia alzó las caderas y agarró a Ichigo por las nalgas, haciendo que el cuerpo del pelinaranja bajara más y se apretara contra su intimidad. El chico soltó un gemido que fué ahogado por la boca de Rukia.

Llevados por el instinto, comenzaron un suave vaivén de caderas que al poco se convirtió en un cadencioso movimiento. Rukia podía sentir perfectamente la erección del peliranaja sobre ella, quien extasiado por el placer, se rozaba con ella una y otra vez, dándole en su punto sensible y provocando que abriera más las piernas.

Una mano lasciva acarició uno de sus pechos sobre la ropa y tras notar que la idea excitó aún más a su adorada shinigami, Ichigo metió su mano entre los pliegues hasta colarla por el yukata. Cuando alcanzó aquel suave y llamativo montículo, lo acarició con devoción y delicadeza, pasando su pulgar sobre el endurecido pezón y arrancando gemidos de la pelinegra, quien se derretía de pasión bajo aquel escultural cuerpo.

Ichigo decidió que debían parar en ese momento o la situación se les iría de las manos. Y no es que no estuviera loco por dejarse llevar y poseer a Rukia allí mismo, pero sabía que no hacían bien. No quería que su primera vez con ella fuera en un jardín, escondidos como si estuviesen haciendo algo malo y sobre todo no quería que ella se entregase a él sin saber todavía toda la verdad.

**-"Ru...Rukia...ahhhhhh! es...esperaa..."** pronunció entre besos y a duras penas al notar que la mano traviesa de la shinigami acariciaba sobre la ropa cierta parte de su anatomía.

**-"Ichigoo, no quiero hablar de Renji ni de Orihime ahora..."** le contestó ella, lamiendo su cuello mientras introducía hábilmente su mano por los pantalones de Ichigo. El joven notó cómo la mano de la muchacha envolvió su virilidad y comenzó a subir y bajar certeramente.

**-"ahhhh!...joder...no, no es esoo..." **respondió él, a duras penas. La deliciosa sensación de la mano de Rukia masturbándole le cegó por unos momentos. Se dejó hacer un poco más, demasiado excitado como para negarse a quella caricia.

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, desde cuándo ella era tan pervertida también? Maldijo a Ichigo y a su deseable físico, maldijo a aquello tan bien formado y vigoroso que ahora tenía rodeado con su mano, maldijo que el condenado gimiera y jadeara de una manera tan erótica y se maldijo a sí misma por estar tan locamente enamorada de él. No podía parar de disfrutar del cuerpo del muchacho y deseaba con toda su alma que Ichigo le hiciera el amor allí mismo.

Cuando Kurosaki por fín pudo recobrar un poco el control, retiró, con todo el dolor de su corazón, la mano de la chica de su intimidad para que ésta le prestara atención.

**-"He hecho algo mal?"** le cuestionó la joven al ver cómo él se separaba de ella y se incorporaba, acomodándose la ropa. **"Lo.. lo siento...si crees que aún es demasiado pronto... yo... me he dejado llevar.."**

Ichigo la miró enternecido, cómo podía disculparse la muy tonta por lo que acababa de pasar? Sin duda, Rukia le había regalado los momentos más felices y significativos de toda su existencia.

Con delicadeza, la ayudó a incorporarse tirando de sus manos suavemente y luego le dió un suave beso en los labios. Sus ojos le dedicaron luego una mirada tranquilizadora y le acarició la mejilla.

**-"No seas tonta, nunca podría desagradarme nada de lo que me hagas"** le consoló él al ver que ella se había preocupado. **"Es solo que aún debo decirte algo muy importante, algo que no sabes de mi todavia."**

Rukia lo miró intrigada y se sentó, dispuesta a escuchar lo que Ichigo tenía que decirle.

**-"Querías saber por qué Byakuya me obedeció y por qué mi padre es un shinigami, verdad?**"

Ella asintió y se preocupó al ver la expresión seria que se apoderó del rostro de Ichigo.

**-"Isshin no es mi verdadero padre. Él se hizo cargo de mí y de mi madre después de que ella tuviera que huir de la sociedad de almas..."**

**-"Qué? Tu madre vivía en la sociedad de almas?"** cuestionó la muchacha, con la mirada atenta.

**-"Mi madre es una shinigami, Rukia y está aquí, viva.."**

La noticia alegró a Rukia, quien había visto sufrir de primera mano a Ichigo cada verano al recordar la muerte de su madre.

**-"Masaki está viva? Pero Ichigo! Eso es genial!"** le alentó, sin comprender por qué el pelinaranja tenía esa expresión amarga en su rostro.

**-"Rukia...mi madre me engañó. No puedo odiarla ni mucho menos, pero ella y mi padre me han estado ocultando la verdad todo éste tiempo. Hace 18 años que ellos llegaron a la tierra después de huir conmigo de palacio..."**

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida:

**-"De palacio? Has dicho...de palacio?"**

**-"Isshin era el ex-capitán de la Guardia Real, Rukia, y mi madre es una noble. Su verdadero nombre es Masaki Shiba. Ella vive en palacio. Mi madre es...la Reina de la sociedad de almas..."** le comunicó el muchacho, notando cómo las manos de Rukia soltaban las suyas y su rostro se turbaba.

Rukia no saba crédito a lo que oía. Nerviosa y alterada, se levantó de golpe a lo que Ichigo la imitó. Shiba? Ichigo era familia de Kaien? Qué sucia treta del destino era esa? Y un momento, entonces Ichigo...?

**-"Quién es tu verdadero padre, Ichigo?"** le preguntó aterrada. Ella no quería oír la respuesta en realidad, pero una terrible sospecha se estaba formando es su cabeza. Recordó el haori dorado con el que Ichigo apareció y que el capitán de la división cero lo acompañaba a todas partes..

**-"Yo...soy el Príncipe de la Sociedad de Almas. Mi verdadero padre era el Rey"** confesó él, mirándola a los ojos.

Rukia soltó el agarre de sus manos y se apartó, llevandose las propias a la frente. Ahora todo encajaba! Que su hermano le hubiera obedecido, lo del haori, lo de Isshin, lo de Ren...

**-"No puede ser, Ichigo! Dime que no es verdad!"** levantó la voz, nerviosa.

**-"Rukia.. cálmate, por qué reaccionas así? Soy YO, cálmate..."** le dijo él, acercándose a ella y agarrando de nuevo sus manos.

**-"Ichigo...no lo entiendes? Estoy enamorada del Príncipe! yo no...nosotros no...no podemos estar juntos!"** y rompió a llorar, entendiendo ahora a lo que se había referido su hermano cuando le había dicho que no podría quedarse con él...

**-"Y quién dice eso, eh? A mi me dá igual, yo quiero estar contigo!**" le respondió él.

**-"La ley impide a cualquier shinigami mezclarse con los miembros de la familia real. Sólo los nobles de más alta cuna pueden aspirar a verlos o a estar con ellos..." **dijo ella, abatida y triste.

**-"Tú eres una noble"** le respondió él.

**-"No soy noble de sangre y los Kuchiki no somos suficiente para la corona...No puedo estar contigo, Ichigo"** y dicho ésto se derrumbó.

El joven la agarró de los hombros e hizo que reaccionara. Su rostro estaba crispado por la impotencia. Vió la duda en los ojos de Rukia y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él.

**-"Al final sí va a ser verdad que mis sentimientos por tí son planeados..."** le dijo ella, con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. Acababa de clavarle una estaca en el corazón a Ichigo, pues, con esa frase, le había dado en la yaga y pronunciado lo que él más temía...

**-"Qué? NO! no digas estupideces, enana! Mírame, soy YO!" **se deseseperó.

**-"Kaien es familia tuya y yo te salvé porque te parecías a Kaien. Le conocí para que luego albergara los sentimientos por tí que me llevarían a portegerte..."**

**-"Rukia, no...no sigas..."** se derrumbó él también.

**-"Te salvé porque el hogyoku quiso que salvara a la Llave y ahora deseo protegerte con mi vida porque eres el Príncipe..."** le soltó, con la voz teñida de amargura y cegada por la desilusión.

-**"Mentira! Deseas protegerme porque me amas, Rukia! No por quién soy, sino por lo que soy"** le rebatió él, aferrandose a su fé en ella.

**-"Aizen no te mintió...todo estaba planeado...yo, lo siento mucho..."**

**-"Rukia! No me jodas, reacciona joder! No hagas eso, no dudes de nosotros!"** le insistió él.

Como respuesta, Rukia se soltó de su agarre y se arrodilló ante él.

**-"Mis respetos, Kurosaki-dono. A partir de ahora sólo soy una subordinada más."**

**-"Qué mierda haces, Rukia? LEVÁNTATE!"** le gritó él, alzando tanto la voz que atrajo la atención de los que por allí se encontraban.

**-"No lo entiendes. Le debo lealtad a la familia real. Ante todo soy una shinigami y mi rango de noble me obliga a respetar la Ley más que nadie"** le contestó ella, incorporándose y guardando las distancias.

**-"He creido en tí hasta el último momento...creía que eras una leona cuando sólo eres un cordero..."** le constestó Ichigo, con la mirada más fría y el tono de voz más distante que jamás hubiese utilizado con nadie.

**-"Lo.. lo siento..."** le respondió ella entre sollozos pero guardando la compostura.

Ichigo se quedó mirándola en silencio, esperando a que ella levantara el rostro y lo mirara desafiante, como siempre era con él, pero eso no llegó. Ella se quedó alli, esperando a que él le diera alguna orden de retirarse o que hiciera algo...No podía creerlo. Estaba dolido y abatido. La decepción lo recorria por todo su ser.

Entre la multitud, quienes comentaban intrigados el por qué una Kuckiki se había arrodillado ante un Ryoka, apareció Byakuya, quien con paso firme y expresión impenetrable, se acercó a ellos alertado por la cara desenacajada de su hermana.

**-"Qué está pasando aquí, Kurosaki?"** cuestionó al joven que aún taladraba a Rukia con su mirada ámbar, esperando alguna reacción de ella que lo salvara de su desespero.

**-"Nada que en realidad, te desagrade, Comandante."** respondió fríamente y con ironía Ichigo.

**-"Es ésto lo que quieres?"** le preguntó de nuevo a Rukia. Ella lo miró por fín sin decir una palabra. Al encontrarse con la fría mirada de Ichigo, sus ojos se volvieron a deslizar al suelo.

**-"Sí"** le respondió.

**-"Pues entonces no hay nada más que hablar. A partir de ahora soy Kurosaki-dono para los dos. Si quieres que actúe como un Príncipe, eso haré..."** y dicho ésto se retiró, dandoles la espalda a ellos y asustando a los presentes con la mirada furiosa que desbordaba sus ojos.

La multidud comenzó a abrise para dejarle pasar. Todos habían visto como el Comandante y su hermana le habían hecho una reverencia tras sus palabras y ahora todos observaban entre murmullos al joven de cabello naranja que iba custodiado de nuevo por el capitán de la división 0

**-"Ésto se pone feo..."** murmuró Urahara.

En ese momento, una enorme presión espiritual provocada por tres tremendos reiatsus obligaron a muchos a inclinarse. El cielo se resquebrajó mostrando así una _garganta_, que justo se había abierto encima de sus cabezas.

Byakuya reaccionó de inmediato ordenando a todos los tenientes y capitanes que se pusieran en posición de ataque y numerosas mariposas infernales volaron hacia el resto de los escuadrones para informar de la inminente invasión arrancar.

Ichigo liberó a Zangetsu, dispuesto a enfrentar al enemigo mientras que buscaba con la mirada a Rukia, para tenerla bien localizada en caso de que necesitase su ayuda. A pesar de su decepción y su dolor, él la amaba y la protegería de todas formas.

Tres bolas de luz aparecieron en el cielo, cada una con colores distintos. Una de reiatsu verde, otra de reiatsu turquesa y otra de celeste claro. Las tres esferas chocaron estrepitosamente contra el suelo provocando una explosión que levantó una trementa humareda de polvo.

Cuando éste desapareció, Ichigo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada ante la sorpresa. La esfera de color turquesa había aterrizado justo donde él estaba, desvelando tras sí a una mujer de curvas despampanantes, rostro infantil, pelo lustroso y largo de color verde agua y un ojos redondos de tonalidad extraña. La chica corrió como loca lanzándose al cuello del pelinaranja y lo abrazó con una fuerza que le hizo crujir los huesos.

**-"Ahhhhgg! Nell! qué haces aqui?"** preguntó Ichigo mientras era victima del violeteo de la arrancar.

Mientras, en ese mismo momento, la bola verde, quien había aterrizado justo donde estaba Orihime, desveló la presencia de un hombre de ojos impenetrables y profundos.

**-"Volvemos a vernos, _Onna_.."**

**-"Ul...Ulquiorra..."** pronunció la joven, sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

**-"YO!"** pronunció otra nueva voz detrás de la espalda de Ichigo. El pelinaranja, al voverse, vió a un arrancar con rostro felino y aires de guaperas macarra de pelo azul claro.

**-"Grimmjow! Qué demonios haces aqui?" **cuestionó ante la socarrona sonrisa de su ex-enemigo.

**-"No tenemos tiempo que perder, Ichigo, ya vienen!" **le respondió Nell, poniendose en guardia junto a él.

De nuevo otra enorme presión espiritual sacudió la garganta. Se escuchaba de lejos como una orda de arrancars se aproximaban y el grito de batalla que éstos proferían desde el interior del desgarro. El sereitei estaba apunto de ser invadido a gran escala...

-Continuará-

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

SALUDOS A TODS! qué tal estais?. Pues aqui os dejo la siguiente actualización, que espero que no haya desilusionado a nadie.

Siii... lo sé! me odiais todas ahora mismo! y también a Rukia! pobre mi Ichi, cómo ha podido dejarle así de necesitado y de traumatizado? Pero debo aclararos que cuando dije que habría amor carnal no me refería a que fuera a haber lemmon en éste capi...aunque claro, aún faltan más chapters, no? jejeje ^^ De todas formas, Ichi y ruki se han madregado de lo lindo hoy, no creen?

Dejando las bromas, he decidio que Rukia actúe así porque pienso que esa sería su forma de actuar si pasara de verdad en la historia de Bleach. Ella tiene el mismo sentimiento del deber que Byakuya y se auto-discriminaría de inmediado al saber que Ichi es de la realeza y ella una simple shinigami del Inuzuri. Por suerte, yo soy una ICHIRUKISTA A MUERTE y la estupidez de Rukia no durará mucho...^^

Bueno! pues ya conocéis a los 3 arrancars aliados, jejeje. Nell es adorable, Grimmjow carismático y Ulquiorra es demasiado interesante para dejarlo muerto, jajaja ! además, la pobre Inoue está ahora con el corazón libre...y a mi el Ulquihime como que me agrada y tal...jejejeje

He elegido tb a éstos personajes porque desarrollaron un extraño sentimiento para con Ichi durante sus peleas, como si él hubiera podido hacerles cambiar en algo...asiq en éste fic, me encargaré de borrar la fina línea que separan a los shinigamis de los arrancars.

Qué mas? ah! aclarar que "Grogi" significa "estar K.O" en España, por si alguno no conocíais la expresión y que Ulquiorra llama a Orihime igual que en el anime, "Onna", que significa mujer. No se si se transcribirá así del japones, pero estoy segura de que todos sabéis a qué me refiero ^^

Pues nada, me despido hasta la proxima actualización. MILES DE GRACIAS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS y por leer mi fic.

CUIDAOS MUCHO Y SED FELICES! ^^


	10. AVISO IMPORTANTE: SIGO AQUI!

HOLA A TODs! este mesaje va para todas aquellas personas que siguen mi fic y que llevan ya un tiempo preguntandose por qué no actualizo. Pues bien, quiero deciros que sigo aqui y que no he abandonado el fic ni mucho menos. Mi problema es que he encontrado un empleo que me absorve demasiado tiempo ( y no exagero) y no puedo escribir. He de decir que tengo 6 paginas de word del siguiente capitulo escritas ( aunque de una calidad mediocre ¬¬) y otro capitulo de ésta historia que sucederá más adelante, pero de momento no puedo dedicarle el tiempo necesario para completarlos y subirlos.

Mis mas sinceras disculpas y os pido que tengais paciencia y me sigais teniendo en alerta. Os prometo que actualizaré el fic a primeros de Septiembre, que es cuando termina mi contrato de trabajo. Os echo de menos y echo de menos escribir sobre Ichi y sobre Ruki, y mas como dejé el fic así peleados los dos!

No me olvideis, ok? cuidaos mucho, sed felices y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKII!

PD: el capitulo de la reconciliación está ya escrito, jojojojo... qué creiais? me duele dejarlos peleados asiq ya lo tengo escrito, 9 paginas de word de puro amor, juas! os prometo que os recompensará ^^

HASTA PRONTOOO!


	11. EL INICIO DE LA DISCORDIA

**CAP.10: EL INICIO DE LA DISCORDIA.**

La voz de alarma corrió por todo el sereitei. Todo aquel que estuviera en ese instante en su escuadrón, debía ser llamado a filas de inmediato y hacer frente al enemigo.

La garganta terminó de resquebrajar el cielo para dar paso a un centenar de hollows de escasa evolución. Provablemente éstos formarían parte de varias fracciones pertenecientes a los arrancares que aparecerían después.

Inmediatamente todos los shinigamis de menor rango comenzaron a luchar contra los hollows, apollados por el maravilloso arco quincy y por el temible directo de Chad, quienes no dudaron en comenzar la batalla.

Inoue, consciente de su escasa fuerza ofensiva activó en seguida su escudo y le indicó a Rukia que se resguardara en él, pero la bajita shinigami, con Sode no Shirayuki en mano, no estaba dispuesta a ser protegida aunque ella fuera el recipiente del hogyoku.

Otros alaridos, mas fuertes y estruendorosos que los demás azotaron los oídos de los allí presentes, dejando paso a otro centenar de Menos. Los gigantescos seres irrumpieron en manadas las dependencias del escuadrón y sus cercanías, aplastandolo todo con sus enormes botas blancas.

Ichigo y Nell se encargaron de varios de ellos mientras que sus compañeros hacían lo mismo. Se podían oír las risas de disfrute y diversión de Zaraki, Ikkaku, Yumichika y...de quién era la última risa? Ah, si, de Grimmjow, cuya necesidad de aniquilar seguía siendo la misma, estuviera en el bando que estuviera.

Por su parte, Ulquiorra permaneció tranquilo y estático. Se colocó delante de Inoue y le habló con su habitual lineal tono:

**-"Onna, ese escudo no te será necesario. Ningún guillian osará acercarse mientras yo esté aquí".**

Orihime lo miró algo confundida y desconfiada. No albergaba ningún sentimiento de temor o rencor hacia Ulquiorra, pero por qué estaba allí? Y si Aizen ya no tenía ningún interés en ella, por qué le ofrecía su protección?

El inteligente Espada la observó de reojo y no le hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Aún no se entendía a sí mismo y ni mucho menos el por qué habia decidido apoyar a Nell en su deserción. Lo primero que hizo fué recordar el rostro de la joven apenas volvió a la vida y eso tampoco lo entendía; pero allí estaba y de momento, era incapaz de responder a los cuestionantes ojos grisáceos de aquella extraña mujer...

Otro reiatsu enorme ejerció presión sobre los combatientes y el cielo volvió a ensancharse no sólo para permitir la entrada a cientos de hollows sino también a dos figuras que se alzaban, arrogantes, sobre todos ellos.

Byakuya, quien había permanecido cerca de Rukia, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al descubrir quién se encontraba detrás de aquella invasión, muy difícil de conseguir a no ser que alguien conociera los códigos del ordenador del departamento de investigación que se encargara de custodiar el acceso a esa zona desde un punto exterior a la barrera del sereitei.

**-"Mayuri..."** pronunció con desprecio el nuevo Comandante, **"maldito, eras tú el traidor que estaba mandando información a Aizen?"**

**-"Hooo, me sorprende lo rápido que olvidas la educación y los buenos modales, Kuchiki sotaicho, a caso no sigo siendo un capitán?"** respondió con su irascible tono el científico de pelo azul.

**-"No seas cínico. No existe el perdón para los traidores"** replicó friamente Byakuya desenvainando a Senbonzakura.

Mayuri lo observó con su expresión de loco de siempre. Debía trazar un plan para entretener al comandante pues aún estaban en plena invasión y si liberaba su propio bankai, los Menos también serían envenenados. No es que al loco científico le importase la vida de sus nuevos aliados, pero reconocía que, a la hora de crear devastación, esos seres, ahora dotados de un poco más de inteligencia gracias a Aizen, eran perfectos.

Por otro lado, al ver que cientos de hollows seguían abriendose paso a través del cielo del sereitei, tanto Urahara como Yoruichi habían decidido correr hacia el departamento de desarrollo tecnológico. Pretendían encontrar una manera de neutralizar aquello que estuviese permitiendo la apertura de la garganta desde hueco mundo y de paso, investigar desde cuándo Mayuri había estado enviandole información a Aizen y cuánto sabía éste al respecto... Si Aizen había descubierto que Ichigo era el principe, el pelinaranja estaría en un grave peligro.

De pronto, una quincena de Menos se dirigieron directamente hacia Rukia. Urahara no se había equivocado al predecir que el objetivo de Aizen era ella y el sorpresivo y masivo ataque lo confirmaron. Renji corrió enseguida a defenderla y liberó su bankai para que su poderosa serpiente se ocupara de ellos, pero ni las dos danzas de Sode ni Zabimaru fueron suficientes para aniquilar tantos menos.

En ese momento, Renji enredó al cuello de uno de los gigantescos seres a Zabimaru con la intención de decapitar con ella al Menos, pero el gigante hizo un extraño movimiento haciendo que la zanpakutó quedara enrollada y alzó a Renji por los aires para ser en ese momento golpeado por dos de ellos. A caso los Menos se habían vuelto más inteligentes? Ahora atacaban de forma coordinada?

**-"Renjiii!"** gritó Rukia, dejando congelado el pié de uno de ellos con su segunda danza y corriendo a socorrer a su amigo. El miedo a perder a su compañero no la hizo percatarse de que otro menos estaba dispuesto a golpearla con su cero y Rukia no pudo mas que sentir como una fuerte onda expansiva la arrojaba varios metros. Cuando se estabilizó y miró hacia atrás logró ver un haori dorado delante de ella, protegiéndola. Por un momento creyó que era Ichigo, pero recordó que él se habia quitado ese atuendo.

**-"Gracias...Ren..." **pronunció algo apesadumbrada.

El hombre de atractivos ojos naranjas se volvió hacia ella deshaciendose de su turbante. Sus ojos la miraban de forma fría e insondable y le transmitían a Rukia la certera sensación de que ella no era de su agrado.

**-"Sólo obedezco órdenes..."** fué su escueta respuesta mientras dirigía su mirada hacia Ichigo, quien en ese momento destruía sin ninguna dificultad a numerosos menos con su getsuga tenshou.

De pronto, un enorme cero de color púrpura golpeó al pelinaranja de lleno, despidiendolo varios cientos de metros del suelo y haciendo que soltara a Zangetsu por el golpe. Fué entonces cuando numerosos hollows de nivel inferior se abalanzaron sobre él, atraídos por su potente energía espiritual. Nell estaba ocupada a varios kilómetros con otros enemigos y Ren se vió atacado por varios semi-arrancars en ese mismo momento por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, Rukia salió disparada a socorrerlo y se puso delante de él.

Al verla, el pelinaranja se incorporó en seguida. Aquel ataque no había sido nada para su transformación en vizard y es que ningún cero podía dañarle en forma de hollow.

**-"Rukia! Qué mierda haces aqui? Vete con Inoue!"** le gritó el peliranja llegando junto a ella y deshaciendose de su máscara.

**-"Es mi deber protegerle"** le contestó ella, aún con el tono bajo y la mirada huidiza.

**-"Ja, ja ,ja! Qué tierno! Que escena tan vergonzosa, jajaja! y tu eres al que todos temen en hueco mundo?"** habló de pronto el otro ser que anteriormente había aparecido junto a Mayuri.

El hombre tenía la piel blanca completamente y dos tatuajes en forma de picas debajo de cada ojo, que eran de un iris fucsia. Su pelo era blanco con mechas negras y largo hasta media espalda. Su uniforme blanco característico de los espada estaba complementado con una capa de largura considerable, digna del gusto de cierto quincy y llevaba en la cabeza una especie de sombrero de época medieval.

**-"Imagino que eres un nuevo Espada..." **habló Ichigo, colocándose delante de Rukia y apartándola con el brazo.

**-"Me llamo Vandros"** respondió el hombre haciendo una reverencia con su sombrero, **"vengo a encargarme del shinigami que aniquiló a mi fracción y que, curiosamente, eres tú" **respondió el hibrido entre arlequín y noble francés.

-**"Vandros a secas?** No tienes un apellido hortera ni número?" respondió Ichigo de forma burlona.

**-"Los nuevos Espada no tenemos número"** respondió el vasto lorde, desenvainando su katana, decorada en su empuñadura con dos dados.

-**"Hoo...eso sólo puede sginificar que los nuevos espadas sois todos iguales de débiles"** respondió Ichigo mientras que con la mirada buscaba a Zangetsu.

De pronto, Vandros se acercó a ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa colocando su espada en posición horizontal y antes de que Ichigo pudiera reaccionar dijo en voz bajita:

**-"O que todos somos tan fuertes que aún no se ha establecido una jerarquía.." **y dicho ésto disparó de nuevo su enorme cero color púrpura directamente sobre ellos. Ichigo reaccionó de inmediato invocando a su hollow y colocándose delante de Rukia, por lo que recibió de lleno el impacto en su cuerpo.

Cuando el polvo y el humo provocados por la explosión se disipó, Rukia observó horrorizada a Ichigo arrodillado delante de ella. Respiraba de forma pronunciada e irregular y los pedazos de su máscara caían al suelo a la vez de la sangre.

**-"Se supone que el que ha matado a tu fracción soy yo"** dijo entre jadeos, **"no la metas en esto.."** bramó Ichigo en un tono amenazador mientras se incorporaba.

**-"Si...pero si la mato a ella, no sólo me divertiré viendo como sufres, sino que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro" **respondió el Espada, quien se elevó por los aires e hizo un gesto con la mano, como una orden, tras la que aparecieron cientos de hollows detrás de él. Al instante los hollows se lanzaron sobre ellos a lo que Rukia se colocó delante de Ichigo, recibiendo el impacto de numerosas garras y fauces contra su espada. De pronto, un fuerte empujón la lanzó varios metros atrás.

**-"VETE DE AQUI!" **le gritó Ichigo, con desesperación en la voz.

Rukia lo vió entonces, sus globos oculares eran ahora negros y su iris de un amarillo intenso, su voz parecía desdoblarse en una especie de eco. No era la primera vez que veía a Ichigo en estado de semi-vizard, pero fué la fuerza con la que la empujó lo que la extrañó. Sabía que Ichigo tenía que estar muy dolido con ella, pero él jamás la trataría así ni se lo haría pagar de una forma física.

**-"No puedo irme! Tengo que protegeros, Kurosaki- dono!" **contestó ella.

A Ichigo escuchar esas palabras le hacían revolversele el estómago. Odiaba la actitud que había tomado Rukia. Hacía 1 hora, si hubieran estado en la misma situación y ella lo hubiera protegido, habría pensado que lo hacía por su amor por él; pero ahora tenía la triste certeza de que lo hacía porque él era el principe mas que por cualquier otra razón y al pelinaranja ésta idea lo perturbaba y lo atormentaba...

A los ojos de Ichigo, ella seguia siendo el ser más valioso y amado de su existencia y eso no cambiaría. Cómo podía ponerse delante de él y no pensar en lo importante que ella era? Si salia herida no se lo perdonaría jamás. Sintió una enorme ansiedad y angustia al verla en peligro y la empujó sin pensar pues tenía que alejarla de allí fuera como fuera. Fué entonces cuando se percató de que la había empujado con demasiada fuerza. Durante un sólo segundo, había perdido el control con ella...

Rukia observó con la mano en su estómago, dolorida por el empujón, cómo los ojos de Ichigo se tiñeron de amargura y se clavaron en los de ella.

**-"Por favor, vete"** le dijo de forma seca y autoritaria, recuperando el control de sí mismo y dejando que sus maravillosos ojos miel aparecieran de nuevo.

**-"No! no puedo!"** contestó ella casi de forma automática. Inmediatamente se recriminó mentalmente, aunque fuese Ichigo con el que estaba hablando, ahora él era de la realeza y tenía que obedecerle.

**-"Joder Rukia! es que voy a tener que ordenartelo?"** le gritó el joven desesperado.

**-"Pero tengo que...protegerte..."** le contestó ella con la voz rasgada. Ahora no se dirigía al príncipe sino al hombre que amaba, pero la ira de Ichigo hizo que éste no se percatara de la diferencia. Sus ojos amarillos siguieron fieros y acompañaron a las palabras más amargas que hasta ahora había escuchado de Ichigo:

**-"Y quién me protege de ti?"** casi le escupió el pelinaranja dándole la espalda.

Rukia no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza y comenzar a retirarse. Un fuerte dolor en el pecho la acusó en ese momento en el que se alejaba de él, con esas duras palabras resonando en sus oídos. Pero ya no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, debía ver a Ichigo como lo que era y olvidarse de que hacia media hora estaba suspirando de amor entre sus brazos y entregandole las caricias más pasionales que había regalado en su vida.

**-"Kurosaki!"** llegó corriendo Ishida acompañado de Chad. **"Los hollows se dirigen al Rukongai, van a atacar a todas las almas!".**

Ichigo enfocó la vista más allá de la corte de los espíritus puros para comprobar con horror que lo que Uryuu decía era verdad. Debían actuar deprisa. Por lo poco que había conocido del talante de los shinigamis, seguramente éstos no irían a defender a la gente del extrarradio si el sereitei estaba siendo invadido. El perder a centenares de almas no significaría nada para ellos con tal de no perder a ningún escuadrón. Esa forma de "proteger a los que protegen el equilibrio" resultaba hipócrita y patética a los ojos de Ichigo pues, si no había almas con vida allí, donde estaría el equilibrio?

Rápidamente tomó cartas en el asunto.

**-"Ishida, Chad, Ren! Por favor, teneis que ir a protegerlos. Rukia, ve tu también"** le pidió a la shinigami, que apenas se había alejado de él. Rukia reaccionó en seguida y se dispuso a obedecer de inmediato pues ella opinaba igual que Ichigo al respecto.

**-"Espera! No puedes enviarles alli! Necesitamos a todos para la batalla!" **le recriminó Renji, quien había logrado zafarse de sus enemigos y había escuchado las órdenes de Ichigo.

**-"Renji los van a devorar! No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada, aqui contamos con toda la fuerza del Gotei 13, allí no tienen a nadie!"**contestó Ichigo.

**-"No puedes poner a Rukia en peligro!"** le volvió a reprochar el pelirojo, a quien había comenzado a molestarle un poco que de un dia para otro el pelinaranja tuviera más poder que el que él nunca tendría...Daba igual que ahora hubiese llegado a capitán, Ichigo siempre iría por delante...

Ichigo miró durante unos segundos a Rukia. Su determinación en la mirada y sus ganas de ir se leían en sus violáceas orbes. Ella era decidida y valiente y por sobre todas las cosas, quería ayudar a la gente. Ella le enseñó a luchar la primera vez, ella cuidó de él y estuvo a punto de morir por él aceptándolo con la mirada bien alta. Rukia podría con aquello. Al fin y al cabo, era la mujer de la que se había enamorado.

**-"Rukia es perfectamente capaz de luchar y salir airosa. Sabes que es fuerte. Deberías confiar más en ella"** le dijo a Renji, a quien dejó sorprendido con la respuesta.

Por su parte, los ojos de Rukia, que se abrieron sorprendidos por las palabras de Ichigo, reflejaban ahora una mezcla de culpa y gratitud. Sintiendose sucia y rastrera, apartó la mirada y se llevó una mano al pecho. Ahora mismo su amor por Ichigo le dolía, y mucho, pues a pesar de todo, él aún tenía elogios para ella.

**-"Tendrás problemas con el Comandante después" **le advirtió Renji, resignado al comprobar que Ichigo tenía razón y que conocía a Rukia mejor que nadie.

**-"Ya me ocuparé de Byakuya luego, ahora id, vamos!" **les insistió.

**-"Nosotros también iremos"** se escuchó por detrás una voz familiar y agradable. Al volverse vieron como el capitán Kioraku Shunsui y el capitán Ukitake Jyuushirou se acercaban a ellos. Éstos dos hombres, los más pacíficos y comprensivos de todo el gotei 13, siempre habían sentido un especial cariño por Ichigo y ahora que sabían quién era él, le brindarían su más sincero apoyo y lealtad.

Después de recibir la sincera gratitud del pelinaranja, todos se fueron para socorrer a la gente del rukongai.

**-"Déjame decirte que es la unión lo que hace la fuerza y no la división. Separar a los capitanes no os dará mayor ventaja.." **habló por fín Vandros, acercándose tranquilamente a Ichigo y jugando con su espada, pasandola de una mano a otra y haciendo varios trucos y malabarismos.

**-"Es la fuerza de cada individuo lo que da la victoria y la fé que tengas en ellos. Mientras nuestros corazones tengan el mismo objetivo, ganaremos"** le replicó Ichigo, agarrando a Zangetsu y apuntando al Espada con ella.

**-"Hooo...y qué objetivo es ese que os une si se puede saber?"** preguntó burlón el Espada.

**-"Proteger"** respondió Ichigo mientras iniciaba el ataque,** "bankai: Tenza Zangetsu!"**

Vandros sonrió maliciosamente cuando Ichigo invocó su bankai. Tal acto sería el principio del fín y el primer tanto a su favor en su marcador: **"Retrocede: Tiempo!"**

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ichigo notó que algo raro pasaba. Por más velocidad que ganara con su bankai, nunca lograba alcanzar al Espada y a cada intento de cortarle, era él el que recibía un ataque que a duras penas podía esquivar. Cuál era el problema? Es que Vandros era más rápido que él? En eso consistía su Resurrección? Y otra cosa...por qué la había liberado tan pronto? Grimmjow y Ulquiorra tardaron mucho más en mostrar su verdadera forma...Un profundo dolor le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió cómo la espada del enemigo le rasgaba la piel de su costado derecho. En un rápido giro sobre sí mismo, Ichigo apoyó las manos en el suelo, las flexionó y dió una voltereta, alejándose rápidamente de su enemigo.

A los ojos de cualquiera, el movimiento de Ichigo fué veloz, pero a los de Vandros, el pelinaranja se movía a cámara lenta, permitiendole encontrar los puntos flacos por donde atacarle o elaborar estrategias por donde abordarle. Su poder no es que le otorgara más velocidad, sino que tenía la facultad de ralentizar el tiempo que fluía alrededor de la persona a la que su espada tocase. Aizen ya le había dicho que su poder era el idóneo para luchar contra Ichigo y el unico que neutralizaría su bankai sin el más minimo esfuerzo.

En un contraataque, Ichigo le lanzó su getsuga tenshou mientras que con el shunpo corrió para colocarse detrás del espada y así ser golpeado por los dos lados; pero para su sorpresa, el Espada desapareció ante sus ojos y se colocó detrás de él, agarrándolo por el cuello y colocando la oja de la espada bajo su mandíbula. Ichigo observó con horror como iba a ser golpeado de lleno por su propio ataque cuando se dió cuenta de algo: El Getsuga se acercaba a él muy lentamente. Cómo era posible? Sabía que la velocidad de su ataque era de milésimas de segundo, entonces, cómo podía ver perfectamente su trayectoria, su intensidad e incluso darle tiempo a pensar en cómo esquivarlo?. Entonces se dió cuenta; todo se había vuelto más lento en el mismo momento en el que la oja de la espada de Vandros había tocado su cuello. "_Tiempo_..." pensó para sí Ichigo y sus ojos se abrieron ante la verdad que se mostró diáfana ante él. Por fín, había descubierto qué poder poseía el Espada.

De pronto, Ichigo reaccionó agarrando la cabeza de Vandros fuertemente para no dejarle escapar mientras que flexionó sus rodillas para impulsarlo hacia delante. El Getsuga golpeó a Vandros de lleno en la espalda mientras que a él le dió tiempo retirarse.

Cuando la polvareda de la explosión se disipó, Vandros apareció ante él con las ropas algo rasgadas y sangrando por la espalda y frente. Aún así sonreía extrañamente.

**-"Veo que te has dado cuenta de cual es mi poder, tsk...lástima, esperaba que tardaras más en descubrirlo."**

**-"Nos has sido muy habilidoso al dejarmelo ver; es tu katana, verdad? Al tocar a alguien hace que éste lo vea todo a medio tiempo.."**

**-"Eso es lo que hace básicamente, pero no es todo."** Entonces el Espada comenzó a liberar reiatsu y colocó de nuevo su katana en forma horizontal. **"Kimera"** pronunció mientras que la espada se hundía en sus manos y desaparecía por cada estremo mientras que él acercaba sus manos y unía las palmas.

Ichigo se puso en guardia mientras que el Espada mostraba su forma original, revelando a una especie de humanoide; su cabeza y rostro era parecido al de una esfinge, el propio rostro de una kimera, sino que en vez de tener cuerpo de león, conservaba la forma humana.

El ataque de Vandros, Kimera, en realidad estuvo haciendose desde el principio. El astuto espada había engañado a Ichigo para que éste creyera que su poder era el de volverle más lento si lo tocaba; pero no es a las cosas materiales a las que vuelve más lenta, sino al tiempo que los rodea. Podía hacer que el espacio-tiempo fuera tan lento alrededor de Ichigo que el pelinaranja podría tardar años en dar un espadazo y no darse cuenta. Quitando ese gran truco, Vandros no tenía gran poder como rival ni mucha resistencia tampoco, pero sí era muy habilidoso. Mientras pudiera, haría creer a Ichigo que él era el doble de rápido y capaz cuando en realidad era Ichigo el que era el doble de lento...

Pasaron un buen rato jugando al ratón y al gato. Ichigo comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que ninguno de sus ataques era lo suficientemente rápido como para lograr alcanzar a su enemigo. Si él apretaba el paso, más rápido iba el otro. Daba igual lo que hiciera, Vandros siempre iba por delante de él...a caso podía leerle la mente o adivinar sus ataques?.

Intentó concentrarse a pesar de estar recibiendo contínuamente golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo. Kimera...que era una kimera? Estaba seguro de haberlo oido alguna vez cuando estudiaron las costumbres y la teología egipcia en historia del arte. No estaba seguro pero sabía que tenía que ver con las ilusiones. Una kimera te engañaba con ilusiones a fin de evitar que consiguieras algo._"Ilusiones"_...

Pensó entonces en la fuerza de los ataques de Vandros. Realmente los golpes del Espada no eran tan fuertes como había esperado...bien! ya tenia la solución a parte del problema: lo que la kimera de Vandros ocultaba era su escasa fuerza. Ahora quedaba la siguiente parte; en qué consistía su kimera, es decir, su engaño? Pronto se percató de que el espada reducía la velocidad si él lo hacía...a caso su ilusión era que "copiaba" sus movimientos? Si eso era cierto, significaba que la fuerza y la velocidad de Vandros eran completamente falsas, tan sólo un mero reflejo, una copia del enemigo que tenía enfrente...

Decidido a probar suerte, se alejó unos pocos metros para enfrentar al Espada y detener la lucha por unos instantes.

**-"Qué te ocurre, Kurosaki Ichigo?"** cuestionó la esfinge, creyendose que el shinigami se detenía por cansancio.

**-"Sólo quiero comprobar una cosa"** contestó escuetamente el pelinaranja. Acto seguido, levantó a Zangetsu en el aire y sacudió el brazo llevandolo hacia atrás y deshaciendo así su bankai.

Vandros lo observó temeroso de que el joven se hubiera percatado de su engaño. Aún así, mantuvo la actitud altiva y la voz serena. -**"Eso no te ayudará a vencerme, me temo"** le adviritó el Espada, temiendo que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

En un rápido movimiento, Ichigo logró llegar hasta él, golpeandolo fuertemente con Zangetsu y haciendolo retroceder varios metros. El Espada a duras penas logró reaccionar ante el ataque. Aizen no le había advertido de que Ichigo seguía siendo rápido sin su bankai.

**-"Hoo, ya veo que estaba en lo cierto. Qué pasa Vandros? A dónde han ido tu velocidad y tu fuerza?"**

Maldición. El Espada tampoco pensaba que el muchacho fuera tan espabilado. Pensaba, o mas bien tenía entendido, que Ichigo era un talentoso shinigami encuanto a poder y fuerza bruta, pero por lo visto tampoco se había quedado corto en inteligencia. Su "Kimera" sólo funcionaba si su enemigo emanaba el reiatsu propio del bankai. Ahora que Ichigo estaba en shikai y conocía su habilidad "tiempo", poco podía excepto luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Había observado que el joven shinigami no sabía mucho de Kendo durante su pelea. Por suerte él era excepcional en el combate con espada. Esa podía ser su ultima carta.

Con gran destreza, Vandros cargó contra Ichigo haciendolo retroceder una y otra vez con cada golpe. Su katana era dirigida con maestría a cada punto vital del pelinaranja con gran precisión y, aunque Ichigo era capaz de bloquearlos, no podía evitar recibir golpes y cortes que lo hacían desestabilizarse.

Pronto un mandoble del enemigo logró alcanzarle en el muslo, haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor y callera al suelo, restrocediendo como pudo mientras la herida le sangraba a borbotones.

**-"Hmm, justó como pensé. No has recibido nunca adiestramiento en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, verdad Kurosaki? No tienes ni idea de como bailar con tu katana.".**

Ichigo maldijo mientras se incorporaba poco a poco. Arrancó un pedazo de su hakama y se lo ató a la pierna a modo de torniquete. Había perdido ya mucha sangre pero al menos, lograría detener la emorragia. Tenía que pensar algo rápido. "Bailar con su katana"...vaya tontería! Pues claro que no sabía kendo, pero sí que sabía Karate. Tatsuki y los problemas que le había causado su escandaloso color de pelo en el isntituto se habían encargado de ello. Pero no podía vencer a un Espada tan solo con golpes de karate. Necesitaba un cuerpo a cuerpo más agresivo. Entonces un rostro de mirada amarilla y expresión agresiva aparecío en su mente. Eso es, y si usaba su hollowifación? Hasta ahora sólo había podido usarla estando en bankai, ya que necesitaba el maximo poder de su estado shinigami para controlar su parte hollow pero...ahora él era mucho mas fuerte incluso en shikai. Y si podía controlar la hollowficación sin bankai?

Vandros se colocó de nuevo en posición de ataque, alentado por su creciente ventaja en el combate sobre Ichigo. Se disponía a iniciar otra serie de nuevos golpes cuando notó que algo era destinto. Un aura azul claro rodeo al pelinaranja y sus ojos se tornaron también azules mientras acumulaba reiatsu. No era el suficiente para liberar el bankai, asi que sin pesnsarselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre él, planeando golpearle en la pierna herida para luego aprobechar la caida del joven y hundir su katana en su garganta. De pronto, Ichigo esquivó al Espada, agachandose bajo él y aprobechandose del propio impulso que llevaba Vandros para propinarle un fuerte golpe en el estómago con los dos puños cerrados que lo mandó a volar como cien metros atrás.

Al incorporarse, el Espada vomitó sangre. "_Qué demonios ha sido eso?" _pensó. Pronto observó aterrado como Ichigo corria hacia él en posición de ataque. No llevaba su katana consigo, tan sólo una máscara de hollow blanca con dos rayas rojas a cada lado que ocultaban su rostro. Sus ojos, ahora amarillos penetrantes y con determinación asesina, se clavaban en él y oyó como una voz desdoblada le decía en un grito: **"Se acabó, Vandros".**

**-Continuará-**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola a todasss! cómo estais? HE VUELTOO! BUAHAHA! tal y como os prometí en el aviso que os dejé en el que os decía que para Septiembre volvería. ^^**

**Tengo que decir que me han renovado el contrato hasta el dia 12, pero ver a Ichi con su nuevo pelo largo en el manga me ha devuelto la inspiración y me ha dejado terminar este capi que llevaba ya un tiempo a medio escribir. Diosss! qué pensais de Ichigo con su nuevo look? no es el tio más guapo y sexy que hayais visto nunca? me salió una hemorragia nasal apenas lo ví, jajajaj! Ciertamente mi historia dista mucho de lo que realmente está pasando en el manga, peor bueno, creo que merece la pena que siga escribiendola aunque Gin fuera de los buenos al final... Sii! he sido mala, he leido el manga a pesar de que yo no lo hacia, pero esque es normal! Ichi ha tardado taaanto en volver a salir en el anime que necesitaba saber qué iba a pasar. Por cierto, qué pensais de Aizen en mariposa? jajajaja que mal, no me gusta nada, jajajaj!**

**Bueno, dejando el manga al lado y volviendo a mi capi, espero que os haya gustado. Es la primera vez que describo batallas asiq no se qué impresión os habrá causado. Creo que no me ha salido tan mal, pero ya me dires vostros, que sois los ojos expertos aqui, jejeje. Siento que no haya mucho Ichiruki en este chapter, pero espero que comprendais que es necesario para la historia. Como os comenté, ya llegará su reconciliación...jejeje ^^**

**Pra el proximo capitulo, veremos la pelea ente Byakuya y Mayuri y cómo quedará el rukongai tras el ataque de los hollows. Ichigo y Rukia tendrán una conversación bastante seria que hará que Ichi cambie de actitud totalmente. Por otro lado su identidad saldrá a la luz, cómo reaccionará el pueblo cuando conozcan a su principe? Ésto y más cositas interesantes en el proximo capi, titulado :"ALMA MUERTA".**

**Finalmente agradeceros a todos por leer mi fic, esperarme, y mandarme saludos y decirme que esperariais mi actualización. Me alegró el corazón ver que os acordais de mi y de mi fic. Espero no haberos desilusionados con éste capitulo y que me conteis qué tal en los reviews, ok? PORFAAA, REVIEWSS QUE ME AYUDEN A MANTENER LA INSPIRACIÓN, JAJAJA!**

**OS HE ECHADO DE MENOS. SALUDOS, SED FELICES Y...ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKII! (ahora más posible que nunca...habeis visto el ultimo capi del anime? ichiruki total! y ahora que Ichi ha crecido y todo en el manga, mejor! a ver cómo reacciona Rukia cuando vea al bombón de Ichigo, ainssssssss!)  
**


	12. ALMA MUERTA

**holaa! por fín estoy de vuelta! tengo q pediros perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Como algunas ya sabeis, me he mudado de casa y de ciudad y he estado muy muy liada. Tampoco he tenido internet durante 3 semanas y es por eso que no habíais sabido nada de mi.**

**Espero que mi historia os siga enganchando aunque ya nada tenga que ver con cómo se está desarrollando el manga. **

**Os traigo un chapter muy largo para compensaros. Es de 14 páginas a word, casi el doble que el último y en él pasa todo lo que os dí de avance la última vez.**

**Como siempre daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo y es un gran honor para mi que sigais mi humilde historia. Deseo de todo corazón que os guste y por favor, no seais muy rudos conmigo si hay algo que no os gusta, ya que me cuesta más describir batallas que otras cosas.**

**Y a mis adoradas Ichirukistas, pediros paciencia. Sé que odiareis a Rukia después de este capi, pero creedme, merecerá la pena luego el tener a Ichigo y a ella separados de momento.**

**Cualquier pregunta, duda o sugerencia hacedmelo saber mediante un review, que como ya sabeis, es el combustible de cualquier escritor de fics, jejeje**

**Sin decir más, os dejo con la historia, CUIDAOS MUCHO Y SED FELICES!**

**QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! ^^  
**

**CAP. 11: ALMA MUERTA.**

Mientras Mayuri huía mediante shunpo de Byakuya, observó indignado el panorama. Ante sus ojos vió como el Espada Vandros caía al suelo sin vida a los pies de Ichigo. Por otro lado, el resto de los shinigamis junto con los Espadas traidores, ya casi habían logrado contener el ingente ataque de arrancars y de Menos.

La Garganta había comenzado a cerrarse de forma repentina, impidiendo que más hollows pudieran invadir el sereitei desde Hueco mundo. Maldijo y escupió al aire con cara de asco. De seguro el maldito Urahara había descubierto el modo de cerrarla desde el departamento de investigación.

Su mirada se dirigió ahora al rukongai. Desde alli se oian gritos desgarradores mientras cientos de Menos arrasaban todos los sectores con sus ceros. Sonrió con malicia, al menos aquello le consolaba.

Una vez que se cercioró de que su oponente no volvería a levantarse, Ichigo deshizo su transformación en vizard. La adrenalina que hasta ese momento lo había mantenido alerta comenzó a abandonarle, haciendo que cayera arrodillado al suelo. A pesar de haber sido relativamente fácil deshacerse del Espada, había tardado mucho en averiguar cómo vencerle, por lo que había recibido una buena paliza. El vendaje de su pierna había dejado de ser efectivo y de nuevo comenzó a sangrar. Sin poder evitarlo, su vista se nubló y comenzó a caer, sintiendo cómo sus fuerzas se desvanecían.

En ese momento, Ren apareció justo a tiempo para sujetarle antes de que se desplomara.

**-"No deberíais haber peleado, Kurosaki-dono, no cuando la Guardia Real está a su servicio" **le recriminó el hombre con la voz preocupada.

Ichigo sonrió de forma agotada e intentó incorporarse apoyándose en el hombro del capitán

**-"Si la vida de mis amigos corre peligro, lucharía hasta con una pierna cortada"** le respondió con la voz jadeante debido al cansancio.

Tal agotamiento preocupó a Ren. Conocía perfectamente la sorprendente fuerza vital que Ichigo había demostrado tener desde sus inicios como shinigami y si antes había luchado de forma ininterrumpida en hueco mundo contra tres Espadas y numerosos hollows, ahora no entendía cómo un simple Espada neonato lo había dejado en tal estado...sería a caso que sus curaciones no habían logrado eliminar el reiatsu negativo de sus heridas?

Con ese pensamiento, comenzó de nuevo su hechizo de Kidõ para curarle, pero el ojimiel lo detuvo.

**-"Por favor, Ren, llevame al Rukongai"** le pidió. La determinación en sus ojos junto con los alaridos de terror que llegaban hasta sus oidos desde el otro lado del sereitei no dejaron al capitán de la división cero nada que objetar.

Mientras, en el rukongai, Rukia y los demas hacían lo que podían. Por suerte, hacía unos minutos que habían dejado de llegar más enemigos, pero los que aún quedaban eran bastante numerosos y resistentes. Por un lado, los Menos habían desarollado una especie de instinto de manada, lo que les hacía atacar en grupo a un mismo objetivo y defenderse los unos a los otros. Podían ser lentos y torpes, pero eran gigantescos y sus ceros, destructivos; por otro lado, los nuevos Arrancars eran más rápidos y ágiles, y si bien sus poderes no eran tan terribles, sí que poseían habilidades para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Era como si hubiesen recibido adiestramiento.

Gracias a dios, contaban con el bankai de Renji y con la valiosísima ayuda de Shunsui y de Ukitake, quienes no dejaban lugar a dudas sobre su valía como capitanes.

Los primeros que comenzaron a debilitarse fueron Chad e Ishida. Rukia los observaba con angústia mientras peleaba con un arrancar de bajo nivel. Ella sabía que sus compañeros no eran débiles, pero las batallas por las que tuvieron que pasar en Hueco Mundo los habían debilitado y aún no habían recuperado del todo sus reiatsus. Estaban agotados.

La distracción de la shinigami ocasionó que un Menos le propinara una tremenda patada que no fué capaz de esquivar. El impacto la lanzó por los aires a una velocidad vertiginosa. Era tal la fuerza con la que fué golpeada que, al igual que aquella vez que la lanzó Yammy, Rukia no podía enderezar su cuerpo y restablecerse. Con terror, miró el suelo, como único y fatal destino. El impacto de la caída la dejaría fuera de combate, si es que no moría por ello.

De pronto, un cuerpo atlético y ágil la atrapó en el aire y aterrizó con ella sujeta en brazos. Su tacto era duro y frío en vez de cálido y tenía un agujero en el vientre.

**-"Grimmjow!"** exclamó sorprendida. El Espada le sonrió de una forma genuina y la depositó en el suelo.

**-"Jo! Shinigami"**, le saludó. Rukia se apartó un poco de él, con actitud recelosa y mirada dubitativa.

**-"Por qué me has ayudado? Para empezar ésta ni si quiera es tu batalla"** le cuestionó con la voz entrecortada por el dolor. Se llevó una mano al vientre, lugar en donde había recibido el impacto de la patada del Menos.

**-"He pensado que te debía un favor, ya sabes, por lo que te hice aquella vez..."** le respondió con aire despreocupado el atractivo ex-sexto Espada. Luego, esbozó un gesto contrariado, como si él mismo se sorprendiera de sus palabras...

**-"Pues no creas que te daré las gracias por ésto. Un Hollow jamás será amable y mucho menos un Espada mostraría este tipo de sentimientos. Todos sois tan frios como vuestra piel. Te lo volveré a preguntar, por qué nos ayudas?"** volvió a preguntarle Rukia, ya con el tono de voz más alto y en posición ofensiva, apuntandole a la cara con Sode no Shirayuki.

**-"Pshe! Alguien tan débil como tú no debería hablarme así. Puede que me consideres el enemigo, pero ahora mismo no soy menos hollow que tu querido Ichigo". **

La frase del espada hizo que la muchacha cambiara su expresión amenazante a una de culpabilidad y tristeza. Rukia clavó su mirada, ahora más azul índigo que violeta, en los ojos del arrancar, dispuesta a no demostrarle cuánto le afectaba esa verdad que acababa de oir. Grimmjow sonrió arrogante ante la efectividad de sus palabras, sabedor de que la actitud de la chica era un farol.

**-" Y te guste o no, yo soy más útil que tú para salvarle el culo a tus amiguitos" **le escupió con sorna, pasando por su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones blancos y mostrando indiferencia.

Rukia bajó su katana y no pudo evitar que en su cara se reflejara el dolor de las palabras del Espada. Era verdad, ella era débil. Y no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente también. Rápidamente a su mente acudió el rostro de Ichigo. _"Sólo alguien débil hiere a los que quiere..." _se dijo para sí.

Justo cuando Grimmjow se iba a ir, ella le detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

**-"Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta...".** Los ojos celestes y frios del hombre se clavaron en los suyos. Rukia podía ver duda en ellos, es que a caso él ni si quiera lo sabía?

**-"No necesito excusas para pelear. Cualquier batalla será mia con tal de poder demostrar en ella mi supremacía. Luchar es lo único que me importa"** le respondió y luego se fué, dejandola sóla.

**_-"Ni si quiera tú mismo lo sabes.." _**murmuró casi para sí Rukia, mientras obserbava cómo Grimmjow volvía al ataque y liberaba su resurrección para luchar contra cinco arrancars a la vez.

Mientras, en el cielo, sobre ellos, Mayuri los observaba buscando el momento justo para llevar a cabo su plan. **_"Sólo un poco más..." _**se decía a si mismo.

**-"Hasta cúando pretendes seguir huyendo de mi, Mayuri?" **preguntó Byakuya, quien apareció detrás suyo, dispuesto a golpearle con Senbonzakura. El científico reaccionó a tiempo, desenvainando a Ashisogi Jizō y bloqueando el ataque del noble.

El estruendo de otro de los Menos cayendo al suelo derrotado hicieron a ambos capitanes mirar hacia abajo. Fué cuando Mayuri vió como las almas supervivientes se reagrupaban siguiendo las instrucciones de los shinigamis. Por fín, el cese de la invasión de arrancars en la corte de los espíritus puros había permitido que más shinigamis se acercaran a ayudar, posiblemente bajo las órdenes de ese metomentodo de Ichigo Kurosaki. Pero el noble se equivocó, puesto que aquel ejercito que ahora llegaba a prestar su ayuda estaba liderado por el capitán Hitsugaya y por Isshin Kurosaki.

Ese era el momento que el loco científico estaba esperando: la presencia de un gran numero de shinigamis y de capitanes, la presencia del Comandante y la presencia de Rukia Kuchiki, el recipiente del Hogyuoku, la única esperanza que podían tener contra Aizen. Sólo le faltaba Ichigo, pero a él no quería eliminarle, jamas! Cómo podría eliminar un experiemento tan exitoso como aquél? Ichigo era el único que había desarrollado una hollowficación perfecta y el ultimo as en la manga de Aizen.

**-"Mirame cuando te apunto con mi Espada!"** fué la amenaza que le sacó de sus cavilaciones y le hizo reaccionar, bloqueando otro ataque de Byakuya.

**-"Después de ésto, serás tú el que ni si quiera querrá recordar mi rostro mientras viva"** le dijo, con una sonrísa malévola y desencajada. Pronto el ex-capitán comenzó a liberar la ingente cantidad necesaria de reiatsu para invocar un bankai, pero justo cuando Byakuya creía que Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō surgiría ante ellos, Mayuri tiró de la empuñadura de su zampakutõ hacia un lado, sacando así otra espada gemela a la suya de la misma Ashisogi.

**-"Bankai: Konjiki Ashisogi Jizõ!"** pronunció, haciendo que una de las katanas desapareciera para dar lugar a ese monstruoso ser con cabeza de bebé y cuerpo de oruga. La segunda zampakutõ permaneció en sus manos y la empuñó contra Byakuya.

**-"Qué es esto? Imposible, cómo puedes estar usando el shikai y el Bankai al mismo tiempo? Cómo tienes dos espadas?" **preguntó visiblemente sorprendido el Comandante.

**-"Esto es una de las mejoras que Aizen me ha proporcionado. Ahora tengo la capacidad de poder clonar a mi antojo a mi zampakutõ y con ello mis posibilidades de victoria se multiplican!"** alardeaba en un tono alto el hombre de pelo azul y ojos amarillos.

La mirada de Byakuya, juiciosa y serena, lo taladró durante unos segundos hasta que por fín, habló:

**-"Dime, Mayuri, Aizen también te ha doblado tu reiatsu? Porque dá igual cuántas zampakutos a la vez puedas liberar si tu fuerza para sustentarlas sigue siendo la misma"** le cuestionó el noble, con la mirada magnánima de aquél que sabe que se encuentra en lo cierto.

El científico lo observó y poco a poco su rostro altanero se fué transformando en una mueca de ira contenida.

**-"No necesito más reiatsu para hacer lo que he venido a hacer!"** y dicho ésto, su bankai reaccionó, aunque de una forma distinta: La enorme oruga se enderezó, multiplicando su peso y transformandose en algo monstruoso. El rostro del bebé se desencajó en una mueca espantosa y profirió un agudo llanto de niño antes de ensanchar las fauces y comenzar a liberar veneno.

El chorro apuntó directamente al suelo, a la gente que estaba allí abajo, transformando todo el aire en una intensa nube de gas de color púrpura. Dicha nube también rodeó a Byakuya y los cubrió por completo. Pronto comenzaron a oirse los desesperados gritos provenientes del suelo.

Byakuya, quien se había protegido con los miles de pétalos de Senbonzakura, notó en seguida cómo la garganta le ardía y profirió una especide de grunido, provocado por el escozor y la ira de saber que estaba siendo envenenado por Mayuri. Pensó que el poder de su propio reiatsu sería suficiente para no ser envenenado por Mayuri; pero por lo visto Aizen también había mejorado esa parte...

Decidido a acabar con aquello antes de que se le acabara el tiempo, cargó con una fuerza brutal conta el científico, quien lo detuvo a duras penas con su otra zampakutõ. Las ojas de sus katanas se encontraron repetidas veces, hasta que por fín, Mayuri se arrodilló agotado a iracundo. Cómo era posible que Byakuya, quien también estaba siendo envenenado por su bankai, le hiciera retroceder de esa manera?

**-"Tu...reiatsu...no aguantará... mucho más" **le dijo el noble de ojos grises, con la respiración entrecortada y con una mano en el pecho.

**-"Tampoco tú resistirás mucho más"** le contestó el científico. Pero para su sorpresa, Byakuya comenzó a liberar un impresionante y opresor reiatsu y sin ni si quiera haber invocado el bankai, Mayuri se vió rodeado de las ojas de unas espadas gigantes, que pronto se deshicieron en millones de cuchillas y se avalanzaron sobre él, cortandole la piel a cada cm.

Mientras, en el suelo, bajo la nube púrpura de veneno, Rukia observaba con pánico cómo sus compañeros shinigamis sucumbían sin poder evitarlo junto con la mayoría de las almas allí presentes. Intentó gritar de desesperación, pero algo sobre su rostro se lo impedía. Yoruichi y Urahara llegaron justo a tiempo. La primera sugetaba su rostro y el de Rukia contra una máscara hecha con Kidou que ella misma había invocado; el segundo las protegía a ellas con el escudo de Benihime, quien también podía deformarse y rodearlas como una esfera, impidiendo que el gas las contaminara.

La pelinegra miró a ambos con sorpresa en los ojos y luego giró rápidamente, buscando con la mirada a Renji y a los demás. Fué entonces cuando los vió: los supervivientes del clan Shiba, Kuukaku y Ganju, junto con todos sus hombres, habían llegado a tiempo para proteger a muchos de ellos, envolviendolos en sus esferas protectoras.

Justo en ese momento, Ichigo hizo su aparición, acompañado de Ren. Se acercó a ellos intentando correr lo más que podía, pero la herida de su pierna no le dejaba. Ante el grotesco espectáculo que acontecía ante él, se paró en seco. Era evidente que los prioritarios para ser salvados serían los tenientes y capitanes, así como Rukia, quien era esencial en esa guerra. Todos sus amigos estaban a salvo, Chad e Ishida también incluso Inoue, a quien había dejado atrás junto con Ulquiorra para que ayudasen a Unohana a antender a los heridos del sereitei. Sin embargo, aún no podía detener la creciente angústia y desesperación en su corazón al ver como cientos y cientos de almas yacían sin vida en el suelo. Algunas habían logrado ser salvadas, pero eran un número ínfimo comparado con las que estaban muertas.

Un grito de desesperación salió furioso de su garganta y ni el dolor de su pierna ni el escozor que comenzaba a sentir debido al veneno eran suficientes para hacerlo callar.

Todos sintieron entonces su abrumadora presencia. Un enorme reiatsu, denso, asfixiante, comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Ichigo, quién temblando por la ira, buscaba con la mirada al culpable de todo aquel genocidio.

**-"Kurosaki-dono, cálmese, el veneno, el veneno nos está afectando, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás bajo las esferas de los Shiba"** le intenaba frenar Ren, agarrándolo del brazo.

Ichigo oía de lejos cómo sus amigos lo llamaban. Podía distinguir el vozarrón de su padre y el de Chad, la decidida voz de su mentora Yoruichi, la chiyona e infantil de Urahara, la desesperada de Ishida... pero de entre todas ellas, había una que no distinguía: Rukia no le llamaba, no intentaba llegar a él...

Sus ojos miel localizaron de lejos a Mayuri y a Byakuya y su furia se incrementó sin tener ningún ánimo de frenarla. De un tirón, se deshizo de Ren y salió corriendo. La herida de su pierna cicatrizó al momento y un reiatsu rojo comenzó a rodearle.

**_-"Regeneración instantánea!" _**pensó alertado el capitán de la división 0 mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento bajo una de las esferas de Kuukaku.

Rukia se había quedado sin habla en el mismo momento en el que vió a Ichigo aparecer. El alivio que sintió al verlo vivo pronto se vió sustituido por miedo al verle sus heridas y luego por pánico al observar sus ojos y sentir su reiatsu. Algo no iba bien en aquella mirada ni en aquel abrumador poder, que ya nada tenía de aquel suave pulsar que adoraba. Cuando lo vió salir corriendo contra Mayuri y su hermano, se temió lo peor y por fín pudo reaccionar.

**-"ICHIGOOOO!"** le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, olvidando por un momento la realeza del muchacho y su intención de mantenerse alejada de él. Pero el joven no la escuchó pues ya estaba demadiado lejos. Desesperada por alcanzarle, se liberó de los brazos de Yoruichi y salió de la capa protectora de benihime tras Ichigo, a lo que Ren la siguió.

**-"Guardias a mi! el Príncipe está en peligro! Olvidaos del veneno, vamos!"** gritó Ren, invocando a todos los soldados de su escuadrón.

Todos los supervivientes allí presentes, tanto ciudadados como shinigamis, quedaron atónitos ante lo que habían oído y visto. El escuadrón 0, todos con sus haoris dorados y sus máscaras de kidõ, se habían desplegado ante ellos, decididos a recuperar a Ichigo. Ichigo era el Príncipe de la Sociedad de Almas!

En ese mismo instante, un Mayuri derrotado hacía un enorme esfuerzo para poder coger aire. A su lado Byakuya lo observaba, todavía depié, apoyándose en su katana, respirando con dificultad y con una mano en la garganta. Junto a ellos, cayeron las dos espadas de Mayuri, haciendose añicos al contacto con el suelo.

**-"Apuesto a que Aizen te prometió que el nuevo veneno de tu espada no te afectaría, verdad? Por qué, Mayuri? Para qué..?" **pero otro ataque de tos lo obligó a detenerse.

**-"Yo...nunca fuí un shinigami de élite ni poseí un gran poder. Mi inteligencia y mi caracter fueron los que me ayudaron a ascender, pero siempre he sabido que era considerado débil e inútil por vosotros. Por eso sustituí cada parte de mi cuerpo intentando hacerme más fuerte y modifiqué mi propia zanpakuto con veneno. Luego comprendí que sólo el Hogyoku me daría la oportunidad de tener por fín el poder que deseaba. Así que me uní a Aizen a cambio de ese poder, de venganza y de poder estudiar a Ichigo Kurosaki cuando su cuerpo ya no le fuera útil..."** dicho ésto soltó una leve carcajada enfermiza.

**-"Pues te mintió en todo..." **le respondió el atractivo comandante, entrecerrando sus ojos.

**-"En todo no, mira a tu alrededor! Yo...he tenido mi venganza...-**un repentino ataque de tos lo obligó a detenerse, y luego prosiguió- "** de seguro casi todas las almas del sereitei han muerto, casi todos tus shinigamis también y lo mejor; no sólo el Comandante también sucumbirá por mi veneno, sino también su hermana. Sin su recipiente y su unico sello, el Hogyoku despertará para siempre y Aizen os destruirá a todos..."**

Byakuya se dejó caer, derrotado y asustado como nunca antes había estado. Aquel ser despreciable había cumplido con su propósito y había destruido todo por lo que había luchado por proteger desde niño. No sólo era la sociedad de almas, el equlibrio de la creación también se vería en peligro: el mundo de los vivos, hueco mundo, el infierno... todos se verían afectados por la rotura de la cadena de la vida.

Pero pronto el rostro de alguien le vino a la cabeza: Ichigo. Sí, el príncipe, el único heredero con la sangre capaz de poder interpretar la voluntad divina, el único cuya alma sostendría el equilibrio de ese mundo como último eslavón de la cadena...

**-"Pu...puede que yo sucumba...pero...el Príncipe no se rendirá..."** pronunció a duras penas, inclinandose hacia adelante y apoyando una mano en el suelo, justo al lado de la cabeza de Mayuri, quien con los ojos como platos, lo observó con sorpresa.

**-"Qui...quién has dicho? El...El Príncipe?"** preguntó aterrorizado. Noo, aquello no podía ser verdad, el Rey y su familia murieron según sus fuentes, qué demonios hablaba Byakuya?

De repente oyeron un grito ensordecedor y sintieron la presión de un reiatsu tan denso como agresivo.

**-"MAYURIIII!" **.El aludido giró de nuevo el rostro hacia Byakuya, con los ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas.

**-"'Él..."** pronunció el noble con una extraña sonrisa asomandole por los labios. Por primera vez en su vida, había sentido algo parecido a la esperanza.

**-"Jajajaja!"** rompió el científico loco en carcajadas, **"Él? Ichigo Kurosaki es el príncipe?Ahora sí que la venganza de Aizen se me antoja sublime**. ** Yo he destruido casi todo el sereitei y os he acorralado y destrozado hasta el punto de que el mismísimo Comandante deposite sus últimas esperanzas en un Vasto Lorde. Jajaja! Mírale, Kuchiki! Aizen ya os ha demostrado su supremacía transformándole, _Tu Príncipe_ no es más que un Hollow sin control!"**

**-"Te equivocas, él lo logrará, controlará su hollow..."** le rebatió Byakuya.

**-"No si tu querida hermana muere. Rukia es su sello y a la vez el amor que le mantiene con vida." **Byakuya se sorprendió ante la afirmación del moribundo. Cómo sabía él de los sentimientos de Kurosaki?.

**-"jajaja! qué crees? que no lo sabíamos? ese amor que se tienen también entraba en los planes de Aizen, jajaja! y qué crees que pasará cuando el sentimiento que lo hace agarrarse a su humanidad se convierta en dolor y desesperación? "**Cuestionó triunfante Mayuri ante un aterrado Byakuya. Él sabía que el científico tenía razón.

Pronto una presencia se detuvo junto a ellos y su reiatsu era tan asfixiante como el veneno que ardía en sus pulmones. Ichigo, completamente transformado en Arrancar, los miraba a través de su máscara de cuernos. Mayuri lo observó embelesado por unos momentos.

**-"hooo, lástima que al final no vaya a poder analizarte. Eres un valioso especímen, Kurosaki Ichigo" **pronunció a modo de despedida Mayuri, puesto que el arrancar de melena* naranja prácticamente ya estaba agarrándolo del cuello para levantarlo.

Fueron nulas las oportunidades que el excapitán tuvo para defenderse. Ichigo descargó en él toda la ira que lo había llevado a convertirse en lo que ahora veían todos. Desde el primer golpe ya lo había dejado inconsciente, pero no le fué suficiente y siguió golpeandolo, cortándole y desgarrándole.

Byakuya observó atónito el masacrado cadáver de Mayuri y la sangrienta y cruel actitud de Ichigo, quien, tal y como dijo Ulquiorra aquella vez, no mostraba ninguna piedad, muestra de la totalidad conversión de su corazón en un agujero negro y vacío.

El noble reunió fuerzas como pudo y consiguió agarrar a Ichigo por el brazo.

**-"Ya basta, ya es suficiente. No queda nada de él, déjalo, Kurosaki!"**

Pero tal como era de esperar, el joven no le oyó ni le reconoció. Sin pensarlo, levantó a Zangetsu y la blandió contra el torso de Byakuya, quien retrocedió varios pasos y cayó de rodillas, con el pecho sangrándole. Ichigo se acercaba de nuevo a él dispuesto a rematarle cuando la guardia real los rodearon. Ren apareció e inmobilizó al instante a Ichigo mientras que lo demás iniciaban la invocación del bakudo que detendría al arrancar.

Sin reconocer a nadie, el joven emitía gritos desgarradores mientras que forcejeaba contra Ren y cinco guardias más. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que sus esfuerzos estaban siendo en vano, puesto que sólo conseguían enfurecer más al vasto lorde. Ichigo comenzó a emanar tal cantidad de reiatsu que obligó a muchos de los presentes a arrodillarse bajo la presión. Fué tal la onda expansiva de su poder que desplazó al instante el gas venenoso que había esparcido Mayuri, dejando en cuestión de segundos, toda la atmosfera de su alrededor limpia de tóxicos.

**-"Es nuestra oportunidad, aguantad un poco más, vamos!"** gritó envalentonado Ren.

Pero de nada sirvieron ni las invocaciones ni los esfuerzos por inmobilizarlo. Ichigo tenía demasiada fuerza y demasiado poder. Pronto el capitan de la división 0 se vió obligado a desenvainar a su zanpakuto y bloquear los mandobles y zarpazos del muchacho mientras que los demás seguían invocando el hechizo de atadura.

Unas garras enormes y de escamas de fuego comenzaron a surgir del suelo y agarraron a Ichigo. El joven se vió inmobilizado desde todos los ángulos, enredado entre las zarpas de lo que parecían las garras de un gigantesco animal. Todo su cuerpo fué cubierto y apresado de tal manera que sólo la cabeza le quedaba libre.

**-"Hechizo de atadura 82*: Abrazo de Dragón!"** pronunció Ren. Al instante, las llamas que envolvían las escamas crecieron y cubrieron el cuerpo de Ichigo, purificando su parte hollow.

En ese momento, Rukia llegó corriendo y casi sin aliento. Observó horrorizada los trozos del cuerpo de Mayuri esparcidos por el suelo, a su hermano, que aunque estaba mal herido, consiguió enderezarse y sostenerse con senbonzakura y a Ren, que junto con los demás guardias, rodeaban y reducían a un arrancar.

Éste tenía una máscara de aspecto fiero, con dos grandes cuernos y unas marcas rojas que le recordaron a alguien...De pronto su temor se hizo realidad; a caso ese ser era Ichigo?. Sus ropajes de shinigami estaban casi desintegrados por su reiatsu, Zangetsu estaba en el suelo junto a él y una larga melena de color naranja colgaba por su espalda, tatuada hasta el pecho con gruesas líneas rojas.

Atemorizada, Rukia se acercó a él. La fiera criatura dejó de resistirse y de gritar y se quedó mirandola. A través de su mascara, Rukia no podía verle los ojos, ni siquiera un iris amarillo, nada. El enorme agujero de su pecho subía y bajaba cada vez más lento, propio de la respiración mas calmada del vasto lorde.

**-"Ichigo.."** pronunció Rukia muy suavemente.

En ese mismo instante el hechizo de Ren comenzó a surtir efecto, provocando que la máscara se fracturara en varios pedazos. El rostro de Ichigo quedó al descubierto ante los ojos de Rukia. Éste tenía aún las pupilas amarillas y las orbes negras, pero no enfocaba la vista. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante, inconsciente, mientras que su cuerpo de hollow se desvanecía.

**-"Menos mal..." **pronunció Ren, recuperando la compostura y la tranquilidad por tener de vuelta al príncipe.

**_-"Ichigo.. cómo puedo ayudarte a impedir que te conviertas en eso?" _**se preguntó Rukia para sí misma, angustiada.

Apenas comenzó a recuperar sus sentidos se sintió roto. Su cuerpo estaba muy pesado y sus extremidades, frías. Se oía a sí mismo respirar con dificultad y unos calambres desagradables, parecidos a las agujetas, le recorrían por todo su ser. Ya había conocido esta sensación antes, la sensación de haber soportado en su cuerpo el demoledor reiatsu de su Resurrección. El pecho, en donde el agujero negro había tomado forma, le ardía producto de haber recuperado sus emociones de golpe. Emociones que en su mayoría eran de dolor, pena y frustración. Se sentía abatido. Por qué? Por qué Rukia actuaba así con él? Sólo pedía entenderla, no quería nada más, tan solo comprender por qué se alejaba de él.

La quemazón que el recordarla le provocó le hizo querer llevarse una mano al pecho, cuando se percató de que alguien se la agarraba con ternura. Unos dedos cálidos y suaves se entrelazaron con los de él y le transmitieron cariño y seguridad al instante.

**-"Ichigo-kun?"** oyó la dulce voz de Orihime llamandole. Era ella la que le sujetaba la mano.

Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con el rostro preocupado de la muchacha, que apenas se notó observada, sonrió con ternura. Sus flores lo tenían envuelto en su escudo curativo, sanandole. Junto a ella unos frios e impenetrables ojos verdes lo observaban. En ellos no se leían nada, como de costumbre.

**-"Orihime? Ulquiorra?" **preguntó con la voz quebrada.

**-"No hables. Todavía estas muy débil." **le respondió la chica, acariciandole el rostro y el cabello.

En ese momento se sintió aún más roto y estúpido por desear que las caricias proporcionadas por la muchacha fueran de Rukia. Enfadado consigo mismo, la apartó de sus pensamientos y agarró entre las suyas la mano de su amiga.

**-"Gracias por cuidarme, Orihime. Dime, donde estan todos?"** le dijo, sonriendole lo más amablemente que pudo.

**-"Estan fuera. Les dije que esperaran a que despertaras. Necesitabas espacio."**

**-"Y entonces, qué hace él aqui?"** preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados observando a Ulquiorra, quien se acercó más a la cama y lo miró.

**-"amm, él? Ettoo... no lo sé, sólo sé que no se separa de mi en ningún momento.." **dijo la chica, algo nerviosa y ruborizada.

**-"Kurosaki Ichigo, por qué en vez de preguntarle a la mujer no me preguntas a mi?"** cuestionó el ex-cuarto espada con su cara de poker y su tono indiferente.

**-"Porque no quiero tener nada que ver con un Arrancar ahora mismo" **pronunció Ichigo con el tono de voz crispado e incorporandose un poco en la cama.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo para Inoue y para él, ya que ambos sabían por qué Ichigo había dicho eso. Recordaba que se había transformado y eso lo atormentaba. Sin embargo para Ulquiorra, cualquier emoción humana le era desconocida y para él no existían ni los silencios sabedores de secretos ni los temas prohibidos.

**-"Por qué?" **cuestionó el ojiverde.

**-"Por qué, qué?"** repitió el pelinaranja con una venita en la sien.

**-"Por qué reniegas de nosotros si tú también eres un arrancar?"**

**-"Yo no soy un arrancar!"** contestó Ichigo, no tengo nada que ver con vosotros.

Justo en ese momento, Nell entró corriendo a la habitación después de haber oido la alterada voz del pelinaranja y sin pensarselo y llevada por la alegría de verlo bien, se apresuró a arrojarse a la cama para abrazarle.

**-"Ichigoooo!"** gritaba la despampanante vasto lorde, apretujando al chico contra sus pechos y saltando encima de él.

**-"Ahhhhgggg!"** gritaba Ichigo, demasiado impactado por la situación como para decir nada mas.

**-"Nell-chan! Otra vez no! Ichigoo, vas a matar a Ichigoo! Nell!"** decía la probre Inoue mientras trataba de separar a la Espada del -todavía- dueño de su corazón.

Sin alterar lo más minimo ni su rostro ni su ánimo, Ulquiorra ayudó a Orihime a separar a Nell de Ichigo y luego, mientras el pelinaranja recuperaba el aliento, le volvió a cuestionar.

**-"Por qué?"**

Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que oía, es que a caso el cerebro del Espada se había olvidado del idioma y sólo recordaba esa maldita expresión?

**-"Por qué, qué?" **le recuestionó con el entrecejo fruncido a más no poder y la paciencia a punto de agotársele.

**-"Por qué reniegas de nosotros y a Nelliel la dejas que te manosee de esa manera?"** le preguntó Ulquiorra.

De pronto los colores se le subieron a la cara y se atragantó con su propia saliva. Nell sin embargo comenzó a reirse por lo bajito y Orihime se ruborizó ante lo dicho por el atractivo espada.

**-"Primero, no me ha manoseado. Segundo, Nell es diferente a ti y tercero, pareces gay recriminandome eso! Y a tí que mas te da si me manosea?" **respondió un alterado Ichigo apenas recobró la compostura.

**-"Ichigo-kun, es que Ulquiorra tiene una gran curiosidad por todo, es como un niño pequeño ahora. Quiere aprender sobre los humanos y las emociones"** contestó Orihime, defendiendo al Espada, que en ese momento, era agarrado del cuello de su ropa por Ichigo.

**-"Así que ahora, también quieres que te manosee yo? Eso es ser gay?"** volvió a cuestionarle Ulquiorra sin modificar su rostro y aguantando los brazos de Ichigo, quien estaba demasiado débil como para aguantar el contraataque del Espada.

**-"AHHH! Noo! Joder! Ves? Eres gay!"**

**-"Kyaaa!a! sí! momento Yaoi, momento Yaoi!"** gritaba Nell exaltada y es que ella sí sabía bastante de las emociones humanas. De hecho, ella era la hollow "más humana" de hueco mundo. Con expresión lasciva, se unió al forcejeo de los dos hombres, echándose encima de ellos para participar en aquel "manoseo".

**-"Ahhgg, quitaos de encimaa! pero qué demonios? Nell no me toques ahi!** gritaba el pelinaranja medio asfixiado.

**-"Chicos, chicos, a Ichigo se le van a abrir las heridas, ya vale!"** gritaba la dulce Orihime.

Fué tal el escandalo que armaron, que atrajeron a todos desde fuera. Era evidente que por los gritos, Ichigo había recuperado la consciencia y Rukia, que fué la única que no se había movido de la enfermería del escuadrón en las 16 horas que el pelinaranja había estado inconsciente, sintió el calor de nuevo volver a su corazón.

Pronto Renji, Chad, Ishida, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, los hermanos Shiba, Ren, Ikkaku y otros shinigamis que querían conocer más de cerca al Príncipe, inundaron la habitación.

**-"Quitaos de enmedio! Es mi hijo! Tengo prioridad! Ohh, hijo mio, espero que aún puedas ser padre después de ésto"** lloraba Isshin apretujando a Ichigo entre sus brazos.

**-"Ahhgjj, viejo! Quieres dejar de pensar en eso! Estoy mal herido, joder!" **se quejaba Ichigo mientras todos se reian, todos menos Ulquiorra, claro.

Rukia sonreía tiernamente desde la puerta. No se atrevió a entrar. Dudaba de que Ichigo quisiera verla aunque, si era sincera consigo misma, era ella la que no estaba segura de querer verle. Justo se disponía a marcharse del lugar cuando alguien le habló a sus espaldas.

**-"No vas a saludarle, al menos?"** le cuestionó Ren.

Rukia se volvió, con una triste sonrisa en el rostro. Observó los ojos naranjas del capitán, que a su parecer, ya no eran tan frios como al principio. Se percató al instante de que no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Quien era en realidad, Ren?. Dejando sus observaciones de lado, le respondió sincera.

**-"No sé qué decirle. Me basta con verlo bien. Eso es todo..." **y bajó la mirada.

El hombre se acercó a ella y posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica. No lo hizo de forma ruda, pero ella se sobresaltó y volvió a mirarle.

**-"Si quieres seguir manteniendo las distancias con él, adelante, pero te diré algo: no fué mi hechizo lo que le hizo volver, sino tú.." **y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a Rukia con las manos en el pecho y azotada por una verdad que ella misma había ignorado. Ella, tal y como dijo Urahara, era la única que podía evitar que Ichigo se convirtiera en Vasto lorde. Pero cómo lo haría si pretendía estar lejos de él?

Pasaron varias semanas en las que Ichigo estuvo convaleciente. Su cuerpo, que aún no se había recuperado del todo de su primera transformación, se había quebrado demasiado con la segunda y dado que no pudieron llevarlo a palacio para curarlo allí, su sanación fué mucho más lenta.

En ese tiempo comenzaron las labores de reconstrucción del sereitei. No solo la corte de los espíritus puros había sufrido una grave devastación, sino también el rukongai, en donde la población de almas era dos tercios menor de lo que era antes del ataque de los menos.

Byakuya, ya completamente recuperado, se reunía una y otra vez con los del consejo y con los capitanes. La máxima prioridad ahora había sido el reforzar la seguridad del Rukongai a fin de proteger la ultimas almas que guardaban el equilibrio entre seres vivos y muertos.

Contra todo pronostico y realizando un acto que no había tenido precedentes en la historia del sereitei, Byakuya había ordenado que todas las almas se mudaran a la corte de los espíritus puros con el fin de protegerlas mejor, ya que no había suficientes shinigamis para reconstruir la corte y proteger el rukongai al mismo tiempo. Ésta medida le trajo problemas con el consejo, pero él era un orgulloso Kuchiki, y el nuevo Comandante, y cumpliría con su deber le dijeran lo que le dijeran.

Las almas más jovenes de entre los supervivientes habían decidido convertirse en shinigamis. Necesitaban reponer los escuadrones y protegerse. Puesto que no había tiempo para la academia, Urahara aceptó adiestrarlos tal y como hizo con Ichigo para que, al menos, pudieran convatir de forma decente a las dos semanas.

Todos los tenientes les ayudaron, incluidos Rukia, que en ese tiempo había aceptado convertirse en la teniente del sexto escuadrón, ocupando el antígüo puesto de Renji, quien era ahora su capitán. En esos tiempos de crisis, Byakuya tuvo que aceptar dos cosas: la primera, su hermana era lo suficientemente fuerte y preparada para ser teniente y ahora necesitaba a cualquier shinigami de valor para levantar los escuadrones; y la segunda, estaría mucho más protegida bajo la supervisión directa de Renji.

Era curioso como en tiempos negros, todos se habían unido en un gran equipo. Los espadas, quienes aún no habían explicado por qué estaban allí, ya que argumentaban que lo hablarían con Ichigo más adelante, se prestaron gustosos a ayudar a formar a los nuevos shinigamis; sobre todo Grimmjow, que veía aquello como la oportunidad de divertirse peleando todos los dias.

Nell había hecho buenas migas con Orihime y estuvo enseñádole a preparar un ungüento curativo que, según ella, era mucho más rápido para sanar que el método de rechazo de Orihime.

Ulquiorra apenas se relacionaba con nadie. Se dedicaba única y exclusivamente a acompañar a Orihime a todas partes. Si hablaba con ella era solo para preguntarle todas las cosas que desconocía y poco a poco había conseguido que Inoue se relajara totalmente con él y que incluso ya no pensara tanto en Ichigo.

Grimmjow por su parte había desarrollado cierta afinidad con Rukia. Le encantaba el genio de la menuda chica y le divertia sobremanera pelear con ella y derrotarla una y otra vez. Él no era un experto en emociones, pero había notado que era menos hollow en su presencia y eso no le desagradaba. Al fin y al cabo había decidido unirse a Nell contra Aizen, y no era la idea de la traición lo que le había empujado, sino el nacimiento de un sentimiento en él cuando luchó contra Ichigo. Quería saber si seguiría siendo igual de fuerte si su agujero se encogía, al menos un poco...

Por fín había llegado el dia en el que Ichigo saldría de la enfermería. Rukia no había ido a visitarle ni una sola vez, aunque sabía por Orihime que la chica había preguntado por él todos los dias y que no se había movido de la enfermería todo el tiempo que él estuvo inconsciente. Para Ichigo, no era suficiente, pero al menos eso le había consolado.

Instado por Ren e Ishida, quien consideraba que el uniforme de la guardia real era sublime, había decidido ponerse de nuevo las ropas con las que había salido de palacio. Ya no era un secreto su identidad y debido a los tiempos que corrían, era mejor aceptar quien era de una vez. Defendería su cargo con respeto y fuerza. Al fin y al cabo, la fé de los demás en él era lo único que ahora le sujetaba para no derrumbarse. Él necesitaba proteger para sentirse vivo y los demás necesitaban sentirse protegidos para seguir viviendo.

Cuando salió del lugar, escoltado por Ren, se sorprendió sobre manera. Alli, delante de él, cientos de almas supervivientes se arrodillaban ante su presencia y le traían obsequios. Todos lo miraban con respeto, pero sin ningún rastro de miedo en sus ojos. Todos querían conocer al muchacho que había salido corriendo en su defensa y a todos les provocó cercanía el saber que tenían un pincipe con problemas y miedos, al igual que ellos. Ichigo les parecía un igual en muchos aspectos y eso los había transformado en un pueblo leal, en unos subditos cariñosos y respetuosos, que confiaban en su principe y que habían dejado de sentirse perdidos y olvidados gracias a él.

**-"Principe, por favor, acepte este obsequio de una humilde servidora" **le decía una anciana mientras le sujetaba la mano temblorosa y depositaba en la de Ichigo un amuleto.

**-"Principe, tenga estos alimentos de mi huerto. Le ayudarán a restablecer su reiatsu más rápido.."** le decía otro hombre.

**-"Ánimo, príncipe, nosotras creemos en usted"** le decían un grupo de jovencitas que también lo rodearon y lo cogieron de las manos.

Ichigo, sorprendido pero amable, escuchaba uno tras otro a todo el que se le acercara y les sonreía dulcemente. Sus ojos miel destilaban una eterna ternura y bondad y los ciudadanos no tenían ni idea del bien que estaban haciendole a su desesperanzado corazón.

Cuando les agradeció a las chicas, estas se ruborizaron y al pasar de lado junto a ellas, gritaron:

**-"Kyaa! Es guapísimo!"** lo que provocó el sonrojo inmediato de Ichigo, quien seguía siendo tan tímido con las chicas como siempre y las carcajadas sinceras de todos los allí presentes.

-**"Istsigoo-sama! Aquí, aquí!" **sintió que alguien le tiraba del haori y al ver a una niña pequeña, con los ojos emocionados, se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura.

**-"Karide! No puedes llamar al Príncipe por su nombre de pila"** le riñó su madre al instante.

**-"No, no, está bien. Me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, y prefiero que me llameis por mi nombre"** le dijo él amablemente a la madre mientras que acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de la pequeña.

**-"Anno, ne? Itsigo-sama, io no tengo nada que dadle, pero zi pueddo dadle un bezito de buena zuerte, fale?"** le preguntó la niña, a la que le faltaban las dos paletas* de arriba y por eso hablaba así.

Ichigo soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió con la cabeza. La pequeña le dió en besito en la mejilla y salió corriendo muy ruborizada.

Rukia apareció entre la multitud y se colocó en primera fila, observando enternecida la escena. Cuando Ichigo se incorporó, se encontró con ella. Hacía dos semanas que no la veía y todo su ser se agitó en cuanto se topó con aquellos increibles ojos violetas.

Rukia tembló de inmediato apenas cruzó su mirada con él. Ni el tiempo de convalecencia había logrado quitarle ni una pizca de viveza en su penetrante mirada ni belleza en su atractivo rostro. Se veía tan tierno pero fuerte a la vez, ataviado con su haori dorado pero rodeado de almas que lo trataban con cariño. Se sintió orgullosa de él, tanto, que le iba a explotar el pecho.

Sin poder evitarlo, le dedicó una tenue sonrisa a modo de saludo y le mantuvo la mirada. Quería hablar con él, necesitaba pasar página, ser sincera. Lo amaba más que a su propia vida, pero su raciocinio le decía que no debía tener ese tipo de relación con él, que sus sentimientos no eran nada comparados con su deber para con él y que no debía dejarse cegar por ellos. Pero cómo hacerle entender eso a su engañado corazón, que latía furioso en su pecho clamando por el pelinaranja?

Ichigo la observó atento y supo en seguida que la chica quería hablar con él. Se puso nervioso ante la idea, pero no se sintió aliviado ni felíz. Él conocía a Rukia y sabía que la mirada de la joven sería muy distinta si viniera a decirle que cambiaba de opinión con respecto a ellos. Aún así, tal y como pidió, él quería comprenderla, saber por qué se alejaba de él, y ahora ella le brindaba esa oportunidad.

Decidido, le tendió la mano a Rukia, sonriendole con tranquilidad.

**-"Vamos?"** le preguntó.

Rukia se sorprendió ante la actitud madura del joven y decidió calmarse y ponerse a su altura, al menos por un ratito. Agarró su mano con decisión y se la apretó, en señal de confianza.

Caminaron en silencio hasta aquella famosa colina en donde Rukia y Renji habían enterrado a sus amigos de la infancia. En esa misma en donde se despidieron la última vez que Ichigo le había salvado la vida y en donde se dijeron que sus lazos estarían unidos para siempre. Y ésta vez, parece que también se despedirían, aunque de una forma muy distinta.

**-"Se te ha olvidado ponerte el kenseikan.." **comenzó Rukia, para romper el hielo. Ichigo estaba dandole la espalda y miraba al horizonte.

**-"Se lo regalé a un niño pequeño que quería ser como yo de mayor...ya ves, qué gran ejemplo.."** contestó él, resoplando y llevandose el pelo hacia atrás.

**-"No seas tan duro contigo mismo, encontraremos la manera de frenar tu transformación" **le intentó animar ella.

**-"Encontraremos?"** recalcó Ichigo, volviendose hacia ella y mirandola a los ojos fijamente.

**-"No me malinterpretes, es mi deber ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, como subordinada y como amiga.." **le contestó ella. La conversación ya estaba empezando a ir al grano y los nervios no tardaron en apoderarse de su estómago.

**-"Como amiga... Y por qué no como mi pareja?"** soltó sin ninguna duda. Ya estaba cansado de esperar.

**-"Ichigo..."** comenzó ella, pero él la interrumpió.

**-"La amistad y el amor son emociones muy parecidas. Piensas que sí eres suficiente para ser mi amiga pero no para algo mas? Para eso si estas a mi altura?"**. A pesar de sonar duro o enfadado, Ichigo conservaba la calma. No pasaba lo mismo con sus ojos, que se enturbiaban con dolor y miedo a perderla.

**-"En estos tiempos que vivimos no podemos perdernos en emociones. Dá igual el rango de noble que yo tenga. No se trata de si un Kuchiki es suficiente para la casa real o no, se trata de que necesitamos tener la mente fria y el corazón en calma y no convertirnos en la debilidad de nadie"** le respondió ella, recuperando la compostura.

**-"Tú a mi no me haces débil, me haces fuerte" **le respondió él.

**-"Mentira. Todos en hueco mundo saben que soy tu punto débil. Yo, que ni si quiera soy una noble de cuna, hago vulnerable al principe de la sociedad de almas. Pongo en peligro a todos e insulto tu realeza con sentimientos inútiles".** Rukia trataba de creerse sus propias palabras, envalentonada por la idea de que hacía lo correcto, que lo protegía a él y por ende al resto si se alejaba de Ichigo.

**-"Yo no soy un principe de verdad, joder! Solo soy Ichigo y actuaria de la misma forma sin ser de la realeza. Esté donde esté, protegería a los demas porque así es como soy y no por cumplir con lo que se espera de mi" **le recriminó, acercandose a ella con la mirada alta y la expresión segura. Estaba empezando a acorralarla contra sus propias emociones.

**-"Pues yo espero de mi el saber actuar con la cabeza fria. Me debo a mi naturaleza y a mi condición. Soy shinigami, noble y Kuchiki, y cumpliré con mi deber de proteger y sacrificarlo todo por el orden y el bien común. Tu acabas de enterarte de que eres el principe, pero yo llevo desde que puedo recordar siendo una shinigami. He vivido por mas de un siglo sin amor, es evidente que no lo necesito." **se defendió rudamente de Ichigo, quien transformó su rostro en tristeza y dolor al oirla decir eso.

**-"Osea que ahora ya no es por que yo sea el principe sino porque una shinigami no necesita amar...no te entiendo, joder lo no entiendo!" **Ichigo perdió la paciencia y la agarró por los brazos. No le hacía daño, pero la sujetaba firmemente.

**-"Ichigo, sueltame!"** le pidió ella.

**-"Rukia, me siento un estúpido por estar aqui ahora mismo. Desde que tomaste la absurda decisión de alejarte de mi, soy un completo idiota que casi te ruega cada vez que te ve. Crees que me merezco eso? De verdad, estoy tratando de entenderte, te lo juro, pero no puedo. Qué era diferente hace dos semanas? A qué le tienes miedo?" **le cuestionó Ichigo, agarrando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

**_"a que te maten por mi culpa, a que me entregue a ti y te arranquen de mi lado, a que te vayas a palacio y no vuelva a verte nunca más, a amarte más de lo que ya hago, a no poder olvidarte por toda la aternidad..."_ **se contestó para sí misma la joven, quien tomó aire para tranquilizarse y sonar convincente.

**-"Lo que ocurrió entre nosotros no debió haber pasado. Yo...me precipité. Te hice creer que te amaba pero ni yo misma lo sabía con exactitud. Me dejé llevar por unos cuantos besos. Estaba confundida."** le mintió, haciendo que Ichigo soltara su rostro y se alejara de ella un poco.

**-"Mientes. Sabes que aquello hubiera sido mucho más que unos cuantos besos si yo no me hubiera detenido."** le recriminó, señalandola con el dedo índice.

**-"Bueno, eres muy guapo y yo soy una mujer..." **le contestó ella, rodando los ojos y tratando de sonar lo más visceral posible.

**-"Renji y Orihime también son guapos y sin embargo no les elegimos a ellos, verdad?"**. La joven no respondió y se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo, sin saber qué decir. Ichigo esperó paciente alguna reacción, pero a cada segundo la mirada de la chica se volvía más huidiza.

**-"Niegame que las cosas no serían distintas si fueramos humanos normales. Niegame que estariamos juntos si no fueramos quienes somos. Mienteme otra vez y dime que no me amabas cuando subí a tu habitación aquella noche o cuando me besaste por primera vez."**

Ichigo volvió a acercarse a ella, tomandola de nuevo por el rostro. Rukia no ofreció ninguna resistencia ante él. Sintió sus cuerpos unidos y jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Levantó su mirada y reveló ante el dolido joven sus lágrimas. Su rostro, que había tratado de mantenerse indiferente, se deformó por el llanto y ya no pudo esconderse más. Se derrumbó por primera y ultima vez ante él.

**-"Ichigo",** le dijo entre sollozos, **"entiendeme, por favor".** Y fué ahí cuando el muchacho no pudo más. Vió en los ojos de Rukia que había perdido, que no había podido hacerla reaccionar ni llegar a ella. Ya no la recuperaría.

Sintiendo como su corazón se apagaba, Ichigo depositó todo el amor que le quedaba en un ultimo beso. Juntó sus labios con los de ella con avidez y necesidad. Cada roce, cada aliento compartido, cada contacto de sus lenguas, era una despedida.

Rukia respondió al beso con la misma pasión e intensidad. Aceptaba el dolor de Ichigo y compartía el suyo propio. Dejó que su amor se asomara por ultima vez en cada encuentro de sus bocas.

Los brazos de Ichigo la rodearon y la apretaron más contra él. Las manos de ella le acariciaban el rostro y luego se enterraban en su pelo. La sola idea de no volver a acariciar las sedosas hebras naranjas le hacían profundizar más el beso y sollozar entre gemidos. Estaba inmersa en un mar de sentimientos alocados y contradictorios; Por un lado, lo besaba como si la vida le fuera en ello, y por otro, lloraba. Lloraba desesperada sin poder evitarlo. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se perdían entre los labios de Ichigo, que devoraban los suyos sin pausas.

Aunque el encuentro estaba resultando ser muy intenso, no era sexualidad lo que desprendía, sino anhelo. Ambos sabían que esa sería a última vez que estarían juntos de ese modo.

Cuando lo consideraron oportuno, dejaron de besarse. Por unos instantes siguieron pegados el uno al otro, mostrandose reticentes a separarse. Rukia abrió los ojos y se encontró con los miel de él. Éstos también estaban bañados en lágrimas. Se sorprendió ante aquello que jamás había visto en el joven. Ichigo había llorado mientras la besaba, al igual que ella y el joven no hizo nada por ocultarlo. Se miraron, en silencio. No hacían falta palabras en ese momento.

Finalmente, Ichigo le soltó y se separó de ella. El vacío que dejó donde antes estaba su cálido cuerpo le hizo sentir frío y se estremeció, haciendo que se abrazase a sí misma.

**-"No. No te entiendo, pero te respeto. Siempre he creido en ti y respetado tus decisiones, como cuando decidiste quedarte en la sociedad de almas y no venirte conmigo a Karakura. Y ahora no será menos."** le dijo Ichigo, en voz bajita. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando de nuevo se volvió hacia ella.

**-"No te preocupes. Te prometo que mañana todo será muy diferente. Yo seré diferente. Gracias por volver a llamarme por mi nombre" **y dicho ésto, se marchó, con paso firme y sin mirar atrás.

Ichigo se juró a sí mismo en ese mismo momento que jamás volvería a insistirle ni a sacarle el tema a Rukia. Hasta por un momento, solo por segundos, pensó que quizá el estar separados era la opción adecuada y que habían hecho lo correcto; pero él no tenía la capacidad de engañarse a sí mismo que tenía ella y sintió como algo dentro de su ser se fracturaba...

Sopesó por un momento otra ironía del destino, su destino, observando desde lo alto de la colina a todas aquellas almas que lo esperaban y a las que tenía que mantener con vida y es que, cómo haría eso si él mismo se sentía muerto?

Rukia se derrumbó y se hincó de rodillas en el suelo. Le faltaba el aire y las lágrimas le nublaban la vista mientras lo observaba alejarse. Sintió ganas de salir corriendo tras él, pero se detuvo. Dentro de ella sabía que jamás encontraría a otro hombre como Ichigo, que hasta el ultimo segundo, y como última muestra de su amor por ella, la había respetado y dejado marchar.

Pero ella había decidio que no necesitaba el amor, verdad?...

**_ Continuará..._**

ACLARACIONES:

-**Melena***: lo mismo es de tontacos aclararos ésto, pero por si acaso, aqui en España utilizamos ese término para referirnos a alguien que tiene el pelo muy largo.

**-Paletas*:** me refiero a los dientes de delante, no se si se llaman los "incisivos", aunque creo q ésos son los colmillos...jejeje

-**Hechizo de atadura 82***: no recuerdo si en el manga ya ha aparecido algún hechizo superior a éste. En el anime, creo que utilizan uno más alto para sellar a Koga, en la saga de las zanpakutos, pero por si acaso y para no meter la pata, he decidido inventarme uno con un numero inferior por si acaso.

nada más, nos vemos pronto! ^^


	13. DETERMINACIONES ENGAÑOSAS

**CAP. 12: DETERMINACIONES ENGAÑOSAS.**

Una ráfaga de aire revolvió su turbante, descubriendo parte de su rostro. En sus ojos naranjas profundos, había un brillo distinto y la arruga que formaban sus ceñidas cejas y sus ojos entrecerrados, dejaban entrever que la expresión que la tela ocultaba era de preocupación.

Ren desconocía en qué momento dejó de ser el frío e imparcial capitán de la guardia real para convertirse en un protector preocupado, en un amigo en el silencio. Pero así era, y ahora contemplaba la marcha del cavizbajo pelinaranja bajo los rayos del sol del mediodía. En qué maldito momento se había encariñado tanto con el muchacho?

Ren soltó una gran bocanada de aire y sacudió la cabeza, negando y sonriendo para sí. A quién pretendía engañar? Se había formado esa imagen de sí mismo durante cien años. Él tenía siempre una careta. No se culpaba a sí mismo por ser un hombre sensible y con sentimientos; pero sí culpaba a las dos mujeres que lo hicieron esconderse por siempre...

Unos pasos le alertaron. Al conocer de quién era el reiatsu, no se molestó ni en volverse ni en cambiar su posición.

**-"Veo que algunas cosas nunca cambian, verdad Kurosaki?"** le habló a su nuevo acompañante.

Isshin surgió de entre las sombras y se colocó junto a Ren, observando en silencio a Ichigo.

**-"No sólo es el príncipe, también es mi hijo, Ren. Además, no recuerdo haber dejado de ser capitán de la guardia real en ningún momento" **contestó Isshin, con una expresión y actitud seria. Esa que nunca le mostraba a su familia y esa por la cual llegó a ser quien fué.

Ren se volvió hacia él con la mirada encendida y el gesto crispado.

**-"Qué? Ahora _también_ quieres quitarme mi puesto?"** le escupió, incorporándose y poniendose en guardia.

Isshin lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

**-"No te confundas. Estoy aqui para proteger a mi familia. No vengo para quitarte nada, al igual que tampoco te robé nada aquella vez"** le dijo el shinigami de pelo negro, alzando una mano pacífica que hizo que Ren relajara su postura. Luego dirigió su rostro hacia abajo, hacia Ichigo y su faz cambió. **-"Hay algo diferente. A Ichigo le pasa algo, no sientes su reiatsu? Es pesado, cansado, denso..."**

**-"La culpa la tiene la pequeña Kuchiki y sus miedos. Y tu hijo, en vez de sobreponerse, se aferra a su amor por ella como si fuera lo único que tiene. Sus sentimientos, que deberían ser innecesarios para alguien como él, lo reducen a la nada. Me cuesta creer que el futuro rey por el que tengo que dar mi vida, sea un niño tan inexperto" **le contestó Ren con agriedad.

**-"No olvides, Ren, que es ese mismo sentimiento, el amor, lo que provoca tanto rencor en tí."** le recriminó Isshin, frunciendo su ceño.

**-"El amor debilita a los shinigamis y a los grandes líderes!"** le contestó, elevando el tono.

**-"Ichigo no se siente shinigami, Ren, se crió como humano. Y los humanos aman, y ese sentimiento es el mas alavado por la creación. Es por ello que los shinigamis existimos. La divinidad los mima y protege, cuida de ellos mediante nosotros"** fué la respuesta del ex-capitán, quien le dedicó una mirada penentrante.

**-"Y a qué viene la lección de historia?" **le cuestionó, claramente molesto, el hermano de Yoruichi.

**-"Porque es el amor el que nos conecta a todos y hasta que no comprendas eso, dudo que desempeñes bien tu labor. La vida de mi hijo está a tu cargo, no olvides quién eres y a quien sirves. Ichigo ya te está dando una lección a pesar de su juventud e inexperiencia: el amor y la esperanza siempre van cogidas de la mano. Si Ichigo se aferra a su amor por Rukia, es porque se niega a perder la esperanza y por nuestro bien, que así siga siendo"** y luego de su discurso, se marchó.

Ren respiró hondo para calmarse. Él era fuerte y seguro de sí mismo. Un ser educado y adiestrado durante siglos de entrenamiento y sin embargo, ese hombre, acababa de darle una lección básica. Ichigo necesitaba seguir amandola porque era lo que le hacía sentirse humano y no perder la voluntad de luchar y proteger. Jamás interpretaría bien la voluntad divina y por lo tanto, no sería un buen Rey si no amara...

**-"Maldición. Cuándo dejarás de ser mejor que yo, Isshin Kurosaki?" **se lamentó, liándose de nuevo su turbante y desapareciendo en las sombras.

Ichigo entró por las puertas del escuadrón 6 en silencio. En su mundo interior, los edificios temblaron y algunos se resquebrajaron. Una grieta, parecido a una garganta, comenzó a formarse en el cielo bajo dos espectadores que experimentaban las mismas emociones de su maestro. Shirosaki, separado de Zangetsu, observó impasible la grieta. El viejo sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza, mirandose las manos, que desaparecían y aparecían de forma intermitente.

**-"No te queda mucho, viejo"** le habló el Ichigo de pelo blanco y ojos amarillos.

**-"Ichigo..." **susurró con preocupación el alto hombre de gafas transparentes y constante pelo al viento.

[][][][][][][][]

Una despampanante y alegre chica de cabello verde y ojos turquesas apareció correteando apenas los soldados anunciaron la llegada de Ichigo a las dependencias del escuadrón. Sin dudarlo, la joven se le acercó y lo tomó por la cintura, pegándole a su cuerpo.

**-"Nell, por favor, no quiero bromas de ese tipo ahora. Sabes que yo nunca fuí de esos..."** le dijo él amablemente.

**-"Tranquilo. Sé como eres. Si tanto te incomoda mi verdadera apariencia, puedo volver a convertirme en niña, si quieres "** le dijo la joven, ahora agarrandolo del brazo y sonriendole con amabilidad. Ichigo le correspondió la sonrisa. Cualquier gesto de calor hacia a él, le hacía un gran bien.

**-"No es necesario, pero gracias"** le contestó, un poco ruborizado. **-"Tan sólo debes aprender a comportarte y comprender que...bueno...que hay ciertas cosas que..."** intentó explicarle, señalándola de arriba a abajo, **"etto...mejor olvídalo..."** concluyó, ya con el rostro rojo.

Nell rompió en carcajadas. Sabía que su amigo shinigami era un chico muy tímido.

**- "Por cierto, creo que ya va siendo hora de que me cuentes que haceís los tres aqui, no te parece?"** le preguntó el pelinaranja una vez que sus mejillas recuperaron el tono normal.

Nell soltó su brazo y puso el gesto serio. **-"Deberías convocar a los shinigamis entonces" **le contestó.

Rato después, todos los capitanes y tenientes fueron concovados a una reunión de máxima prioridad por Ichigo y el comandate Byakuya. Como excepción, Urahara y Yoruichi estaban allí, ya que aunque ahora mismo no fueran capitanes, su presencia era fundamental. En cuanto a los ryoka y al clan shiba, se les permitireron asistir a la reunión, pero no tenían derecho a hablar ni interrumpir.

En el centro, se encontraban Ichigo flanqueado por Byakuya y Ren. A los lados y formando dos filas, se colocaron en un lado los capitanes, y enfrentandolos, sus correspondientes tenientes. Urahara, Yoruichi e Isshin se colocaron atrás, junto con Ishida, Chad, Inoue y los Shiba.

**-"Que entren los Espadas"** ordenó el comandante.

Nell, flanqueada por Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, entraron al salón en silencio.

**-"Tienes permiso para hablar, mujer"** le comunicó Sasakibe a una orden de Byakuya.

Nell miró a Ichigo. Se sentía intimidada ante la sospechosa mirada de todos aquellos jefazos del sereitei y la confidente actitud del joven para con ella la animaba y la calmaba.

**-"Sé que todos pensareis que no somos trigo limpio. Que estamos aqui por una estratagema de Aizen y que en cualquier momento os traicionaremos, pero no es así. Estamos aqui para ayudaros a derrotarle"** afirmó decidida la joven.

**-"Por qué?"** preguntó Byakuya.** "Qué os impulsa a eso?"**

**-"Por Ichigo"** respondió la tercera Espada, sin un ápice de duda.

**-"No lo sé"** respondió sincero Ulquiorra.

**-"Bueeeno, alguna idea tengo..."** dijo Grimmjow, avergonzado. Y es que antes muerto que ensuciar su reputación admitiendo que tenía sentimientos. Él era un temido Espada, joder!

**-"Esto me suena a burla. Creeis que esas respuestan nos aclaran algo?"** dijo el noble, exasperado y comenzando a perder su poca paciencia.

**-"Cuando Ichigo dejó Hueco Mundo para poder luchar por Karakura, yo me quedé con Inoue Orihime para ayudarla con mi _técnica especial _a curar a los shinigamis heridos..."**

**-"De qué técnica habla?"** cuestionó en voz bajita el noble a Ichigo.

**-"De sus babas..."** contenstó algo incómodo y con la mirada hacia un lado el pelinaranja.

**-"En ese tiempo, ninguno de los presentes me trató como un enemigo. Dijeron que si había ayudado a Ichigo y estaba desterrada de "las noches", no era realmente una Espada ni una amenaza. Ciertamente, tenían cosas mas grandes de las que ocuparse, como por ejemplo del Espada 0, Jammy."**

Byakuya y Kenpachi se miraron en ese momento y carraspearon. Sus orgullos les traicionarnon ese dia en el que hicieron mucho más que eliminar al mastodonte...

**-"Mi fracción y yo nunca caímos bien entre las filas de Aizen, y no solo era Noitra el que nos consideraba una vergüenza por ser juiciosos e inteligentes en vez de crueles y sin cerebro, como él..."**

**-"Su fracción, inteligente? Pfff, por favor"** le susurró Renji a Rukia, quien lo enfrentaba en la fila.

**-"Shhh! "** disimuló la muchacha, avergonzada por faltarle el respeto a Nell.

Una venita comenzó a asomar en la frente de la Arrancar al saberse interrumpida por dos veces. Calmandose, carraspeó un poco, y continuó:

**-"Fué cuando conocí a Ichigo cuando realmente me decidí. Comprendo para qué existen Hueco Mundo y la Soul Society, lo que a veces no comprendo, es el método por el que te designan a un mundo u a otro. Se supone que yo misma me convertí en hollow por negarme a abanonar el mundo de los vivos y es por ello que fuí enviada a Hueco Mundo, pero nunca fuí un hollow normal ni cuando estuve en mi fase inicial.**

**Cada ser de la creación posse dentro de él el instinto de supervivencia y yo utilicé el mio para evolucionar, con la esperanza de que un cerebro más desarrollado respondiera mis propias preguntas. Qué hacia yo allí? Era normal que tuviera escrúpulos y valorara la vida de cada individuo según éste se mereciera? Cómo de correcto era mi criterio? Sería igual de fuerte si dejaba que esos sentimientos se afianzaran en mi agujero?."**

En ese momento, Grimmjow entrecerró los párpados, concentrado su mirada en ella. Nelliel y él no eran tan distintos como había imaginado.

**-"...Aizen puede ser un hombre muy amable y adulador cuando quiere. Sus ojos café tienen el poder de penetrar en tu corrompida alma y descubrir lo que más anhelas. Aún no lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero creo que vió esa bondad que había en mi y la consideró ideal para elaborar un plan contra Ichigo. Sabía que él no querría luchar contra mi cuando viera que era una arrancar benévola y que eso me daría una oportunidad para matarle. Me dijo que fué la incompetencia de los shinigamis como él lo que me llevó a un sitio donde no debía estar y que si lo mataba, obtendría respuestas. Me proporcionó un hogar y una especie de familia que en aquel sitio solitario y muerto, me pareció la mejor. Luego me prometió que él mismo me llevaría a la Sociedad de almas.**

**Pero el golpe de Noitra me hizo perder toda la memoria y con ello, olvidar mi misión..."**

**-"Así que es por eso que me decías que era de los malos cuando te dije que era un shinigami?"** le preguntó el pelinaranja sonriente.

**-"Si. Ahí empecé a recordar algo y la idea de que creía que tu eras malo, lo indica"** le contestó la muchacha, devolviendole la sonrisa.

**-"...A medida que fuí viajando con Ichigo por hueco mundo y conociendole mejor, supe que él no era el malo ni mucho menos. Sentí su ansiedad y su miedo por proteger a sus amigos, lo ví caer y levantarse una y otra vez y su reiatsu, cálido y suave, comenzó a influenciar en el mío. Ésto no sólo permitió que yo descubriera que los sentimientos están bien, ya que dá igual si eres hollow o shinigami, ambos en origen somos almas y por lo tanto, las emociones pueden volver a nacer en nosotros si les dejamos; sino que también su poder se mezcló con el mío, me influyó, no se cómo..."**

**-"Eso es igual como lo que nos pasó a nosotros, verdad?"** preguntó Orihime en voz bajita a Chad.

**-"Hmm..."** contestó el enorme chico, son su semblante serio, como siempre y su locuaz habilidad.

**-"...ejem!" **carraspeó la chica de pelo verde, con la venita de la sien de nuevo hinchada, **" como iba diciendo, esa mezcla de reiatsus me permitió volver a recuperar mis poderes y con ello, retomar mi verdadera apariencia.**

**Cuando todo terminó, yo ya había elegido mi camino. Uno es del bando en el que quiere estar y si me colocaron en Hueco Mundo, yo buscaría mi redención y con ello mi lugar en la sociedad de almas."**

**-"Así que nos ayudas porque..."** comenzó Byakuya, pero la chica le interrumpió.

**-"Porque ayudar a Ichigo, el príncipe de la sociedad de almas, es mi redención. Ahora mismo su alma es la moneda más cotizada para la divinidad y si le ayudo, seré perdonada"**

**-"Espera un momento, mujer! Estas diciendo que tú sabias quién era él?"** preguntó oportunamente Hitsugaya. **"Eso significa que..."**

**-"Que Aizen sabe que Ichigo es el príncipe"** respondió la Espada.

Un murmullo generalizado inundó la estancia.

**-"pshe, se enfada por ser interrumpida, y es ella la que no ha dejado hablar ni a Byakuya ni a Hitsugaya..."** le dijo Ishida en voz baja a Orihime, provocando que Nell por fín explotara y le pateara en la cara.

Todos se pusieron nerviosos a comentar del tema. Algunos barajando las consecuencias, otros maldiciendo a Mayuri, quien sin duda fué el que lo descubrió y se lo contó. Ichigo sin embargo ni se inmutó. Personalmente le daba igual que Aizen supiera eso o no. Él iba a ir a matarle igualmente.

**-"Por favor, por favooor"** canturreó la saltarina voz de Urahara. **-" el que Aizen lo sepa no cambia nada. Ichigo sigue siendo su objetivo igualmente. Además, si ya lo sabe toda la sociedad de almas!".**

Los murmullos fueron silenciados por la voz de la razón. Urahara sonrió pagado de sí mismo y Yoriuchi le guiñó un ojo, orgullosa de él, como siempre.

-**"bien, esa es tu historia. Pero, y tus compañeros? Qué pintan ellos aqui?"** le interrogó de nuevo Byakuya.

**-"Desperté de mis heridas una vez que Nelliel me curó. Creí que Ichigo me había eliminado, pero no fué así. El muy idiota manchó mi honor compadeciendose de mi y juré que le volvería a encontrar para hacerle pagar por lo que me había hecho."** comenzó ahora a explicar Grimmjow.

**-"Capullo..." **susurró Ichigo, mirandole con enfado.

-"Pero debajo de todo eso, me sentía extraño... Nell habló conmigo y a medida que me iba contando cómo se sentía, mi rencor hacia Ichigo se fué borrando y borrando hasta que algo raro me oprimió el pecho. Mi agujero ardió por unos instantes y Nell me dijo que mi rencor se había transformado en gratitud.

**De todas formas, yo nunca he sido como ella. No reniego de mi condición de hollow ni busco ningún tipo de redención. Sólo sé que mi instinto sigue ahí. Ni porque mi agujero sea capaz de albergar algún sentimiento, he dejado de ser poderoso ni ambicioso. Así que me pregunté si sería más fuerte teniendo las dos cosas y con Aizen, no podría tenerlas. Es por eso que estoy aqui." **concluyó el Espada, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud de chico malo.

**-"No me parece un motivo loable. No me fío de ti"** respondió Byakuya a lo que se le unieron los demás capitanes.

**-"Yo sí me fío de él y eso basta, verdad?"** salió en su defensa Ichigo y es que por mucho que tuviera mal rollo con ese espada de actitud chulesca, algo dentro de él le decía que el hombre decía la verdad.

**-"pshee.." **respondió Grimmjow.

**-"Pshee, qué?"** contestó Ichigo con una venita en la sien.

**-"No creas que seremos colegas ahora, shinigami. Yo no estoy a favor de nadie. Me he unido al bando que creo que es más fuerte, nada más. Sólo busco tener buenas peleas" **le contestó el espada.

**-"Hooo, y quieres pelear ahora, gatito?"** le provocó Ichigo, claramente enfadado por las palabras de Grimmjow y haciendo referencia a su liberación.

**-"Temmee..."** le gruñó el otro, encendido. Ámbos jovenes se acercaron el uno al otro y pegaron sus frentes, en actitud agresiva.

Un aura los rodeó y los asustó y una terrible sonrisa mal disimulada se colocó detrás de ellos **-"por favor, os ruego que mantengais el orden y la compostura, Kurosaki-san".**

Ambos se separaron y la miraron asustados, **-"Hai, Unohana-taicho"** respondió Ichigo. Grimmjow sólo lo imitó, retirandose igual de incomodo que su pelinaranja rival. Realmente esa mujer era aterradora..

**-"Y tú, ex-cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Shiffer, dinos, por qué estás aqui? Tenemos la certeza de que Kurosaki Ichigo te había eliminado"** retomó de nuevo el hilo de la conversación Byakuya.

Ichigo bajó su mirada al suelo. Odiaba la forma, indigna a su parecer, en la que había dado muerte al captor de Orihime. En el último instante, antes de que el hombre de ojos verdes se deshiciera por completo, deseó con toda su alma que no desapareciera. Podría tener eso algo que ver con el regreso de Ulquiorra?

El Espada quedó en silencio unos instantes. Buscó en su mente algo, algún recuerdo que le ayudase a responder a la pregunta. Esa misma pregunta que él mismo se había estado cuestionando desde que apareció en Hueco mundo de nuevo, totalmente regenerado.

**-"Sólo recuerdo lo que pensé antes de desaparecer aquella vez"** explicó, pensativo. Alzó sus manos y las miró, en silencio. Luego volvió su rostro hacia Inoue y de nuevo sintió en las llemas de sus dedos la misma sensación que experimentó momentos antes de que su mano desapareciera antes de hacer contacto con la de la joven.

Inoue se sonrojó cuando supo a qué se estaba refiriendo el espada. Sin entender porqué, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Qué demonios le pasaba?

**-"Digamos que encuentro su raza interesante, eso es todo"** respondió Ulquiorra, y su voz sonó tranquila y convencida. No había maldad, ni agresividad. No había réplica para una contestación así y todos se dieron por satisfechos al observar la mirada neutral del arrancar.

**-"Está bien, debido a la situación delicada en la que nos encontramos, a vuestra clara manifestación de paz para con nosotros y a la valiosa ayuda que podeis proporcionarnos, no os eliminaremos ni os desterraremos de nuevo a Hueco mundo. Pero sereis sometidos a vigilancia en todo momento, y para ello, sereis los guardianes del principe. Si os sublevais, él os detendrá, y si no, sereis de gran ayuda para protegerle. Así, el capitan Shiouin Ren, podrá designar parte de la guardia real a las tareas de formar a los nuevos shinigamis. Ésa es mi sentencia. Se termina la reunión"** comunicó Byakuya, dando permiso a todos para levantarse.

Al salir, todos volvieron a dedicarse a sus tareas y Byakuya se marchó para reunirse con la cámara para informarles de la incorporación de los arrancars a sus filas y prepararse para sufrir la ira de los nobles, que considerarían una vergüenza el tener a hollows colaborando con ellos y una auténtica locura el que el mismísimo principe estuviera rodeado de arrancars en todo momento.

**-"Así que soy tu redención, eh? Vaya, empiezo a pensar que tu amistad conmigo no es más que conveniencia..."** le dijo Ichigo a Nell, saliendo ambos del lugar. El joven sonreía. Sabía que Nell sentía un cariño verdadero por él, solo quería buscarle las cosquillas y aliviarla de la tensión que había sufrido ante tantos capitanes.

**-"Ichigo, aún tengo que contarte más cosas, tenemos que hablar" **le dijo ella, con cara seria.

Ichigo suspiró agotado. Realmente no estaba siendo para nada un buen día y quería dormir, pero sabía que no podía. Asintió y pidió a Nell que le acompañara a dar un paseo. Ahí ella le contaría todo.

[][][][][][][][][][][]

Rukia se sentía la mujer más infelíz y desgraciada del mundo. Durante la reunión había estado observando a Ichigo todo el tiempo. Hubo veces que incluso ni si quiera se enteró de lo que hablaban, tan sólo le miraba a él, sin prestar atención a nada más.

Su rostro serio y su mirada concentrada no se habían dirigido a ella ni una sola vez. Ichigo la habia evitado todo el tiempo y no estaba acostumbrada a eso. La piel se le congelaba bajo la ausencia de sus cálidas y atentas miradas, sus oidos le pitaban a falta de suaves palabras de amor que los mimaran, su corazón se quejaba falto de sus atenciones y su cuerpo le dolía por saber que no volvería a mezclarse con el suyo...Llevaba dos semanas sin estar con él de esa manera, pero la clara confirmación de su separación en la mañana, había triplicado esas sensaciones. Si ahora se sentía en el infierno sin él, cómo sería más adelante?

**-"Soy una idiota..."** dijo en voz baja, exalando un largo suspiro.

**-"Yo no lo habría dicho mejor"** le respondió una voz masculina a su lado.

Grimmjow la observaba con su sonrisa genuina y su mirada chispeante. De seguro el Arrancar ya venía dispuesto a buscar su ración de combate diaria con ella.

Rukia le sonrió y se sintió un poco aliviada. Pasar un rato peleando no le vendría nada mal. Se reiría, soltaría adrenalina y de paso, despejaría su cabeza. Desde que Urahara le pidió que tratase de averiguar la forma de poder controlar el Hogyouku, había tratado de hablar con sode no shirayuki sin éxito. Estaba claro que debía entrenar más para comunicarse con su espada.

**-"Grimmjow, esta vez no te contegas"** le pidió al arrancar, agarrandole de la ropa y tirando de él para que le siguiera.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

El atardecer bañaba ya toda la sociedad de almas. El Sol, en el comienso de su declive, iluminaba, triste y escondido, las montañas del sereitei. El campo de entrenamiento conservaba en la arena las pisadas de todos los que, hacía un par de horas, habían estado luchando allí para dar lo mejor de sí mismos y convertirse en shinigamis.

Las montañas y los altos edificios del sereitei, devolvían en forma de eco los gritos de dos seres que continuaban combatiendo en aquella arena.

Una mujer de complexión pequeña, pero ágil y fuerte, atacaba con ferocidad a un hombre que se defendía entre risas, bloqueando con su espada, las acometidas de la blanca hoja de sode no shirayuki. En un momento de distracción del Espada, Rukia giró sobre sí misma y se abrió de piernas, cayendo al suelo como una bailarina, y cortando así la piel de las piernas de Grimmjow. El hombre, sorprendido, pegó un salto hacia atrás para recuperar las distancias y otra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**-"Bien! Estas mejorando, shinigami" **le dijo.

Rukia se incorporó, con la respiración acelerada. Le sonrió con complicidad mientras centraba su mirada en no perder de vista al arrancar. Unas gotas de sudor resbalaron por su naríz y antes de que tocaran la dorada arena, Grimmjow apareció detrás suya y le propinó una patada que ella consiguió bloquear bajo su brazo derecho. Ambos pegaron entonces un salto y giraron sobre sí mismos mientras que sus espadas volvían a chocar en el aire.

**-"Tienes mucha ira, nunca habías blandido tu espada de esa manera" **comentó Grimmjow, mientras andaba alrededor de su presa, agazapándose.

**-"La ira mella mi espada, Grimmjow. En un combate de verdad, me llevaría a mi fin. Tengo que canalizarla, sea como sea!"** y, con un grito de guerra, volvió a arremeter contra el espada, que la bloqueaba y contraatacaba.

**-"Tu ira no es hacia mi, por eso no puedes deshacerte de ella"** le respondió él.

**-"No puedo deshacerme de ella porque tú no te lo tomas en serio, vamos! No te contengas!"**

**-"Te odias a ti misma, shinigami, por eso no puedes hablar con tu espada"** le replicó Grimmjow, propinandole un puñetazo que la lanzó varios metros y la dejó tirada en el suelo.

Dolorida, agotada y furiosa, se levantó limpiandose la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior. De nuevo, Grimmjow había acertado y la había azotado con sus certeras palabras.

**-"Te dige que no te contuvieras, Espada" **le escupió, volviendo a colorcarse en postura de combate.

Grimmjow obervó su determinación. Sus ojos dejaron de tener la tonalidad violeta hacía tiempo y su azul índigo se intensificaba a cada minuto que pasaba. Qué había de malo en complacer aquellos iracundos ojos? Sin dudarlo, comenzó a liberar reiatsu. Por primera vez, le enseñaría a Rukia su forma liberada y la golpearía tanto, que la ira se le escaparía por la sangre derramada. Ésa era su manera de ayudarla, no conocía otra...

La presión del reiatsu que el arrancar comenzó a liberar la hizo contraer los músculos para no ser empujada hacía atrás. Sonrió satisfecha. No tenía miedo, estaba furiosa. Sentía tanto desprecio por sí misma que no se permitió asustarse por lo que ella misma había reclamado. Quizá solo así tendría una oportunidad de ayudar a todos, _de ayudarle a él.._

**-"Tritura: Pantera!"** gritó el atractivo espada, tan solo para desaparecer en su forma humana y reaparecer con forma de híbrido entre humano y felino.

Rukia abrió los ojos sorprendida. La fiereza, la presencia, la presión, la mirada...todo era diferente. No tenía nada que ver con la liberación de Arroniero cuando luchó contra él. Sus piernas temblaron ante la realidad: su poder aún no alcanzaba para vencer a una sexta espada.

Con un rugido, Grimmjow corrió de forma salvaje hacia ella. El primer zarpazo de sus garras de acero fué esquivado, pero el segundo se dirigió certero hacia el rostro de la joven. Lo último que vió fué la mirada, desorbitada y asustada de su víctima, antes de que el impacto levantara una nube de polvo. Cuando ésta desapareció, gruñó fastidiado. Una katana de oja negra como la noche se había interpuesto entre él y la pequeña shinigami, que jadeante, se había aferrado a los negros ropajes de su portador.

**-"Qué crees que estas haciendo, Grimmjow?"** le preguntó con la voz ronca Ichigo, quien, en su forma de bankai, se había interpuesto entre Rukia y él.

El Espada, sabedor de que nunca podría derrotar al pelinaranja, se retiró en seguida y volvió a su forma humana.

**-"Sólo cumplía con sus deseos, eso es todo"** le contestó, con el tono airado y la mirada revelde. Por más que admitiera la superioridad en combate de Ichigo, jamás se doblegaría ante él.

Ichigo entonces notó como Rukia seguía aferrada a él y se volvió hacia ella. Le dedicó una mirada severa y su ceño se frunció más aún. Rukia, comprendiendo lo que Ichigo le estaba diciendo, le soltó rápidamente y bajó la mirada, sumisa y avergonzada.

Grimmjow comprendió que en ese momento, sobraba, y sin decir nada, se marchó, dejando a los dos jóvenes parados uno frente al otro.

**-"Qué demonios estabas pensando? Eres idiota o qué?"** le recriminó Ichigo, rompiendo con el silencio y pegandole tal grito que su voz retumbó en el recinto.

**-"Sólo estabamos entrenando! Si tú no hubieras aparecido yo...!"**

**-"Tú nada! Sabes que no puedes vencerle. Es que quieres que te maten?"** le cortó él, **" si no llego a detenerle, tú..."** y de pronto guardó silencio. Rukia ya había captado el mensaje y si él seguía por esos derroteros acabaría volviendo a demostrar sus sentimientos por ella, y se juró que jamás volvería a hacerlo.

Exasperado, Ichigo se llevó el dedo índice y pulgar a su entrecejo, y lo masajeó, cerrando los ojos y tratando de calmarse. Estaba agotado y preocupado, muy preocupado. Después de su charla con Nell, había decidio ir a buscar a Rukia y hablar con ella. La tercera Espada no sólo le había dado información impotante sobre "Las noches" sino también sobre Aizen y sus planes. Planes en los que matar a Rukia eran el principal objetivo. Debía actuar con madurez y responsabilidad, y olvidar sus líos amorosos para centrarse en lo que ellos dos eran: la llave real y la verdadera heredera del hogyoku.

Rukia, viendo lo estresado que parecía, suspiró hondo y se calmó. Sentía dentro suya toda una amalgama de emociones contradictorias y sin sentido. Primero, sintió alivio al verse librada del golpe de Grimmjow, luego, felicidad; una felicidad abrumadora y asfixiante, al sentirse de nuevo protegida por Ichigo. Sintió a continuación desesperación y anhelo, al recordar la situación en la que se encontraban y cuánto lo echaba de menos. La tristeza por haberle dejado la atacó sin piedad, quemando, abrasadora, cada gota de felicidad que había nacido en su corazón y por último, reapareció la ira, volviendola del revés y del derecho al mismo tiempo.

Dios cuánto se odiaba a sí misma por haberse alejado de Ichigo...

**-"Gra...gracias por haberme salvado, Ichigo"** le dijo, en voz bajita y mirandole de vez en cuando, sin atreverse a posar sus ojos en los de él.

**- ...**

**-"Yo...sólo quiero deshacerme de ésta impotencia que tengo. Quiero hablar con mi espada, pedirle ayuda, saber si hay alguna forma de hacerme mas fuerte. Saber cómo puedo controlar el hogyoku..."**

**-"Sé lo que intentas. Me gustaría poder ayudarte, o mejor dicho, saber hacerlo, pero lo cierto es que yo necesito más tu ayuda que tú la mía..."** por fin Ichigo volvió a hablarle.

**-"Tú...después de todo lo que te he hecho...todavía quieres ayudarme?" **le preguntó ella, con la voz quebrandose a cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Ichigo deshizo su bankai mientras la miraba. Su uniforme blanco y su haori dorado volvieron a envolver su perfecto cuerpo y los rayos del sol hicieron que su cabello refulgiera en tonos fuego. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y Rukia no vió en ellos ni el más mínimo ápice de brillo o esperanza.

**-"No quiero que tengas una impresión equivocada, Rukia. No podemos olvidar quiénes somos y cual es nuestro papel en esta guerra. Yo soy tu guardián, recuerdas? Tu protector, y no voy a dejar de serlo" **le contestó él, sonando frío y distante.

**-"Entiendo.." **le respondió ella. Sentia desilusión. Y qué demonios esperaba? Ella lo había dejado, a caso pretendía escuchar implorarle su amor otra vez? Él solo había cumplido con su obligación para con ella.

**-"Ya me han contado que cuando me transformé, no fué la guardia real quien logró detenerme, sino tú. Quizá fueron mis sentimientos hacia tí o lo mismo el poder del hogyouku que aún permanece en tu cuerpo, lo que me hizo reaccionar; pero sólo tu presencia bastó para que yo volviera a ser yo. Es la única prueba feaciente que demuestra que los que nos contó Urahara es cierto. Aunque...prefiero pensar que me frenaste por lo segundo.."**

**-"Ichi...Ichigo yo..." **balcuceó Rukia, librando una batalla contra su determinación. Se le estaba presentando quizás, la última oportunidad de olvidarse de todo y recuperar a Ichigo. El destino los quería juntos. Él había citado el ejemplo claro de ello.

**-"Te seré sincero, Rukia. No quiero estar cerca de ti, ni si quiera quiero verte. Me es imposible ahora mismo ser tu amigo. Hubiera preferido mil veces que aquello no hubiera pasado con tal de que todo fuera como antes, pero no es así."** le confesó, cerrando sus puños y mirando al suelo. Rukia abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y su corazón dió un vuelco.

**-"Pues aléjate de mi si tanto detestas mi presencia, no quiero tu protección si te sientes de esa manera" **le replicó ella, dolida por la rudeza del pelinaranja. Qué idiota y débil había sido por pensar en olvidarse de todo y entregarse a él sin miedos.

**-"No podemos. Por culpa de nuestro puto destino, nos vemos obligados a estar juntos de todas formas. Tú eres el freno de mi holloficación y no me queda otra que tenerte cerca y también eres el principal objetivo de Aizen y yo soy el único que puede protegerte. Así que, a partir de ahora, seré únicamente tu guardaespaldas"** le informó.

**-"Está bien, entonces, creo que lo mejor es volver a actuar como antes, Kurosaki-dono. Cumpliré con mi deber de protegerle y de sellar su hollowifación, aunque baste sólo con estar a su lado"** le dijo, utilizando la nueva actitud de Ichigo como su nuevo motivo para mantener su determinación.

Ichigo suspiró aliviado. Sí, era alivio lo que sentía. La actitud de Rukia, distante a más no poder, era lo que necesitaba para mantenerse a raya y dejar de pensar en ella. Prefería mil veces su frialdad y su indiferencia que el llorarla todos los días.

**-"Pronto tu sóla presencia no será suficiente. No me queda mucho tiempo, Rukia..."**

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] Continuará...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola! qué tal estais? mi amadas ichrukistas, entre el manga y mi fic, la verdad es que lo estamos pasando mal, verdad? quiero agradeceros a todas la paciencia y el interes en el leer mi fic, a pesar de saber que la mayoría busca ver a estos dos felices y enamorados.. Para todas vosotras, os digo que este tormento no durará mucho. Y si, para mi también es un tormento tenerlos separados, así que dentro de muy MUY poco, los reconciliaré. Si os fijais, ya en este capi Rukia ha empezado a dudar, verdad? jejeje ^^ paciencia chicas!

bueno bueno, qué comentaros de este chapter? tengo algunas preguntillas que haceros, ahí para fomentar el debate:

-os habeis creido los motivos de los arrancars? hay alguno que levante sospechas?

-que hisToria hay entre Isshin y Ren? quienes son esas dos mujeres de las que Ren habla?

-Qué pasa en el interior de Ichigo?

-Nell le ha dado información confidencial a Ichigo, será correcta? cómo la ha conseguido?

-Por qué Rukia no consigue hablar con Sode no Shirayuki?

-Qué opinais de la nueva actitud de Ichigo? le servirá de algo? y por qué le dice a Rukia que le queda poco tiempo?

Para terminar, en el proximo capítulo se desvelarán algunas de estas incógnitas, ademas sabremos lo que Nell le ha contado a Ichigo y por fin, Aizen moverá ficha. A partir de aqui, comenzará el principio del fin, jejeje ^^ Más acción y movimiento en el proximo chapter!

**Pues esto es todo, muy pronto, mas! espero vuestro apoyo y vuestros reviews, que como ya os dige, son mi combustible y mi inspiración!**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA, SED FELICES Y ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI! ^^  
**


	14. DESTINO

**CAP. 13: DESTINO.**

El sonido de un fuerte golpe se propagó por toda la estancia, haciendo que casi todos los científicos presentes en la sala del ordenador central del departamento de investigación, levantaran momentáneamente sus cabezas de sus mesas y dejaran sus labores para comprobar qué pasaba.

Urahara Kisuke observaba con desaprobación cómo el puño de Ichigo se había estrellado contra su mesa. Después de los últimos acontencimientos, había decidio retomar su anterior puesto en la sociedad de almas antes de que lo dejara por aquel incidente con los vizards. No había cambiado de ideales ni se sentía ya parte de ella, pero entendía la grave situación en la que se encontraban y su compromiso con Ichigo y con la familia real era demasiado grande.

**-"No puede ser! Debe de haber alguna manera, joder!"** gritaba Ichigo, volviendo a golpear la mesa, desesperado.

**-"Cálmate, Kurosaki-san. Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero Yoruichi y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, al igual que el capitán Ukitake y Kyoraku. No ha habido nunca ningun antecedente en la sociedad de almas, no hay ningun caso archivado en la gran biblioteca que sea como el tuyo**. **No sabemos nada más de la Hollowifación."** le explicó el rubio, instando con el movimiento ascendente y descendente de sus brazos a que Ichigo se calmara.

El pelinaranja parecía sin embargo no haberle escuchado. Tenía una de sus manos en su mentón mientras, pensativo, se movía de un lado a otro.

**-"Yoruichi-san...recuerdas aquel artefacto que utilizaste para que Zangetsu se materializara y pudiera obterner el bankai?"**, le cuestionó, esperanzado. La aludida asintió con la cabeza, aunque se mostraba reacia en su actitud. Sabía lo que Ichigo le iba a pedir y ella se negaría en lo más rotundo.

**-"Olvídalo, Ichigo"** le respondió, negandole con la cabeza incluso antes de que el joven lograra hacerle su prengunta.

**-"Por qué no? Por qué no podemos utilizar ese cacharro para hacer que mi hollow se materialice? Tengo que hacerle que se someta, no? Traemelo aquí para que pueda partirle el culo!"** volvió a elevar la voz Ichigo.

Alguien avanzó entre la multitud a paso firme y cuando llegó junto al pelinaranja, le propinó un puñetazo que lo tiró varios metros atrás.

**-"Me tienes harto, idiota!"** le riñó Isshin, autor del puñetazo, mientras lo observaba con supremacía mientras su hijo lo miraba con reproche en los ojos y sobandose la mejilla magullada. **-"No cometas el error de pensar que eres el único que puede luchar en esta guerra. Míranos! Qué ves, muchacho? Estas rodeado de capitanes con mas de cien años de experiencia que tú! Tenemos a cientos de shinigamis que estan dispuestos a dar su alma por vencer al enemigo, tienes a tus amigos dispuestos a defenderte y a apoyarte e incluso arrancars aliados! todos tenemos nuestra importancia, así que deja de faltarnos al respeto y confía en los demas".**

El vozarrón de Isshin resonó por todo el salón provocando silencio allá por donde el sonido viajaba. Ichigo se incorporó con la cabeza gacha. Era la primera vez que su padre se comportaba realmente como tal y sabía que las palabras que le había dicho, eran ciertas. Pero estaba asustado. Si su hollowficación le consumía, no sólo sería un grave peligro para todas aquellas personas que Isshin había mencionado, sino que también él dejaría de existir como tal.

**-"Viejo, qué puedo hacer? Ya no soporto el peso de mi máscara cuando me transformo en Vizard. Me duele el pecho cada vez que recupero mi forma y no soy capaz de mantener un combate sin que la furia me invada...", **le confesó, cavizbajo.

Yoruichi se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. Sus ojos dorados le miraron con ternura y le sonrió de forma genuina.

**-"Tranquilo, lo lograrás. Eres el príncipe, tu destino es dominar los tres aspectos del alma. Tarde o temprano, dominarás la hollowficación. Serás un gran rey y protegerás a todos" **le intentó animar ella, quien creía firmemente en lo que estaba diciendo.

Yoruichi era testigo directa de lo que Ichigo había sido capaz de hacer : Consiguió el bankai en tres días, puso patas arriba a todo el sereitei por rescatar a Rukia, se adentró sólo en Hueco mundo por defender la dignidad de Orihime, consiguió convertirse en vizard y eliminó a grandes vastos lordes y cargó sobre sus hombros el peso de salvar a todo el sereitei cuando se enteró de quién era.

Si Ichigo había conseguido todo eso en menos de un año, qué no haría en otro? Era cierto, él necesitaba tiempo para eso, pero por eso estaban ellos allí, para proporcionarle ese tiempo. Lucharían con todo lo que tenían para que él tuviera una oportunidad.

**-"Si me convierto en Vasto lorde, no habrá reino que governar ni nada que proteger...Aizen lo destruirá todo..."** contestó triste y desanimado el muchacho. **-"Lo siento, Urahara, perdóname por haberte gritado" **se disculpó ante el capitán.** -"Gracias, viejo." **le dijo luego a Isshin, volviendose hacia él y sonriendole.

**-"Hacer más fuerte a tu bankai te dará más tiempo"** sonó una voz desde la entrada del habitáculo.

Ren entonces entró a la habitación y se colocó al lado de Ichigo. -"**Tu hollow te dió una pista aquella vez. Te preguntó si creías que tu bankai sería más fuerte que su resurreción. Sabemos que sólo el hogyoku hará que domines la hollowficación, pero también sabemos que la parte pura de tu alma domina sobre ella todavía. Si el máximo poder de tu parte pura es tu bankai, entonces debes fortalecerlo"** le propuso el capitán de la guardia real, apoyando su dos brazos en los hombros de Ichigo.

Al joven no le hizo falta ni pensarselo. Ahora mismo se agarraría a un clavo ardiendo con tal de tener algo y Ren no iba descaminado. Él tenía que tranquilizarse y buscar dentro de él. Desde que se había transformado en vizard, había confiado más en los poderes de su hollow y dejado un poco de lado a Zangetsu. Quizá debía hablar de nuevo con su espada, fortalecer aquellos vínculos que forjaron...

**-"Tienes razón. Me ayudarás a entrenar, Ren? Necesito a alguien fuerte para que luche contra mi bankai" **preguntó algo más animado el pelinaranja.

**-"Todos te ayudaremos, hijo" **intervino de nuevo Isshin, apartando las manos de Ren de los hombros de Ichigo y es que Kurosaki estaba un poco celoso del vínculo que al parecer Ren había desarrollado con Ichigo.

Al capitán de la división 0 no le hizo gracia los manotazos y una venita en la sien se le marcó.

**-"Kurosaki, creo que mejor estarías patrullando por el sereitei, o mejor, por qué no te vuelves a tu mundo, eh? Tus hijas te estarán echando de menos" **le dijo con los dientes apretados, fingiendo amabilidad.

**-"Ichigo necesita un oponente fuerte, shiouin-san, ya le has oido.."** le contestó Isshin, pegando su frente con la Ren en actitud desafiante.

**-"Qué insinúas, mono de circo?" **gruñó el moreno de ojos naranjas.

**-"Ah, joder! Ya vale! Iré con los dos!" **intervino el pelinaranja, agarrando a los dos hombres del haori y arrastrandolos consigo hasta la salida. Estaba abochornado por los exagerados celos de su padre, pero en el fondo se alegraba de que Isshin estuviera ahí para ayudarle.

Un chasquido de dedos llamó la atención de Yoruichi, quien divertida, veía cómo de lejos Ren e Isshin se pegaban a puñetazos mientras que Ichigo trataba de separarlos.

**-"Qué pasa, Kisuke?"** le preguntó intrigada, al ver el rostro sonriente de su interlocutor.

**-"Creo que tengo algo para ayudar a Kurosaki-san! Él ha dicho que cada vez le cuesta menos no ponerse furioso en un combate, cierto?"** le cuestionó a la hermosa mujer de cabellos morados y piel morena **-"La ira acelera su transformación y lo ciega. Qué tal si le damos algo para eliminar esa furia? Si le ayudamos a que mantenga la calma..."**

**-"Hmmm...puede funcionar"** le contestó esperanzada ella. Y así, ambos comenzaron a buscar en el ordenador lo que aquella vez usaron para ayudar a Shinji y a los demas, mientras los tenían exiliados bajo tierra...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Desde lo alto de uno de los edificios del escuadrón 6, una chica de mirada triste y actitud concentrada, observaba las batallas que bajo sus pies acontecían. Sus ojos violetas se entrecerraron para ver si así le resultaba más fácil seguir los movimientos de quien observaba, pero era inútil. Ichigo se movía tan rápido que apenas lo vislumbraba en el combate.

Ren, Nell e Isshin se avalanzaron contra él al mismo tiempo y una nueva serie de golpes, patadas, llaves, espadazos, ataques y contraataques dieron lugar. Los cuatro peleaban bailando con sus espadas sobre aquel recinto cuadrado y las sombras que sus cuerpos proyectaban gracias a la luz del atardecer, apenas eran capaces de seguir a sus propios dueños.

Entonces Rukia recordó la conversación que había mantenido con Ichigo unos dias atrás, bajo las mismas luces de otro atardecer y que era la culpable directa de que ahora ella no se separase del pelinaranja.

FLASBACK:

**-"Qué quieres decir con que no te queda mucho tiempo?" **le cuestionó, súbitamente invadida por el temor de desconocer lo que a Ichigo le pasaba.

**-"Mi hollowficación está a punto de completarse. Nell me ha contado cosas, Rukia. Cosas importantes que ha averiguado mientras estuvo en hueco mundo" **el joven hizo una pausa. No estaba seguro de querer contarle todo aquello a Rukia. Al poco que pasaban juntos y ya notaba cómo la conversación iba fluyendo. Los ojos de cada uno al escucharse, el lenguaje corporal, que inequívocamente mandaba el mensaje de que se prestaban total atención, sus pensamientos, entrelazandose y comprendiendose. ..No, no queria sentir de nuevo la simbiosis que tenía con Rukia.

**-"Por favor, _Ichigo_..." **le insistió ella. Al nombrarlo de nuevo por su nombre, retrocedió un poco y se cruzó de brazos involuntariamente. Era la reacción que tuvo su cuerpo al notar que la chica iniciaba de nuevo un acercamiento.

**-"Después de que Nell decidiera que quería unirse a nuestro bando, pensó que sería mejor saber un poco más sobre cómo estaba la situación en hueco mundo. Debido a que todos los espadas habían sido eliminados, ningún adjucas nuevo los conocía, con lo que le dejaron a ella y a Grimmjow adentrarse en sus filas. Ambos se hicieron pasar por hollows de nivel inferior para pasar desapercibidos y fué allí donde supieron un poco más sobre ellos mismos..**

**Por lo visto, para que la transformación natural de un hollow en vasto lorde sea efectiva, éste debe mostrar su resurrección tres veces. En las dos primeras, pierde la consciencia y vuelve a su estado anterior, pero en la tercera, logra mantenerla y adopta su forma definitiva permanentemente" **reveló el joven, consciente de que Rukia debía saber lo que le iba a ocurrir, ya que le concernía totalmente.

**-"Osea que para que un hollow se convierta en un arrancar, tiene tres intentos?"** preguntó Rukia, con las cejas fruncidas.

**-"Si lo hace de forma natural, sin que el hogyoku intervenga, así es..." **le respondió Ichigo, visiblemente más calmado aunque aún serio.

**-"Entonces, tú..."**

**-"Yo ya me he transformado dos veces. Si vuelvo a transformarme una vez más, seré un arrancar completo."** le confirmó Ichigo, con la mirada ensombrecida.

Rukia guardó silencio, mirando pensativa los pies de cada uno, asimilando el peligro real que Ichigo corría.

**-"Nell me ha contado que Aizen piensa utilizarme para destruiros cuando por fín me transforme. Para ello necesita acelerar el proceso eliminandote a ti. Sabe que lo que queda del hogyuoku en ti me frena por el momento y que tú serías la única que podría arrebatarle el dominio sobre el hogyoku..." **Rukia guardó silencio y alzó la vista para mirarle al notar que él se había callado. Ichigo la miró de nuevo a los ojos y éstos se llenaron de culpabilidad y angústia.

**-"Aizen planea atacar la sociedad de almas cada dos semanas. Su objetivo es mermar todas nuestras fuerzas, hacerme pelear para que se acelere mi transformación y...matarte".**

**-"Si eso es así, cómo puede hacerlo? No hay tantos hollows en hueco mundo como para mantener una guerra de este calibre cada dos semanas. Si con una, ha eliminado a casi todos los shinigamis, a él debe de quedarle también menos soldados..." **indagó la muchacha, sintiendo la intranquilidad de Ichigo en su propio cuerpo.

**-"Aizen está mandando Arrancars al mundo de los vivos para recolectar almas y convertirlas en hollows. Así repone sus filas mientras que, a la vez, evita que lleguen más almas aqui y desequilibra la balanza."** le explicó Ichigo.

**-"Eso es horrible...utilizar el hogyuoku para eso, es imperdonable! Le está quitando a las almas su oportunidad de alcanzar la paz" **pronunció Rukia con amargura.

**-"Ya hace dos semanas desde que atacaron por última vez. Eso significa que en breve volverán. Ya no está Mayuri para facilitarles la entrada, pero no tenemos garantías de que no encuentren una manera" **prosiguió Ichigo.

**-"Y él por qué no viene aqui?" **le preguntó la muchacha, mostrando claros signos de enfado e impotencia.

**-"Porque Aizen quiere que yo vaya a hueco mundo. No parará de atacarnos y acorralarnos hasta que yo vaya allí. En su mundo mi hollowficación sería más rápida. Por ello mi primera transformación fué alli..."** le contestó el ojimiel.

**-"Pues no iras! Me niego! Y si vas, yo estaré a tu lado e impediré que te transformes! Te daré todo lo que hay en mi para impedirlo!" **le gritó ella, decidida. Sus manos se dirigieron al rostro de Ichigo y lo agarraron entre las suyas. Sus enormes ojos violetas se humedecieron por un par de lágrimas traicioneras que acudieron a ella. No permitiría que a Ichigo le pasara nada, lo amaba demasiado.

El joven se sorprendió ante la reacción de la muchacha . La proximidad de sus cuerpos y la mirada de Rukia hicieron que su corazón se contrajera dolorosamente. Sin tratar de ser rudo, apartó las manos de la shinigami de su cara.

**-"Por eso necesito de tu presencia. Tienes que ayudarme a evitar que esa tercera transformación aparezca, por el bien de todos" **le pidió, alejandose de ella para volver a mantener una distancia prudencial para él.

**-"Lo haré, no me iré de tu lado, aunque eso ahora mismo te desagrade"** le contestó ella, bajando los brazos y la mirada. Debería decirle a Ichigo que eso la estaba matando por dentro, pero no lo hizo.

**-"El que estes a mi lado tampoco garantiza nada. No olvides que si me transformo, yo también puedo matarte. Creo que eso es lo que Aizen quiere, que sea yo quien te mate".** La voz de Ichigo se fué transformando en un leve susurro al nombrar la ultima frase, como si él mismo analizara las implicaciones para ambos que aquello traería.

**-"Correré con los riesgos"** le afirmó ella, segura y triste al mismo tiempo.

**-"..."**

**-"Por qué te has quedado callado? Actúas como si supieras que nada de lo que hagamos va a servir. Por qué piensas que vas a transformarte? por qué ya no tienes esperanzas?" **le cuestionó ella, exasperada ante la actitud derrotista de Ichigo.

**-"No preguntes algo cuya respuesta no quieres saber..."** le respondió él, dandole la espalda y marchandose, dejandola sóla.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Desde ese día, ella había seguido entrenando con Grimmjow y con Renji. Quería hacerse más fuerte para poder hablar con su zanpakutõ, pero daba igual las horas que invirtiese y lo agotada que terminase a lo largo de la jornada, pues nunca lograba entablar conversación con Sode no Shirayuki.

Las cosas no le estaban resultando nada fáciles últimamente y había veces que incluso, al acostarse, lloraba entre las sábanas hasta quedarse dormida. Y es que le era muy difícil soportar la cercanía que últimamente tenía con Ichigo sin ni si quiera cruzar media palabra...

Ichigo también estaba entrenando todos los días desde aquella conversación y ella tenía que estar cerca de él para evitar que su hollow hiciera nada. A Rukia le era inevitable sentirse sóla y desdichada y ya daba igual si se arrepentía de sus decisiones, pues Ichigo ya no confiaba en ella y, a parte de haberle dicho que no quería verla ni quería ser su amigo, le había dado a entender que ella tenía bastante que ver con la aceleración en su proceso de hollowficación.

Tremendamente dolida, sintiendose patética y culpable, se llevó las manos al rostro y lo cubrió, tapándose los ojos con los dedos. Estaba logrando con su actitud todo lo contrario de lo que quería puesto que no ayudaba a Ichigo en nada. Sólo había conseguido perderle y convertirlo en un chico apagado. Ya casi nunca sonreía ni estaba con los demás y no sólo ella echaba de menos al antíguo Ichigo: Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Renji...todos lo extrañaban y querían estar con él.

Pero Ichigo sólo se rodeaba de Ren, de su padre y de los Espadas.

Él le había dicho que tenía que entrenar para fortalecer su bankai y estrechar vínculos con Zangetsu y ella sabía que hacía todo eso para protegerlos a todos. De seguro Ichigo también echaba de menos a sus amigos. Unas lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, la extrañaría a ella también?

Un fuerte estruendo la consiguió sacar de sus cavilaciones. Un certero y brutal golpe de Ren había lanzado a Ichigo contra un muro y éste se había derribado encima del joven. Ahora que lo pensaba, tanto Isshin como Ren estaban luchando contra Ichigo sin ni si quiera liberar sus zanpakutõs; en cambio el pelinaranja tenía liberado el bankai. Cuán fuerte eran aquellos dos? Ahora Rukia comprendía por qué eran los capitanes de la Guardia Real.

De los escombros surgió Ichigo, respirando pesadamente, con sangre brotandole de una brecha en la frente y con sus ropas desgarradas. De un sólo tirón consiguió arrancarlas, dejandose el torso al descubierto.

**-"Eres un idiota! Si hubieras sacado la máscara, no estarías ahora tan herido"** le recriminó Isshin desde la lejanía.

**-"Tenerle miedo a tu hollow sólo le dará más ventaja"** le advirtió Ren.

**-"Y estas muy distraido"** le riñó Nell, que había cambiado sus atuendos blancos por un yukata más cómodo y que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y mucho a la visión.

**-"Pshe! Callaos todos! No puedo arriesgarme, es a Zangetsu a quien tengo que hacer más fuerte!"** contestó enfadado Ichigo, cargando de nuevo contra ellos.

De pronto, otro contrincante se añadió a la pelea, desplazando con su reiatsu a los combatientes y haciendo una entrada triunfal en su forma liberada.

**-"Te noto un poco tenso, Ichigo. Qué tal si nos divertimos un poco?"** le dijo Grimmjow.

**-"Buena idea! Yo me largo a descansar un poco, te vienes, Ren?"** exclamó el padre Kurosaki a su compañero.

**-"No actúes conmigo como si fueramos colegas. Yo no voy contigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina" **le respondió con desdén el frío capitan.

**-"Mira que eres rencoroso! Cuándo vas a dejar de comportarte como un crío?"** le cuestionó Isshin, haciendo ademanes de señora dolita, y pestañeandole.

**-"Maldito! Tú eres más crío que yo! Ven aqui, te voy a dar una paliza!" **gritó enfadado el de ojos naranjas, persiguiendo a Isshin, que fingiendo miedo, correteaba alrededor de Grimmjow, Nell e Ichigo, quienes los miraban con un sudorcito cayendoles por la frente.

A Rukia le fué inevitable reirse en ese momento presenciando la escena. Primero, por el par de tontos que discutían allá abajo y segundo, por Grimmjow, quien aprovechó la distracción del pelinaranja para golpearle y burlarse de él.

Grimmjow era un gran apoyo para Rukia ultimamente. Él nunca era tierno ni amable, pero parecía conocerla bien, nunca la juzgaba y la divertía con sus locuras. Ultimamente no tenía mucha relación con muchos de sus amigos, pues todos la culpaban del estado anímico de Ichigo. Nadie entendía por qué se habían separado y la tacharon de "la mala de la historia" desde el principio. Hasta Renji estaba raro con ella; pero a él lo comprendía, puesto que aún estaba dolido por haberle rechazado para al final, ni quedarse con él ni con Ichigo.

Al final, los dos escandalosos capitanes se fueron cada uno por su lado a descansar e Ichigo se quedó luchando con los dos espadas.

Rukia entonces volvió a recordar todo lo que Nell le había contado a Ichigo y es que algo no encajaba ahi. Le resultó muy extraño que Aizen no detectara el reiatsu de ella y de Grimmjow cuando se camuflaron entre sus filas y se hicieron pasar por adjucas. Eso le creaba algunas dudas sobre la veracidad de los planes que llegaron a los oídos de éstos..

Pero quien más dudas le provocaba era Ulquiorra. Quién le trajo a la vida de nuevo? Por qué no estuvo con ellos desde el principio? Y por qué no recordaba nada?. Luego estaba su proximidad con Inoue todo el tiempo. No la dejaba nunca sóla y si se ponía a pensar, Inoue había sido muy importante para Aizen y también lo era para ellos puesto que sus poderes de rechazo eran inestimables.

Definitivamente, intentaría averiguarlo. Rukia no confiaba en Ulquiorra a pesar de que el Espada había demostrado ser el mas pacífico y sensato de los tres.

La sensación de algo caliente en su mejilla le hizo pegar un respingo y volverse. A su lado, Isshin le ofrecía una humeante taza de té mientras que secaba su sudor con una toalla. El hombre se sentó a su lado y le sonrió amablemente.

Rukia aceptó la bebida y le ofreció una sonrisa sumisa. Sus ojos evitaron mirarle de forma directa y suspiró. Tener al padre de Ichigo a su lado sólo la hacía sentise aún más culpable. Sentía que tenía que darle alguna explicación, a pesar de que el hombre no le había hablado ni una sóla vez del tema.

**-"No te preocupes, no voy a culparte de nada. Sé que tú también lo estas pasando tan mal como él..." **se aventuró a decirle Kurosaki, con un tono de voz amable y conciliador.

Rukia sintió su pecho estremecerse al oir palabras tan consideradas hacia su persona, viniendo de quien venían.

**-"Kurosaki-san, te juro que haré lo imposible por ayudar a Ichigo. Lo protegeré con mi vida si es necesario" **le aseguró, clavando su centelleante mirada violeta en los negros ojos de él.

**-"Es curioso. Respondeme una cosa, Rukia-chan, dices que darías la vida por él sin dudarlo? Sólo alguien que ama de verdad a la otra persona diría eso de una forma tan firme como lo haces tú. Entonces, por qué has tomado la decidión de alejarte de él? Dime, por qué tu misma te entorpeces y te hieres?".**

**-"Yo...yo ..." **pero la chica guardó silencio. Un enorme nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando y unas gruesas lágrimas cayeron silenciosas de sus ojos, mojando su hakama. **"Tengo miedo"** respondió, de forma sincera.

Isshin se quedó observandola un momento. No esperaba que Rukia fuera a abrirse con él e incluso pensó que la chica se mostraría reacia a hablar del tema. Pero ahora se veía derrumbada y frágil y como si tuviera la necesidad de soltarlo todo y quedarse vacía.

**-"Sabes Rukia-chan? A veces uno encuentra su destino en los caminos que escoge para evitarlo"** apuntó el padre de Ichigo, alzando una mano y posandola en uno de los hombros de la pelinegra.

**-"Ya, se refiere a que por mi miedo a perder a Ichigo al final he acabado perdiendolo..." **contestó ella, con la voz queda y los ojos vidriosos.

**-"Tan sólo debes pensar si realmente es miedo lo que sientes o si es egoísmo" **le aconsejó el hombre.

**-"Egoísmo?" **respondió sorprendida la muchacha.

**-"Tomaste una decisión por los dos sin ni si quiera consultarlo con él. No dejaste que Ichigo intentara calmar tus miedos ni le dejaste abriros paso. Le pusiste escusas baratas argumentando que lo protegías a él y que su realeza era demasiado para ti."** continuó Isshin. Pero lejos de sonar acusador, tan sólo estaba exponiendo los hechos, intentando ayudar a Rukia a ordenar sus pensamientos.

**-"Pero es verdad! De qué me iba a servir seguir con él? Para qué iba a entregarme a él y darle cada partícula de mi ser si luego lo alejarían de mi! Si no es Aizen, será el trono. Ichigo nunca estaría conmigo pasara lo que pasara y yo no iba a poder soportarlo!" **Soltó Rukia, levantando la voz y llorando ya deforma desconsolada.

**-"Ves a lo que me refiero? Si Ichigo hubiera sabido de tus verdaderos motivos, te habría enseñado a ver la otra cara de la moneda."** le susurró Isshin en voz baja, alzando el rostro de la chica y limpiandole las lágrimas que salían sin descanso.

**-"Qué otra cara?" **preguntó, interesada, la joven.

**-"No se te ha ocurrido pensar que puede cambiar las leyes? Crees que el futuro rey no puede hacer algo para que una Kuchiki acceda a la casa real?"**. Rukia abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. **" Dime, recuerdas alguna vez en la que Ichigo se haya dado por vencido?"** le cuestionó, animandola y fomentando la positividad en ella.

**-"Pero ahora él sí se está dando por vencido"** contestó ella, con culpabilidad de nuevo reflejada en su mirada.

**-"Porque tú te habías rendido, Rukia-chan. Y te diré una cosa, es con esta actitud con la que conseguirás que Aizen lo mate",** le advirtió más seriamente Isshin.

Rukia frunció el ceño durante un momento, analizando todo lo que Isshin le había hecho pensar. Había estado tan cegada por el miedo que no había pensado en las posibles soluciones. No había sido fuerte y valiente, no había confiado en Ichigo y en el amor que los unía y sí, Isshin tenía razón, ella había sido tremendamente egoísta argumentando que se alejaba para protegerlo cuando en realidad se estaba protegiendo a ella misma.

Fué entonces, tras éstos ultimos pensamientos cuando Rukia notó que algo comenzó a vibrar sutilmente en su cintura. Sorprendida, se llevó la mano hasta la vaina que envolvía a Sode no Shirayuki. Su zanpakutõ vibró durante unos instantes, haciendola sentir diferente. Una energía cálida la recorrió por todo su cuerpo y luego, tras un momento, Shirayuki dejó de vibrar.

Rukia sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Algo dentro de ella cambió y sintió que de nuevo todo funcionaba.

La certeza de que Shirayuki había despertado fué el catalizador definitivo para que la esperanza, grande y gloriosa, naciera con furia en su interior. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer y también que ya no estaba sóla.

**-"Qué pasa, Rukia-chan?"** le preguntó Isshin sonriente, completamente consciente de que sus palabras habían hecho reaccionar a la shinigami.

Rukia, aún con una de sus manos sobre su zampakutõ, le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento y llena de luz.

**-"Arigatõ, Kurosaki-san " **fué su respuesta mientras sonreía con dulzura y sinceridad a aquel hombre entrañable. Cómo lo hacía? Realmente ese era el alocado padre de Ichigo, el mismo que despertaba a patadas a su hijo cada mañana?. En ese momento se enorgulleció de él. Claro, Isshin al fin y al cabo había sido capaz de enamorar a una Reina...

**-"Bueno, jejeje, tenía que asegurar el nacimiento de mis futuros nietos, jejeje"** bromeó el capitán, dandole codacitos a Rukia y guiñándole un ojo.

Y por una vez, a pesar de sus pesadas bromas y del rubor que provocó en sus mejillas, la joven Kuchiki no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreirle.

Luego, en un confortable silencio, siguieron observando la pelea. Tras su leve descanso, Ren volvió a hacer su aparición, dejando de nuevo al pelinaranja en una desventaja de 3 contra uno.

Rukia decidió que era buen momento para preguntarle a Isshin qué demonios pasaba entre él y el actual capitan de la guardia real.

**-"ejem...etto...Kurosaki-san, por qué Ren-dono y tú os llevais tan mal?"** pensó que el ser directa era lo mejor, sin más.

Isshin soltó una carcajada ante la curiosa pregunta. Se terminó su té y carraspeó antes de comenzar con su relato.

**-"Masaki" **contestó sin más. Al ver que la mirada de su tercera hija le instaba a que continuase, prosiguió.

**-"El mismo día que me presenté ante la corte real como nuevo miembro de la guardia del rey, Ren también hizo su aparición. Su hermana Yoruichi se había convertido en la comandante suprema de las fuerzas secretas y era el orgullo de los Shiouin. Él queria también enorgullecer a su clan y aspiraba a ser capitán algún día.**

**Nos hicimos amigos. Eramos inseparables y siempre luchabamos juntos y compartíamos sueños. Un dia, presentaron ante la corte a la que sería la futura esposa del rey, un miembro del clan shiba, Masaki Shiba."**

**-"La Reina.."** dijo con admiración Rukia.

A Isshin le brillaron los ojos al recordarla.

**-"Nunca en mi vida había visto a una mujer semejante. Desprendía calidez y al mismo tiempo seguridad. Tenía el porte de una noble y la fuerza de un vizard. Su belleza sin igual, no sólo me dejó cautivado a mi, sino también a Ren.**

**Los tres nos hicimos amigos, ya que ella también tenía que entrenar para dominar su hollowficación y no paso mucho para que me diera cuenta de que él se había enamorado de Masaki, al igual que yo..**

**La primera rivalidad vino cuando yo pasé el examen para capitán y me convertí en su superior y en la guardia personal de Masaki, que por esa época ya se había convertido en reina. Aún así él me presentó sus respetos, consolado por la idea de que el nuevo capitán tenía el mismo nivel de compromiso con la casa real y los mismos principios que él.**

**Por desgracia, un día descubrió que mi compromiso con la casa real iba más allá de lo que él esperaba, puesto que nos descubrió a Masaki y a mi besandonos a escondidas mientras paseábamos por los jardines de palacio. Ese día, sin poder aguantar más y tras meses siendo su mejor amigo, me había declarado y, a pesar de que por esa fecha ya estaba embarazada de Ichigo, ella me correspondió. Ambos sabíamos que nunca podríamos estar juntos como una pareja normal, pero aún así decidimos aceptar las consecuencias con tal de vernos sonreir cada dia.**

**Ren discutió conmigo. Me dijo que mi actitud, que faltaba al honor del rey, me traería problemas y que había deshonrado a la guardia real. Se sintió traicionado por su mejor amigo, que no sólo le había arrebatado el sueño de ser capitán, sino también le había robado a la mujer que amaba y admiraba.**

**Y por desgracia tuvo razón..."**

Isshin hizo una pausa, observando el líquido que aún estaba caliente de su taza.

**-"El día que asesinaron a Taito-dono, yo desatendí mis obligaciones para con él para proteger a Masaki y a Ichigo. Sólo cuando me aseguré que los puse a salvo, fué cuando regresé al campo de batalla. Pero fué demasiado tarde...**

**La corte estimó que había salvado al heredero de la corona y no fuí juzgado, pero tanto Masaki como Ren sabían que Taito-dono no habría muerto si yo hubiera llegado justo a tiempo.**

**Por eso no puedo enfadarme con Ren cuando me habla como me habla. Comprendo que me odie, le decepcioné en todos los sentidos... Es curioso las vueltas del destino, puesto que ahora él es el guardián de aquel niño que yo protegí..."**

Rukia guardó silencio. Podía entender ahora la actitud de Ren y de hecho, se compadeció un poco de él. Pero ella no juzgaría a Isshin ya que, si no hubiese sido por él, Ichigo habría muerto aquel dia y ella jamás le habría conocido. No pudo evitar, al igual que su compañero, pensar de nuevo en el Destino y de cómo se cruzaban los caminos...

**-"Y por qué se lleva tan mal con Yoruichi-dono?"** le volvió a preguntar, dispuesta a cambiar un poco de tema y borrar la expresión de culpabilidad que se había dibujado en el curtido rostro de Isshin.

**-"Porque nunca aceptó el separarse de mi"** contenstó la aludida, quien con una sonrisa vivaz, apareció detrás de ellos y se unió a la conversación.

**-"Yoruichi, qué haces aqui?"** le preguntó Isshin, ofreciendole a ella también una taza de té.

**-"Tengo buenas noticias para Ichigo. Venía a hablar con él" **contestó la morena de ojos dorados. Luego de aceptar la taza, se sentó al lado de Rukia y los tres observaron a Ichigo de nuevo.

**-"A pesar de ser mi hermano mayor, Ren nunca fué muy fuerte." **comenzó con su relato la diosa de la velocidad, despertando miradas curiosas en sus dos oyentes. **"Nuestro clan había decidido que yo me convirtiera en la cabeza de familia al comprobar su carácter débil y su poca fuerza espiritual. Lo consideraban una vergüenza para los Shiouin."**

**-"Pero él es enormemente fuerte"** afirmó sorprendida Rukia, señalando cómo sin su bankai, acorralaba a Ichigo a espadazos.

**-"Yo lo adoraba, era mi queridisimo hermano y le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado y que le enseñaría a pelear y a ser fuerte. Lo ayudaría a recuperar su honor y a que entrara también en las fuerzas especiales para que pudieramos seguir juntos.**

**Con el tiempo, no pude cumplir muchas de mis promesas ya que mis obligaiciones como Comandante eran demasiadas. Ren se impacientó y comenzamos a distanciarnos. Su entrenamiento surtió efecto y empezó a ser reconocido en el sereitei como un shioiun de nuevo. Pero justo cuando todo iba tan bien, yo me vi involucrada en el caso de los vizard. Se me consideró una traidora por ayudarles y abandoné mi posición, exiliandome con Urahara en el rukongai.**

**Debido a mi traición, nuestro clan perdió credibilidad y honor. Ren me defendió a capa y espada a pesar de peligrar su propio orgullo y yo le pagué con más de 100 años de ausencia. Nunca volví a verle. Tenía que mantenerme oculta y renuncié a él.**

**Más tarde supe que había recuperado el honor del clan y demostrado que era un cabeza de familia digno al convertirse en el capitán de la guardia real."**

**-"Eso fué muy cruel de tu parte, Yoruichi.." **dijo Isshin, quien de seguido fué golpeado hasta meterse la taza entera en la boca.

**-"Mira quién fué a hablar, el que ha mentido a su hijo durante 18 años!"** le contestó ella, con una venita en la sien.

**-"18? Ichigo tiene 18 años?" **preguntó sorprendida Rukia.

**-"Cuando llegamos a la tierra, él tenía ya 3 años aunque su aspecto era aún el de un bebé de pocos meses..."** le explicó Isshin.

Rukia entonces volvió a mirar a Ichigo. Observó su cuerpo, tonificado y perfecto. Aquellos músculos tan bien formados sin duda no encajaban con un puber de 15 años y su rostro, varonil y seductor, evocaban a muchas cosas que, por pudor, Rukia ni siquiera quiso pensar.

**-"Ahora entiendo por qué tiene ese increible cuerpazo..." **susurró la Kuchiki mientras se deleitaba, embobada, con los movimientos del pelinaranja. Luego, habiendose dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, se llevó las manos a la boca **-"Gomen!"** exclamó, avergonzada. Ahora sí que le había dado cuerda a Isshin

**-"jajaja!" **se rieron él y Yoruichi al unísono.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Una preciosa chica de cabellos cobrizos y ojos grises le cantaba al reflejo de su imagen mientras se peinaba. Por un momento, sopesó la opción de soltarse todo el pelo y dejar sobre su tocador sus inseparables orquillas; pero se deshizo de la idea tan pronto como se le había ocurrido. A Inoue le resultaba imposible separarse de ellas, puesto que eran un regalo de sus _dos hermanos_. El material, de su hermano fallecido y el poder que habitaba en ellas, de Ichigo.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse cuando recordó a algo o más bien dicho a alguien del que también le resultaba muy difícil separarse ultimamente...Ese mismo alguien por el que ahora trataba de parecer bonita y por el que el recuerdo del pelinaranja ya apenas dolía.

Un sonido opaco la sacó de sus reflexiones y la obligó a mirar a la ventana. Allí, como el que acude por una llamada inaudible, la observaba sin ninguna expresión Ulquiorra.

**-"Ul-Ulquiorra! qué haces ahi?"** le preguntó nerviosa la joven y es que el Espada se había colado en su habitación sin previo aviso, pillándola sólo con el yukata.

**-"Quería verte y tardabas mucho" **contestó escuetamente el hombre, dirigiendose hacia ella mientras le era inevitable mirarle las piernas.

Orihime se dió cuenta de eso y pegando un gritito, se las tapó.

**-"No deberías estar aqui! Habíamos quedado en vernos en el jardín! Yo todavía no...no..." **y no pudo seguir hablando pues su cerebro colapsó al sentirse observada por aquellos insondables ojos verdes.

**-"Por qué no debería estar aqui? Y por qué te cubres?"** le cuestionó él, agarrando la mano de la joven que trataba de bajarse el jukata e impidiendo que lo siguiera haciendo.

Ulquiorra habia aprendido muchas cosas sobre el comportamiento humano en el tiempo que había pasado con Orihime. Quizá para muchos, no había hecho una buena elección al haberla escogido para que le enseñase; pero para el Espada, la inteligencia de Inoue era distinta. La chica era tan observadora como él a pesar de parecer lo contrario y veía las cosas tan naturales y sencillas, que así se las trasmitía a él. Y él, por lo que había descubierto, también era muy natural en su forma de actuar.

**-"Ya te expliqué sobre esto, Ulquiorra. Es normal que sienta vergüenza si un chico entra en mi habitación y me mira" **le explicó la joven, con las mejillas encendidas.

**-" El problema de los humanos es que actuais de una forma distinta a como pensais y quereis. Yo sólo sé que quería verte y también sé que me gustan tus piernas y no voy a fingir lo contrario sólo porque se supone que soy un hombre y no debería estar aqui ni decirte esas cosas..."** puntualizó el Espada, soltando su mano pero quedandose a centímetros de ella.

**-"Entonces...ya puedes sentir emociones? Distingues los sentimientos?" **le preguntó la muchacha en voz baja, prendada todavía de esa cercanía.

**-"Sólo en tu presencia"** respondió él, sin entender todavía por qué su temperatura corporal se elevaba y las yemas de sus dedos hormigueaban. Extrañado, se miró las manos, rompiendo el contacto visual con Orihime.

**-"Qué ocurre?" **cuestionó la muchacha.

**-"Mis dedos...es lo mismo de aquella vez. Siento que arden, como si buscasen algo. Podría ser mi corazón?" **indagó el hombre, volviendo a mirarla. Ulquiorra aún no entendía lo que era un corazón, tan sólo recordaba que ahí era donde lo habia sentido por primera y última vez, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo...

La muchacha negó con un gesto. Sonrió dulcemente y agarrando la mano derecha de Ulquiorra, se la llevó al pecho haciendo que él la tocara por encima de su seno.

-**"Aún sientes ese hormigueo?"** indagó.

El Espada se concentró entonces en su mano. El hormigueo ahora se extendía por su brazo, su hombro, su pecho y comenzaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, esa sensación era nueva y abrumadora.

**-"Ahora lo siento por todo mi ser"** le respondió, anonadado.

**-"Entonces sí es tu corazón. Pero él está aqui, conmigo y no quiero devolvertelo" **le confesó la hermosa joven, con los ojos titilantes y con sus manos sobre la de él, que aún reposaba justo por encima del corazón de ella.

Entonces Ulquiorra sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, justo en su agujero. Éste comenzó a arderle y a oprimirle.

**-"Qué sensación es ésta?"** le preguntó a la muchacha, maravillado por lo que aún rezumbaba por todo su ser.

Entonces Orihime, sonriendole, le soltó la mano y se separó de él. _Ella sí sabía lo que le ocurría._

**-"Cuando lo descubras, dímelo" **le animó, mientras que lo empujaba hacia la ventana para que se fuera y ella pudiera seguir vistiendose.

Luego de volver a posar sus pies en el suelo, Ulquiorra se quedó pensativo. Aún notaba sus labios extraños después de haber sonreído por primera vez con ellos. Tenía la sensación de haber usado músculos que ni sabía que existían.

De pronto, sus oídos se entaponaron, su percepción de quién era o dónde estaba desapareció y el tiempo se ralentizó. Fué entonces cuando todo se volvió negro como la noche.

**-"Ulquiorra..." **rezumbó en su mente una voz que conocía muy bien.

Como un autómata, sin conciencia de sus actos, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo. Uno de sus ojos se volvió luz y desapareció en dirección hacia donde miraba.

Un círculo mágico, repleto de runas con kanjis desconocidos e ilegibles se dibujó en el cielo y una grieta comenzó a desgarrar el anaranjado atardecer.

El mismo círculo mágico aparecía ahora reflejado en las pupilas castañas de un hombre, que, sonriente y complacido, observaba por una gran pantalla el cielo del sereitei.

**-"Bonito escenario para librar la siguiente batalla"** observó, con total parsimonia.

**-"Aizen-sama, nuestro numero de arrancars aún no es suficiente para poder luchar contra todos ellos y la mayoría aún no han sido adiestrados"** puntualizó una chica alta y delgada, inclinada ante él.

**-"Tranquila, mi querida Luane. No busco la devastación con éste ataque, sino más bien, usarlo de carnada. Kurosaki está desesperado y su hollowficación, al límite. A éstas alturas, Nelliel ya le habrá dicho que mi objetivo es asesinar a Rukia Kuchiki y que le queda poco tiempo para transformarse. Si no me equivoco y le conozco como sé que le conozco, arriesgará lo último que le queda para venir a buscarme"** le contestó el ex-shinigami a la mujer.

Luane alzó la mirada. En uno de sus ojos aún refulgía el círculo de runas. Tenía la piel blanca como la nieve y los ojos verdes profundos. Dos tatuajes también de ese color recorrían su rostro impávido. Era la versión de Ulquiorra pero en femenino.

**-"Por eso mismo, vamos a arriesgarnos a que los shinigamis nos masacren alli tan sólo para atraer a Kurosaki y sin duda, esa traidora le habrá revelado más información que podría ponerle en peligro, Aizen-sama. Debería haber dejado que acabara con ella y con Grimmjow cuando tuve oportunidad"** se volvió a quejar la Espada, cuyo tatuaje en el cuello dejaba bien claro que era la tercera al mando.

**-"Nelliel ha resultado ser muy útil para mi plan, Luane. Y ya sabes que no es a Kurosaki a quien me interesa traer"** le corrigió Aizen, jugando con el hogyoku entre sus dedos.

**-"Pero no podemos secuestrar a Kuchiki Rukia y luchar al mismo tiempo y si Kurosaki viene a hueco mundo, no la traerá con él y la dejará en el sereitei bien protegida"** se quejó la Espada, provocando que Aizen dejara quietos sus dedos y le dedicara una mirada gélida, que la hizo descender de inmediado para seguir postrada a sus pies.

**-"Es por eso que les he dejado encargada a tus hermanos una tarea muy especial..." **contestó sonriente Aizen, tocando una combinación de teclas en su mesa que hicieron que la ciudad de Karakura se reflejara en la pantalla y, en concreto, un lugar...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

La pelea había durado más de dos horas y aún seguían en combate. Ren se había retirado para descansar hacía poco, pero Nell y Grimmjow atacaban sin piedad a Ichigo y las fuerzas de éste comenzaban a mermar. Aquello había dejado de ser un simple entrenamiendo hacía rato. Se trataba más bien de una prueba para Ichigo. Él mismo quería saber dónde estaba su límite.

Llevados por sus propios instintos, los Espadas liberaron todo su poder hasta que el joven principe no tuvo más remedio que liberar su máscara si quería sobrevivir a sus brutales ataques. Su transformación desprendió tal reiatsu que la atmósfera se tornó densa y asfixiante. Ichigo llevaba varios días sin transformarse y era como si su hollow desbordara poder.

Rukia seguía muy atenta su evolución mientras soportaba las absurdas y repetitivas bromitas de Isshin. De pronto, desapareció de la vista de Kurosaki y de Yoruichi. No les hizo falta saber qué ocurría pues la opresión de la fuerza espiritual de Ichigo contestó por ellos.

Allí abajo, el pelinaranja se encontraba encorvado sobre sí mismo, con las manos en su máscara y profiriendo agudos gritos. Era evidente que su hollow quería hacer acto de presencia y su consciencia peligraba a cada segundo. Ichigo había gastado demasiado poder espiritual y le había facilitado el camino a su otro yo.

Rukia apareció acto seguido a su lado, desenvainando a sode no shirayuki y bloqueando con ella a Grimmjow, quien dominado por el éxtasis de la lucha, no se había percatado de la situación.

Normalmente con tan sólo estar cerca de él, Ichigo se calmaba de inmediato y recuperaba el control, pero ésta vez, no ocurrió lo mismo. Seguía gruñendo furioso e incómodo y sus gritos cada vez eran más descontrolados. Sus manos trataban desesperadas de arrancarse la máscara mientras que su reiatsu se debatia entre el rojo y el azul.

Rukia sin dudarlo se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y se avalanzó sobre él, abrazandolo con fuerza.

**-"Ichigo, ya estoy aqui! shhhh! tranquilo, yo estoy contigo, cálmate"** le susurró mientras se aferraba a él fuertemente.

**-"Ruk-Rukiaaa.." **pronunció él aún con la voz desdoblada. Entonces, sus brazos la rodearon y la apretaron más contra él. Se unió a ella de una forma impetuosa mientras que su respiración comenzaba a regularse. Pronto su reiatsu se estabilizó y la atmósfera dejó de ser opresora.

Ichigo enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y la clavícula de Rukia y siguió respirando y jadeando por el agotamiento mientras sentía su máscara deshacerse en pedazos. Y para su propio lamento, no era ésa la única máscara que sentía que se le deshacía. También su entereza y su determinación de alejarse de Rukia comenzaron a desmoronarse mientras la sentía abrazandolo de esa manera. _Era un completo idiota, un masoquista enamorado sin remedio, _pensó para sí mientras que iba recuperando el control de nuevo._  
_

La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que seguía abrazada a él y es que mientras Ichigo no la separase de él, se quedaría ahí, protegiendolo. Sus manos cogieron su cabeza y la estrecharon contra su pecho. Enterró sus dedos entre su pelo y esperó mientras notaba cómo su cuerpo entero reaccionaba al tener al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos.

Un suspiro exhalado por el joven le comunicó que ya estaba completamente consciente otra vez. Reticente, se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, que en ese momento ya la estaban observando mientras el amarillo iba desapareciendo de su iris.

**-"Bakamono. Te esfuerzas demasiado" **le riño Rukia, mientras fingía enfado cuando sus ojos destilaban solo amor y preocupación.

**-"Suerte que había una _enana_ por aqui rondando..." **le respondió él, con la voz aterciopelada y permitiendose, por unos segundos, volver a mirarla con total devoción. El iris de sus ojos recuperó de nuevo la tonalidad ambarina y acto seguido, perdió el conocimiento.

Rukia sintió su pecho abrirse, como si una gran bocanada de aire llenara sus pulmones de golpe cuando vislumbró en la mirada de Ichigo calor y amabilidad. Nunca creyó que el que la volviera a llamar "enana" le hiciera sentirse tan especial y llena de vida.

_Todavía tenía una oportunidad, todavía sus destinos seguían cruzados._

De pronto, una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el sereite. El ataque del que Nell había advertido, pronto acontecería.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]** Continuará.**...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola de nuevo! qué tal estais? pues aqui os dejo el capítulo, qué os ha parecido? A ver, aclaraciones para otro debate:

-Ya sabemos lo que Nell le contó a Ichigo y, de momento, parece que es cierto todo, verdad? bueeno, ya sabemos que Aizen sí sabía que Nell le estaba traicionando así que es de suponer que la información que ella tenía no es del todo cierta...no? jejeje

-Ya conocéis la historia del pasado de Ren con Isshin y Yoruichi. Debo aclararos que Yoruichi hace mención a los hechos acontecidos en la saga de los "100 años antes" en el anime, por si nadie la ha visto.

-Nuestra Rukia ha sido perspicaz al adivinar que Ulquiorra no era de fiar; pero realmente Ulquiorra es consciente de que está traicionando a Ichigo? Por otro lado, es curioso, verdad? que Luane sea el vivo retrato de Ulquiorra...quién será esta nueva Espada?

-Orihime y Ulquiorra han demostrado tener una unión especial en este capitulo. Qué pasara con ellos? Puede un Arrancar enamorarse?

-Otra observación, Aizen nunca refiere el atraer a Rukia a Hueco mundo para matarla, cierto? jejejeje ^^

-Por qué aparece la ciudad de Karakura como próximo objetivo de Aizen? y qué lugar será ese?

-Por último y no menos importante, qué pensais sobre Ichigo y Rukia? nuestra querida shinigami por fín ha reaccionado gracias a Isshin y...no sólo es ella la que ha reaccionado, verdad? por qué vibraría Sode no Shirayuki? será ahora Rukia capaz de hablar con ella?

Tengo que advertiros que el momento Ichiruki que ha habido en el capi NO ES LA RECONCILIACIÓN, vale? para eso reservo todo un chapter lleno de emociones y sentimientos que os harán que se os caiga la baba, buahaha! ^^

Pues nada, os dejo hasta el proximo capi en donde despejaremos algunas de éstas incógnitas y habrá más sorpresas, jejeje. Espero seguir con vuestro apoyo. MUUUUUUCHAAASSS GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC Y DEJARME REVIEWS. OS LO AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZÓN.

Sin más me despido, SED FELICES Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKIII! (que por cierto a ver si Rukia aparece de una vez en el manga, ya te vale Tite! ¬¬)


	15. AMAR POR AMAR LA DECISIÓN DE ICHIGO

**CAP. 14. AMAR POR AMAR. LA DECISIÓN DE ICHIGO.**

Una suave brisa acarició sus cabellos, meciendolos sobre su rostro y haciendole cosquillas en la naríz. El silencio del aquel lugar sólo se veía interrumpido por el sonido del viento, que parecía acumularse cual remolino por encima de su cabeza.

**-"Ichigo..."**. Él conocía perfectamente aquella voz. Exaltado, abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar exhalar un jadeo cuando observó la franja que había en el cielo,_ su _cielo.

Rápidamente se incorporó. En efecto, se encontraba en su mundo interior. Por fín había podido regresar allí y eso le había costado muchísimo. Para él no era fácil admitir su miedo pero ahí estaba, lo sentía carcomerle cada vez que recordaba a su hollow y eso lo había alejado de Zangetsu.

Al frente, un hombre alto, de mediana edad y cabellos largos lo observaba paciente. Si bien el rostro de Zangetsu siempre se habia mostrado imperturbable ante él, ahora su zanpakutõ poseía una mirada intranquila.

Ichigo, al verlo, corríó de inmediato hacia él. A medida que se acercaba, comprobó que las extremidades del hombre estaban comenzando a borrarse, apareciendo y desapareciendo con la cadencia de un pulso.

**-"O-san, qué esta pasando aqui? Qué te ocurre?"** le preguntó el pelinaranja muy preocupado.

**-"Me extraña que me lo preguntes, Ichigo, a caso no reconoces lo que hay en el cielo?"** contestó su espada, alzando la vista.

-**"Eso...eso es una _garganta_?"** pronunció titubeante el ojimiel.

**-"Si. La misma que nos absorverá si él te posee..."** le respondió Zangetsu.

**-"Por qué estas desapareciendo? Yo he entrenado para fortalecerte, no deberías estar así!"** elevó la voz Ichigo, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

**-"Ichigo, despues de todo este tiempo, aún no entiendes que yo soy fuerte si tú lo eres? Yo soy tu poder, soy tan fuerte como tú me permitas."** le aclaró, con mirada seria a través de sus gafas.

**-"Quieres decir que yo mismo estoy provocando que desaparezcas y que haya una garganta en mi mundo interior?" **cuestionó, tenso, el muchacho.

**-"Tú no, _ella_ "** le respondió su propia voz desdoblada. Al girarse, Hichigo le dedicó su típica sonrisa. **"Yo! Rey..."** le saludó la personificación de su hollow.

**-"Maldijo hijo de puta! Qué le estas haciendo a Zangetsu!"** le gritó el pelinaranja, quien preso por la furia, se dirigió hacia él y lo agarró por el cuello.

Hichigo chasqueó la lengua y movio su cabeza de un lado a otro, mostrando desacuerdo con Ichigo. Con una fuerte patada en el pecho del pelinaranja, lo obligó a soltarlo y lo hizo retroceder varios metros atrás.

**-"Yo no estoy haciendo nada, eres tú el que lo está haciendo por mi. Debo admitir que te creía de otra madera, Ichigo. Jamás pensé que una mujer te haría perder la voluntad. Al final de todo tendré que agradecerle a tu pequeña shinigami y quién sabe, lo mismo le hago lo que tú no has sido capaz de hacerle cuando posea tu cuerpo..."** le provocó su doble, con mirada ácida y relamiendose los labios, dejando a la vista aquella desagradable lengua azul.

Ichigo, furioso, desenvainó su espada y cargó contra su hollow. Éste, sin embargo, fué capaz de detener la oja con su mano, sin ningún esfuerzo, ante la mirada atónita del pelinaranja.

**-"Eso es, es esa deliciosa ira la que me acerca a ti más y más"** le susurró Hichigo, para luego, agarrar del mentón al pelinaranja y besarlo. Ichigo abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada al sentir los frios labios de su hollow sobre los suyos. Sintió sus tripas revolverse de asco e intentó apartarlo, pero Hichigo era tremendamente fuerte y lo hacía sentir débil e incluso, sumiso? Qué coño hacía? Se sentía como un muñeco de trapo bajo el yugo del titiritero.

Cuando el hollow liberó sus labios, le sonrió triunfante. Ichigo entonces pegó un salto hacia atrás, limpiandose la boca con el brazo y esbozando una mueca de repugnancia.

**-"Qué mierda es esta? Por qué coño me has besado!"** le gritó, preso de la rabia.

De pronto, Zangetsu se puso a su lado y le instó a la calma, apoyando su intermiente mano en el brazo de Ichigo y provocando que bajara la katana.

**-"Un demonio siempre sella sus pactos mediante un beso."** le explicó el hombre.

**-"Qué pacto? Yo no he pactado nada con él!"** volvió a gritar Ichigo.

**-"Sí que lo has hecho. Me has entregado tu alma, has renunciado a tu humanidad a cambio de que te absorva y te saque de tu miseria. Prefieres ser un hollow sin corazón antes que tener que sufrir la pérdida de Rukia Kuchiki"** le contestó Hichigo, de nuevo sonriente y altanero.

Entonces Ichigo lo comprendió. Era todo verdad, muy dentro de su ser había deseado que un agujero en su pecho desintegrara su corazón. Había perdido la ilusión y la esperanza. Para él no había gloria si no podía estar con Rukia.

**-"Ichigo, yo te enseñé a ser fuerte, ya se te ha olvidado?" **le llamó la atención Zangetsu, arrebatandole su katana de las manos y alzandola, de forma horizontal hacia Ichigo.

**-"Son tus miedos y tu egoísmo lo que nos han debilitado. Temes vivir sin Rukia? Acéptalo y afrontalo. Aqui no importa lo que ella haga, sólo lo que tu sientas. Da igual lo que ella decida, tus sentimientos son tuyos, tu decides si la sigues queriendo o no" **le recriminó Zangetsu.

Ichigo bajó la mirada, pensativo. Zangetsu tenía razón. Él era mejor y más fuerte si la amaba y había sido un cobarde al querer dejarlo todo y rendirse. Había dejado de quererse a sí mismo en el momento en el que decidió olvidarse de ella y había ignorado por completo a las demás personas que le apoyaban y confiaban en él.

**-"Qué decides, Ichigo? La seguiras amando o renunciarás al único sentimiento que te diferencia de él?"** le cuestionó su zanpakutõ alzando la voz y señalando a Hichigo_, _que escuchaba, con las cejas fruncidas, la conversación.

Tras un leve instante, Ichigo clavó sus ojos en él. **-"La seguiré amando. Lo haré siempre"** contestó, con la mirada centelleante. Al oír ésto, Zangetsu le sonrió y Hichigo abrió los ojos, atento.

**-"Debes transformar ese amor en fuerza, Ichigo. El miedo y la desesperación no sirven de nada. Mira al frente! Tu Destino es protegerla a ella y a todos los que te esperan ahí fuera. Tus sentimientos son tu combustible; tu felicidad es su seguridad. Eso es lo que conlleva ser el Príncipe de la sociedad de almas, amar sin esperar nada a cambio, amar por amar!" **dijo Zangetsu, con la voz alzada y con fulgor en su mirada.

Con la Esperanza de nuevo bombeando fuerte en su pecho y con una nueva determinación ardiendo en el ámbar de sus ojos, Ichigo agarró de nuevo su katana y, con una sonrisa indescriptible, dijo:

**-"Sí, yo soy el príncipe y tú eres mi poder.".** Al procunciar ésto, un reiatsu azul, deslumbrante y abrumador, surgió de él y envolvió a Zangetsu. El hombre sintió de nuevo la energía y la vitalidad fluir por todo su ser y sus manos dejaron de desaparecer. Ichigo había vuelto.

El reiatsu resultante de ambos, se elevó hasta llegar al cielo, rodeando la Garganta y haciendola encoger.

**-"Gracias, O-san, ahora debo volver"** le dijo Ichigo a Zangetsu, con la mirada aún de color azul claro. Luego miró hacia el cielo, observando que la garganta, aunque bastante reducida, aún amenazaba su mundo. Sin sentir ninguna clase de miedo, se giró hacia Hichigo.

**-"La próxima vez que nos veamos, yo tendré tu poder y tú no tendrás mi cuerpo." **le amenazó, con convicción y resolución absoluta.

El hollow, consciente de que el camino recorrido no podía deshacese y de que su poder seguía estando a tan sólo una transformación de ser completo, le contestó con una sonrisa irónica.

**-"Por qué será que no te creo? A caso no ves lo que aún hay en el cielo?"**

Ichigo le devolvió la sonrisa con suficiencia.

**-"En cuanto mate a Aizen, desaparecerá"** afirmó el pelinaranja y es que eso era ahora lo único que lo perturbaba. Por alguna razón, sentía que sería capaz de retrasar la hollowficación completa.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Orihime movía con insistencia y nerviosismo una de sus piernas mientras esperaba, junto a los demás, que Ichigo abriera los ojos. Miró a su lado al arrancar que estaba de pié junto a ella. Ulquiorra observaba en silencio a través de la ventana los resultados del segundo ataque de Aizen de forma impasible, sin decir nada ni gesticular nada.

Orihime entonces frunció el ceño y observó preocupada sus manos, que descansaban sobre su regazo. Durante el ataque, se sorprendió de que Ulquiorra no hubiera ido a buscarla de inmediato y con temor de que le hubiera pasado algo, había salido a buscarlo. Cuando lo encontró, Ulquiorra observaba impávido el resquebrajado cielo. Parecía que no veía nada a pesar de tener los ojos enfocados y no había reaccionado ante ella, a pesar de que lo había llamado.

Cuando Orihime le tocó el rostro, fué cuando salió de su extraño ensimismamiento y la reconoció. Luego de eso, se la llevó a un lugar seguro y se unió a la battalla, sin hablar con ella absolutamente de nada.

La chica se preguntaba ahora qué estaba haciendo él allí, muy cerca de donde la garganta se había abierto y por qué el espada actuaba como si no recordara ninguna de sus acciones.

El regreso de sus flores a sus orquillas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ichigo ya estaba completamente curado y su reiatsu restablecido.

En la habitación, todos sus amigos lo observaban con el corazón en vilo, especialmente Rukia, quien había rehusado unirse a la batalla para quedarse con él en la enfermería.

**-"Joder, vaya mierda de sobrino enclenque que tengo..."** se quejó Ganju, apoyado de forma despreocupada sobre la pared y con los frazos cruzados.

**-"Cállate so vago! Mira quién fue a hablar, pshee!"** le reprendió su hermana Kuukaku, dandole una colleja.

**-"Hijo mioooo, buaaaaaa!"** lloraba de forma exagerada Isshin, arrodillado a los pies de la cama.

De pronto Nell se levantó del suelo, en donde habia estado esperando sentada, y de un salto se montó encima de Ichigo. Sus perfectas piernas, apenas cubiertas por su provocativo yukata, quedaron a la vista de Ishida y de Chad, quienes no pudieron evitar ruborizarse mientras que al alarmado quincy se le salía una hemorragia nasal.

**-"Qué crees que estas haciendo, arrancar?"**le llamó la atención Renji, intentando bajarla de la cama.

**-"Déjame tranquila, cejas horteras! voy a despertar a Ichigo!"** se quejaba la chica de cabello verde mientras forcejeaba con el capitán.

**-"Cejas horteras? al menos llaman menos la atención que tú y tus escasas ropas!" **replicó él, ahora jalandola por la cintura.

**-"Callaos ya, joder! sois unos escandalosos..."** se quejó Grimmjow, quien estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta junto a Rukia, para variar.

**-"Si el poder de Orihime-chan no ha funcionado, probaré con mi maravillosa técnica! Ya vereis como Ichigo despierta!" **aseguró Nell, quien, después de haberse deshecho de Renji con una patada en la boca, agarró los brazos de Ichigo por encima de su cabeza y se dispuso a soltarle un chorro de babas en su cara.

En ese momento, el pelinaranja abrió los ojos y su cara se desencajó cuando se percató de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle.

**-"Ahhhhhggg! Nell! Noooo! Por favorr! Ya estoy despiertooo!"** empezó a chillar Ichigo mientras forcejeaba con ella.

Entonces la espada dejó de hacer el tonto y sonriendo por ver a su amigo shinigami despierto, acercó su rostro al de Ichigo, dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

**-"Okaeri" **le dijo, con una tierna sonrisa. Al instante, el pelinaranja se sonrojó tanto que provocó las carcajadas de todos los allí presentes. De todos, excepto de Rukia, quien frunció el ceño observando la escenita.

**-"hoooo, qué mirada mas agresiva pones cuando estas celosa, shinigami"** le susurró Grimmjow al oído. Luego se carcajeó mientras que ella le pegaba en el estómago.

Tras recuperar la compostura y quedar libre de Nell, Ichigo se incorporó con la ayuda de Orihime. Le dedicó una tierna mirada de agradecimiento y se dirigió a todos los que estaban en la sala.

**-"Gracias a todos chicos, no os preocupeis, ya estoy bien. Me encuentro perfectamente" **afirmó el muchacho hasta que algo le hizo que su sonrisa se borrara de su cara: Orihime tenía una tirita en el rostro y la mejilla magullada, Chad tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, Ishida tenía una venda en la cabeza y su mano izquierda llena de cortes, Renji parecía agotado, Ganju llevaba muletas y Kuukaku parecía haberse quemado el brazo.

**-"Qué demonios ha pasado aqui?"** preguntó, afectado, Ichigo.

**-"Sufrimos otro ataque mientras que caíste inconsciente"** le contestó Rukia, acercándose a la cama. Su mirada era cautelosa. Estaba nerviosa por cómo reaccionaría Ichigo con ella. Recordaba perfectamente la intensidad con la que se habían abrazado y la mirada tierna que él le dedicó antes de desmayarse; pero ahora no estaba segura si eso fué simplemente por la confusión del momento.

Ichigo entonces no respondió y se le quedó mirando. Hubo un momento de silencio en toda la sala, quienes, como si estuvieran viendo una película, se quedaron callados observando a los dos jóvenes.

Ulquiorra fué el primero que perdió el interés al ver que ninguno de los dos rompía el hielo.

**-"Ves? Onna? La gente nunca actúa tal y como en el fondo desean..." **le dijo a Orihime, agarrandola por el brazo y obligandola a retirarse con él de la habitación.

**-"Cállate!" **se quejaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, con los rostros ruborizados.

Como si de una manada se tratara, todos decidieron seguir al Espada. Comprendieron que Rukia necesitaba espacio para expresarse y el tarugo de Ichigo, necesitaba no tener público para no actuar como un idiota. Antes de retirarse, Isshin les dedicó una mirada orgullosa. Luego le guiñó el ojo a Rukia.

Cuando quedaron sólos, el pelinaranja fué el primero en romper el silencio.

**-"Gracias por haberme ayudado la otra vez"**. Su tono de voz era amable y tranquilo.

**-"ah.."** contestó ella, obligandose a mirarle a la cara, algo alentada por el tono de voz del muchacho.

**-"Por qué no estas herida?"** le cuestionó el ojimiel. La pregunta podría haberse malinterpretado por cualquier otra persona, pero Rukia sabía que él no quería que ella se hiciera daño y era una manera de preguntarle qué habia pasado.

**-"Yo no participé en la batalla. Tenía que quedarme y protegerte. _Quería_ protegerte." **se autocorrigió. Estaba dispuesta a hablar con Ichigo y recoinciliarse con él y lo primero era dejarle bien claro que lo que hacía era por él y no por ser el Príncipe.

Al pelinaranja le dió un vuelco el corazón en ese mismo instante. La joven, sin miedo, decidió acercarse y se sentó a su lado en la cama. Sus ojos se volvieron sumisos de nuevo y su voz se tornó débil. La expresión de su cara se volvió amarga y clavó sus pupilas en las de él.

A pesar de no querer hacerse ilusiones, Ichigo creyó entender lo que Rukia intentaba decirle. Sin miedo, extendió una de sus manos y agarró la de Rukia, de forma gentil.

**-"Eres un desastre de enana, lo sabías?" **bromeó, con la sonrisa más tierna que Rukia le hubiera visto jamás. Tal fué el golpeteo de su corazón al bombear de felicidad, que no pudo evitar soltar una risilla nerviosa y tonta. Tenía calor y le faltaba el aire. Estaba actuando como una niñita adolescente, pero ahora ya no importaba. Ichigo era su todo. Quería recuperarlo. _Tenía_ que recuperarlo.

**-"Ichigo...ya...ya no estas enfadado conmigo? Ya no me odias?"** quiso cerciorarse primero antes de hablar más. Necesitaba ser perdonada por él, volver a ser su amiga antes de pedirle que volviera a aceptarla en su corazón.

El joven respiró hondo. Luego, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro, sonrió apesadumbradamente.

**-"Tienes razón cuando me llamas idiota muchas veces, porque soy incapaz de odiarte..."** le confesó, sintiendose en paz consigo mismo aunque eso significase volver a dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto. Ya le daba igual que Rukia lo quisiera sólo como amigo, porque él no podía dejar de quererla, y no había más...

Agradecida y llena de júbilo agarró la mano de Ichigo y se la llevó a su rostro. Permitió que unas gruesas lágrimas calientes resbalaran por sus mejillas mientras que sentía el calor de su mano en su piel. El joven no le dijo nada, tan sólo comenzó a mover el pulgar sobre su cara, recogiendo con él una lágrima.

**-"Ya deja de sentirte culpable. Acepto tu amistad como lo único que puedes ofrecerme y me siento agradecido por ello"** le dijo el joven, dejando de acariciarle el rostro y retirando su mano. Rukia frunció el ceño y comprendiendo que él no se había dado cuenta de que lo que ella quería decirle era mucho más, volvió a atrapar la mano de Ichigo entre las suyas.

**-"No, Ichigo, yo...yo en realidad quiero que..."** pero alguien irrumpió en la habitación de golpe.

**-"Kurosaki Ichigo" **resonó la voz de Byakuya. **"Si ya te has recuperado, deja de hacer el vago. Necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes. Reúnete conmigo de inmediato en el departamento de desarrollo tecnológico. Allí también te esperan Urahara y Yoruichi"** le ordenó el Comandante, para luego, sin más, retirarse.

Ichigo suspiró y se rascó la cabeza con una venita en la sien. Ese maldito Byakuya, y luego decía que él era el maleducado. Dispuesto a cumplir con sus obligaciones, se soltó de la mano de Rukia y se incorporó, dejandola sin terminar su frase. Ella se quedó en silencio, observando cómo él se ponía el haori y cogía a zangetsu.

**-"Lo siento, Rukia. Tengo que irme. Ya nos vemos luego, vale?"** intentó parecer lo más natural posible aunque se había percatado de que ella le miraba con ansiedad.

**-"Espera, Ichigo! Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante, no te vayas! Te necesito..." **le pidió la joven, que se levantó corriendo de la cama y le agarró del brazo justo en el umbral de la puerta.

Ichigo se sorprendió por el tono que empleó Rukia al decirle que lo necesitaba. Parecía realmente preocupada por algo. Sería por Sode no Shirayuki?

**-"Rukia, si ha habido otro ataque tengo que estar al corriente de todo. Si Byakuya ha venido personalmente a buscarque es que es algo importante. No puedo eludir mis responsabilidades como Príncipe..."** le contestó él, con el tono amable y volviendose hacia ella.

**-"Entonces, prometeme al menos que luego me dedicarás tiempo" **le pidió ella, mirandole a los ojos con intensidad.

Ichigo le sonrió de nuevo y le puso una mano en la cabeza, revolviendole el pelo. Sus ojos ámbar le devolvieron la mirada .**-"Te lo prometo"** y dicho esto se marchó con paso decidido.

Rukia no supo si estar felíz o no después de ese gesto. Se llevó una mano al pecho y sintió como la inseguridad nacía en ella de nuevo; Ichigo la había tratado como a Orihime, como a una amiga...y ella no quería cruzar esa línea. Habría llegado tarde?

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Al salir de las dependecias del escuadrón, Ren lo esperaba a la salida. Ambos se disponían a utilizar el shunpõ cuando Ichigo se detuvo. En la puerta, la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban esperandole.

Muchos de ellos mostraban heridas vendadas y rostros tristes. A la mierda Byakuya! Ichigo sintió una imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a consolar a su pueblo y eso era para él ahora mismo lo más importante.

Una vez allí, se sentó en la fuente que había en la plaza principal y se rodeó de todos. Les explicó lo que le había ocurrido y les pidió perdón por no haberlos protegido.

Ren lo observaba pacientemente mientras que el joven oía las súplicas o los lamentos de los aldeanos. La calidez y la energía que desprendían los ojos de Ichigo no se parecían en nada a lo que su mirada había reflejado hacía un par de días. Ahora el joven se veía calmado y centrado e incluso parecía mucho más fuerte que antes.

El capitán no pudo más que sonreír. Aquel muchacho cada vez se parecía más a Masaki. Sería esa la forma que tenía el destino de regalarle algo de ella? Al cuidar de su hijo, la cuidaba a ella también, ciertamente...

**-"Vas a explicarme qué te ha pasado mientras estabas inconsciente, muchacho?"** le preguntó Ren con curiosidad mientas ambos surcaban el cielo del sereitei.

**-"hoooo, desde cuándo ya no soy "Kurosaki-dono"?** Se burló Ichigo.

**-"Tú mismo me lo pediste desde el principio, y ya no lo veo tan malo, al fin y al cabo, somos nakamas, no?"** le respondió el hombre, dejando que sus ojos naranjas lucieran cálidos y cercanos por una vez.

Ichigo le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice. **-"Digamos que...he vuelto" **le explicó, guiñándole un ojo. Ren se dió por satisfecho. A él no le gustaba dar explicaciones y no se las pediria al joven.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento de desarrollo tecnológico, se dirigieron a la sala del ordenador central. Allí les esperaban Urahara, Isshin y Yoruichi junto con Byakuya, que les miraba con una venita en la sien mal disimulada.

**-"Kurosaki, veo que la expresión "de inmediato" no entra dentro de tu comprensión" **se quejó el noble, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Una vez acomodados, todos pusieron al día a Ichigo. Le contaron que el ataque había causado grandes destrozos y muchas bajas. A pesar de no haber sido arrancars de nivel, la superioridad numérica hollow había sido bastante notable y lo peor, la garganta había sido abierta desde dentro del Sereitei con lo que, de nuevo, contaban con un infiltrado.

**-"Eso concuerda con lo que tu amiga Espada nos ha contado. Aizen no ha tenido tiempo de crear arrancars con el hogyoku ni de adiestrar a los hollows. Los enemigos eran locos, sanguinarios e inexpertos y no había ninguna táctica ni organización de ataque entre ellos"** dijo Byakuya.

**-"Aizen no buscaba destruirnos con este ataque, buscaba acorralarnos y debilitarnos. Sin duda, no nos dará tregua. En el siguiente ataque, si es dentro de dos semanas como afirma Nell-chan, acabaría con el sereitei"** continuó Isshin.

**-"No podemos permitir tampoco que sigan convirtiendo almas del mundo real en hollows"** concluyó Yoruichi.

Ichigo guardó silencio por unos instantes. A todo lo escuchado, se sumaron en su cabeza los rostros de las almas, asustadas e indefensas, los rostros cansados y heridos de sus amigos, el rostro de su madre, cuya seguridad dependía de su victoria en ésta guerra; el rostro de su hollow, sonriendole con una mueca depravada y por último, el rostro de Rukia...

**-"Iré a Hueco Mundo."** aseveró en un tono que apenas daba lugar a réplicas.

**-"Kurosaki Ichigo, es que has perdido el juicio? Si vas a Hueco Mundo, no sólo Aizen te matará, sino que acelerarás tu transformación en Vasto Lorde." **espetó Byakuya, completamente en desacuerdo con el ojimiel.

**-"Vas a darle a Aizen lo que él quiere? No puedo permitirtelo! Te meterás en la boca del lobo!" **levantó la voz Isshin ,claramente preocupado por Ichigo.

**-"Si no voy a Hueco Mundo, seguirán los ataques. No voy a seguir poniendo en peligro a todos los que quiero y no voy a permitir que Aizen siga cosechando almas. Si me quiere a mi, me tendrá" **dijo Ichigo, mirando a su padre a los ojos.

**-"Pero no te dará tiempo! Tu hollow te alcanzará antes de que puedas llegar a Aizen"** intervino Ren.

**-"Bueno, bueno, jejeje, en eso creo que podemos ayudarte" **intervino Urahara, sonriendo de una forma triunfante bajo su sombrero blanco y verde. Al instante extendió una mano hacia Ichigo y la abrió, mostrandole una caja plateada. Cuando Ichigo la abrió, descubrió una pastilla en su interior.

**-"qué es esto, Urahara-san?"** preguntó con curiosidad.

**-"Eso es un inhibidor de la furia. Yoruichi y yo lo inventamos para ayudar a Shinji y sus compañeros Vizard a controlar y retardar la holloficación mientras los tuvimos ocultos en el rukongai."** le explicó Urahara, refrescandose la cara con su inseparable abanico.

**-"Con ésta pastilla, podrás combatir por lo menos dos o tres veces más sin que te pongas furioso. Esa falta de ira te ayudará a mantener tu mente fría y a tu hollow, frenado." **intervino Yoruichi.

**-"Eso es estupendo!"** exclamó, entusiasmado, el pelinaranja.

**-"Si vas a Hueco Mundo, tendrás que pelear más de dos o tres veces. Sólo veo un restraso de lo inevitable**" bufó Byakuya, con actitud derrotista.

**-"Si los demás libramos esas primeras batallas, él podrá aguantar hasta el final"** contestó de nuevo la exuberante Yoruichi. Al ver la cara de Byakuya, prosiguió **-"Qué, Byakuya-boo? A caso pretendías que Ichigo se adentrara sólo en Hueco Mundo?"** le reprochó, burlona.

**-"Hmmff, qué idiotez. Pues claro que no. Aunque se trate de un mocoso insolente, es el Príncipe y mi deber es mantenerle a salvo."** volvió a bufar el noble. Al oir sus amables cumplidos, Ichigo puso cara de fastidio.

**-"Pues ven conmigo, Comandante, y así los dos cumpliremos con nuestros objetivos. Yo protegeré la sociedad de almas y tú guardarás mis espaldas"** le propuso Ichigo, con el fuego de la determinación ardiendo en sus ojos.

**-"No hay remedio. Eres un maldito cabezón. Me apunto a esa misión suicida."** dijo Isshin, cerrando un puño y golpeando la mesa.

Byakuya se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. En realidad, él también veía el contraataque a Hueco Mundo como la mejor opción. Las filas de Aizen estarían diezmadas y contarían con el factor sorpresa. Ichigo tenía el inhibidor en sus manos y contaría con la protección de los mejores capitanes del sereirtei y las almas volverían a llegar a la sociedad de almas, equilibrando de nuevo la balanza.

_No era tiempo de pensar en el futuro. Las decisiones, se toman en el presente._

**-"Nos reuniremos con todos los capitanes. Habrá que preparar una operación en cubierta."** les anunció, convencido. Antes de que todos se pusieran a celebrarlo, continuó –** "pero no voy a dejar desprotegido el sereitei mandando a los mejores a Hueco Mundo. Si hay un infiltrado, habrá que darle caza. Mientras exista una mínima amenaza, no podemos bajar la guardia."**

**-"Tienes razón. De todas formas, no pensaba dejar a Rukia desprotegida"** le respondió Ichigo.

**-"Pero qué dices, Ichigo? La portadora del hogyoku debe permanecer junto a la Llave real, ella tiene que venir con nosotros a Hueco mundo"** discutió Ren.

**-"No pienso exponerla a ese tipo de peligros. La sociedad de almas sigue siendo más segura que Hueco Mundo. Aizen quiere matarla y no voy a entregarsela."** contestó Ichigo.

**-"Estoy de acuerdo con Kurosaki. Rukia no puede correr ningún peligro."** opinó Byakuya, más que de acuerdo con Ichigo.

**-"Pfff, hablaron el hermano y el novio...cómo podemos negarnos a eso?"** se quejó Yoruichi.

**-"Bueno, técnicamente ahora Rukia-chan y el descerebrado de mi hijo no son novios, están pasando por un bache sentimental y... AHHHGGG!" **se vió interrumpido Isshin por una manos que lo estrangulaban cuando intentaba explicarle a Yoruichi la situación sentimental de Ichigo.

**-"Callate viejo!"** gruño el ojimiel, castigando duramente al entrometido de su padre por hablar de cosas que no venían al caso.

Una vez más calmado, el joven carraspeó y retomó el hilo de la conversación.

**-"Por favor, Yoruichi-san, Urahara-san. Podríais quedaros aqui con ella? Necesito que la protejais por mi"** les pidió Ichigo, haciendo una reverencia ante los nombrados.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción del muchacho.** -"Ichigo..."** dijeron al unísono.

**-"Confío en vuestra fuerza y en vuestra amistad. Os dejaré a los Espadas con vosotros. Los cinco sereis tan fuertes que no habrá necesidad de dejar un gran destacamento de oficiales y capitanes en el sereitei"** les dijo el pelinaranja.

**-"Kurosaki Ichigo, esos Espadas son responsabilidad tuya. Tú tenías que vigilarlos y ahora pretendes dejarlos con Rukia en un sereitei medio desierto de shinigamis?"** se quejó Byakuya de nuevo.

**-"A caso no han mostrado ya suficiente lealtad? Ellos han peleado de nuestra parte no? Además, está claro que estan forjando amistad con nosotros. Nell siempre me está ayudando. Ulquiorra no se separa de Inoue y Grimmjow tampoco deja sóla nunca a Rukia"** defendió Ichigo, no sin sentir en su pecho una pequeña punzada de celos hacia el ultimo nombrado...

**-"Aún así, ordenaré al capitán Hitsugaya que permanezca aqui junto a todo su escuadrón. Ellos vigilarán a esos Espadas" **concluyó el noble, con expresión de autosuficiencia.

**-"Entonces Nell se viene con nosotros. Ella puede darnos información crucial sobre Hueco Mundo y sus pasadizos subterráneos. Quizá haya alguna manera de poder tomar un atajo a "Las Noches" **negoció Ichigo.

**-"Estoy de acuerdo"** apoyó Isshin.

**-"Bien. Reunámonos con todos. Urahara, prepara la garganta"** ordenó el Comandante, abandonando la sala.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa dejando a un Ichigo pensativo mientras miraba la pastilla que constituía el inhibidor. Le rogaba mentalmente a la divinidad que aquello surtiera efecto y le pedía tiempo.

**-"No te preocupes, no afectará a tu modo de combatir ni a tu fuerza. Será como si nunca hubieses tenido un hollow dentro"** apuntó Yoruichi, guiñándole un ojo.

El joven le sonrió y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. No era precisamente eso lo que le preocupaba.

**-"Yoruichi-san...puedo pedirte un favor?"** le preguntó, incorporandose y guardandose la pastilla en el haori.

**-"Tranquilo, no perderé de vista a Rukia" **sonrió ella.

**-"No es eso"** contestó él.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

**-"A si que...no recuerdas nada de nada?"** inquirió Rukia muy seriamente, clavando de nuevo sus ojos en Ulquiorra.

**-"No." **contestó secamente el arrancar.

**-"Qué curioso, verdad? Que la amnesia esté siempre rodeandote..."** ironizó Rukia, dedicandole otra fría mirada de sospecha.

**-"Kuchiki-san, por favor, no seas tan ruda con él, te está diciendo la verdad"** le defendió Orihime, acercandose a ellos y apartando a la pequeña shinigami del esbelto espada.

Ulquiorra observó a Orihime y de nuevo tuvo esa extraña sensación. Tenía ganas de sonreír otra vez. Pero luego su atención volvió a las piernas de la joven. Le encantaban.

**-"Pe-pero..serás pervertido? Qué le mirabas a Inoue!"** le atacó Rukia apenas lo pilló in-fraganti.

**-"Sus piernas."** contestó tan tranquilo el atractivo arrancar.

**-"Ulquiorra! Te dije que eso no es...correcto!"** le reprendió la pechugona muchacha, ruborizada.

-**"Por qué? A caso no te gusta que te mire? No te gusta que me atraigas como mujer?"** se quejó él, rebalando los ojos hacia un lado.

**-"Pero no en público!"** le reprendió Orihime, totalmente roja.

**-"Hoo, o sea que admites que te gusta que te mire..."** inquirió el espada.

Rukia los observó perpleja. En qué momento Orihime y Ulquiorra habían cogido esa confianza? Era su imaginación o Ulquiorra cada vez parecía más humano? Si hasta gesticulaba y todo!

-**"Déjala, Ulquiorra. Lo que pasa es que está amargada por que su Ichigo ya no la mira de esa manera, verdad, shinigami?"** intervino Grimmjow, con un tono jocoso.

**-"Pero serás! y a tí quien te ha mandado a meter las narices en ésto, eh?"** le gritó Rukia, totalmente ruborizada y fuera de sus casillas.

De pronto, la campana de emergencia comenzó a sonar. Una mariposa del infierno voló hasta Rukia, llevandole un mensaje.

**-"Qué cojones pasa?" **preguntó Grimmjow, recolocandose la ropa que Rukia le había deformado al agarrarlo del cuello. Aún se preguntaba cómo le había alcanzado hasta ahí, siendo él mucho más alto que ella.

**-"Es una reunión de urgencia para los capitanes y los tenientes. La convoca mi hermano"** explicó Rukia. Se dispuso a marcharse cuando Ichigo apareció delante de ella utilizando el shunpo.

Fué tal la sorpresa y el nervio que le entró al verlo que trastabilló sobre sus pasos.

**-"Tawake! No me des esos sustos!" **le riñó, recolocandose el flequillo detrás de la oreja. Acción inútil, ya que en un isntante lo tenía en medio de su frente otra vez.

El pelinaranja sonrió divertido y saludó al resto con la mano. Luego cogió a Rukia de la muñeca.

**-"Ven, tengo algo que enseñarte"** y dicho estó se la volvió a cargar en la espalda y se marchó con un shumpõ.

**-"Oi, oiii! Sueltame! No me lleves así!"** se quejaba la pelinegra sobre su hombro. De pronto, Ichigo la cambió de posición y la cargó sobre su espalda, agarrándola por las piernas, tal y como siempre hacían cuando cazaban hollows en Karakura. Rukia sonrió como una tonta y se aferró a su cuello. Aquello le trajo tantos recuerdos..No podía todavía comprender cómo habían cambiado tanto las cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Con cuidado, acercó su rostro a su pelo, dejando que las hebras naranjas le hicieran cosquillas en la naríz. Adoraba el suave y sedoso pelo de Ichigo aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Cuando llegaron, el joven la soltó con cuidado. La había trasladado a la parte trasera de la comandancia, lugar donde se iba a llevar a cabo la reunión.

**-"Ejem...etto...qué hacemos aqui, Ichigo? Tenemos que ir a .."** intentó averiguar, pero él se dirigió hacia un objeto que tenía tapado con una tela y le hizo señas de que se acercara.

Cuando Rukia se aproximó al objeto, Ichigo lo descubrió dejandole ver de qué se trataba. Era una especie de maniquí blanco. Tenía forma humanoide y una cabeza en pico.

**-"Qué es este muñeco tan feo?"** preguntó intrigada la muchacha, acercándose al objeto y tocándolo.

Ichigo rió entre dientes.** -"Eso mismo dije yo la primera vez que lo ví. Es una "cápsula de transferencia de energía espiritual".** Le explicó el joven.

**-"Y para qué sirve?"** volvió a cuestionar la muchacha, mientras inspeccionaba con curiosidad el maniquí.

**-"Yo la utilicé cuando entrené para obtener el Bankai. Obliga a tu zanpakutõ a materializarse en éste mundo si se la clavas." **le explicó él, volviendo a llevarse una mano al cabello y rascandose la nuca, gesto que siempre hacía cuando se mostraba amable y sentía vergüenza.

Rukia entonces lo miró a los ojos, enternecida y agradecida. El rubor volvió a colorear sus mejillas y sus pupilas titilaron. A pesar de todo, Ichigo seguía intentando solucionarle sus problemas.

**-"Espero que te ayude a hablar con tu espada. No sé si te brindaría la oportunidad de obtener el bankai ni las pruebas a las que te sometería, pero es mi manera de ayudarte." **le dijo él, con mirada esquiva y es que para Ichigo, era demasiado ver a Rukia ruborizada sin ni si quiera poder besarla.

**-"Ichigo esto es...esto es muy importante para mi...muchas gracias"** le agradeció ella, sin apartar su mirada de los ojos almendrados de él.

**-"Bueno, pues vamonos a la reunión" **dijo él, elevando un poco el tono y dandole la espalda a la muchacha, a fin de evitar ponerse tonto.

**-"Y cuándo vamos a poder hablar?"** le preguntó ella, iniciando la marcha igual que él.

**-"Primero debes enterarte de todo. Es muy importante lo que os vamos a anunciar"** le contestó él, volviendo a fruncir el ceño y es que Ichigo sabía perfectamente que a Rukia no le haría nada de gracia que la dejaran en la sociedad de almas.

[][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][[][][][][][[[

Durante la hora siguiente, Byakuya explicó la situación a todos los presentes. Se decidieron los grupos de ataque. Se analizaron los mapas que hasta ahora habían podido trazar con las zonas de Hueco Mundo que conocían. Hablaron de quienes irian en el equipo del Príncipe y, junto con Nell, elaboraron una lista de los nuevos Espadas. Había mucho que preparar.

Una vez que se les asignó a cada teniente su tarea, éstos fueron expulsados de la reunión a fin de que hicieran los preparativos mientras los Capitanes seguían reunidos.

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que oía. Toda esa información dejó de importarle en el mismo momento en el que supo que Ichigo iría a Hueco Mundo sin ella. Se sentía furiosa e incluso despechada en cierta manera. Todo cuando ella quería hacer era ayudar y por sobre todas las cosas, quería proteger a Ichigo. Pero él la había sustituido por una pastilla...

Las siguientes horas fueron caóticas, con movimientos de shinigamis por todos lados. Para tomar medidas de seguridad, todas las almas supervivientes se trasladaron a la mansión de Byakuya y se les asignó un escuadrón para protegerlas. Entre ellos estaban Ganju y Kuukaku, que a pesar de que Ichigo se había negado a que pelearan por ser parte de su familia, se habían auto-proclamado los líderes del escuadrón.

Rukia fué trasladada por Soi-fon y sus soldados al departamento de desarrollo tecnológico ya que el edificio era el primero en detectar si había alguna incidencia de algún tipo. Urahara tenía que controlar la garganta desde allí y tenía que vigilar a Rukia.

Grimmjow se estaba poniendo muy tenso con todo aquello. Hubiera preferido volver con Nell a Hueco Mundo en vez de tener que soportar a esos patéticos shinigamis asustados y descontrolados aunque, prefería mil veces tener que cuidar de Rukia a tener que proteger al pelinaranja.

A Orihime también se le pidió que permaneciera en la sociedad de almas, ya que ella había sido un objetivo importante para Aizen con anterioridad y podría ayudar a cuidar de los heridos, ya que Unohana iría con los demás a Hueco Mundo.

**-"Cuidate, Orihime. Portate bien" **se despidió de ella Ichigo, mientras que la abrazaba. Luego miró a Ulquiorra y le dedicó una mirada que le decía claramente _"protegela"_. El Espada lo captó de inmediato y asintió tan sólo una vez. Luego le costó como tres minutos separarse la muchacha, que lloraba como una niña pequeña sobre su pecho y no le dejaba marchar.

**-"Y tú también mas vale que te portes bien con Rukia."** le amenazó luego a Grimmjow, quien le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras que adoptaba su típica pose de chico malo.

Por fín, faltaban pocos minutos para que la _Garganta _se abriera. Todos se reunieron a las afueras del instituto tecnológico ataviados con una capa con capucha para protegerse de la arena del desierto.

Ichigo esperaba junto a todos mirando al cielo. Su corazón latía deprisa. Sabía que aquello podía ser una misión suicida y por unos instantes, miró a todos sus compañeros con tristeza en los ojos, temiendo no volverles a ver jamás. Fué por ese mismo temor por lo que no se despidió de Rukia. Les rogó a todos los que la rodeaban que la protegieran con su vida, pero sin embargo, no fué capaz de enfrentarla.

**-"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"** le sorprendió una voz que en el fondo, había estado deseando escuchar.

Rukia había logrado zafarse de sus guardias y corría, desesperada y furiosa para alcanzarle. Cuando se volvío, tragando con dificultad por saber ya lo que le esperaba, Rukia pegó un salto en el aire propinandole una de sus famosas patadas voladoras.

**-"Qué coño es esto! Por qué me dejas aqui! No tienes derecho, yo quiero ir contigo a Hueco Mundo!" **le gritó más que enfadada mientras él se sobaba la mandíbula.

**-"Ya te lo dige, es demasiado peligroso. Hay más posibilidades de que Aizen te mate alli que aqui" **le contestó él, con las cejas fruncidas.

**-"Y qué pasa con la hollowficación! Es que no ves el riesgo que corres! Cómo vas a controlarte si yo no estoy cerca?" **le preguntó con ímpetu, mientras que todos a su alrededor observaban callados la conversación.

**-"Ya tengo controlado ese tema. No te necesito." **le contestó él, comenzando a ponerse bastante serio.

Unas lágrimas de impotencia resbalaron por las mejillas de la ojivioleta al escuchar aquello.

**-"Con que es eso, no? Me has sustituido por una puta pastilla!"** comenzó a llorar más desesperada. -**"Entonces para qué me has dado ese puto muñeco? Para que juegue con él mientras tú te vas?"** le escupió, tremendamente dolida.

**-"Rukia yo..."** intentó explicarse él, acercandose a ella lentamente.

**-"Yo sólo quiero protegerte Ichigo. Eso es todo...y ahora...y ahora TE VAN A MATAR, COMPLETO IDIOTA!"** le volvió a gritar, golpeandole con sus dos puños en el pecho.

Entonces Ichigo la abrazó, acomodando la cabeza de la joven en su pecho y dejandola completamente callada.

**-"Morir por protegerte es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer que amo"** le susurró. Rukia entonces se aferró más a él, mojandole la ropa. Su yanto se acrecentó. Se sentía aterrorizada, le daba pánico el perderlo. Sentía que lo dejaba ir hacia su muerte sin poder evitarlo mientras que el calor de sus palabras aún la recorrían por todo su cuerpo.

**-"Ya es la hora, capitanes!" **gritó Urahara mientras que todos sintieron cómo se creaban distintas corrientes de aire al chocar la atmósfera del sereitei con la de la Garganta, que ya rasgaba, completamente abierta, el cielo.

Ichigo estrechó a Rukia entre sus brazos una vez más mientras que observaba, con los ojos entornados, el camino hacia su destino. Luego se separó de ella y agarró su rostro entre sus manos. La luz del atardecer hizo que sus ojos lucieran del mas puro violeta al reflejarse en las lágrimas que ella trataba de contener e Ichigo se sintió agradecido de poder admirar la belleza del sol y de Rukia al mismo tiempo. A ambos no los volvería a ver, probablemente. Él solo quería tiempo para matar a Aizen, pero luego de eso, no había pensado más futuro para él...

**-"Idiota, vas a irte así, sin más? Me prometiste que hablariamos"** se quejó ella, tratando de recuperar la compostura y de hacer que él se sintiera mejor, pues ella le comprendía después de todo.

El joven la miró agradecido por tratar de crear un ambiente ameno entre ellos de nuevo y, con los ojos cerrados, se inclinó hasta unir su frente con la de Rukia. La muchacha sonrió entre sollozos y cerró los ojos también, tan sólo para sentirle de nuevo. Las cosquillas de su cabello en su naríz, la calidez de sus manos rodeando su rostro, el aliento delicioso que emanaba de sus labios y el candor de su cuerpo, casi pegado al de ella.

**-"Tenemos entonces una conversación pendiente.."** le dijo él, con la voz aterciopelada. Luego las miradas de ambos volvieron a encontrarse, aun con sus frentes unidas. Por un momento, Ichigo bajó más su rostro y Rukia alzó la cabeza, deseando besarle. Pero él cambió de opinión y posó sus labios sobre su frente. Era mejor así pues si la besaba, sentía que sería incapaz de marcharse.

**-"Ichigo, prometeme que volverás, prometemelo"** le suplicó ella mientras él se alejaba.

**-"Tengo que irme."** le contestó él, dedicandole la más triste de las sonrisas. Se sentía incapaz de prometerle eso. Tan sólo sabía que lucharía hasta el final.

Sus cuerpos se separaron y Ichigo acarició sus manos por última vez hasta girar sobre si y comenzar a darle la espalda.

El frio que provocó la ausencia de su cuerpo la hizo reaccionar, volviendo a intentar agarrarlo por la ropa.

**-"Nooo! no te vayas! prometemelo, Ichigo!" **le gritó, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo desconsolada. Pero él inició una carrera para coger impulso y saltar. Mediante shunpo alcanzó a los demás, que ya se estaban introduciendo por la_ garganta_ y se adentró en ella sin mirar atrás.

**-"ICHIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **volvió a gritar desesperada. Hizo el intento se seguirle, pero Orihime la agarró del brazo, con cara triste y ojos vidriosos.

**-"Cálmate, Kuchiki-san. Ichigo-kun volverá, ya lo verás."** le alentó su amiga. Sin poder evitarlo, Rukia gritó de frustración y de dolor. Qué idiota había sido! Había desperdiciado todo el tiempo que podían haber pasado juntos. Lo habría visto sonreir cada dia, lo habría enfadado, lo habría hecho reir, lo habría besado hasta el cansancio, habría hecho el amor con él cada noche y habría despertado a su lado cada mañana. Ahora ya no podría hacerlo y para colmo, no pudo decirle cuánto lo amaba.

**-"Yo lo amo más que a nada, Orihime, lo amo"** se lamentó entre llantos, mientras que su amiga la estrechaba entre sus brazos y la escuchaba gritar de desesperación contra su pecho.

Mientras, la misma imagen provocó la más cínica de las sonrisas en Aizen, quien vigilaba la situación a través de los ojos de Ulquiorra.

**-"Luane, ven aqui. Es la hora"** ordenó a la Espada, quien, obedeciendo, volvió a clavar su mirada en el monitor, mostrando como uno de sus ojos se iluminaba, apareciendo en ellos el mismo circulo mágico de la otra vez.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] **Continuará**...

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Heeeyyy mis queridas Ichirukistass, cómo estais? espero que, al menos, un poco más contentas despues de haber leido este capi, no? tenía muchas ganas de enseñaroslo así que me he dado más prisa por terminarlo y actualizar.

Bueno bueno, qué os ha parecido? por fin Ichigo y Rukia han dejado de comportarse como dos idiotas! jejeje. Habeis visto cosita más linda que Ichigo, por dios? y Rukia ha ido decidida a recuperarlo en este capi, jejeje

Espero haber sabido escenificar bien el momento de la despedida y haber transmitido la emoción que quería que vierais en ellos.

No se si recordais que os dige que la reconciliación la haría poco a poco? pues bien, para las que os hayais quedado con ganas de más, informaros que aún queda la última parte, la definitiva, la hermosa, romántica y Hot! buahahah! ^^

En fin, ahora casi todos se han ido a hueco mundo para intentar coger por sorpresa a Aizen cuando es obvio que él ya cuenta con su visita. Qué pasará ahora en el sereitei? y qué estratagema utilizará para salirse con su proposito y hacer que Rukia vaya a Hueco mundo?

Le servirá a Ichigo el inhibidor de la furia? será capaz de frenarse en batalla cuando vea que sus compañeros se debilitan ante los nuevos Espadas?

Por otro lado, una amenaza se cierne sobre Karakura. Será un cebo? y para quién?

Rukia está totalmente destrozada. Qué pasará ahora con ella? será debil o fuerte?

Todo ésto y más, en el próximo capi!

MUUUUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS ADORABLES QUE ME DEJAIS REVIEWS. GRACIAS POR LEERME Y POR APOYARME! y perdón por no haber contestado los anteriores reviews. Los próximos, los contestaré, lo prometo!

Sin más me despido. SED FELICES Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKIIIIIIIIIII!


	16. LA TRAICIÓN DE ULQUIORRA

**CAP. 15. LA TRAICIÓN DE ULQUIORRA.**

Un joven de piel suave, de facciones varoniles, naríz fina y recta, labios perfilados, penetrantes ojos de un color mezclado entre el ámbar y la miel y de suaves cabellos naranjas observaba su cuerpo en un espejo. Sus brazos se contrajeron con el fin de sacar a relucir sus tonificados músculos, se levantó la camiseta dejando que la luz de la lámpara acariciara tímida sus fuertes abdominales y luego, giró un poco sobre sí para observar el trasero más increíble del mundo.

Era la imagen del chico perfecto si no fuera porque su reflejo devolvió su rostro desfigurado por la perversión.

**-"Joder, no me explico cómo el idiota de Ichigo no aprovecha lo que tiene para ligar, es que es gay o qué? De seguro que este cuerpecito todavía es virgen...fufufufu...pero esto puede arreglarse..." **decía Kon hablando consigo mismo.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, provocando que el muchacho diera un respingo.

**-"Onii-chan, la cena está servida, baja antes de que se te enfríe"** le informó la dulce Yuzu, quien se sorprendió de inmediato al ver a su hermano luciendose delante de un espejo. Estaba vestido como si fuera a salir y se había perfumado. Sus suaves cabellos, bien cepillados, caían completamente lisos sobre sus pestañas y su nuca.

**-"Onni-chan...es que vas a salir?"** le preguntó curiosa la hermanita de Ichigo, intentando recordar si alguna vez en su corta vida habia visto a su hermano tan acicalado.

Kon preparó su garganta para volver a emular el tono grave de Ichigo y frunció de nuevo las cejas, imitando la cara de amargado del verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo.

**-"Si. He quedado con una chica"** contestó, sin saber las graves consecuencias que traería su confesión.

**-"Queee? cómo es eso? Noooo, onii-channn!"** comenzó a sollozar la posesiva Yuzu, quien idolatraba a su hermano y se encelaba hasta del aire que respiraba.

En ese momento, Karin apareció en la habitación, alertada por el llanto de su hermana. Al mirar al muchacho, lo comprendió todo y calmando a su gemela, instó a Yuzu a que terminara de poner la mesa, que ellos dos bajarían enseguida.

Cuando quedaron sólos, la perspicaz hermana de Ichigo se acercó a Kon con las cejas fruncidas y cara de enfado. Sin pensarselo, le propinó una patada en la espinilla, provocando que el joven soltara un grito de dolor y se sobara la pierna, pegando saltitos por la habitación.

**-"Tú! qué es eso de una chica? Que pretendes hacer con el cuerpo de mi hermano!"** le casi rugió, agarrandolo por el cuello de la camiseta.

Karin hacía mucho que había descubierto que su hermano y su padre no eran realmente ellos. Sabía que Ichigo era un shinigami y por deducción, pensó que Isshin también. Hacía tres semanas que sus verdaderos familiares habían abandonado sus cuerpos y dejado a éstos bajo el cuidado de otros seres que fingían ser ellos y esa situación comenzaba a exasperarla. Sin duda, agradecía que el que estaba dentro de su padre no fuera capaz de imitar el grado de idiotez del original, pero el que vivía dentro de su hermano pretendía utilizar su cuerpo para cosas que ella jamás le permitiría y acumulaba la idiotez de los dos.

**-"venga ya, Karin!"** se quejó Kon sentandose en la cama con actitud despreocupada, **"no voy a hacer nada malo, solo voy a darle alegría a este cuerpecito, que está de sobra a falto de amor! no veas cómo se levanta todas las mañan.." **

**-"Kyyaaaa! no quiero oírlo, no quiero oírloo!"** le interrumpió la niña, tapandose los oídos con las manos.

**-"Pues eso, que al final hasta Ichigo me lo agradecería y todo.."** siguió argumentando la pervertida alma modificada, sacandose un moco de la naríz. Pronto un puñetazo en ese mismo sitio, le hizo doblarse el dedo meñique y hacerse sangre en las fosas nasales.

**-"Escuchame bien, idiota! no voy a dejar que hagas lo que te de la gana! y mucho menos permitiré que utilices su cuerpo para cosas pervertidas!"** le amenazó una ruborizada y exaltada karin.

**-"auch! pues yo cuido de su cuerpo mejor que tú! Mira como lo tratas! Estás pegandole a tu hermano!" **lloriqueaba inútilmente el alma modificada mientras forcejebaba con una Karin muy cabreada.

**-"lo soportará!"** aseveró la andrógina chica de cabellos negros.

Pronto algo hizo que los dos se detuvieran. No sólo Kon lo había sentido, sino Karin también. Ella no sabía lo que era la presión espiritual, los reiatsus, los hollows o la función exacta de los shinigamis, pero tenía la suficiente inteligencia para intuirlo y el suficiente poder para verlos y sentirlos.

**-"qué ha sido eso?"** le preguntó a Kon, quien enseguida se incorporó mirando hacia la ventana. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y comenzó a sudar frío.

**-"mierda.." **logró articular, preso del pánico.

De pronto, la otra alma modificada entró a la habitación. Isshin estaba vestido con la bata de médico y llevaba un espéculo colgado del cuello. Sin duda, había estado pasando consulta en la clínica, tal y como haría el verdadero en un día laborable como era aquel.

**-"Kon! Tenemos que coger a las niñas y llevarlas al sótano! Deprisa!"** habló con la respiración acelerada.

**-"Tranquilízate! De seguro el shinigami encargado de la zona vendrá a eliminarlo enseguida. Además, los hollows nunca se atreven a entrar en casa si notan nuestra presencia"** intentó calmarle Kon, quitandole importancia al asunto y haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

El Isshin sustituto no le hizo caso y apartandolo de un empujón, tomó a Karin del brazo.

**-"Sabes muy bien que estos no son hollows normales! Su presión espiritual indica que son Arrancars! Si quieres quédate tú aqui, pero sabes que no tenemos la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarles y no pondré en peligro la vida de las hijas de Isshin-sama" **replicó el hombre.

En ese momento, una explosión en el piso de abajo provocó un gran estruendo y una humareda de polvo. El grito aterrado de Yuzu les confirmó lo peor: los enemigos habían entrado en la casa.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Rukia sintió como unas manos cálidas acariciaban su pelo y lo colocaban por detrás de su oreja. Una lágrima resbaló por su naríz, haciendole cosquillas y obligandola a recogerla con el dedo. Si respiraba hondo, el pecho se le contraía en forma de espasmos, producto de todo el rato que llavaba llorando de forma incansable.

Orihime, quien sostenía su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, la había estado cuidando en silencio mientras la dejaba que se desahogara. Reflexionaba sobre Rukia y se sentía un poco culpable. Durante una semana estuvo muy enfadada con ella por cómo había actuado con Ichigo. Incluso hubo una vez en la que se dijo a sí misma que si hubiese sido a ella a la que el pelinaranja hubiera elegido, las cosas habrían sido muy distintas...

Pero ahora comprobaba que el amor que Rukia le profesaba era digno de él. Era tan intenso y desesperado, tan azotador...Y sin embargo, no podía hacer nada por ayudarlos y eso la estaba matando de impotencia y culpabilidad.

Por órdenes de Urahara, Soi-fon y sus hombres se habían retirado. El sombrerero loco les recriminó por la forma en la que trataban a Rukia, pues ella no era ninguna delicuente ni estaba presa. Tan sólo estaba siendo custodiada por órdenes del príncipe y que por ello, él asumiría todas las responsabilidades.

Así pues, después de que la Garganta se cerrara por completo, la ayudaron a levantarse y la acompañaron a su dormitorio. Ella no dijo nada, tan sólo andaba en silencio, como ida. Orihime se quedó con ella y le pidió a Ulquiorra que esperara fuera. Por una vez, el hombre de ojos verdes no se quejó por apartarlo de ella, y muy obediente, se retiró, abandonando incluso el edificio...

Grimmjow lo miró con extrañeza al verle alejarse...a donde iba si siempre era la sombra de la chica tetona? Pero se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer contra la pared. Con el rostro crispado, miró hacia la puerta de la habitación de Rukia. Le dolía verla tan mal y luego, le preocupaba que eso mismo le doliera. Esa shinigami pequeña y mandona lo estaba cambiando y temía que su fuerza se debilitara por tener sentimientos...pero era para comprobar eso por lo que había decidio unirse al bando de Ichigo y ahora ya no podía evitar que su agujero se encogiera...

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Mientras, en la sala del ordenador principal, Yoruichi le servía un poco de té a un pensativo Urahara y a un preocupado Hitsugaya.

**-"Sinceramente" dijo exalando un suspiro, "esto me parece una mierda. Odio que nos tengamos que quedar aqui sin hacer nada...".**

El joven de ojos turquesas la miró a traves de su flequillo plateado **-"No sé de qué te quejas. Esto es asunto del Gotei 13 y tú ya no formas parte de él desde hace 100 años..."**

**-"Ni yo tampoco y creeme que no ayudaríamos si no fuera porque el equilibrio de los tres mundos se ve amenazado" **intervino Urahara, sorbiendo tranquilamente un poco de té.

**-"Estas enfadado porque te han dejado atrás, Hitsugaya-taicho?" **le preguntó burlona Yoruichi. Sabía dos cosas acerca del joven capitán: una, que su orgullo era más grande que él; y dos, que se enfadaba con mucha facilidad. No estaría mal divertirse a su costa para pasar el rato.

**-"Me lo tomo como que confían en dejarme bajo la responsabilidad de todo el sereitei.." **respondió entre dientes y con una venita en la sien el muchacho.

**-"Hooo, qué positivo eres" **le volvió a provocar la exuberante mujer.

**-"Temmeee..." **gruñó Toushiro.

**-"Bueno ya vale, parad los dos"** se quejó Urahara.

En ese momento, una alarma comenzó a sonar y las pantallas comenzaron a parpadear. El tipo de sonido y los códigos que el ordenador mostraba indicaba que no era una alerta para la sociedad de almas, pero aún así indicaba un ataque del enemigo.

**-"Urahara-taicho! El mundo real está siendo invadido!"** le informó uno de los científicos.

**-"qué? Dónde?" **preguntó con ansiedad el rubio.

**-"Es en la ciudad de Karakura, señor y todo indica que son Arrancars, señor!" **contestó el oficial, tecleando el ordenador que mostraba extraños códigos en la pantalla.

Cuando Urahara se acercó y comprobó las coordenadas, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

**-"Esa es...es la casa de los Kurosaki!"** gritó, volviendose hacia Yoruichi.

**-"Y miren los niveles de reiatsu de esos Arrancars...son del nivel de los Espadas" **intervino de nuevo el científico.

Sin dudarlo, Yoruichi salió corriendo hacia la salida y Kisuke la siguió con diligencia.

**-"Pero a donde vais?"** gritó Toushiro.

**-"Van a atacar a las hermanas de Ichigo. Vamos a protegerlas" **le explicó Urahara.

**-"Pero Ichigo os pidió que cuidarais a Kuchiki!no podeis dejar la sociedad de almas así como así!" **contradijo el joven capitán, corriendo hacia ellos.

**-"Son Arrancars, Toushiro-chan. Nadie podrá con ellos si no vamos nosotros y si algo les pasara a esas niñas, tanto Ichigo como Isshin, no nos lo perdonarían nunca"** contestó Yoruichi.

**-"Además, aquí estais tú y Soi-fon. Tenemos a los Shiba custodiando al pueblo y no creo que Aizen tenga tantos espadas como para atacar el mundo real, la sociedad de almas y defender hueco mundo al mismo tiempo" **intervino de nuevo Urahara.

**-"Aún así puede ser una trampa! Pretenden que sea Ichigo el que vaya al mundo real para darle caza, es un cebo!"** les advitió Toushiro, abrumado por la ingenuidad que ambos ex-capitanes mostraban.

**-"Pero ellos no saben que Ichigo se dirige a Hueco Mundo. Es la perfecta ocasión para quitarle a un par de enemigos de su camino y pagarles con la misma moneda. Ojo por ojo, trampa por trampa." **concluyó Yoruichi. Era la ocasión perfecta para ayudar por fín.

**-"Tú ve con Rukia. Además, los Espadas están con ella. No hay de qué preocuparse" **resolvió Urahara antes de salir corriendo de nuevo junto a su compañera mientras daba la orden de abrir una puerta Senkai.

Toushiro los observó marcharse mientras que miraba con preocupación la pantalla. Algo no le olía bien en todo ese asunto...

De pronto, uno de los telefonos comenzó a sonar. En la pantalla reflejaba que provenía de la mansión de Byakuya, en donde se habían resguardado todas las almas supervivientes del sereitei. Tuvo una mala corazonada de inmediato, y en alerta, apretó el botón para aceptar la llamada.

**-"Ayu-ayudaaa!"** Gritó una voz antes de soltar un alarido y perderse la conexión.

Sin dudarlo, Hitsugaya salió corriendo a la velocidad que su shumpo le permitía. Tenía el corazón en vilo y un sentimiento de furia le invadió el alma. Lo sabía! Algo estaba pasando! Estaban siendo atacados! Y por alguna razón, la alarma del sereitei no había sonado.

Utilizando el shunpo, Matsumoto apareció a su lado, desenvainando a Haineko.

**-"Taicho!"** le gritó, resumiento en eso todo lo que quería decirle a su capitán.

**-"Ha, lo sé. Dejaremos que los demás se ocupen de vigilar a Kuchiki" **le dijo a su teniente, apretando el paso y llevandose la mano a Hyõrinmaru.

El joven capitán de pelo plateado y su exuberante teniente sintieron el corazón darles un vuelco cuando observaron el desolador panorama que la mansión Kuchiki ofrecía. A las puertas, un grupo de jóvenes shinigamis novatos yacían en el suelo con sus espadas en la mano y con un gesto aterrador en la cara. Habían sido masacrados sin ni siquiera haber tenido oportunidad de luchar.

Manteniendose con sus cinco sentidos en alerta, ambos shinigamis entraron en la mansión. Todo había sido destruido a causa de una enorme explosión. Tanto las compuertas de fuera como las puertas principales habían sido desintegradas, dejando en los marcos la marca de una hendidura circular. Matsumoto tocó el material derretido y concentró la mirada.

**-"Taicho...estas marcas...parecen como si fuera un..."**

**-"Un cero"** intervino él, observando cómo el poder destructivo de ese tipo de ataque sería el único capaz de haber reventado todas las puertas sin dejar al enemigo poner resistencia o defenderse.

Con temor de que todo lo que protegía esa casa hubiera sido reducido a cenizas también, Hitsugaya salió corriendo en busca de las almas que allí se resguardecían. Las únicas que sostenían el equilibrio en la balanza..

Al entrar en la mansión, un grupo de almas acudieron a su encuentro. Estaban aterrorizados y heridos, pero no parecía que sus vidas corriesen ningún peligro. Otro corro de almas estaban reunidas sobre algo o alguien y discutían entre ellas, nerviosas y asustadas por no saber qué hacer. Sus rostros se llenaron de alivio y esperanza en cuanto vieron al shinigami de haori blanco acudir en su ayuda.

**-"Qué ha pasado aqui?"** preguntó Hitsugaya alterado a uno de los hombres que acudieron a recibirles.

**-"Nos atacaron. Un rayo de color verde lo inundó todo. Nos cogieron por sorpresa! Y ellos...ellos eran sus objetivos! _Él_ no venía a por nosotros, venía a por ellos!" **explicó de forma atropellada el nervioso hombre.

**-"Taicho!" **le llamó Matsumoto, quien se había adelantado para saber lo que el grupo protegía. Allí, sobre su regazo, se encontraba Soi-fon muy herida. Su mano derecha estaba desmembrada y perdía mucha sangre. Respiraba con mucha dificultad y apenas enfocaba la vista. A su lado, Kuukaku y Ganju estaban inconscientes. Estaban llenos de heridas y presentaban signos de lucha. Hanataro trataba desesperadamente de curar a Soi-fon ante el llanto desconsolado de los allí presentes. No quedaba ni un shinigami para luchar...

Toushiro llegó corriendo y se arrodilló junto a Soi-fon. La líder de las fuerzas especiales lo miró con los ojos vidriosos a causa del dolor, pero mantuvo su actitud andrógina como siempre.

**-"Cómo es posible que esteis así?" **le cuestionó el joven capitán, sin poder disimular sus desesperación y frustración ante la idea de que los Shiba y las fuerzas especiales fueran derrotadas de esa manera.

**-"Ulquiorra...Kuchiki..."** fué lo único que Soi-fon pudo balbucear mientras que agarraba con fuerza a Toushiro del hakama.

Dandose cuenta del atroz error que acababan de cometer, Hitsugaya abrió los ojos con desmesura y salió corriendo. Ahora entendía las marcas de un Cero, ahora entendía por qué no había sonado la alarma y también por qué las almas no habían sido masacradas. Ulquiorra sólo había eliminado las posibles amenazas para cuando hiciera su movimiento; por no añadir que sería una locura si eliminara las únicas almas que evitaban que el mundo que su amo tanto quería conquistar se colapsara. Ulquiorra seguía bajo las ódenes de Aizen y ahora iba a por Rukia Kuchiki. Qué idiotas habían sido!

**-"Matsumoto! Quédate aqui! Ese maldito traidor no se saldrá con la suya!"** le ordenó a su teniente antes de salir volando del edificio.

La rubia de ojos claros lo miró mordiendose el labio inferior y asintió sin esperar a que su capitán lo viera. _"Ten cuidado, Taicho..."_

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Rukia se incorporó en su cama muy despacio, consciente de que la joven que estaba a su lado se había quedado dormida junto a ella. Orihime aún tenía una mano sobre su cabello mientras que su espalda se apoyaba de mala manera en la pared. Con una sonrisa cálida y una mirada agradecida, Rukia la movió con cuidado hasta dejarla recostada. Luego acarició su hermoso rostro y le apartó un mechón de suave cabello castaño claro de su frente.

Luego se quedó sentada, flexionando sus rodillas y llevándoselas al pecho. Tantas emociones la habian aturdido demasiado y no la dejaban pensar. Tenía que hacer algo. No entraba en su forma de ser el quedarse llorando en una esquina mientras espera que todo salga bien y que su príncipe vuelva a buscarla victorioso. Ella no era una niñita llorona y patética. Esa no era la orgullosa Kuchiki que había aprendido a ser gracias a Byakuya, no era la valiente shinigami que siempre había sido ni tampoco era la Rukia por la que Ichigo se había sacrificado. De pronto, momentos ya vividos pasaron por su mente como en una película.:

_-"Todo me hace pensar que tú también tienes tu papel sobre el hogyoku... Fuiste elegida el recipiente por algo, Kuchiki-san..."_

_-"Tú no me haces débil, me haces fuerte"_

_-"No fué mi hechizo lo que lo hizo volver, sino tú.."_

_-"Es una "cápsula de transferencia de energía espiritual"... Obliga a tu zanpakutõ a materializarse en este mundo... Es mi manera de ayudarte." _

_-"Morir por protegerte es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer que amo"_

Con el eco de las últimas palabras de Ichigo retumbando en su pecho, Rukia alzó la mirada al frente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lucharía igual que Ichigo.

_-"Dime, recuerdas alguna vez en la que Ichigo se haya dado por vencido?" _volvió a preguntar Isshin en sus recuerdos.

**-"No morirás, eso te lo garantizo. Esta vez seré yo quien te proteja."** dijo en voz alta, sellando con determinación la promesa que acababa de hacerle a Ichigo. Con decisión, agarró a Sode no Shirayuki, la ató a su cintura, y salió de la habitación. Le sorprendió no ver ni a Grimmjow ni a Ulquiorra fuera, pero no le importó. Lo que menos quería ahora era tener que dar explicaciones.

Sin vacilación, se dirigió a la parte trasera del edificio, allí donde Ichigo había dejado aquel extraño artefacto que la ayudaría.

**-"Mae, Sode no Shirayuki" **susurró sobre la oja de su desenvainada espada. Al instante, se transformó en una bella katana del más puro blanco, dejando bailar al viento la cinta plateada que adornaba la empuñadura. Sin dudarlo, Rukia clavó su zanpakutõ en el maniquí, dispuesta a encarar a su zanpakutõ y hablar con ella.

Sus concentrados ojos violetas observaron con detenimiento la cápsula de transferencia de energía espiritual con sode no shirayuki clavada justo en el centro, allí donde aún estaba la marca de la oja de Zangetsu. Con nerviosismo y expectación, esperó el resultado de su acción, pero nada pasaba. Después de un par de minutos, comenzó a impacientarse, apretando más la oja en el maniquí e incluso golpeandolo.

**-"Maldita sea! Por qué no funciona! Joder!"** gritó desesperada. Invadida por la impotencia y por la furia, comenzó a golpear el aparato con todas sus fuerzas mientras gritaba.

**-"Sode no Shirayuki! por qué no apareces ante mi? Ven aqui! Muéstrate!" .**Pero nada ocurría.

**-"SODE NO SHIRAYUKIII! "** volvió a gritar, perdiendo los estribos.

Al no obtener respuesta ni reacción alguna y agotada y jadeante por todos los golpes que había propinado al maniquí, Rukia se sentó sobre sus rodillas, con una mano en el suelo y la otra aún en el aparato. Sus ojos, clavados en la arena, se llenaron de lágrimas y soltó un gemido lastimero.

**-"Por favor, ayúdame...tengo que...tengo que salvar a Ichigo...él es lo único que me importa..."** susurró, con la vida escapándosele a cada palabra.

Perdida entre sus propios sollozos, observó como una de sus lágrimas moría en la arena. De pronto, el pequeño círculo que había formado la lágrima se iluminó, haciendo que éste se volviera más grande y cegara a Rukia por la blanca luz que surgía de él. Ella se sobresaltó al sentir emanar del círculo un reiatsu que conocía a la perfección. Seguidamente, se vió rodeada de su propia energía espiritual, solo que con una intensidad que no concía. Al instanste, el suelo se iluminó bajo su cuerpo, absorviendola en aquella cegadora luz.

Cuando Rukia abrió los ojos, se sorprendió al ver un precioso cielo azul. La claridad la hizo entornar los ojos e incorporarse de inmediato. Ante ella se extendía un mar infinito de aguas cristalinas sorteado a cada cierta distancia por blancas columnas como de mármol. * Los fustes estaban tallados y las basas se perdían en el mar. No había capiteles en ninguna de ellas excepto en una. Sobre el único capitel que logró divisar, se sostenía, altiva y firme, la mujer más hermosa que Rukia hubiera visto jamás. Vestía un elegante kimono blanco atado con un cinto dorado. En la espalda colgaban los extemos de un gran lazo que ondeaba al viento junto con su larga melena plateada. Sus profundos ojos celestes la miraban, penetrantes, enmarcados en aquel rostro de piel blanca como la nieve. Era como una diosa.

**-"Hola, Kuchiki Rukia.."** le saludó, con su voz delicada pero autoritaria.

Rukia se incorporó emocionada al renococer a su adorada zanpakutõ, a la cual nunca habría sido capaz de ver si no hubiera sido por aquel incidente con Muramasa*. Antes de que Rukia pudiera decir cualquier cosa, su espada tomó la palabra.

**-"Por fín se está derritiendo..."** suspiró aliviada Shirayuki observando la parte de las columnas que se perdían en el mar. Muchas de ellas estaban envueltas en una fina capa de hielo que se mecía al son de las suaves olas.

**-"Nuestro poder es el hielo...a caso no es normal que las cosas esten congeladas aqui?" **le preguntó Rukia, observando lo mismo que su zanpakutõ.

**-"Te equivocas. Este mundo siempre ha tenido sol y aguas cálidas. Tan sólo cuando renegaste de ti misma y de tu destino, mi mundo se congeló"** le respondió la mujer, elevando su cuerpo en un grácil vuelo y posando sus piel descalzos en la columna en donde Rukia estaba.

**-"Es por eso por lo que no me escuchabas? He intentado hablar contigo todo este tiempo.."** le preguntó Rukia, observandola con detenimiento.

**-"Si tus objetivos y los mios no son los mismos, no puedo llegar a ti"** respondió la hermosa mujer, acariciando sus cabellos y colocandolos detras de su estilizado cuello.

**-"No entiendo..."**

**-"Debes saber que yo no soy una zanpakutõ como las demás, Rukia. A pesar de que todas estamos diseñadas para proteger a nuestro maestro y que esa es nuestra única función, mi existencia tiene también otra finalidad."**

**-"Te refieres a que no sólo existes para protegerme?"** inquirió la muchacha, con gesto contrariado.

**-"Piensa, Kuchiki Rukia, piensa en lo que ha provocado que pueda llegar a ti.." **le pidió su espada.

La shinigami entonces recordó sus ruegos de hace unos instantes y el dia en el que habló con Isshin. No fué hasta que aceptó su destino con Ichigo que sintió que su espada vibraba y no había sido hasta que gritó que únicamente quería proteger a Ichigo cuando Shirayuki había contactado con ella.

**-"Es por Ichigo?"** preguntó sorprendida. Su zanpakutõ le sonrió cálidamente.

**-"Ahora sois dos, pero originalmente erais una sóla alma. La Llave Real y el Hogyoku solo pueden alojarse en almas gemelas. Es por eso por lo que pudiste darle tus poderes y él los absorvió todos sin que os pasara nada, es por eso por lo que ambos teneis un reiatsu casi idénticos* y es por eso por lo que os profesais ese amor tan profundo."**

**-"Ichigo y yo...eramos uno?"** cuestionó estupefacta.

**-"Hace muchos siglos..."**

Rukia se sintió aliviada y llena de amor. Su pecho se encogió y sus ojos se humedecieron. Ahora por fín sabía que sus sentimientos por Ichigo no habían sido planeados por Aizen sino que siempre habían estado ahí, latentes, a través de los siglos, esperando por volver a encontrarse. Lo suyo era obra del destino y de la divinidad y no de una adonis fetichista con su homosexualidad reprimida*.

_Ichigo y ella habían nacido como uno sólo en la noche de los tiempos..._

**-"Entonces sabrás por qué estoy aqui, no? Él corre un grave peligro, necesito que me enseñes el Bankai, necesito protegerle!"** le pidió imperiosa Rukia, acercandose a ella y posando sus delicadas manos en los hombros de su Zanpakutõ. Shurayuki endureció sus facciones. No sería fácil para ella negarse a los deseos de su maestra.

**-"No puedes aprender el Bankai todavía, Rukia. Es por eso por lo que no me he materializado en tu mundo."**

**-"Por qué?"** preguntó ahogada por la angústia al recibir la inesperada negativa.

**-"Mi bankai es el único bankai defensivo de todo el sereitei. No mata, no hace daño, sólo defiende y protege y sólo salvaguarda de un ataque en cuestión. Mi bankai no se hace, sino nace. Sólo puedes invocarlo en el momento justo..."**

**-"No puedo aprender mi bankai? Y cómo se supone que voy a salvar a Ichigo!"** se alteró la pequeña Kuchiki.

**-"No necesitas ser una gran shinigami para salvarle y no necesitas conocer tu bankai para protegerle. Cuando llegue el momento, ambas cumpliremos con nuestro destino. Hasta entonces, no necesitas nada más. Tan sólo tienes que llegar a él. Vuelve con él, Rukia."**

**-"Pero yo no...cómo voy a a yudarle? Aizen es muy fuerte y yo sólo puedo manejar el shikai..." **replicó decepcionada Rukia. Shirayuki notó como el miedo y la desesperanza invadían poco a poco el corazón de su bella maestra.

**-"La forma de proteger de Ichigo es mediante la fuerza, luchando. Él es el ying, el Sol negro, el que se llevó todo el poder ofensivo cuando vuestras almas se dividieron. Tú eres el yang, la Luna blanca. Tu tienes el amor y la pureza de los dos y también tu propia forma de proteger..."** le animó de nuevo Shirayuki, colocando una de sus manos sobre su corazón.

**-"Pero yo no sé cómo puedo protegerle..."** volvió a quejarse Rukia, intentando zafarse del agarre de su zanpakutõ.

Shirayuki le sonrió y volvió a colocar sus manos en su pecho. **-"Cuando llegue el momento, Kuchiki Rukia...". **Al instante un fuerte golpe dentro de su pecho la hizo respirar con dificultad. Comenzó a caer hacia el agua mientras su manos se estiraban para alcanzar el rostro de Shirayuki, quien la miraba con una tierna sonrisa. Cuando su cuerpo se sumergió, todo se volvió negro...

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Rukia se incorporó de golpe, comprobando que de nuevo se encontraba en el sereitei, tendida en la arena.

**-"Pshe! Ya era hora, joder. Me tienes un rato aqui como un tonto llamándote y esperando a que despertaras"** se quejó el hombre que estaba a su lado, en cuclillas, con una de sus frias manos en su rostro y la otra en su espalda para ayudarla a incorporarse.

**-"Grimmjow?"** pronunció ella, gratamente sorprendida.

**-"Qué coño estabas haciendo ahí tirada, shinigami?"** le cuestionó él, levantandola del suelo con un solo brazo, agarrandola de la ropa.

**-"No me cojas así, imbécil!"** se quejó ella, colgando de su mano como si fuera una percha.

**-"Eres tan poca cosa que si te suelto se te lleva el viento" **se burló él antes de recibir una patada en el estómago. Al volver a poner los pies en el suelo, Rukia le sacó la lengua y se volvió, con paso decidido.

**-" A donde vas?"** le preguntó el Espada, siguiendola.

**-"Voy a pedirle a Urahara que abra una Garganta. Me largo, Grimmjow. Voy a buscar a Ichigo."** respondió ella, con la mirada chispeante.

**-"Cómo que una Garganta? A caso eres idiota? Todos te dejaron aqui para protegerte, no ves que eres una debilucha?"** se burló de nuevo Grimmjow, tan sólo para ocultar su preocupación al conocer las intenciones de ella.

**-"No trates de detenerme. Voy a ir a Hueco Mundo sí o sí!".**

**-"Urahara y Yoruichi no estan. La casa de los Kurosaki en Karakura ha sido atacada por Espadas y han salido corriendo para salvar a la familia de Ichigo" **respondió una voz delante de ellos.

Ulquiorra se acercó despacio, con sus manos en los bolsillos y con una actitud tranquila. En sus inexpresivos ojos verdes no podía notarse nada a simple vista. La imagen que se captaba mediante su ojo derecho estaba siendo observada por Luane, quien reactivó el círculo mágico haciendolo más grande. Eran sus palabras las que salían por la boca del Espada y era su voluntad a la que los músculos de él obedecían.

**-"Yuzu y Karin? Oh dios mio! Tengo que ayudarlas!"** gritó Rukia, dirigiendose hacia Ulquiorra.

**-"Quieres ir?"** le preguntó él. Rukia lo observó sin entender.

**-"Quieres ir a Hueco mundo? Yo puedo llevarte. Puedo abrir una garganta para ti..." **le dijo el espada de cabellos negros, acercandose a ella y agarrandola del brazo con fuerza.

Rukia se quedó mirandolo contrariada. La actitud de Ulquiorra le pareció de nuevo automatizada. Recordaba perfectamente como ese mismo día por la mañana había bromeado con Orihime e incluso había sonreido; pero ahora su rostro volvía a lucir como el de un ser inerte y desolado.

**-"Claro que...quiero...ir..." **contestó la joven, atrapada en esos ojos extraños que no la dejaban entrever sus verdaderas intenciones. Rukia se sentía influenciada por una fuerza extraña, estaba como hipnotizada y, a pesar de darse cuenta, no podía evitarlo.

Ulquiorra entonces agarró a Rukia de la cintura, dispuesto a ir con ella hacia el cielo, cuando, de pronto, un fuerte brazo se interpuso entre ellos.

**-"A dónde crees que te la llevas, Ulquiorra? Tenemos órdenes de dejar a la shinigami aqui"** pronunció muy serio Grimmjow.

**-"Ésas son tus órdenes...las mias son muy distintas" **le respondió la cuarta Espada, aferrando su agarre en la alienada Rukia.

Al oir esas palabras, Grimmjow reaccionó golpeando el brazo de Ulquiorra para que soltara a Rukia. Pegó un salto y girando sobre sí mismo, lanzó una doble patada que cogió a Ulquiorra desprevenido y lo lanzó varios metros atrás. Apenas sus ojos perdieron contacto, Rukia reaccionó y desenvainó a sode no Shirayuki, colocandose al lado de Gimmjow.

**-"Sabía que Ulquiorra tramaba algo..."** escupió Grimmjow, sintiendose totalmente como su enemigo.

**-"Pero hay algo extraño...sus ojos..." **intervino Rukia. Grimmjow la miró enfurecido al adivinar que la pequeña mujer intentaba defender al susodicho.

**-"Pshe! Es que eres imbécil, shinigami? Quiere matarte! Nos ha traicionado!, no lo ves?"** le gritó el joven de pelo celeste, encarandola.

De pronto, con una velocidad vertiginosa, la mano de Ulquiorra rodeó repentinamente el cuello de Grimmjow, levantandolo del suelo y haciendo que éste escupiera saliva al ser incapaz de tragar por el fuerte agarre al que se vió sometido.

**-"No quiero matarla, quiero llevarla a Hueco Mundo"** contestó sin más el de pelo negro.

**-"Sueltalo Ulquiorra!" **le ordenó Rukia, avalanzandose sobre él y logrando cortar su férrea piel con la oja de su katana. Ulquiorra, sin enmutarse, la miró de reojo.

**-"Ni juegues, mujer. Mis órdenes son llevarte a hueco mundo, pero no se me ha especificado nada sobre en qué estado"** le amenazó, fríamente.

Rukia retrocedió un poco y miró a Grimmjow, quien forcejebaba todavía contra Ulquiorra y la miraba a ella.

**-"Lo siento, Arrancar. Por favor, resistelo por mi..." **le susurró con mirada preocupada a su aliado y su amigo, antes de ejecutar los movimientos de su primera danza.

**-"Mae, sode no Shirayuki. Some no mai: Tsuki Shiro!" **De pronto, un círculo de luz apareció bajo los pies de un sorprendido Ulquiorra. Sintió un frio inconmensurable mientras que el hielo subía por su cuerpo, congelandolo. Ls impresión hizo que soltara a Gimmjow, quien también había empezado a gongelarse. Rukia entonces salió corriendo y agarró al de ojos celestes para ayudarlo a escapar. Cuando ambos estuvieron alejados, Rukia invocó su segunda danza.

**-"Tsugi no mai: Hakuren!"**. Entonces una fuerte avalancha de nieve surgió de su katana, golpeando con una fuerza descomunal el semi-congelado cuerpo de Ulquiorra. Rukia se sorprendió de inmediato. Su reiatsu se había incrementado y su ataque había ahumentado de fuerza considerablemente. Sode no Shirayuki estaba con ella más que nunca.

Grimmjow, jadeando, rompió con el mango de su espada el hielo que cubría su cuerpo, mientras que un rugido nacía de lo más profundo de su garganta.

**-"Eso no será suficiente contra él, shinigami..."** le dijo a Rukia, quien invocaba el Kido para curarle las heridas.

**-"Estate quieto para que pueda curarte"** le riñó, agarrandolo por el torso.

**-"Pshe! Tan sólo necesito calentarme para quitarme esto de encima, apartate y observa!" **le replicó él, echandola a un lado con el brazo. De pronto, el mismo rugido de antes salió furioso de su garganta mientras que concentraba todo el poder de su reiatsu. Había llegado la hora de luchar en su forma liberada.

**-"Tritura: Panteraa!"**

Ulquiorra apareció tras la nube de nieve e hielo que lo había cubierto. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sus extremidades congeladas. Pero eso no era suficiente para detenerlo. En el momento el que vió a Grimmjow liberarse, no tuvo la menor duda sobre cual tenía que ser su próximo movimiento.

**-"Qué idiotez. Eres la sexta espada. Por mucho que liberes tu verdadera forma, jamás podrás derrotarme." **se jactó el arrancar de ojos verdes.

**-"Y qué tal si luchan contra ti una Sexta Espada y un Capitán?"** se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos. Cuando todos se volvieron,obervaron a un enorme dragón de agua e hielo volar alrededor del cuerpo de su invocador.

**-"Hitsugaya Taicho!" **exclamó, esperanzada, Rukia.

Una extraña mueca apareció en el rostro de Ulquiorra al observar a sus dos oponentes. Ninguno de ellos podrían hacer nada contra su resurrección, Murcielago. Luane se maravilló de nuevo por el plan que Aizen había ejecutado. Todo había salido como esperaban. Urahara y Yoruichi habían sido convenientemente eliminados sin si quiera percatarse del engaño y por muy precoz que resultara el joven capitán de pelo plateado y por mucha resistencia que opusiera Grimmjow, ninguno de los dos podrían hacer frente al que debió haber sido el primer espada, Ulquiorra Shiffer.*

Orihime, quien había estado durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de Rukia, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la opresora atmosfera de un enorme reiatsu que ella de sobra conocía. Rápidamente se incorporó y abrió la puerta. Un denso aire asfixiante se coló en sus pulmones y tembló al ver el cielo oscurecido y de color verde. Angustiada, salió corriendo en dirección hacia donde el reiatsu se liberaba.

**-"Ulquiorraa!" **gritó, temiendo encontrarse lo peor cuando llegara a su encuentro.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][ **Continuará...**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! pues ya estoy de vuelta! siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. He encontrado trabajo y estoy más ocupada que antes, por lo que he tenido menos tiempo para escribir.

Antes de hablar del capi, como estais tods? debo disculparme también por no haber vuelto a contestar los reviews y daros las GRACIAS por haber hecho posible que mi fic haya superado los 200 reviews! muchas gracias a todas esas personitas maravillosas y especiales que han hecho mi sueño posible!

Qué tal os ha parecido todo? sé que todas las que leeis este fic sois Ichirukistas como yo y por lo tanto, leer un capi en el que ellos dos no estén juntos, os puede fastidiar. Creedme cuando os digo que me cuesta un mundo escribir sin que ellos dos se den abrazos, besos y se digan cuánto se aman. Los echo tanto de menos juntos que cuando se reconcilien, cualquier lemmon de cualquier nivel me parecerá insuficiente! jajaja!. En serio, espero que entendais que es necesario para la historia, la cual trato de que sea interesante también por otros aspectos, y no sólo por el amor. De todas maneras, he explicado algunas cosas sobre ellos dos, como por ejemplo, que fueron uno sólo hace tiempo, para hacer énfasis en el amor que ellos se tienen y para convencer a Rukia de una vez por todas, que su amor por Ichigo es puro y verdadero.

Pues bueno, fomentemos el debate, jejeje:

-Yuzu y Karin ya han sido atacadas. Ahora ya sabeis para quién era el cebo, verdad? no era para Rukia o para alejar a Ichigo de hueco mundo, sino para Urahara y Yoruichi, que eran los únicos que podrían poner en problemas a Ulquiorra cuando atacara. Pero pregunto, realmente creeis que Aizen tiene suficientes espadas como enviar a varios de ellos al mundo real? Urahara y Yoruichi serán engañados tan fácilmente? y cómo reaccionarán las hermanas de Ichigo cuando vean lo que ocurre? recordais que Yuzu conoce a Urahara, verdad?.

-Por otro lado, Rukia sabe del ataque y ella quiere mucho a las hermanas de Ichigo. Qué hará? logrará escapar y acudir a ayudar a las gemelas? por otro lado, qué opinais sobre lo que le cuenta Sode no Shirayuki? ahora ya sabeis que el bankai de Rukia es distinto y que no puede aprenderlo, entonces, cómo ayudará a Ichigo? será realmente él el que tenga la clave para matar a Aizen o será Rukia? jejejejeje...

-Grimmjow cada vez demuestra mas sus sentimientos hacia Rukia. Quiero aclarar que mientras los de él si pueden tener algun tinte romántico, Rukia lo ve como un amigo especial. Me encanta el ambiente que mantienen entre ellos, llamandose respectivamente "shinigami" y "arrancar" cuando ambos saben que han desarrollado lazos entre ellos. Grimmjow sabe perfectamente que Rukia ama a Ichigo y él también, aunque no lo diga, respeta a Ichigo, por eso luchará con todas sus fuerzas para defender a Rukia. Pero, será igual de fuerte si sus sentimientos por ella interfieren? qué logrará hacer contra Ulquiorra siendo la sexta espada?

-Orihime ya sabe que algo no anda bien con Ulquiorra. Cómo reaccionará cuando llegue y presencie lo que su nuevo amor está a punto de hacer?. Aizen la considera un cero a la izquierda en esta jugada pero...será realmente así? tendrá Orihime algún papel en la batalla? Será Ulquiorra tan débil como para dejar que controlen su mente hasta el punto de matar a la mujer de la que se ha enamorado?

En el siguiente capi, veremos como se soluciona todo este embrollo. Las hermanas de Ichigo se enteran de todo sobre su hermano y un personaje que hace mucho que no sale, hace su aparición de nuevo.

Veremos qué tal les va a Ichigo y a los demás en Hueco mundo y comenzarán las batallas además de otra sorpresita que no os voy a revelar...jjojojojojo ^^

aclaraciones:

* cuando describo el mundo interior de Rukia, hago una copia exacta del mundo de Muramasa. Ciertamente me encantó cuando lo ví en el anime, y es por eso que me ha gustado para Rukia.

* Muramasa es un personaje que me gustó mucho y es por eso que lo menciono en el fic, a pesar de pertenecer a una saga de relleno.

*Shirayuki le dice a Rukia que ella e Ichigo tienen un reiatsu casi idéntico porque Renji se lo dijo a Ichigo en Fade to Black para que él la pudiera encontrar. Yo he tomado eso y lo he convertido en una de las justificaciones de por qué ellos dos eran la misma alma antes y por qué ninguno murió cuando ella le transfirió sus poderes.

*el "adonis fetichista de homosexualidad reprimida" no es otro para Rukia que Aizen. Y qué quereis que os diga? a mi tambien me lo parace, sobre todo cuando ví su transformación en el manga, jajaja!

Pues bueno, creo que no se me ha olvidado aclarar nada. Si teneis preguntas, dudas o sugerencias, ya sabeis qué teneis que hacer! Espero con ilusión vuestros reviews!

SED FELICES Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKIIIIIII!

ESPECIALES AGRADECIMIENTOS A: **Bety saku-ruki chan; Tenshi Kuchika-chan; Ferchao **( adoro tus reviews! y ve preparando otra botella de oxígeno, jjejeje ^^)**; Etterna Fanel; Shirayuki and Zangetsu; Syrah 258; Vickyaliiyz; Sakura-Jeka; Magenta o7; Ghost IV ; Kaoru240 ; xoxokiss 210; Chidorisagara; Jessymoon 15 y Linne-Malfoy.**


	17. EL RENACER DE LA ESPERANZA

**DE INUKARENESMEE PARA MIS LECTORES:**

**Hola a todos! cómo estais mis adorados ichirukistas? sip, soy yo, actualizando por fín desde...ummm...mejor ni lo digo...2010? **

**Siento mucho haber tardado taaaaaaaaanto pero es que, ciertamente, se me había ido totalmente la inspiración para este fic. Me había quedado atascada! en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza dejarlo, tal y como algunas me preguntabais en vuestros reviews, aunque habiendo pasado tanto tiempo desde la última actualización, era lo lógico a pensar...¬¬**

**Bueno, en vez de aburriros con mis excusas y disculpas, qué tal si me centro en el capi y así no metemos en faena? La verdad es que temo que muchos de los que seguíais esta historia la hayais abandonado e incluso ni la recordéis, pero, para lo que aún siguen interesados, os informo de que os traigo un capi lleno de acción! En él se resuelven varias cosas y os enterais de una sorpresa, y al final, vuelve a aparecer un personaje que hacía tiempo que no salía, tal y como adelanté en mi último capi allá por el año mil...**

**En fin, como dicen que más vale tarde que nunca, cruzaré los dedos para ver si os gusta y si la historia aún tiene aceptación. Recordaros un punto muy importante: Cuando comencé a escribir este fic, Ichigo aún no había derrotado a Aizen. No sabíamos ni del Getsuga Tenshõ final y mucho menos de Mugetsu, así que vereis algunas incongruencias, como por ejemplo, que me invente un nombre nuevo para la zanpakutõ de Isshin...aunque...puede que me aproveche un poco del manga y me apropie de algunas cosas que sí que ya han acontecido, pero bueno, tiempo al tiempo, aún no lo he decidido!**

**Así que nada, os dejo con el capi y nos vemos abajo en mi tan acostumbrado cuestionario para fomentar el debate, jejeje.**

**Un saludo a todos y a todas y deseo de corazón que os guste!**

**CAP. 16: EL RENACER DE LA ESPERANZA.**

Cuárdrado y Triguno, adjucas de alto nivel a un paso de evolucionar a Arrancars. Su rapidez a la hora de aprender y su evolucionada forma, que emula fácilmente la de un humanoide, fueron claves para que Aizen decidiera otorgarles esta misión con la promesa de convertirlos en Arrancars si cumplían con su cometido.

_Pobres ilusos..._

_**Karakura, 22:32 pm.**_

Dos hombres altos, de un aspecto muy parecido, posan sus pies en silencio sobre el negro asfalto de una de las calles de Karakura. En la oscuridad, una pequeña garganta se cierra tras ellos, dejandolos sigilosamente en el nuevo mundo que se expandía ante sus ojos.

Uno de ellos le hizo la señal al otro para avanzar, guiandose por la luz verde de un artilugio que llevaba en la mano, pequeño y translúcido, cuyo cuerpo entero era como una lámina de cristal por donde se reflejaba un mapa de la ciudad.

Tras utilizar el sonido por varios minutos, logran divisar una clínica familiar, adosada a una casa de dos pisos en cuya fachada se lee "Clínica Kurosaki". Triguno esboza una sonrisa maquiavélica al observar cómo aparecen cuatro lucecitas en su pantalla. Éstas revelan la existencia de cuatro reiatsus, dos de ellos normales, uno un poco más elevado y otro apenas perceptible.

**-"Hemos llegado, hermano?"** preguntó Cuárdrado. Sus negros ojos taladran los rojos de su hermano tras su flequillo.

**-"Si. Debemos actuar deprisa para que esos estúpidos shinigamis vengan hasta aqui." **

**-"Aizen-sama nos dijo que sólo nos convertiría en Arrancars durante unas horas. Transformó nuestros reiatsus y nuestra apariencia. Si somos capaces de soportar los cambios durante la pelea, nos quedaremos así."** explicó animado el falso arrancar, mirandose las manos con decisión.

**-"Y la prueba de ello será que derrotemos a esos idiotas, verdad?" **escupió Triguno, arrogante.

_**Clínica Kurosaki. 22:40 p.m**_

Kon bajó al piso inferior tan rápido como sus dotadas piernas le permitieron. A pesar de que le escocían los ojos por la intensa humareda que la explosión había provocado, fué capaz de distinguir la silueta de Yuzu acorralada contra una pared. Desesperado, se dirigió hacia ella para socorrerla.

La niña corrió hacia el que creía su hermano apenas lo vió acercarse, demasiado asustada para comprender y demasiado ignorante para saber que lo que había provocado que su salón y su cocina volaran por los aires era un ser de otro mundo.

**-"Yuzu! Vamos, deprisa! Ven conmigo!"** le ordenó Kon. De pronto, unos tentáculos lo agarraron del cuello, levantándolo del suelo y haciendo que soltara la mano de la pequeña.

**-"Onni-chan! Qué te pasa? Oni-chan!"** gritó Yuzu mientras trataba de bajarle al suelo. Ella no veía nada.

**-"Buenas noches, mierdecilla. Estabamos aburridos en Hueco Mundo y decidimos venir a saludar"** le habló Triguno, quien sonreía divertido mientras apretaba el agarre con los tentáculos que salían de la palma de su mano.

En ese momento el sustituto de Isshin llegó hasta ellos junto con Karin.

**-"Yuzu! Aléjate de ahi! Vamos!"** le gritó la de pelo negro, corriendo al encuentro de su melliza.

**-"Quedaos justo detrás de mi!"** les ordenó el Isshin sustituto mientras que las protegía con su cuerpo. Montando en cólera, se dirigió al par de seres que habían invadido la casa. **-"Qué demonios queréis de nosotros!? Sabéis muy bien que no somos quienes buscáis!"** les gritó.

**-"Karin, no entiendo nada. A quién le habla papá? Y por qué onni-chan flota en el aire?"** preguntó aterrada y desorientada la pequeña niña de pelo castaño.

Karin estrechó a su hermana mientras que observaba todo desde atrás. El ver a aquellos hombres era una ventaja. Ahora no podía permitirse el asustarse. El cuerpo de su hermano estaba siento ahogado por un ser de frios ojos rojos mientras que otro, de aspecto pétreo y gran altura, se acercaba amenazadoramente al cuerpo de su padre. Aquellos seres no vestían igual que Ichigo y no se sentían de la misma forma. Ellos no eran shinigamis y por lo tanto, sus intenciones serian de todo menos buenas. Con nerviosismo miró alrededor con la esperanza de poder encontrar algo que le sirviera para ayudar a Kon.

**-"Ya sabemos que sois dos mierdas de almas modificadas. Dime, dónde están esos shinigamis?**" preguntó con arrogancia Cuárdrado. Sin esperar respuesta, elevó su gran puño en el aire y lo bajó con gran rapidez, acumulando fuerza y velocidad con la intención de golpear el cráneo de Isshin con la mayor intensidad posible. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar resistencia en el antebrazo del alma modificada. Casi de inmediato, el falso Isshin le devolvió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que lo hizo retroceder mientras de quejaba de dolor.

**-"Crees que Isshin-sama elegiría a cualquier alma modificada para custodiar a sus hijas?"** le cuestionó, preparandose para entablar combate.

Karin supo aprovechar el momento de distracción para pasar corriendo entre las piernas del arrancar, agarrar un cuchillo de cocina que estaba en el suelo y lanzarselo a Triguno. Puso tanta ira y decisión que su determinación de liberar a Kon permitió que algo de su reiatsu se trasladara a la oja, otorgándole poder y permitiendo que pudiera dañar el cuello del arrancar, perforando la famosa piel de hierro.

Sin dudarlo, Kon se giró sobre sí mismo y utilizando la fuerza de sus prodigiosas piernas, le propinó una patada de talón al mango del cuchillo, clavándolo más en el cuello de Triguno y liberandose así de sus mortíferos tentáculos.

Mientras maldecía y se ahogaba con su própia sangre, el arrancar se apoyó en el suelo con sus dos manos. El dolor agudo no le impedía escuchar los gritos, golpes, ataques y recogidas que su hermano estaba llevando a cabo en el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras que luchaba contra el falso Isshin. Sus rojos ojos se oscurecieron por la indignación y la sospecha y sus párpados se entrecerraron, concentrando su mirada. Cómo era posible que dos simples almas modificadas estuvieran siendo capaces de hacerles frente? A caso no eran ahora mismo Arrancars? Su poder no había evolucionado hasta ese extremo?. Al instante sus preguntas fueron respondidas. En el suelo, junto a él, se encontraba el cristal que les había llevado hasta esa casa. Reflejados en la pantalla, con un intermitente pitido, se mostraban otros dos puntos rojos que se acercaban rápidamente a su posición. Los niveles de reiatsu le indicaban que eran los shinigamis a los que habían venido a hacer frente.

Preso de la furia y asustado por lo que su dotado cerebro fué capaz de cavilar, logró arrancarse el cuchillo y acumular toda la energía que le quedaba para crear un cero entre sus manos. Sin importarle su propio hermano, lo lanzó con toda sus ganas contra Isshin y Yuzu.

**-"Oi! Cuidado!"** gritó Kon, tratando de alcanzar a su compañero y a la hermana de Ichigo.

Karin se quedó paralizada al comprobar la magnitud de aquella bola de energía que acabaría con la vida de todos.

De pronto, una hermosa mujer de cabellos púrpura y piel morena apareció ante ellos en una pose felina y audaz.

**-"Yo!"** le saludó Yoruichi al mismo tiempo que agarraba a Kon y a ella y los sacaba fuera de la casa.

Un rombo enorme de color rojo neón frenó sin el más mínimo problema el cero, haciendolo desviarse y que impactara contra el techo de la casa, elevandolo por los aires y eliminando el piso de arriba. Urahara, sonriente, se había colocado justo delante de Isshin y de Yuzu en el momento del impacto. Apenas le dió tiempo a hablar cuando el alma modificada le agarró del cuello del haori y le encaró con furia.

**-"Idiota! Pero has visto lo que le has hecho a la casa? Isshin-sama me matará cuando vea los destrozos!"** le riñó.

**-"Y qué querías que hiciera? De todas maneras el "cero" la habría destruido igual!"** se defendió el tendedero,soltándose del agarre del falso Isshin.

Luego, recuperando la compostura, se giró para encarar a sus dos oponentes. Uno estaba muy mal herido en el cuello y el otro presentaba signos de agotamiento. Qué clase de Arrancars eran aquellos? Decepcionado, se acercó a ellos envainando a Benihime. El acto enfureció a los hermanos, quien cargaron contra él liberando sus espadas. El impacto levantó los escombros, impidiendo que se viera nada y luego una bola de energía roja les envolvió a los tres.

Yoruichi, cruzada de brazos y viéndolo todo desde fuera, chasqueó la lengua sintiéndose idiota. Habían sido engañados. Aquellos no eran Espadas y ni tan siquiera, Arrancars. No se arrepentía de haber venido porque las hermanas de Ichigo habían corrido un peligro real, pero...por qué las habían atacado de todas formas? Una apenas tenía poder espiritual, incapaz de ver ni tan si quiera a un simple "plus" y la otra aún era demasiado insignificante para plantearles ningún problema. Supuso pues que lo habían hecho para atraer a Ichigo y alejarlo de la sociedad de almas.

Cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra, prosiguió con sus cavilaciones y es que, si las intenciones de Aizen hubieran sido tenderle una trampa a Ichigo, no habría enviado sólo a un par de falsos espadas, sino a toda una legión. Entonces una posibilidad de la que ya le había advertido Hitsugaya acudió oportunamente a sus pensamientos. Un infiltrado... Y si Aizen sabía que el Príncipe ya no se encontraba en la sociedad de almas y por ello mandó a unos falsos Espadas? Pensándolo bien, si ella y Urahara no hubieran creído que eran Espadas los que atacaban, no habrían venido los dos...

Entonces su rostro cambió al encajar todo en su cabeza. Las verdaderas intenciones de Aizen habían sido alejarlos a ellos de la Sociedad de Almas! Pero...por qué?

Maltrechos y heridos de muerte, ambos adjucas calleron al suelo, revelando su verdadera forma y perdiendo toda señal de reiatsu. Triguno, moribundo, se giró sobre sí para dirigirse a Urahara.

**-"Así que erais un señuelo para atraernos hasta aquí."** se adelantó el rubio, deduciendo correctamente.

**-"Pshé. Tranquilo, también ha sido una trampa para nosotros. Aizen nos ha engañado a los cuatro**" respondió a duras penas.** -"Sólo nos ha utilizado para dejarle el camino libre a Ulquiorra-sama".**

Urahara entonces abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada y se volvió hacia Yoruichi.

**-"Tenemos que volver a la sociedad de almas! Ulquiorra va a matar a Rukia!"** le gritó.

**-"Nee-san!"** se horroirzó Kon. **-"Qué demonios está pasando? Donde está el puto Ichigo que no la está protegiendo?!"** exclamó, temiendo que a su hermosa shinigami le pasara algo.

**-"Oni-chan...qué te pasa? Por qué hablas de ti en tercera persona?**" preguntó, confundia, Yuzu.

Los cinco miraron a la pequeña con expresión dubitativa. Urahara compartió una mirada con Yoruichi y luego la dirigió a la casa de los Kurosaki, completamente destruida.

**-"Creo que ya va siendo hora de que estas niñas sepan sobre su familia, no creeis?"**anunció el tendedero, recolocándose su querido sombrero.

**-"Habla por mi hermana. Yo sé perfectamente que estos dos no son ni mi hermano ni mi padre y sé que todos sois shinigamis. Además, como prueba de ello es el claro ejemplo de que puedo veros"** dijo con suficiencia la orgullosa Karin.

**-"Hooo...y también sabes que Ichigo es el Príncipe de todos nosotros?**" le cuestionó Urahara.

**-"QUUUUUEEEEEÉ!?"** gritaron todos.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][

Grimmjow gritaba de ira y frustración cada vez que golpeaba la espada de Ulquiorra con sus garras. El maldito no sólo era capaz de evadir sus furiosos ataques, sino que también esquivaba sin problemas a Hitsugaya, quien se combinaba en una sincronización perfecta con él. Eso le exasperaba, y mucho.

**-"Maldita sea! Deja de jugar! Libera tu forma de una vez!"** le gritó.

**-"Por qué habría de hacerlo? como puedes comprobar, no lo necesito"** le contesto el pelinegro con tono neutral mientras bloqueaba los mandobles y los zarpazos a una velocidad asombrosa sin ni si quiera sacar una mano del bolsillo.

En ese momento, Rukia se unió a la batalla, cargando furiosa contra él. A pesar de que había recibido ordenes de Hitsugaya de no participar en la pelea, no pudo evitar hacerlo al comprobar cómo el Espada no recibía el menor rasguño mientras que sus amigos no paraban de encajar golpes.

Grimmjow volvió a rugir. Estaba perdiendo los estribos ante esa situación. Sabía que Ulquiorra era muy superior a él incluso aunque sólo hubieran tenido dos puestos de diferencia. Quizá era por su incapacidad de sentir emociones, porque era el favorito de Aizen o porque su propio carácter, impulsivo y agresivo, dejaba brechas ante el enemigo...Pero aun así se la traía floja. Ahora por fin podría comprobar si el tener un corazón o al menos, parte de él, le haría mas poderoso o no. No tenía ni idea de cómo el tener sentimientos podrían darle la capacidad de ahumentar su fuerza, pero sabía que era real, que eso ocurría. Ichigo se lo había demostrado aquella vez que le atravesó el estómago a Rukia y consiguió hacerle la cicatriz en el pecho o cuando lo derrotó en hueco mundo, alentado por el cariño y el instinto de protección que les profesaba a Orihime y a Nelliel.

Un ataque doble que obligó a Ulquiorra a usar las dos manos dejó a Rukia una brecha que no supo aprovechar. Algo dentro de ella no quería que Ulquiorra saliese dañado. Había algo en aquellos ojos verdes que no era usual en él. Puede que el Espada siempre se hubiera caracterizado por su inexpresividad, pero cuando alguien lucha, no puede evitar demostrar algunas emociones como la sobervia, el júbilo, la sorpresa o la crispación. Sin embargo, en el rostro de Ulquiorra no había nada.

El cuarto espada aprovechó el momento para librarse de los tres utilizando un Cero. Una de sus muchas habilidades era el invocarlo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, por lo que sus enemigos no tenían mucho tiempo para reaccionar y huír. Estaban tan cerca de él que por muy rápidos que fueran, era inevitable que la energía les alcanzara. Grimmjow, quien gozaba de ser todavía el espada más rápido, alcanzó a proteger a Rukia justo a tiempo, cubriendola con su cuerpo y saliendo ambos despedidos por la onda de choque. Hitsugaya invocó a su Bankai y se protegió con sus alas de hielo pero justo en ese momento, Ulquiorra apareció justo delante de él y acumuló más reiatsu tan sólo para transformarlo en el catalizador de su segunda forma liberada.

Aizen, observandolo todo a través del monitor, levantó una ceja.

**-"Luane, no crees que te has excedido al usar la segunda etapa?"**. La arrancar no podía parar sus carcajadas, mostrando hasta qué punto estaba disfrutando de todo aquello.

**-"Es todo tan divertido!"** exclamó, eufórica, sintiendo en sus manos todo el poder de tener bajo su control a un Espada tan poderoso como Ulquiorra.

Aizen la dejó hacer. Así sería más rápido y todo acabaría antes.

**-"Gran Rey Cero"** pronunció con total ausencia Ulquiorra, mientras que su apariencia cambiaba y el poder de su cero se triplicaba.

Grimmjow entonces comprendió que era inútil contenerse. Lo había estado haciendo por Rukia, pero era necesario que liberara todo su poder si quería protegerla de alguna manera. Sabía que la pequeña shinigami no soportaría la opresión de los reiatsus de dos Espadas liberadas, pero era mejor eso que perderla.

Con rapidez, se giró sobre sí mismo, dejando a Rukia tras él e intentó frenar el avance del Cero con su técnica "Desgarrón". Rukia recibió como un álito venenoso el tremendo impacto de ambos reiatsus. Le faltó el aire y sus rodillas temblaron, haciendola caer al suelo. Con trabajo se aferró con fuerza a las patas felinas de Grimmjow para no salir volando.

Grimmjow consiguió evitar el impacto del monstruoso Cero y creyó golpear a su enemigo con el "desgarrón" cuando a duras penas obervó por el rabillo del ojo cómo unas alas negras le golpeaban secamente en la tráquea, dejándolo sin aire mientras que Rukia era apresada y elevada en el aire por el cuello.

**-"Por qué me lo pones tan difícil, mujer? Creía que ambos estabamos de acuerdo en llevarte a Hueco Mundo"** le habló, mientras que su negra cola la apresaba sin posibilidad de escapatoria. La joven quiso responderle, mandarlo a la mierda a grito pelado, pero no pudo más que gemir y toser por la opresión. Los reiatsus la agotaban.

Al ver su mirada asustada y su rostro desencajado, Grimmjow consiguió reincorporarse e ignorar el dolor de su tráquea para ir a ayudarla. Hitsugaya se encontraba en el suelo, de rodillas, con su alas de hielo desintegradas y con abundante sangre brotandole de una herida en la cabeza. Aún así sus ojos turquesa no perdían la determinación en la batalla. Grimmjow supo leer en ellos que el capitán necesitaba tiempo y que dependía de él para entretener a Ulquiorra.

Con la respiración acelerada, el felino ex- espada trató de concentrar todo su reiatsu en sus garras. Podría hacerlo. Él, que había sido el rey de Hueco Mundo, que se había hecho así mismo tras derrotar e ingerir a cientos de hollows, podría manejar aquella situación y volver a demostrar de nuevo su dominio. Con un rugido invocó el poder de todas aquellas almas que lo conformaban.

**-"Vengaos con él, fué para vencer a tipos como él por lo que ahora formais parte de mi. Dejadme vuestra ira!"** gritó para sí mismo mientras que todo su cuerpo era envuelto en un virulento y potente reiatsu. Con todo su poder concentrado en sus extremidades, el felino arrancar inició su contraataque con una rápida reacción que Ulquiorra no se esperó.

**-"Sueltalaaa!"** le gritó, haciendo un rápido movimiento con sus zarpas que cortó la cola de Ulquiorra de cuajo, haciendo que Rukia saliese despedida y se estampara contra el suelo, con aquella negra soga enredada en su cuello. Ésta, aún se movía de forma espasmódica, a pesar de no pertenecer ya al cuerpo que la conformaba. Luego, aprovechando la confusión del murciélago, hizo un giro sobre sí mismo y tomó impulso desde el suelo para clavar sus garras con fiereza, logrando traspasar la férrea piel de Ulquiorra por el brazo y el vientre. El pelinegro escupió sangre sin mutar su rostro ni si quiera un ápice.

**-"Oh, lástima, te he cortado tu colita?"** se burló Grimmjow, logrando hundir más sus garras hasta alcanzarle los órganos internos. **-"No pienso soltarte" **le amenazó.

Entonces Ulquiorra se movió de una manera tan rápida que ni si quiera a esa distancia, las pupilas de Grimmjow pudieron detectar. Agarró con fuerza los brazos de su agresor y los oprimió hasta el punto de que los huesos crujieron. El grito de dolor que profirió Grimmjow fué desgarrador. Pero eso no fué suficiente para Ulquiorra.

**-"Te recuerdo con un sólo brazo...es más, creo que te veías mejor así, no crees?"** y dicho esto, arrancó de cuajo el brazo izquierdo de Grimmjow. El alarido de dolor fué ensordecedor.

**-"Grimmjow!"** gritó Rukia, asustada y desesperada, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento. Jadeante, miraba al de ojos verdes estupefacta. Sabía exactamente que las garras de Girmmjow habían llegado a sus órganos internos, que le habían perforado los pulmones; cómo era posible que Ulquiorra no demostrase ningún dolor? Era como si su cerebro no estuviese conectado a su cuerpo.

Dispuesto a darle el toque de gracia, Ulquiorra lo agarró por el cuello con una sola mano mientras que con la otra se dirigió al pecho de Grimmjow, a la altura del esternón, apuntando con dos de sus dedos iluminados y cargados con reiatsu condensado, tal y como hizo con Ichigo aquella vez.

**-"Te abriré otro agujero, ya que esa mujer te ha cerrado el tuyo" **sentenció, mirando a Rukia.

El atractivo arrancar soltó un risilla ahogada **-"Pues deberías hacerte otro a ti, porque Inoue** **Orihime te ha hecho lo mismo"** le escupió, clavando sus turquesas ojos en los de Ulquiorra, intentado hacerle reaccionar.

En ese momento a Rukia no le cupo ninguna duda de que algo le pasaba a Ulquiorra, puesto que al oír el nombre de Orihime, puso una extraña mueca. Por fín vió un poco de reacción en él, sus ojos cambiaron por un momento...

Hitsugaya estaba en el suelo, respirando con dificultad mientras veía los pedazos de sus alas de hielo deshacerse al igual que las tres estrellas sobre su cabeza. Ya estaba? Su bankai sólo podía llegar hasta ahí?. Observó la situación con ansiedad y acumuló toda la fuerza que le quedaba en un último ataque. No. No podía ser tan débil, por muy potente que el "gran rey cero" que le golpeó hubiese sido. Todos confiaban en él. Tenía que ser fuerte.

-"**Bakudou 61: Rikujoukourou!",** invocó, con todo lo que le quedaba. En ese momento, seis haces de luz atravesaron el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, inmobilizándolo y haciendo que liberara a Grimmjow.

Rukia reaccionó y agarró corriendo a su amigo arrancar para sacarlo del alcance de Ulquiorra.

**-"Vamos, te sacaré de aquí!"** le animó, dejando que él se dejara caer sobre ella mientras que respiraba forzado y tosía debido a la fuerte opresión a la que su garganta había sido sometida. Su brazo derecho, con el antebrazo roto, cayó golgando, fláccido, mientras que el otro, que ya no era más que un muñón, derramaba sangre allá donde fuera.

******-"Eso.. no... lo detendrá. Vete de aquí, si te tengo cerca, no puedo ponerme en plan salvaje.."** le dijo él, con una mueca incómoda y avergonzada.

******-"Grimmjow..."** susurró Rukia, sorprendida. Ahora sí que tenía que tragarse sus palabras, puesto que el rostro y los ojos de su amigo ya no eran las de un frío monstruo. Recordó la primera vez que la salvó y ella le dijo que un hollow nunca sería amable. Ahora mismo, qué les diferenciaba al uno del otro?

Luane comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Tenía bajo su dominio al más poderoso de los antíguos espadas pero, a pesar de ser muy buena en su técnica para controlarle, Ulquiorra no había respondido a sus deseos del todo. Notaba duda en sus músculos y en sus acciones y no había determinación asesina en su reiatsu. Se suponía que derrotar a aquellos dos sería sencillo, sin embargo, el cuerpo del Ulquiorra estaba recibiendo más daño del esperado. Se habría pasado quizá al haber liberado su segunda etapa? Era plenamente consciente de que requeriría más esfuerzo por su parte dominar así a Ulquiorra, pero ella era la nueva número tres, se suponía que podría lidiar con aquello.

******-"Vamos, trae aquí a Kuchiki Rukia"** gruñó con los dientes apretados, elevando su reiatsu para invocar un nuevo círculo de runas que se sobrescribió sobre el antiguo.

El ojo de Ulquiorra volvió a brillar tras recibir un nuevo hechizo de dominio y con rapidez, logró romper de golpe cuatro de los seis haces de luz, liberando sus dos manos y creando entre ellas una de sus temibles "lanza del relámpago". Sin dar si quiera tiempo a reaccionar, la lanzó contra Hitsugaya, quien no pudo más que observar con terror su inminente final.

De pronto, un escudo luminoso, dorado, traslúcido y triangular se interpuso entre la lanza y Toushiro.

******-"********Santen Kesshun!"** gritó con fuerza Orihime mientras que se erguía, desafiante, ante el hombre en el que había puesto sus nuevas esperanzas.

******-"Inoue, noo! No podrás detener el poder de la lanza!" **gritó Rukia mientras que soltaba a Grimmjow y salía corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga. Pero para sorpresa de todos, la lanza de Ulquiorra impactó contra el escudo, desaciéndose en mil pedazos. La onda expansiva empujó a Rukia, haciendo que chocara contra Grimmjow y que ambos rodaran por el suelo.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]][]][][][[][][][][][][][]

El sonido de la nada. Absoluto silencio.

Ichigo entrecerró su mirada apenas posó sus pies en la blanca arena. Ante él se extendía la oscura y eterna noche de hueco mundo, evocándole el recuerdo de lo que hacía unas pocas semanas había ocurrido allí. Pensó que nunca más tendría que pisar aquel valdío desierto cuando lo abandonó para defender Karakura y, sin embargo, el destino lo atraía hasta allí una vez más, convirtiendo los recuerdos en presente y a aquél páramo desolado en su tumba. De pronto, una Rukia ataviada con una capa pegándole un puñetazo por no haberla esperado para ir a salvar a Orihime acudió a su mente, haciéndole que sonriera en medio de toda la tristeza que sentía. Su valor regresó y su determinación se acentuó bajo el cálido recuerdo de aquellos ojos violetas a los que estaba protegiendo. Ella viviría gracias a él y eso le era motivo suficiente para enfrentarse a su destino con todo lo que tuviera.

El sonido de unas pisadas acercándose a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Todos los capitanes, sus comandantes y sus destacamentos iban aterrizando, saltando desde la Garganta que Urahara había abierto para ellos. Junto a él se colocaron Isshin y Ren mientras que Byakuya lideraba a los escuadrones, todos preparándose en sigiloso silencio.

De entre todos los rostros serios y concentrados, surgió el de Nell, ataviada también con una capa para resguardecerse de las arenas del desierto, sonriendole con cariño.

**-"Hogar dulce hogar"** dijo con sarcasmo la arrancar, quitándose la capucha y dejando a la vista su hermoso cabello verde turquesa.

Ichigo tan sólo le sonrió y volvió a mirar al frente. Se sentía aliviado de que no hubiera ningún hollow rondando, aunque sabía de sobra que los enemigos no tardarían mucho en percatarse de su presencia.

A su lado, Nell buscó con la mirada una entrada que conocía muy bien. Por el submundo había ruinas, una especie de cuevas cavernosas formadas por los huesos fosilizados de miles de millones de hollows. El azar y la erosión hacían que se creasen aquellas extrañas cavidades. Eran como enormes cementerios techados bajo tierra y que servían de hogar a los hollows de nivel más inferior.

******-"Es por allí, Ichigo" **le comunicó al joven. ******-"Conozco una entrada que nos llevará hasta el bosque de los Menos. Desde allí sólo hay unos km para la primera entrada subterránea a "Las noches".**

******-"Igualmente cuando lleguemos allí, Aizen ya habrá enviado a sus Espadas a darnos encuentro"** intervino Ren, quien no confiaba mucho en el plan de Nell. ******- "Por no decir que nos harás pasar por un cuello de botella. Podría ser una emboscada".**

******-"Cuando vas a confiar en mí? Si hubiera querido matar a Ichigo, ya lo habría hecho. He tenido muchas oportunidades"** se defendió la joven, molesta.

******-"Por eso nos dividiremos en dos grupos. Uno irá por la superficie y el otro por el submundo"** respondió Isshin, con cara de pocos amigos, fastidiado porque su compañero siguiera poniendo pegas al plan cuando ya estaba todo decidido.

******-"Yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo con que algunos vayan por la superficie. Serán los primeros en ser atacados, y no sólo por los Espadas, sino por cualquier hollow hambriento con el que se encuentren. Es como si los utilizáramos de carnada..."** se quejó Ichigo.

******-"Si ellos libran las primeras batallas, mejor. Creí que tenías claro que todo es para evitarte peleas que puedan acelerar tu hollowficación, hijo"** le explicó Isshin.

******-"Ahora mismo hablas como el Príncipe que eres, pero recuerda que cada uno debe librar su propias peleas. Si piensas en la seguridad de tus nakamas, morirás"** le aconsejó Ren, colocandole una mano en el hombro.

******-"Insultas el honor de los shinigami, Kurosaki"** le apeló Byakuya.

******-"Lo siento..."** se disculpó, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de desdén al estirado noble. Ichigo sabía que no podría sentirse el responsable de todos. En cierto modo, lo era, pero cada uno había acudido allí por el mismo motivo que él: Proteger el equilibrio.

En ese momento, Ikkaku apareció detrás de Kenpachi.

******-"Bueno, qué tal si empezamos ya?"** propuso, sediento de acción y batallas, Ikkaku.

******-"Pshe! Esa es mi línea"** comentó el de los cascabeles, con su esquizofrénica sonrisa**.**

Una vez que todos los escuadrones fueron tomando posiciones, cada uno se agrupó en el bando en donde habían acordado previamente en la reunión de capitanes. A pesar de que, en el fondo se lo imaginaba, a Ichigo le dolió que Renji no quisiera ir en su equipo. Su relación no había vuelto a ser la misma desde lo de Rukia. Esperaba que problemas mayores lograsen eclipsar los personales, pero por lo visto, Renji aún necesitaba un poco más de tiempo.

******-"Estas seguro de que no quieres ir con Ichigo?"** le preguntó Isshin a Ren, quien estaba al mando de parte del escuadrón de Hitsugaya, al haberse quedado este último en el sereitei para protegerlo ******-"Tú eres el capitán de la Guardia Real, tu deber es proteger al príncipe"** le recordó.

El de profundos ojos naranjas cubrió de nuevo su rostro con su turbante, preparado para iniciar la marcha. Él y los suyos irían por la superficie junto con el ya mencionado capitán Abarai y el capitán Kenpachi y su escuadrón. Se les uniría también el capitán Komamura, el capitán Kyoraku y parte del escuadrón de salvamento, liderados por Unohana. En principio esta decisión hizo que Byakuya protestara, irritado, pues pensaba que la capitana Unohaha debería ir en el bando del príncipe para poder socorrerle en todo momento, pero Ichigo confiaba en las efectivas -aunque desagradables- habilidades curativas de Nell.

******-"Tú fuiste capitán antes que yo, de hecho, yo no lo hubiese sido si no te hubieras marchado al mundo real. Sé que el príncipe estará a salvo contigo y él confía en mí para que ayude a sus compañeros"** le contestó, sin mirarle a los ojos. ******-"Pero eso no ********cambiará nada entre tú y yo"** le aseveró, ahora clavándole su intensa mirada.

**Isshin sonrió y miró al frente.** -"Ah...ya lo suponía".

**Un oficial se acercó corriendo hacia ellos. **

******-"Shihõin Taicho, detectamos movimientos de hollows, señor. Se están agrupando en manadas. Hay niveles de reiatsus que indican que pueden haber más de un adjuca entre ellos."**

******-"Es obvio que se estan movilizando bajo las órdenes de sus superiores. Ya saben que estamos aquí. Dile a todos que comenzamos el avance. Les haremos centrarse en nosotros mientras que el equipo del principe se adentra por el subsuelo."** dispuso.

Ichigo se acercó a Ren y le puso una mano en el hombro a modo de despedida. Su mirada preocupada titiló, pero no avergonzó a su orgulloso guardaespaldas con ninguna patética frase que insultase su honor como "ten cuidado". Ambos hombres supieron entenderse con la mirada y eso fué suficiente. Ichigo sabía que Ren era tremendamente fuerte y que mantendría a salvo a todos en la superficie.

Mientras iniciaron la marcha, corriendo todos al unísono y descendiendo una enorme duna de arena en dirección al palacio de "Las noches", Ichigo se les quedó mirando. Todo había comenzado... Esta vez fué a él a quien le acariciaron el hombro.

******-"Nosotros estaremos a tu lado en todo. Todo saldrá bien" ** le aseguró Ishida, quien no esperó respuesta del pelinaranja ante sus bochornosas palabras si no que, más bien, se alejó disimulando que lo que acababa de decir no tenía la más mínima importancia, aún cuando ambos sabían que no era así. Chad le puso una mano en el hombro y luego asintió, adelántandose también a él. Ichigo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. _"Estúpido y orgulloso Quincy..."._

En el equipo de Ichigo iban su padre, Nell, Ishida, Chad, Byakuya, el capitán Ukitake junto con todo su escuadrón y un tercio de los escuadrones que iban por la superficie. Ciertamente su bando era menor en número, pero así debía ser si querían avanzar por las tripas de Hueco Mundo sin participar en grandes trifulcas. Todos querían evitar que Ichigo entrase en batalla y retrasarle cualquier esfuerzo a fin de contener su reiatsu.

Avanzando agazapados, siguieron a la arrancar de pelo verde agua, quien, con asombrosa habilidad, reptaba por las arenas como si de una serpiente se tratara. Cuando Nell divisó una pequeña abertura en el suelo, les ordenó detenerse.

**-"Es por aquí. Calculo que habrán varios km de cavidades hasta que nos adentremos en el bosque de los menos." l**es informó, adentrándose por el orificio sin ni si quiera esperar una órden. A Byakuya le tembló una ceja de indignación.

******-"Maldita arrancar"** gruñó. Ukitake aparecióa su lado con ánimo conciliador.

******-"Te has vuelto más gruñón desde que eres Comandante, Kuchiki" **bromeó el de las zanpakutõs gemelas.

Al irse acercando a la entrada en la tierra, Ichigo notó cómo la acidez del aire y la negatividad que emanaba el suelo, acumulada durante siglos por las almas atormentadas aque allí residían, fluyeron dentro de él, subiendo por sus piernas y afianzandose en su pecho, provocandole un terrible ardor.

******-"Estas bien?" **le preguntó su padre, agarrándole fuertemente del brazo.

******-"Ah, tranquilo" **respondió, llevandose la mano a su externón, el cual, seguía bien cerrado. Podría manejarlo. Estaba decidido a matar a Aizen y su determinación le servía de escudo. No dejaría que la negatividad lo dominase, no esta vez.

******-"Deberías tomarte ya el inhibidor o hueco mundo alimentará más a tu hollow"** le aconsejó su padre, quien luego se adelantó a él para saltar por el agujero.

Mientras que sacaba la cajita metálica para tomarse la pastilla, Ichigo observó a todos sus compañeros y amigos a medida que iban deslizandose por la abertura tierra adentro y temió por ellos y su seguridad. Aún no se sentía bien con aquello de que fueran otros los que pelearan por él. Y si le necesitaban? Y si pasaba algo y él no podía estar al cien por cien por haberse tomado el inhibidor?

Cerciorandose de que nadie le veía, volvió a cerrar la caja que contenía la pastilla y volvió a esconderla entre sus ropajes. Él confiaba en sí mismo. El deseo de proteger a todos lo ayudarían a mantenerse estable. De momento, esperaría un poco más...

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Los numerosos haces de luz naranjas y verdes en los que el ataque de Ulquiorra se había desintegrado, iluminaron el rostro de Orihime, quien lucía hermosa, con un brillo en sus ojos que pocas veces se le había visto. Sus dos manos, aún colocadas en forma de escudo seguían alzadas contra el Espada, quien quedó inmóvil por unos segundos al contemplar a aquella mujer cuyo rostro le era familiar.

Rukia no daba crédito a lo que veía. Orihime había logrado detener la lanza con su escudo de rechazo. Cómo era posible?

Respirando de forma agitada, la muchacha se llevó una mano al cuello y entornó la mirada, como aquel que se protege del viento, pues comenzó a sentir la quemazón en la garganta, debido a la acidez en el aire provocada por los reiatsus liberados. Miró alrededor sin poder evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas. Hitsugaya, Rukia, Grimmjow...todos sus amigos estaban muy mal heridos y sabía perfectamente quién había sido el culpable de todo aquello. Decidió acercarse un poco más para ver más de cerca a Ulquiorra.

El Espada aún seguía observandola, impávido, mientras respiraba con dificultad. Tenía uno de sus costados prácticamente desgarrados y sangraba mucho por lo que parecían ser unos enormes agujeros en su piel y junto a él, en el suelo, estaba su cola diseccionada y el brazo desmembrado de Grimmjow. La angústia contrajo su laringe, impidiendo que de su boca no saliera otra cosa que un lastimero lamento, un quejido lleno de desazón por negarse a creer lo que veían sus ojos.

******-"Ul...Ulquiorra...tú..."** se dirigió a él con la voz rota**, ********-"Por qué?"**

De nuevo Luane pegó un grito de frustración. Ulquiorra no respondía a sus ordenes. Se había quedado bloqueado, petrificado, cuando vió a aquella joven de cabellos cobrizos pronunciar su nombre.

Alertado por la visible intranquilidad de la arrancar, Aizen dejó de monitorizar Hueco mundo para acercarse nuevamente a ésta y a la pantalla en donde se veía cómo se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos en la sociedad de almas. No le hizo falta preguntar nada al observar cómo el ex-cuarto Espada permanecía inmóvil ante Inoue Orihime, ignorando cada orden que Luane le daba mediante las runas.

******-"No te preocupes, Luane. Inoue Orihime tiene a su merced al monstruo que casi mata al hombre del que está enamorada, que intenta asesinar a sus compañeros y a un amigo que les ha traicionado. Será ella quien le haga reaccionar cuando intente atacarle. Puro instinto de supervivencia.."** la instó a la calma, sin darle más importancia.

******-"Yo no lo veo así, Aizen-sama. Ulquiorra no está dispuesto a obedecerme. Puedo sentirlo, puedo notar cómo empieza a reconocerla. Hay algo en él sobre lo que no puedo mandar, una sensación que no puedo ni si quiera entender"** se desesperó, invocando sus runas una y otra vez. Aizen clavó sus ojos chocolate en su nueva tercera Espada.

******-"Un arrancar no puede sentir afecto y menos él, que representa el vacío"** volvió a aclararle, ahora más molesto, más bien por la inutilidad de Luane que por la situación en sí. Tenía todos los cabos atados, todos y cada uno de los detalles milimetrizados. Había previsto toda causa y reacción y en sus cálculos, era imposible que Inoue Orihime pudiera superar los poderes de Ulquiorra y de Luane y mucho menos, que el Espada desarrollase un vínculo afectivo con ella.

Rukia hizo el amago de levantarse para ir corriendo al encuentro de Orihime e impedirle que se acercara más a Ulquiorra.

******-"Quédate ahí, Rukia-chan, no vengas!"** le pidió la joven. De pronto sus flores se materializaron y se esparcieron, dividiendose entre Hitsuaya, ella y Grimmjow, envolviendolos bajo su escudo de curación. Sin embargo, Rukia dejó a Grimmjow con cuidado bajo el escudo y salió corriendo junto a Inoue.

******-"Tenemos que irnos de aquí. No tengo ni idea de cómo has logrado detener su lanza con tu escudo, pero ahora que tus poderes se han dividido, no lograrías rechazar un segundo ataque. Pronto se liberará del kidõ"** comenzó a explicarle, tironeandole del brazo, mientras que ella se resistía**.**

******-"No, no puedo irme, es Ulquiorra..."** expresó, con angústia.

Rukia se desesperó. ******-"Él no te reconoce! No le importas! Nos ha traicionado, no lo ves?!"** le gritó para hacerla reaccionar, temiendo por la seguridad de la chica.

******-"No, Rukia-chan. Mírale, le pasa algo, mírale bien..."** le pidió, forcejeando.

Aquel acto imprudente de las dos provocó la ira de Grimmjow, ya que ninguna se dió cuenta de que Ulquiorra ya se había liberado del Bakudõ de Histugaya y corría hacia ellas con una de sus lanzas en su mano izquierda. Luane tenía de nuevo el control sobre él.

Unas gotas de sangre salpicaron el rostro de las dos jóvenes. Grimmjow había llegado a tiempo para interponerse entre ellas y Ulquiorra, utilizando su propio cuerpo para detenerlo. Como consecuencia, la lanza explotó en las manos del pelinegro, liberando una honda expansiva.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, Rukia, que había protegido a Orihime liberando su segunda danza y utilizando la avalancha de nieve como escudo, observó con horror a Grimmjow tirado en el suelo. Sangraba por la boca, naríz y oídos, habia perdido su trasformación y parecía humano de nuevo.

Ulquiorra estaba a su lado, se había protegido con sus alas de muerciélago, pero ahora se le caían destrozadas y él parecía agotado. Sin pensarlo, pisó con fuerza el pecho de Grimmjow, provocando que éste gritara de dolor y escupiera sangre.

******-"Voy a llevarme a Kuchiki Rukia y vosotros no vais a impedirmelo" **sentenció, a punto de ejecutar al que había sido su compañero. En ese momento, Orihime observó al igual que Rukia que algo se dibujaba en la pupila del ojo izquierdo de Ulquiorra. Fué breve, por milésimas de segundo, pero suficientes para que ambas se percataran de que algo pasaba.

******-"Ulquiorra, no! Detente!"** le ordenó Orihime, quien se aventuró a acercarse a él y agarrarlo por el brazo. El espada se volvió hacia ella y la golpeó tirandola al suelo. Justo cuando iba a golpearle de nuevo, se detuvo. Ahora Orihime pudo verlo con toda claridad: un círculo mágico brillaba en el ojo del arrancar de forma intermitente y cada vez que relucía, la actitud de Ulquiorra se volvía agresiva.

******-"Onna?"** susurró Ulquiorra, confundido.

******-"********Souten Kisshun! Esperame Ulquiorra, algo te ciega, pero volverás a ver"** le dijo Orihime, rodeandolo con su escudo de rechazo. Ahora lo sabía, si obervaba el cuerpo de Ulquiorra, podía ver perfectamente como había un círculo de runas mágicas tatuadas en su ojo.

**FLASHBACK:**

El eco de su risa acarició travieso sus oídos. Escucharle reír después de tanto tiempo era un regalo para ella. Puede que le hubiera perdido como posible novio, pero como amigo, Ichigo seguía siendo lo más importante para ella.

******-"Vamos Orihime, de qué te avergüenzas? Llevas toda la semana viendome apenas sin ropa, ya qué más da?"** se carcajeaba Ichigo. El pelinaranja se acababa de recuperar de sus heridas tras el incidente con Mayuri y se había levantado para vestirse con el hakama de shinigami. Sabía que estaba sólo en ropa interior, pero también sabía que Orihime había sido la que le había cuidado todo el tiempo. De seguro hasta le había visto desnudo, aunque prefería no pensar en ello...

******-"Kyaaa! No puedo! cómo se te ocurre levantarte sin avisar!?"** le constestaba ella, con las mejillas encendidas, avergonzada y de espaldas a Ichigo. Se tapaba los ojos para no ver nada y pegaba saltitos de nerviosismo para mitigar el shock de ver al chico por el que siempre había babeado semidesnudo a poco metros de ella. Vale, era su amigo, pero Ichigo seguía siendo igual de sexy.

******-"jajaja! Oh, vaya..."** se interrumpió él mismo. Al notar su cambio en el tono de voz, la joven se volvió. Ichigo ya se había puesto los pantalones y se miraba, sorprendido, el abdomen y luego el pecho.

******-"Qué ocurre, Ichigo-kun?"** le preguntó, algo preocupada.

******-"Son mis cicatrices. Me operaron de apendicitis cuando era pequeño y ahora la ********cicatriz no está. En el pecho tenía una de cuando rescaté a Rukia y ahora tampoco está...Orihime, me has curado las cicatrices?"** le preguntó, totalmente sorprendido de la capacidad de su amiga.

**Ella lo sopesó un momento, llevandose una mano al mentón y frunciendo las cejas y los labios. La mueca que puso hizo volver a sonreír a Ichigo.**

******-"Veras, cuando llegaste tan herido, me concentré muchísimo para eliminar todo el reiatsu negativo que se había acumulado en tus heridas. Me centré tanto que la imagen de tu cuerpo apareció en mi mente. En ella podía ver todas y cada una de las pequeñas heridas que tenías o habías tenido y muchas de ellas no se veían a simple vista, no estaban en tu piel..."**

Ichigo tragó duro y levantó una de sus cejas, incrédulo ******-"Así que...me curaste de las heridas del presente y del pasado, aunque éstas ya estuviesen cicatrizadas? Es eso?"** preguntó de nuevo, asombrado.

******-"Si. Creo que ahora soy capaz de rechazar las heridas a través del tiempo"** le respondió ella, sonriente.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Tendría que buscar en el pasado hasta encontrar el momento en el que le hicieron el hechizo y rechazarlo. Eso no era una herida y no sabía si funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que surtiera efecto, de lo contrario, sus vidas acabarían allí mismo. Sus flores no habían tenido tiempo de sanar a sus compañeros y Grimmjow había perdido toda oportunidad de mejora cuando se interpuso entre ellas y la lanza. Rukia estaba herida y cansada y Hitsugaya no podía moverse.

Luane apretó los dientes y apoyó las manos en la mesa de control cuando el esfuerzo la hizo doblegarse. Su reiatsu se elevó, centrando todo su poder en su ojo. Las Runas que en él se reflejaban comenzaron a girar sobre sí mismas cada vez más rápido y aumentaron en luminosidad. Su respiración también se aceleró.

******-"Aggh, mierda! Por más que duplico mis esfuerzos, no logro hacerlo reaccionar! Quien cojones es esa maldita zorra?!" **se exasperó, jadeando.

**Aizen simplemente no respondió y se limitó a observar la pantalla, entrelazando sus manos y apoyando su barbilla debajo de éstas.**

Mientras que Orihime se concentraba en encontrar el momento en el que Ulquiorra dejó de ser quien era, su escudo fue rechazando todas las heridas que el Espada presentaba. Poco a poco, sus alas comenzaron a reformarse así como su cola se regeneró. La enorme cantidad de reiatsu negativo que emanaba de las heridas se acumularon en ella, haciendo que, por unos instantes, perdiera el equilibrio. Fue Rukia quien logró tomarla, abrazandola por la espalda.

******-"Rukia-chan..." **le agradeció con la mirada, mientras respiraba de forma cansada.

******-"Espero que todo esto funcione..."** musitó, afianzando más el agarre bajo las axilas de su amiga, brindandole así su apoyo.

Ulquiorra sentía su mente arder. Por un lado, una insistente y autoritaria voz lo doblegaba, haciendo que sus músculos temblaran y que todo su cuerpo reaccionara ante sus órdenes; y por otro, estaba aquella mujer que tenía delante y que sin ninguna palabra, lo obligaba a detenerse. Sus lastimeros ojos grises, llenos de ansiedad, le trajeron recuerdos...unos que había olvidado por completo. En ellos él, desintegrándose, extendía sus dedos hacia ella para tocarla. Justo cuando iban a hacer contacto, le sobrevino la oscuridad más absoluta y después, la nada...

Orihime sintió en el escudo que las heridas de Ulquiorra por fín se habían cerrado, dejando que el reiatsu negativo dejara de emanar del cuerpo del Espada y le contaminase a ella. Haciendo un esfuerzo más, centró todo su poder en buscar nuevas heridas que ya no se viesen a simple vista o que no hubiesen sido recientes en el tiempo, tal y como hizo con Ichigo.

**-"Debe haber algo, tiene que haber algo..."** rogó.

**La mente de Ulquiorra siguió divagando en sus recuerdos. Tras la nada, una cegadora luz invadió su córtex frontal y, a medida que lograba recuperar el sentido de sí mismo, pudo observar como la luz iba sacando de las sombras su cuerpo: Sus brazos y manos, sus pies, sus piernas...todo fué reapareciendo ante él, siendo el agujero en su pecho lo último en formarse.**

**Orihime vió como el obnubilado arrancar se llevaba una mano al pecho y luego se miraba los dedos.**

******-"Está recordando! Está buscando su corazón!"** Entonces se centró más, cerrando los ojos. No supo cómo lo hizo, pero en su mente aparecieron los recuerdos que el propio espada estaba rememorando en ese mismo momento. Él estaba recordando su...renacimiento?

Ulquiorra se sintió extraño al recordar la formación del agujero en su pecho. Que no se supone que ahí debía haber algo más? Y qué era ese hormigueo en sus dedos? Luego un rostro familiar, ataviado con una capa blanca, le sonrió.

**__****-"Okaeri, Ulquiorra-kun",** escuchó retumbar en sus oídos mientras observaba, asombrado y sin comprender, a Aizen-sama delante de sus narices. A su lado había alguien, una mujer...otro Arrancar dedujo, al ver un agujero idéntico al suyo en el mismo sitio. Y no sólo la localización de su agujero era el mismo; sus ojos eran idénticos, su color blanquecino, su pelo negro...su expresión...

**__****-"Procede, Luane" **escuchó ordenar a Aizen mientras que se alejaba lentamente.

**__****-"Esto te dolerá un poco, hermano" **la oyó decir. Con una indescriptible frialdad, la espada metió su mano en su cuenca ocular, arrancandole el ojo de cuajo.

******-"Kyaaah!"** gritó Orihime, al sentir en su propia piel el dolor que Ulquiorra experimentó. Luego, sintiendose cada vez más cansada, observó cómo, aun estando dentro de su escudo de rechazo, el ojo derecho del espada se desprendió de su cuenca, tal y como ocurría en sus recuerdos, dejándolo tuerto en unos instantes. Él no mostró dolor alguno y su gesto no se crispó en absoluto.

******-"Qué demonios?"** pronuncio Rukia, asombrada, percatandose de que cada vez su amiga estaba más y más agotada.

******-"Ya lo tengo! Estan ahí!"** exclamó esperanzada, cuando, tanto en los recuerdos que visualizaba de Ulquiorra, tanto como en el presente, un círculo luminoso, conformado por letras y signos ininteligibles para ella, se asentabna en el verde de su íris. Había sido aquella extraña mujer junto a Aizen la que le había colocado aquella especie de hechizo en su ojo para luego, reinsertárselo de nuevo.

******-"Tengo que rechazar el momento en el que le pusieron ese círculo mágico"** resolvió.

En ese instante, Ulquiorra dejó de recordar tan sólo para ser consciente por fín de lo que ocurría. Se observó envuelto en aquella cálida luz y se percató de que estaba tuerto, aunque no sentía dolor. Con lentitud, fue notando como iba recuperando el control de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la voz dominante de aquella mujer se convertía en un eco lejano. Entonces pudo mirar más allá del escudo. Se sorprendió cuando reconoció a Orihime a pocos metros de él. Así que era ella la que lo tenía envuelto en aquella calidez? Aún así no pasaron muchos segundos para que se percatara de que algo le ocurría a la joven, que le gritaba de forma desesperada mientras la veía agotarse y palidecer.

******-"No puedo! No puedo rechazar el círculo mágico, no puedo eliminarlo de su ojo!"** se exasperó, rompiendo a llorar desesperada. La intensidad de su poder disminuyó drásticamente y su escudo se debilitó.

Ulquiorra sintió el descenso de la cálida energía que lo protegía. La había oído gritar algo sobre un ojo...Entonces, miró hacia donde su órgano visual aún flotaba delante de sí.

******-"Jajaja! Esa mujer no puede destruir mis runas!"** exclamó Luane, aliviada mientras recuperaba la compostura. Aizen sin embargo, no la escuchó. Qué demonios era ese nuevo poder de Inoue Orihime?

******-"Orihime!".** Rukia se asustó sobremanera cuando el cuerpo de su amiga dejó de sostenerse sobre sus piernas y se derrumbó en el suelo. La shinigami sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver que la joven no respondía.

Entonces Ulquiorra sintió la enorme necesidad de correr a socorrerla pero había algo que se lo impedía. Su ojo, su ojo se acercaba de nuevo a su rostro, haciendo que los símbolos tatuados en él girasen más rápido. La voz de aquella extraña arrancar, casi varonil y autoritaria, retumbó de nuevo más fuerte en sus oídos y entonces comprendió que tenía que librarse de aquello. Sin ningún titubeo ni duda, y con su acostumbrada parsimonia, el espada agarró su propio órgano ocular con su mano izquierda. El rostro de aquella mujer que le había hecho eso acudió a su cabeza y, con un sentimiento que pudo relacionar con la ira, apretó su puño. Concentró su reiatsu, que se encontraba de nuevo al máximo gracias a la curación de Orihime, y lo descargó sobre su ojo sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

******-"Qué demonios...?"** Luane no había esperado esa reacción por parte de Ulquiorra. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, que lograron que elevara al máximo su poder de nuevo para intentar controlarle, la nueva Espada observó con pánico cómo sus runas dejaban de girar. Zozobraban como si de un engranaje a punto de colapsar se tratara.

Sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se liberaba, Ulquiorra cerró más su puño, hasta que su ojo se desintegró dentro de su propia mano**.**

******-"Kyaaaaaa!"** gritó Luane, cuando un reiatsu color verde esmeralda salió de su propio ojo izquierdo, provocando que éste se desintegrara, dejandola tuerta.

En ese momento, el escudo de Orihime se deshizo, dejando a Ulquiorra sano y libre. El espada corrió hacia ella y Rukia y se arrodilló, sintiendo cómo su pecho ardía, al ver a la chica que le había logrado enseñar lo que eran las emociones, en aquellas condiciones.

******-"Onna..."** la llamó suavemente, rodeando el rostro de Inoue con sus frías y blanquecinas manos**.**

La muchacha abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y una tierna sonrisa decoró su hermoso rostro.

******-"Ulquiorra-kun...has...vuelto..."** y dicho esto, de desmayó.

Rukia jadeó preocupada, sintiendo como el pulso espiritual de su amiga se reducía drásticamente. Con la mandíbula apretada, la dejó en el suelo con cuidado, apoyando la cabeza de Orihime en su regazo.

Ulquiorra, con el parpado cerrado en un intento inútil de resguarcer un ojo que ya no existía, acarició el aniñado rostro de Orihime.

******-"Sé que has sido controlado pero...maldito seas Ulquiorra..."** le escupió Rukia.

******-"Si así lo deseas, dejaré que tomes mi vida cuando todo esto acabe pero, hasta que ella no vuelva a abrir los ojos, te aconsejo que ni lo intentes"****,** le respondió él. Aún a pesar de que había una clara amenaza implícita en sus palabras, Rukia no percibió en él la más mínima señal de agresividad, mas bien, incrédula, sintió en él una sincera preocupación al notar cómo su único ojo no perdía de su enfoque el rostro de Orihime, haciendo que su pupila titilase y su iris se humedeciera. Un claro indicio de emoción contenida, de...humanidad...

El sonido de alguien tosiendo y escupiendo sangre la hizo volver a la realidad y mirar a su alrededor. Grimmjow jadeó y gritó de dolor mientras se retorcía, gravemente herido, casi moribundo, en el suelo.

Rukia dejó a Orihime en brazos de Ulquiorra y salió corriendo para socorrer a Grimmjow. Sin dudarlo, se quitó la parte de arriba de su uniforme y le arrancó las mangas. Con una intentó hacer un torniquete en el brazo amputado de Grimmjow y con la otra, comenzó a limpiar su rostro, con cuidado.

******-"Grimmjow, aguanta, vamos, quédate conmigo, arrancar" **le pidió, sintiendo el miedo en su voz.

******-"De verdad...quieres...que un sucio arrancar se quede a tu lado...shinigami?"** intentó bromear él, volviendo a toser cuando hizo el amago de reirse.

******-"No te esfuerces, idiota"** le riñó, fingiendo severidad y comprendiendo que Ichigo tenía razón al creer que un hollow podía recuperar las emociones perdidas. Tan sólo eran la otra cara de la moneda en la complicada existencia de las almas.

******-"Al final...lo he averiguado...".**

Su mano limpió de nuevo su rostro y sus labios. ******-"El qué?",** quiso saber, dejando, sin poder evitarlo, que la tristeza envolviera sus palabras, convirtiéndolas en un susurro.

******-"Las emociones...el que tu agujero se encoja por ellas...te hace más fuerte. Yo quería...protegerte y por eso he aguantado tanto con el murciélago..."** bromeó de nuevo, guiñando un ojo. Entonces Rukia se percató de que el usual agujero en el estómago de Grimmjow, el que lo caracterizaba por ser un hollow, había disminuido significativamente de tamaño, comprendiendo lo que aquello significaba.

******-"Y lo has hecho. Estoy sana y salva gracias a ti"** le animó, soltando esta vez el trapo ensangrentado y acariciando el rostro del Grimmjow. Piel cálida contra piel fría.

Entonces miro a su alrededor angustiada. Hitsugaya seguía inconsciente y ningún shinigami ni nadie más del sereitei a parte de Orihime, había acudido para ayudarles. Es que no quedaba nadie con vida? Dónde estaban Matsumoto, Soi-fon o los hermanos Shiba? Dónde estaban Urahara y Yoruichi?

En silencio, apretando los dientes furiosamente para contener su impotencia, comenzó a llorar. Reunió en ella todo el poder que le quedaba para invocar un hechizo de Kidõ y aplicó sus manos, envueltas en luz sanadora, en el pecho de Grimmjow. Sabía que no podría hacer mucho, pero cualquier cosa valdría para evitar que él dejara de respirar.

En ese momento, una puerta se abrió en el cielo del sereitei. Yoruichi saltaba desde ella a toda prisa.

******-"Yoruichi-sama!"** le apeló, deseperada. La exuberante mujer tan sólo necesitó de unos segundos para comprender que había regresado demasiado tarde. Corriendo se acercó a Rukia y a Grimmjow, invocando también un hechizo de kidõ para ayudar a la shinigami.

******-"Qué ha pasado?"** le preguntó, centrando su poder en el brazo amputado del arrancar.

******-"Aizen...se las arregló para controlar a Ulquiorra. Casi acaba con todos nosotros pero Orihime ha logrado hacerlo reaccionar. Grimmjow nos ha protegido pero...temo que haya acabado con el resto de los shinigamis que estaban en la mansión de mi hermano. Nadie ha acudido en nuestra ayuda".** Su desazón era más que palpable.

Yoruichi levantó su áurea mirada para clavarla en Ulquiorra. El arrancar estaba estable y trataba de despertar a Orihime. No detectó en él la más mínima agresividad y comprendió que ya no suponía una amenaza.

******-"Yuzu y Karin...?" **ni si quiera se atrevió a formular la pregunta entera. Si Yoruichi le decía que las hermanas de Ichigo habían muerto, su corazón no lo soportaría.

******-"Están a salvo. Urahara se ha quedado con ellas en el mundo real junto con las dos almas modificadas que las custodiaban. No las dejará sólas hasta que todo esto acabe"** le informó, con la satisfacción de que al menos, su ausencia, había sido más que justificada.

******-"Menos mal, por fín una buena noticia" **suspiró aliviada Rukia.

En ese momento Matsumoto apareció utilizando el shunpõ. No había podido venir antes, a pesar de sentir cómo el reiatsu de su querido capitán se redujo drásticamente. Había estado dirigiendo a los pocos shinigamis que quedaban con vida para organizar el salvamento de los supervivientes del ataque de Ulquiorra.

******-"Taichoo!" **exclamó, corriendo hacia el muchacho de pelo plateado.

******-"Vé con ella, el capitán Hitsugaya..."**

******-"El capitán Hitsugaya está estable. Necesitan mucho más para acabar con ese mocoso precoz"** le informó, negando con la cabeza. No pensaba quitar sus manos de aquel ser que había protegido a la heredera del Hogyoku ******-"En cambio...Grimmjow..."** su tono de voz se aflojó, apagándose, como adelanto de lo que la vida del de ojos turquesa haría en breve.

******-"No! No lo digas!"** le pidió, dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro hasta mojar el del hombre tendido junto a ella, que ya estaba inconsciente.

De pronto, el aire se volvió mas denso y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Alertados, todos miraron a su alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde provenía aquella energía que estaba haciendo que todo retumbase. Rukia desenvainó a Sode No Shirayuki, adoptando una pose defensiva. _"Mas problemas, no, por favor!"_ pensó para sí.

Comenzaron entonces a sentir un poderoso reiatsu que los obligó a todos a inclinarse, apenas soportando la presión sobre sus cabezas. Rukia no había sentido ese reiatsu jamás, a quién pertenecía? Sin embargo Yoruichi sí que lo conocía. Sonrió esperanzada mientras pudo elevar su rostro hacia el cielo.

Entonces, una enorme puerta senkai, distinta a todas las demás, apareció en el ya casi negro cielo del sereitei. Su tamaño, el doble del de las puertas normales, no lograba hacerle sombra a la belleza e imponencia que desprendía. Estaba hecha como de luz y una extraña ornamentación y unos extraños símbolos la rodeaban. Cuando estuvo bien materializada, sus ojas se abrieron, provocando que se levantase un fuerte viento.

Rukia no pudo ni si quiera parpadear. ******-"Qué demonios...?"**

******-"Es la Senkai Real, Rukia-chan"** le informó Yoruichi, sonriendole.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Los molestos gritos de Luane no le dejaban pensar con claridad. Ofuscado, le dedicó una mirada bastante significativa a la arrancar y, si era lista, comprendería que debía callarse en ese mismo instante.

Mordiendose los sabios y cubriendose la cuenca del ojo vacía, Luane golpeó el suelo con un puño. No lograba entender cómo, a planos de distancia, Ulquiorra había logrado deshacer sus runas y provocar que su ojo se hiciera añicos. Que no se suponía que ella era más fuerte que su antecesor? Y por qué demonios no podía hacer que su ojo se regenerara? Es que a caso no tenían los mismos poderes?

******-"Es normal que alguien de inteligencia inferior como tu no lo entienda. Ya sabes que tu existencia se debe a Ulquiorra, compartis mucho más que el parecido, mi querida Luane."** La joven apretó los dientes pues había percibido el evidente sarcasmo de su líder al llamarla "querida".

******-"Pero yo nací de su segunda resurrección, por ende, soy más fuerte que él!"** se crispó.

******-"En el momento de tu creación, sí, pero es evidente que tu hermano ha reiniciado su aprendizaje y está evolucionando."** convino ******-" Por eso le resucitamos, porque a pesar de ser el cuarto Espada, fue capaz de ocultarme su segunda estapa, lo que lo habría convertido en el primero sin duda..."**

_"Y no soy la numero tres..." _******-"Ha sido por culpa de esa maldita mujer. Si ella no hubiera aparecido, Ulquiorra aún seguiría bajo mi voluntad"** se quejó, levantandose por fín, tratando de justificar de alguna manera su fracaso y de conservar algo de orgullo.

Aizen sonrió falsamente**. -********"Es por eso por lo que aún sigues con vida a pesar de tus fallos, Luane Shiffer".**

La espada enseguida le hizo una reverencia ******-"Lo siento mucho, Aizen-sama".**

Aizen dirigió su mirada hacia el monitor en donde antes podía ver la sociedad de almas mediante los ojos de Ulquiorra. Ahora estaba negro, privandole de poder vigilar una parte muy importante para él. Su plan había fallado debido a un par de contratiempos que no habia previsto: Por un lado, Si Inoue Orihime llegaba a Hueco Mundo y prestaba aquel extraño poder a los shinigamis, la balanza se inclinaría muy a favor de sus enemigos y lo que era peor, podría incluso rechazar en Ichigo Kurosaki cualquier intento de dominio sobre su hollow; y, por otro lado, estaba la posibilidad de que los hollows pudiesen recuperar sus emociones y sentir amor. Hasta ahora, sólo había atribuido esa capacidad a Ichigo porque todavía era un vasto lorde incompleto, pero ahora veía que todos podían hacerlo...

******-"Reune a los demás espadas y preparad la ofensiva. Hay que acabar con ellos antes de que esa chica venga a hueco mundo. Sin duda, podrás vengarte de Ulquiorra, pues estoy seguro de que vendrá aqui en busca de respuestas..."**

**-"Y podré matarla a ella también?".** Aizen chasqueó la lengua ante su incompetencia.

**-"Ella será nuestra panacea de nuevo"** le explicó, ******-"no seas absurda"****.**

Luane asintió, guardando silencio.

******-"Ahora vete, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer" **y dicho esto se giró sobre su asiento, volviendo a monitorizar Hueco Mundo. Cuando quedó sólo, un pequeño deje de preocupación recorrió de forma fugaz su chocolate mirada. Qué más no habría previsto?

De pronto, el Hogyoku en su interior comenzó a vibrar inquieto y él tuvo que elevar denuevo su reiatsu para controlarlo. Apretó los puños sobre los teclados y una gota de sudor resbaló por sus sienes. _"Cada vez ocurre más amenudo..." _pensó y entonces, volvió a mirar a la pantalla. Rukia Kuchiki tenía que ir a hueco mundo y lo haría, estaba seguro. El Hogyuoku la llamaba y la Llave Real la necesitaba. La obediente shinigami no podría eludir sus responsabilidades y más si creía que estaba enamorada de Kurosaki. Con malicia, sonrió con anticipación al imaginarse el rostro de la chica cuando él le dijera que sus sentimientos por Kurosaki eran planeados, que ellos dos habían caído en la ilusión que él mismo había creado para ellos. La vaciaría de esperanza y de luz tan sólo para que él la llenara de oscuridad...

Pero con lo que Aizen no contaba, es que Rukia e Ichigo conocían ya la verdad sobre ellos y que en la luz, habían más seres para poder guiarlos que con los que él había contado...

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]**

Toda una comitiva de hombres ataviados con uniformes blancos y turbantes comenzaron a salir de la enorme puerta del cielo. Algunos llevaban el haori dorado que Rukia reconoció en en el uniforme de Ichigo, mientras otros iban vestidos de forma distinta, llevando a sus espaldas una especie de mochilas muy parecidas a los que llevaban los del escuadrón de Unohana-taicho ahí en el sereitei. Fueron estos segundos los que se adelantaron. Un gran número de ellos desaparecieron de su vista, utilizando el shunpõ y repartiéndose por todo el sereitei en busca de más heridos a los que socorrer, mientras que otros acudieron de inmediato a ayudar a Orihime y a Hitsugaya.

******-"La guardia real, el escuadrón 0, por fín"** suspiró aliviada Yoruichi.

Tras otro séquito que Rukia identificó como una corte de nobles, la figura de una hermosa mujer apareció la última. Llevaba un extraño kenseikan de un tamaño fuera de lo común, una especie de corona-diadema de oro, con perlas doradas colando de un lado y perdiendose entre el lustroso y ondulado cabello castaño de su portadora, el cual, estaba recogido en una especie de trenza de muchas hebras. Vestía un kimono imperial de una larga cola de un color rosa pálido bordado con hilo de oro y llevaba un Obi que, a pesar de todos los ropajes, no era capaz de ocultar que bajo todas aquella telas se encontraba un cuerpo joven y voluptuoso. Tremendamente femenino. Era hermosa y desprendía bondad y calidez.

******-"Majestad"** le saludó Yoruichi, inclinándose ante ella.

******-"La.. Reina?"** preguntó Rukia, aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Masaki había hecho su aparición, abandonando la seguridad del plano del palacio real. No podía seguir soportando el verlo todo a través de su oráculo sin mover ni un sólo dedo. No eran sólo las vidas de las almas del sereitei y del mundo real las que corrían peligro, ni tampoco sólo el equilibrio, sino también la vida de sus hijos y eso no lo permitiría, aunque eso la convirtiera en la primera reina en desobedecer las normas. Ya había sacrificado demasiadas cosas por la corona.

Sus indulgentes y cálidos ojos avellana, se posaron en Grimmjow.

******-"Curadle a él también"** ordenó a sus acompañantes.

******-"Pero majestad, es un Arrancar!"** le rebatió uno de ellos.

******-"Es uno de los nuestros y ha salvado a la portadora del Hogyoku.."** le rebatió, dando por finalizada la conversación con el shinigami, que sin rechistar, se dirigió hacia el moribundo ex-espada junto con tres hombres más. Éstos envolvieron a Grimmjow en un haz de luz muy parecido al de Orihime y comenzaron a sanarlo.

Comprobando que eran muy buenos en lo que hacían, Rukia se dirigió a Masaki. Intentó ponerse de pié, pero la presión del reiatsu de la Reina se lo impedía.

******-"Lo siento" **se disculpó la soberana, y al instante, ocultó su reiatsu, haciendo que la atmósfera dejara de ser opresiva.

******-"Su alteza...!"** la llamó emocionada. Por fín conocía en persona a la madre de Ichigo y tan sólo fue acercarse a ella y verla, que Rukia comenzó a sentir un enorme afecto hacia aquella mujer tan desconocida y conocida al mismo tiempo.

******-"Llámame Masaki, Rukia-chan, pues siento el mismo cariño por tí que tú por mí"** le pidió, sonriendole amablemente y acariciando una de sus mejillas. Su voz era delicada y melodiosa.

Rukia se conmovió. Ciertamente Ichigo no se parecía mucho a ella físicamente, aunque sí que era alta y directa, como el pelinaranja.

******-"La mamá de Ichigo...la hermana de Kaien-dono y...mi reina" **resumió anonadada, más bien como aclaratorio para ella misma que para su interlocutora.

Una risueña carcajada salió de los labios de Masaki, quien, sin dudarlo, la estrechó entre sus brazos.

**-"Ya no temas, Rukia-chan, voy a ayudaros..." **le susurró, acariciandole el pelo de forma maternal. La joven shinigami levantó su rostro, aún incrédula, hacia el de la mujer que aún la acunaba entre sus brazos. ******-"No dejaré que nadie más muera"****,** le aseguró.

Su amable mirada se llenó de un destelleante fulgor, de un brillo tan intenso que parecieron dos faros en medio de aquella oscuridad. Rukia ya había visto esa forma de mirar antes y, tal y como solía pasarle cada vez que veía así los ojos de Ichigo, el entusiasmo se le contagió. Sintió la esperanza renacer en su pecho y como una lengua de fuego, se transmitió en forma de calor por todas sus entumecidas articulaciones, por cada músculo, por cada mísero poro de piel y, por fín, dejó de tener miedo.

**[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] Continuará...**

**Bueno bueno bueno, qué tal? sinceramente, mientras lo escribía, pensaba cuánto echo de menos los buenos tiempos de Bleach. No digo que ahora no me guste ni mucho menos, pero echo de menos la saga de Hueco Mundo, que, sin duda, es mi favorita.**

**Siento mucho que no haya habido ichiruki en este capi pero comprendedme, tal y como os dije la otra vez, la historia requiere que así sea. Los protas absolutos de este capi eran Grimmjow y Ulquiorra, a los que me he encargado de "humanizar". Os dije que difuminaría la línea divisoria entre arrancar-shinigami y creo que lo he conseguido.**

**-Ya sabeis el origen de Luane así como habéis sido testigos del momento en el que Ulquiorra fué devuelto a la vida. La sorpresa es que Luane es la hermana de Ulquiorra, una gemela creada a partir del ADN extraído de la segunda resurrección de Ulquiorra. No os preocupeis, mas adelante ella misma lo explicará mejor cuando Ulquiorra vaya a rendir cuentas con ella, jejeje.**

**Debo deciros que espero que no os haya resultado lioso el leer los recuerdos de Ulquiorra alternandose con las acciones en el presente. No he separado los párrafos porque ambas situaciones estaban ocurriendo en el mismo espacio-tiempo y eran los mismos Ulquiorra y Orihime los que nos lo estaban contando a través de sus ojos.**

**-Ya sabeis que Azien no quiere matar a Rukia, es más, en este capi os he dado una pista de para qué la necesita...qué demonios quiere Aizen de Rukia? y que le ha pasado con el Hogyoku?**

**-Qué os ha parecido los nuevos poderes de Orihime? Logrará Aizen echarle el guante otra vez la la bella pechugona?**

**-Ichigo ha decidio no tomarse el Inhibidor de la furia. Creeis que esto le traerá alguna consecuecia más adelante?**

**-Masaki ha aparecido! la Reina viene a dar caña, señores! bueno, en realidad, viene para otra cosa, pero no os la voy a adelantar todavía, jejeje lo que sí es seguro que con ella en escena, pasarán cosas muy buenas e importantes. Os ha gustado su aparición?**

**-Grimmjow está muy mal herido. Creeis que sobrevivirá? y por fín ha admitido sus sentimientos hacia Rukia!**

**-La guerra en Hueco Mundo ya ha empezado. Cómo les irá a los dos grupos?**

**En fin, de momento, esto es todo. Si bien este capi ha sido de acción, batallas e incluso un poco de gore ( bueno, no tanto, pero sí que quizá me haya pasado con las amputaciones, jajaja!), os aseguro que el próximo será todo lo contrario. Veremos qué pasa con Ulquiorra y Orihime, con Grimmjow y... EL REENCUENTRO ICHIRUKI! y no sólo el reencuentro, sino que también harán las paces! jojojojojojojo (pensamientos lemmonísticos mode on). Ésto último os lo he chivado a modo de recompensa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar... ;)**

**Nos acercamos a los episodios finales de esta historia gente, así que quedaos conmigo! espero que aún reciba los suficientes reviews como para saber que os sigue gustando (estoy un poco preocupada, la verdad) y animarme a seguir!**

**UN ABRAZO CARIÑOSO DESDE ESPAÑA Y, RECORDAD, QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI! 333**


End file.
